


The Judge's Choice

by Queen_Clem



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, The Judge AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 150,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Clem/pseuds/Queen_Clem
Summary: When Firestar died, he was not greeted by the warm embrace of Starclan, instead staring into the cold, displeased eyes of the Judge. Upset with his shortcomings, the Judge declared that He would be born into an alternate timeline, back in the old forest at the beginning.Months later a moon old ginger female Savannah kitten ran away from her breeder with a mission to return to her beloved clan.





	1. Prolong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so In this AT, Jake is not nutmegs mate, it was an african serval. When they're bred with domestic cats, they produce F1 savannah cats which can grow up to 20 pounds and 18 inches with females which is what Rusty is now. Jake is swapped to being nutmegs brother instead

Firestar opened his eyes to the glimmering reflection of the moonpool. He looked around in confusion, he had expected to find himself in starclan after his many wounds claimed him. 

A soft growl brought his attention to a figure sitting opposite of him. His heart flipped as he took in the cat, a piece of the night sky carved into a cat shape stared back at him with displeased white eyes. 

The Judge of Starclan.

He had heard the tale when he first entered the clan at six moons, The Judge would guide your soul to either Starclan or the Dark forest. The Moonstone or Moonpool had never been mentioned though. 

The calm voice of The Judge pulled him to the present, their voice was smooth and condescending but held a twinge of restrained anger in it as well "Firestar, do you know why i have brought you here instead of Starclan?" 

Firestar desperately scanned his memories for anything he could've done wrong but nothing came to his blank mind. He felt his fur prickling, and his paws shuffling. He felt every bit as embarrassed as a scolded apprentice "No," he replied uncertainly 

With a growl, The Judge suddenly got up and began to pace, hissing angrily all the while, "So much waste, i gave you the ability to see the future as a leader or healer would. I personally drew you into the forest to save many." 

Their pacing halted as they turned to glare accusingly at a shocked Firestar, "But you kept the warnings to yourself, you never connected reality to them and instead brushed them aside as dreams! Do you really think i would let you get away with it? With all the unnecessary death you've caused i oughta send you straight to the dark forest!" 

Firestar's blood ran cold and his breath stopped, he had never given much thought to his early life that had been plagued with strange dreams. Perhaps The Judge was right, if he had paid more attention to them or brought them to Bluestar, Spottedleaf, or Yellowfang a lot of the deaths of his youth would've never happened. 

He slowly dipped his head with regret, mind flashing with the faces of many long dead cats, unaware of The Judge watching him with calculating white orbs.

"But I'm not going to." 

Firestar whipped his head up to stare at them. "You're not?" He croaked hopefully, his shoulders slumped some, relief unclenching his muscles. 

The Judge sighed, "No, despite the fact that i want to, you did not directly kill them and don't deserve to rot there. However, you are not getting off the claw. There are eight of your lives in Starclan, enough that no one will ever notice the final one is missing." They sounded thoughtful as they continued.

"So i will give you the choice, i can destroy this last version of you and have you reborn into the present clans with no memory of your previous life, live a normal life and go to starclan or the dark forest when you die as the new you," they paused before continuing. 

"Or i can send you into a new timeline, where the only difference lies with you. You will keep your memories and use them to guide you. This will be your test Firestar, reverse the wasteful loss of your first life and i will allow you into starclan as you." They finished.

Firestar thought for a few moments, the first offer seemed incredibly tempting, a life as a clanborn with no scorn for his kittypet roots, not having to fight for the acceptance of his clanmates anymore. 

Then the faces of his family passed by him, a hot greenleaf day in the sandy hollow with Bluestar training him, and the warm eyes of his beloved mate as they watched their new kits squirm entered his mind. If he chose the first one, he would lose all of them forever.

With grim determination, he looked at The Judge "I choose to return to the old forest." He said. Immediately darkness swam across his vision and a sensation of falling came over him. 

The feeling of weightlessness ended and a new one began, the pressure of being squeezed harshly. The squeezing lasted for what seemed like moons before he felt cold air seize his cold, wet fur.

He tried to cry out at the frigid intrusion but found his voice could only provide a pitiful squeak. A warm, furless, paw grabbed him and pulled him closer to what he guessed to be his new mother if the smell of milk was any indication. He felt himself relax as she gently began to groom him, and soon sleep claimed the newly reborn kit.

~~~~~~~~1 moon later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nutmeg, a ginger siamese cat, had never imagined that her owner would decide to become a breeder, but she didn't mind. She loved kits, and had wanted to be a mother since she was young, however the cat she had been bred with was certainly...strange. 

She had only come up to the middle of his legs, and his face was smaller than hers with ears too large for his head. He did not speak the same as her, either, which lead to a rather awkward time.

However from their brief affair, four kittens had been born and grew rather fast. Despite being only a moon old, the four toddled on their chubby legs quite well and had already began to explore, which lead to instances like this one. "Rusty!", she yowled to her youngest daughter, "Get away from that dog-door right this instant!"

Rusty jerked her head towards her mother guiltly, "Sorry mama", she called back before turning and trotting back over to where her siblings were settling in for the night. 

The young kit knew tonight would be her last among them, the night before she had dreamt of wandering the forest and knew The Judge was summoning her. That, however, did not mean she didn't despair at the pain she would cause her mother.

The excitement of returning to her true home outweighed the guilt however, she couldn't wait to return to the forest and listen to the trees rustle overhead, with brave birds singing in the distance and freshkill warm in her stomach. She would change things, save more than she could've dreamed. Cinderpelt, Bluestar, Lionheart, Swiftpaw, Yellowfang-

Yellowfang. Her thoughts quickened, she remembered how the old She-cat used to stare across the thunderpath, despite loving her home in Thunderclan she missed her birth clan. 

But she didnt have to leave this time, Rusty would warn her of the two kits upcoming deaths, they would not be born for another moon if she remembered correctly but if she warned her now she could expose brokenstar before he gained too much sway over his clanmates.

With a plan forming in her mind, she quietly curled up and waited for her family to sleep. Soon after the figure of her mother began to snore, Rusty slowly got to her paws, said a quiet goodbye to her family and crept to the dog-door. Slipping into the fenced garden she took a deep breath of fresh air. 

Looking around, she spotted a hole in the corner of the small space and headed over, stopping to rub her fur with mint to hide her scent before continuing out of the hole and to the Thunderclan border.

As much as she wanted to dash to the heart of camp, she knew that Yellowfang must be warned. So with a heavy heart she began walking alongside the border, making her way on stubby legs to the thunderpath. It was moonhigh by the time she reached it, panting and exhausted.

A loud grumble from her stomach caused her to curse as she remembered a fatal flaw in her plan. She was still suckling from her mother, and would need milk for at least another half moon before she could begin weaning. 

Despite her hunger and worry, she pushed forward, crossing the thunderpath as a gap opened between the monsters allowing her to scramble across.

Panting with wide eyes, she took in Shadowclan's old territory. The trees seemed never-ending to her small kit body and the smell of pine sape overwhelmed her dulled sense of smell. 

Shaking her head Rusty continued to the camp, struggling to recall the exact way after so much time. After a few mishaps, she found the prickly thorn wall. 

Arriving at the camp as dawn light kissed it's walls was a relief for the exhausted kitten, she crept around the outside until she found a gap in the wall and slipped through to come face to face with the morning bustle of a clan once more.

A group of groggy warriors gathered around a young blackstar or now blackfoot, she recalled as they left camp for what she assumed to be dawn patrol while a worried queen paced around the nursery. To the left, a group of elders sunned themselves in the weak light. 

Using her nose she quickly found the medicine cats den and scrambled toward it, using the shadows as cover. The last thing she needed was for a certain kitnapper to find a young kit in his camp. She would never get to thunderclan if her presence was discovered.

Ducking into the den she muffled a curse as she saw another hitch in her plan. Runningnose snoring in his nest. He would surely tell of her presence if he saw her. She would have to get rid of him if she was to speak to Yellowfang. 

Creeping to the side of Yellowfang's nest, Rusty allowed herself a moment to drink in the scent of her old friend before curling up at the head of the nest out of Runningnose's sight. 

She had plotted the fifth plan of how to get him to leave unnoticed when paw steps interrupted her, she flinched pushing herself farther to the ground and peeking around the nest to watch.

"Runningnose, psst Runningnose!" A tortoiseshell whispered, the medicine cat sneezed and lifted his head to stare at the she-cat with bleary eyes. "Yes Fernshade?" He whisper softly, Fernshade looked at him with darkened eyes. 

"Can you come to the nursery? Badgerkit has started to cough, i know its early but he's just two moons old and with leafbare-" Runningnose cut off her ramblings getting up and grabbing a few delicate leaves before brushing past her to the entrance. Fernshade quickly followed after him calling the rest of the kit's symptoms out.

Rusty drew a deep breath before reaching out and whapping Yellowfang on the nose. She repressed a purr at the shocked look on her old friends face. Yellowfang looked down in fury before realizing the kit did not belong to any queen she knew of. 

"What are you doing here you little pest? Run along back to your rouge mother before i feed you to brokenstar!" She growled harshly. The kit stared up at her with patent green eyes before shocking Yellowfang with her words.

"I've come to warn you, Yellowfang. I know Brokenstar is your kit, and i know what he plans to do. Starclan has shared with me so i may share with you." Yellowfang gaped at the ginger kit, this little thing couldn't be older than two moons yet it knew her darkest secret. 

The little kitten closed her eyes as if pain before continuing "In the moons to come the queen Brightflower will give birth to two kits, Mintkit and Marigoldkit, when they are two moons old-" 

Yellowfang cut her off with a harsh laugh, sweeping her tail tauntingly "They'll become leader and deputy of a clan of foxes, won't they?" She grinned mockingly at the nose whapper but was startled to see the kit glaring at her solemnly.

"Brokenstar murders them," she whispers, "he takes them out to train and fights them like warriors, they were too weak to take the bloodloss." She finishes sadly. Yellowfang took a heartbeat to recoil in horror at the thought of kits training in such a harsh manner but then she thought for a moment, the kit knew of starclan so this must be a sign but why send an outsider kitten? 

She spoke once more "Okay, is there a big reason for them to be saved other than them being kits? Starclan is sure putting forth a lot of effort for them by sending an outsider to speak with me directly. Will they be leader, or a medicine cat prehaps?" She trailed off, staring at the kitten uncertainty.

"If they are not saved, and Brokenstar exposed, you are blamed and exiled. Brokenstar will drive Windclan away and demand terriory from the other clans as well as steal their kits to supply his own nurseries." Yellowfang backed away in horror, shaking her head in denial of the prophecy before taking a deep breath and beginning to think. 

Brokenstar had certainly shown his disregard for kits safety, forcing them to train early and prove themselves at carrion place. But would he really go so far as to murder kits in cold blood?

She was brought out of her thoughts by Runningnose's distant voice "I just need to grab some tansy Fernshade, I'll be right back." Panicking she yanked the kit up by her scruff, ignoring her surprised squeal, and threw her into the center of her nest before laying on top of her, careful to keep her weight off the little creature. Runningnose stepped into the den, looking up in surprise at Yellowfang.

"You're up earlier than usual, are you feeling okay?" He asked jokingly, Yellowfang huffed in mock offense, eyeing him sourly as he set aside some yarrow. 

"Your pawsteps could wake the whole of starclan!" He purred back at her before sitting down to dig through the herb store for tansy, Yellowfang cursed under her breath and tried not to show any indication that a wriggling kit was battering her belly with tiny claws. Though they were harmless with the kit's youth they still pricked her.

Runningnose grunted as he finally pulled the tansy out and turned to Yellowfang once more, "Badgerkit has kittencough" he mewed gravely, "It's not serious, yet, but we'll have to watch him in shifts, I'll take the first one till sunhigh if that's alright?" 

Yellowfang nodded, sighing with relief as he grabbed the bundle of tansy and left to go watch the sickly kit at last. Standing up she rolled her eyes as the kitten dramatically gasped for air.

"I could've hid behind the nest y'know, you didnt need to smush me." Rusty muttered, looking up as she heard Yellowfang coughing over a purr. 

The old medicine cat looked down at her in amusement before speaking seriously "You've said your piece kit, if when kits are born I'll shadow them with a warrior or two to protect them, now was there something else or can you go back home now?" She asked. 

Rusty opened her mouth to say no but suddenly realized how tired she was, she wouldn't make it to thunderclan before the next dawn in this small body. That would be two days without sleep or milk and she didnt think her young body could stand that coped with a taxing journey.

She hesitated before resigning herself to at least ask, the worst Yellowfang could do was say no, right? Rusty looked back up at her before reluctantly speaking, "Actually there's one other thing i needed to sa- er ask." She shuffled her paws nervously 

Orange eyes rolled in annoyance "Well spit it out kit, I've only got til' sunhigh." Yellowfang huffed, bending to lap at the pink scratches Rusty left on her underbelly.

"Could you uh, maybe, carry me to the Thunderclan border!" Rusty rushed out. Yellowfang was quiet for a few heartbeats before she suddenly yowled

"WHAT?!"


	2. Adventures with grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellowfang secretly loves Rusty, but don't tell her that.

"Shhhh!" Rusty hissed, "You're gonna get me caught." 

Yellowfang glared down at the little kit "I ain't your mother, why would i carry you anywhere?" She sneered. 

Rusty looked back up at the medicine cat "I came straight here, i walked since shortly after moonhigh, and i haven't eaten in that time. I have a message to deliver to Thunderclan", the small lie tasted bitter on her tongue, "I need to go there myself, Starclan has already spoke to Spottedleaf about my arrival but i can't make it there without help." She pleaded.

As if her words summoned it, her belly gave a loud grumble. Yellowfang's expression softened in pity at the sound "You haven't eaten in a day and a half?" She murmured. Rusty nodded sadly, feeling her legs trembling. Her ears pricked as Yellowfang gave a tired sigh. 

"Alright kit, I'll take you to the border but that's it! We should get there around sunhigh if we leave now, you go back the way you came and meet me at the entrance. We gotta scram before the dawn patrol gets back, the camp will really wake up after that." She mewed, giving in. 

Rusty nodded and moved to go to the entrance but a paw on her tail forced her to stop. She turned to look up at a smirking Yellowfang "And where do you think you're going with a fading mint smell on you? C'mere, I'll rub some mousebile over you." 

Rusty's ears flattened at the thought and she made a mad dash to freedom, only to get scooped up by a chuckling Yellowfang and carried to the herb store.

She squealed and tried to squirm away before the smell of garlic overwhelmed her. She sneezed, but relaxed and let the old medicine cat disguise her scent. _'At least it's not mousebile'_ she shuddered. 

Yellowfang put the garlic back before sniffing the air and grunting with a satisfied nod, "That'll cover you good, now move it." She nudged Rusty to her feet before leaving the den.

Rusty left the den and pressed herself tightly to the camp wall, from there she could see Brokenstar watching the elders with a gleam of disgust in his cold amber eyes. 

She felt pity swell in her heart but knew there was nothing she could do for them yet. That would rely on Yellowfang. Rusty quickly ran across the camp and out of the tiny hole.

Making her way to the entrance she spotted Yellowfang waiting expectantly, she started that way only to pause as she saw the way Yellowfang's tail swiped back and forth. Unable to stop herself, she slowly crept forward then launched herself through the air. 

She landed with a thump and began to chew at a startled Yellowfang's tail. The old medicine cat purred at her antics before gently picking her up by the scruff and beginning the journey to the border.

As the walked, Yellowfang began talking to her, voice muffled by her fluffy ginger fur. "So, what are you planning on?" She asked curiously. 

Rusty thought for a moment before replying "I need to be accepted into Thunderclan to save it, so I'll have to act my age" 

She quietly groaned at the thought of mewling and begging for badger rides....even if they looked sorta fun. "If they accept me, I'll work toward saving them maybe include Spottedleaf and Bluestar. I know things about them too so it wouldn't be hard to convince them." Yellowfang hummed in agreement before going silent. A while later when they were halfway to the border she noticed the tiny ginger kitten had gone silent and limp.

"Kit? Hey, fluffball?" When she heard no response she rushed under a seculed bush, laid down and quickly set the kitten between her front paws, beginning to groom her with rapid strokes of her tongue to get a response. 

As time went on with no response, her worry grew, until a low groan drifted to her ears "Are we there?" 

Yellowfang heaved a sigh of relief "Not yet, don't go joining Starclan yet little one." She purred. 

The kit gazed at her for a moment "Rusty." 

Yellowfang looked at her curiously "What?" She tipped her head, unsure she’d heard the strange word right. 

The little one's eyes flickered with annoyance "Rusty, my name is Rusty." She yawned, stretching out. 

Nodding that she had heard, Yellowfang nudged the exhausted kitten into the curve of her stomach "Take a nap, Rusty. I'll get you to the border before night, but i won't leave a starved, exhausted kitten there for Starclan's taking." She murmured once again beginning to groom her.

Rusty wanted to protest but her body ached and her belly clawed at her with hunger. Her eyes slowly drifted shut with the rymithic strokes and sleep quickly rushed to greet her. Yellowfang fondly watched the snoring kit, she had only met her at dawn but she felt as if they had a strong kinship. 

Wrapping her tail around Rusty's fragile body to warm her, she began to think about what would happen when she got to the border. She felt her heart clench at the thought of leaving the helpless scrap all alone in the forest. 

But did she have too? If she moved quickly and quietly enough, her and Rusty would be back in Shadowclan camp before the kit awoke.

When she did, she would be at Brightflower's belly with all the milk her heart desired, a comfortable nest to rest in, Kits to play with, and Yellowfang to keep an eye on her and guide her to becoming a loyal Shadowclan warrior. 

She knew her son would have no quarrels about letting the kit join, his eyes always lit up at the thought of new members. 

As she toyed with the thought Yellowfang pictured Rusty playing in the center of camp on a sunny day, stalking a moss-ball just as she had Yellowfang's tail and her heart warmed. Yes, Rusty would be much happier in Shadowclan. 

Firm in her decision, the old molly stood up to take the kit back to camp. Before she could take her by the scruff, however, a vision flashed through her mind.

An slightly older Rusty cowered on the front lines of a harsh battle, helpless while strong claws tore her pelt apart, staining her flame-colored fur a deep red as she screeched for mercy before gurgling and going limp. 

Yellowfang recoiled in horror, jerking back as if the vision had burned her. Rusty had warned her about what Brokenstar would do to kits in the clan, the image of her playing moss-ball was replaced by the exhausted kit practicing battle move after battle move with weak claws unsheathed. 

Yellowfang sighed and picked a snoozing Rusty up before beginning their journey once more, heading away from the Shadowclan camp toward the Thunderclan border. She would leave the kit there for the mid-day patrol to find. 

Whatever her feelings of the matter, no matter how bad she ached at the thought of a fox or badger attacking the kit, she knew in her heart that a quick death by one of them would be better than the drawn out, war-torn life she would face in Shadowclan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rusty jerked awake as she touched the cold forest floor. Looking up she met Yellowfang's misted eyes "Here's your spot kit." She muttered before turning to leave. Rusty watched her for a moment realizing that she would never again walk side by side with the She-cat in the same camp, or laugh at one of her cranky taunts in the shelter of the medicine den. 

Grief threatened to choke her but she managed to croak out a few words "I wish i could stay." Yellowfang stopped walking and turned around to face her, a hopeful look spreading across her face. 

She took a step closer, her ears flicking "You could, i could take you back to camp. We have a nursing queen there, and plenty of prey. You'd be well cared for and happy for the rest of your days." The old molly seem almost as if she was trying to convince both of them rather than just Rusty. 

Rusty shook her head grimly "As wonderful as that sounds Yellowfang, Starclan has called me to Thunderclan. We both know i must follow." Yellowfang dipped her head in silent agreement 

"The mid-day patrol should be here soon then. I hope we meet again Rusty." She began padding back to her own territory before turning to look back at Rusty "And try not to get eaten by a fox, you're one of the less annoying cats I've come across." 

Rusty grinned back at her "I'll miss you too." She purred quietly. 

Yellowfang rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, just be careful ya horrible little prophet." She purred as she crossed the thunderpath.

Rusty lay back on the ground, the warm feeling in her chest fading as Yellowfang's pawsteps grew fainter before disappearing. Despite the joy at hearing the trees above her rustle, she was starving, cold, and already felt alone. 

The old medicine cat's parting words had also reminded her of just how vulnerable she truly was now and she shuddered to think what might happen if a fox were to stumble upon her. 

Her musings grew slow as she looked upwards to watch the clouds lazily drift by. It was a nice day out despite the slightly chilled air. Leafbare was fast approaching. Her thoughts ended as pain spammed in her belly, forcing a mew of pain out of her throat. 

She knew she was starving but she was Firestar! She had faced Bloodclan, Tigerstar, parenthood, and countless evils, was she really about to let a little hunger pain reduce her to a crying bundle on the forest floor?

 _'Yes.'_ She thought as another pain gripped her. She had began to mewl in earnest, unable to stop the desperate calls for milk though her mind knew that the nearest queen was much too far for her weaken body. 

She closed her eyes as the cramps grew worse and writhed in pain, hoping to Starclan that her cries wouldn't bring any predators. A unfamiliar voice pierced through the hazy cloud of hunger.

"I could've swore i heard something from over here." Rusty opened her eyes to see the bushes only two fox lengths away begin to shiver as a cat pushed through. 

Moments later she found herself staring into the very surprised eyes of a distinctive dappled tortieshell with a long bushy tail. 

_'Redtail"_ the name of the former deputy flashed through her mind dully before she shook herself from her thoughts and mewed pitifully at him.

She knew that most moon old kits couldn't say more than a few words or walk very good on new legs, if she wished to get into Thunderclan, she would have to make them believe she was a helpless kit with no where else to go. 

She squirmed her way to the recovering deputy and nuzzled against his paw before raising her kitten bluish green eyes to look at him. "Milk!" She cried out. The deputy looked down at her with soft eyes before crouching down to her level. 

"Milk, huh? Well come here, let me get a good sniff and I'll take you back to your mother so you can have some." He purred soothingly. Rusty let him pull her close, knowing he would find no scent of her former family on her fur. 

The deputy inhaled a few times before giving up, if there was a scent then it was too faint for him too pick up. He sat here with the squirming, seemingly abandoned, kit in between his paws as he debated what to do. 

Taking a deep breath he began to back away, surely her mother would return right? No one would just leave a kit in the forest to die.... right? As he backed away the kit began to let out forlorn cries at his missing warmth.

He paused as his amber eyes locked with the helpless creatures fading blue to green eyes "Milk?" She whimpered. Redtail's resolve crumbled. 

Stepping back, He gently picked the kit up and began to make his way to camp, purring comfortingly to her all the while. 

Reaching the entrance to the gorse tunnel at dusk he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen, the whole clan had returned for the night and Bluestar would be waiting for him.

Closing then opening his eyes, he readjusted his grip on the kit, who still occasionally mewed with hunger, and pushed his way through the tunnel and into camp. 

Immediately he spotted Bluestar and Tigerclaw talking infront of the high rock while cats buzzed back and forth across the camp. Glancing down he saw the kit staring around in awe and an emotion he couldn't quite catch.

His fond staring was interrupted by the loud call of a moon long apprentice, longpaw, staring at his bundle with shock.

"What is that?!"


	3. Welcome home firekit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three new mamas and an ecstatic dad welcome their flame colored child home

"What is that?!" young longpaw shouted

Rusty winced as the clans attention immedently centered on her and the deputy, who wavered before standing tall under their gazes. She felt herself being lowered to the ground and moved into a sitting position. 

Wearily She watched an angry Tigerclaw and neutral Bluestar march toward the pair. The clan, minus the queens, soon circled around them with even the elders leaving their dens to catch a glimpse of the deputy and his ginger bundle.

"Redtail, where did this kit come from?" Bluestar asked calmly. Rusty felt Redtail's paws twitch before his voice rang out confidently "I found her on the Shadowclan border." he was interrupted by shocked gasps, 

As he waited for them to quiet down Rusty looked around at the clan feeling a sense of joy at the faces that had long since been blurred by time in her memories.

Redtail's voice rose again "She was laying just a badger length away from the thunderpath, alone, cold, and hungry. I tried to pick up a scent but there was none on her fur, just a strong smell of garlic. Her mother must not have wanted her to be brought back." He explained, lapping at Rustys ear tenderly. 

Tigerstar snarled back at him "So you brought her here instead? We don't need another mouth to feed in leafbare Redtail!"

Rusty panicked as Bluestar seemed to agree with Tigerclaw's harsh words. "She seems weak, if we house her, we'll be giving prey and care to a kit that may very well die in the cold. You shouldn't have brought her here, take her back to where you found her. Her mother might return." The leader looked as if she was about to turn away. 

Thinking quickly Rusty scrambled on trembling legs to the leader as the deputy argued in her defense “All kits may very well die in the cold, its a risk we always take with our young!” He spat, not noticing his bundle slip away.

In fact, none of the adults seemed to take notice until she quickly shoved herself underneath Bluestars hunched figure. Curling up and releasing a small purr that echoed throughout the stunned camp. She hoped she had successfully played into the leader's soft spot. 

A few moments passed before Bluestars tail twitched to curl around her paws, covering Rusty from the clans prying eyes and muffling her words, though Rusty could still make them out clearly.

"Are you certain her mother is gone, Redtail?" She mewed, Rusty assumed he nodded as she heard nothing. A heartbeat later the leader stood, and leaned down to pick her up then carried her, paws churning air, to her den. 

Brushing past the ivy vines, she gently set Rusty down into the moss nest and spent a few minutes letting her adjust. Turning to leave she was halted by a pitiful squeak.

"Milk?" The kit cried, Bluestar felt her heart shatter at the forlorn but hopeful look on the kittens face. She padded back and wrapped her tail around the kittens weak form. 

"Don't worry little one," she soothed giving the kit a quick lick on the head, "Im going to see if a queen will be willing to nurse you." The kit stared back at her with dark eyes before curling into her nest, seemingly taking comfort in the scent. Strange. Prehaps a She-cats scent comforted the scrap of fur.

Leaving the den, she looked around camp for a moment before calling out for her most trusted warrior "Whitestorm!" The large warrior padded toward her, stopping just in front of her "Yes, Bluestar?" She flicked an ear back at the den entrance. 

"Can you watch the kit while i make an announcement? I don't want her wondering off or falling out of my nest." Whitestorm nodded and brushed by her, disappearing into the den's shadows.

Confident in her nephew's kit-watching skills, she leap on top of highrock yowling out the summons "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" Sitting down with her tail around her paws, Bluestar watched as all the clan gathered, most knowing what was happening besides the dusk patrol, and the queens.

Once everyone was there she began "As many of you know, Redtail returned today with a young kit from the Shadowclan border." She paused as the queens gasped before Speckledtail's disbelieveing voice rose to meet her ears "He stole a rogue kit?" 

Murmurs broke out before Bluestar raised her tail for silence "The kit was slathered in garlic to hide her scent, her mother apparently didn't want her to be returned. I have decided that in accordance with the warrior code, we will take her in and raise her as one of us."

Robinwing stepped forward "How old is the kit?" She called up to Bluestar. "No older than a moon, she is still suckling." She paused "Will any queen be willing to nurse her?" Robinwing backed into the crowd and Bluestar's heart swelled with pity. 

Robinwing had lost two of her kits to greencough and another, Ravenkit, seemed too weak to survive the harsh cold that would soon arrive. Of course she would not want to risk growing attached to another.

Bluestar stared at the quiet queens, all of the milk-bearing ones refused her eye while the others nudged at them to step forward. Finally as Bluestar began to lose hope that someone would feed the poor mite in her den, Willowpelt padded forward to the center of the crowd.

"I have only one kit," she said,"Though Graykit eats like a badger, i could never deny a hungry kit if i had the power to feed them." Bluestar nodded, feeling relief flood her, before leaping down to dismiss the meeting. 

Standing at the bottom of highrock, she patiently waited for Willowpelt to walk with her to her den. Pushing through the ivy, Bluestar felt her heart warm at the sight of tiny ginger forepaws swinging through the air, trying in vain to catch Whitestorms fluffy tail as he whisked it back and forth over top of the nest.

He turned at the sound, eyes still shining with amusement before locking on Willowpelt with shock. "We're taking care of her?" He whispered, when his mate nodded, a loud purr errupted from his chest and he moved forward to nuzzle his beloved mate happily. 

Bluestar watched him fondly, she knew he had been proud to have a son but confided in her before that he wished he had a daughter as well. A mewl caught her attention and she turned to watch the tiny kit struggle from the nest.

Rusty heaved herself over the edge of the nest and tumbled to the stone ground, panting with exhaustion. Looking up she met the amused eyes of Bluestar before a sweet scent caught her nose. Milk! 

She pushed herself to her paws and stumbled toward Willowpelt on strained legs. As she reached halfway, her forepaws gave out, sending her upper half to the ground. Rusty felt her gums clamp together painfully, the bumps of soon to be teeth catching against one and other.

Letting out a cry of pain, she tried to get her tired limbs to move, fustration coursing through her as they only twitched. A comforting purr reached her ears as she felt herself being lifted with great care into the air. 

Just as a timid voice filled the cave "Is, uh, is she alright?" Redtail slowly entered the den, pausing to let his eyes adjust before locking them onto her still hanging form.

"She's fine," Whitestorm purred, "Willowpelt and i will be caring for her." Bluestar set her down before turning to her deputy "Yes, she's quite the kit. Already hopping nests to get her nose into everything." She said with amusement. 

Redtail purred, coming forward to softly cuff her over the ears "I'll say, you're gonna make a great warrior, aren't you." The kit did not reply save for a sneeze and yawn. 

Rusty stared up at the deputy, while she had grown to like him on her way to camp, he was currently blocking her way to sweet milk in the form of Willowpelt. Squealing a challenge she forced her tired body up and scrambled through his legs to get to her prize. 

She didn't make it far before she became entrapped in a very ginger tail. Redtail's head shot down in surprise then he screeched as the tiny kit began shredding his tail with small claws. Desperate to keep his fur, he frantically reached back to untangle her.

Lifting her by her scruff he huffed at the three cats that purred uncontrollably at his ordeal. Dropping her at Whitestorms paws the deputy turned from the others "I need to figure out the dawn patrol." He blurted as he rushed out, fur still pricked with embarrassment. 

The others continues to purr before a keening cry interrupted them. All eyes fell to a very annoyed kit, who clawed against Willowpelt's legs, trying to push through to her belly.

'Almost there!" Rusty grunted mentally. An amused Bluestar spoke up "I think we should settle her in the nursery." Her two new parents mewed their agreement, all three adults leaving to the nursery with a hungry Rusty in their grasp. 

The nursery was empty save for a sleeping Robinwing and Brindleface, looking at them curiously she spotted a tiny black kitten and a dark tabby kitten at Robinwing's belly. 

'I didnt know Ravenpaw and Dustpelt were brothers.' she thought drowsily, soft moss met her paws as Whitestorm gently set her down next to a squirming gray bundle. Graystripe. 'Graykit.' She corrected herself.

Willowpelt lay on her side, pulling Rusty closer so she could latch on better. The kitten mewled in satisfaction as she finally began to eat, purring all the while. 

Willowpelt glanced at her mate to see him watching their son and new daughter with adoring yellow eyes before hiding a purr at the same look reflecting in Bluestars eyes when she looked at the little ginger kitten.

Rusty pulled away from the gray molly after drinking her fill and yawned, displaying her pink gums. Her ears twitched, picking up shuddering leaves from the entrance, lifting her head she watched as Redtail entered, followed by Spottedleaf. 

Rusty's breath caught as she looked at the pretty tortieshell, her apprenticeship crush had long since faded but there was no doubt that it had been Spottedleaf's death that changed her. This time, she would make sure Clawface's mangy paws stayed away from the medicine cat.

"I just thought we should have Spottedleaf check her out. Make sure she's not sick or hurt, wouldn't want garlic-ball here in pain now would we?" He asked jokingly. The others nodded their agreement and parted so the medicine cat could have access to Rusty.  


Spottedleaf smiled gently as the little kitten purred while she gently examined her. Turning to look at the four expectant faces she spoke "She's exhausted and a little underweight but that's nothing a good sleep and a few bouts of feeding won't fix." She smiled down at the kit.

The others faces crumbled in relief. Spottedleaf continued "So, what's the little ones name?" Though her voice was light, her eyes shined with a piercing intensity. 

The four cats stiffened before glancing down at the bundle thoughtfully. Bluestar was the first to speak a suggestion. "Firekit." She whispered, looking to the kit's caretakers for approval. 

Willowpelt beamed, nuzzling her new daughter while testing the name. Bluestar smiled and looked to her nephew. She watched warmly as he puffed his chest in pride, looking at the kit with warm affection. 

Soon after Bluestar and Redtail bid the parents a farwell and went to discuss upping the patrol at the Shadowclan border incase Firekits real mother ever did show up. 

Whitestorm left shortly after the leader and deputy, giving each of his kits a good nuzzle and licking his mates head. Willowpelt sighed as she settled in for the night. 

A few moments later, a musky scent caused her nose to twitch.Looking up she found a freshly killed mouse sitting on the edge of her nest, with a curious Frostfur just behind it. Accepting the trade off, she silently nudged the kit out of the nest so Frostfur could have a look.

The newly named Firekit did not appreciate this, she had been warm and getting a good look at her best friend turned brother. Firekit turned, trying to jump back into the nest only to get scooped up by a delicate white paw. 

Sitting on her hunches Firekit stared up at a delighted White She-cat "Oh my stars, aren't you just the most adorable kit in the whole forest!" Frostfur cooed. Laying down on the den floor, she pulled the kit into her soft chest fur, rubbing her cheek all against her tiny head.

Firekit struggled to breathe against the violent affection, mewling in panick she silently begged Willowpelt to save her from the fluffy queen. 

Purring at her friends antics, Willowpelt leaned out and plucked Firekit back into the safety of her nest, where she crouched staring in surprise at Frostfur, who looked back at her with glowing eyes. The queen had never been that affectionate to her in her first life. 

But the again, she had been an apprentice rather than a helpless kit. Soon the two mollies said their goodbyes, with Frostfur leaving to the warriors den and Willowpelt curling around her precious children after finishing her mouse. 

The faint moonlight steadily grew stronger but Firekit found herself unable to sleep. Willowpelt's light snores seemed louder than a monster and Graykit battered her with his paws whenever he moved.

Huffing, the ginger kit realized the issue. She was not used to nursery, having never slept in it before. Pondering the situation, an idea sprang to mind. Very carefully, Firekit crept out from the curve of Willowpelt's belly then climbed out of the nest with a bit of a struggle. 

Firekit paused, looking hesitantly at the looming entrance of the nursery. Shaking away her doubt, she pressed onward, charging into the shadows of the camp clearing.

Stepping out into the camp, she took a moment to appreciate the simple ability to exist here. Surrounded by the cats of her youth. Opening her eyes she continued to her ultimate goal. 

Slowly, ever so steady she climed her way up highrock, and stood infront of the ivy covered leaders den. The moonlight illuminated the inside, revealing a snoozing Bluestar curled in her nest. Taking a deep breath, Firekit moved forward.

'Yes!' Bluestar thought as her claws sank into the juicy squrriel. She knew this would be a wonderful meal, just as she tucked her paws under herself to bite into it the squrriel suddenly turned it's head and mewled at her. Jerking awake in horror, Bluestar panted as her heart slowly stopped racing.

A mewl sounded beside her nest and she nearly jumped three fox lengths into the air before she realized it was just Firekit. "What are you doing here?!" She whisper-yelled. 

The fluffy kit stared back at her before struggling over the side of her nest and curling up next to her belly. Bluestar jumped out of the nest almost instantly, "Oh, no, no, no you don't. this is my nest. Your nest is in the nursery!" 

The kit blinked at her innocently, almost too innocently, before curling into a fuzzy ginger ball. "I'm going to get Willowpelt to fetch you." Bluestar muttered heading to the den entrance. 

A small cry stopped her in her tracks "Mama!" Whipping around she looked down at the now sitting kitten "Mama!" Firekit repeated. Bluestar's heart melted at the pleading eyes in the same way it did to Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and little Mosskit. 

Stepping back into the nest, she curled her body protectively around Firekit, tucking her muzzle and tail over the tiny body as the kitten snuggled up to her, yawned, and fell asleep. "Fine, you can stay." Bluestar murmured.

"But just for tonight."


	4. Three moons later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures with kits

A nose softly nudged Firekit awake, she stretched before turning to find Bluestar blinking softly down at her. A small mouse dangled from her jaws before she set it down at Firekit's paws. 

"C'mon." Bluestar murmured "The day is waiting on you, my dear." Though Firekit had a perfectly good nest in the nursery, for the last three moons she had curled up each night in the leaders den alongside her old mentor.

Her parents and Bluestar fought her for the first few nights but eventually after a night of near constant caterwauling and several of Redtail sneaking her up to Bluestar's den, they finally relented. 

Picking up her mouse, she followed Bluestar down to the nursery where they parted ways. Bluestar brushed her tail along her side affectionately before moving to meet Redtail for the dawn patrol. Firekit turned back to her mouse, only to find it gone. 

A loud crunching brought her attention to the cats behind her. A sneer rested on their blood stained muzzles, "Freshkill is for clanborn kits only." Dustkit jeered, "You can have whatever's left, rogue" Sandkit laughed, a tiny Swiftkit imitating her. 

Firekit's ears flattened in hurt, even without her kittypet blood, those two still attacked her. It especially hurt from Sandkit, who she could still remember staring at her with pure love as their newborn daughters squirmed between them.

Their shared laughter cut off as a burly gray mass shoved past them, snatching the slightly gnawed mouse up as he went. Graykit only spared a second to growl at his sister's tormentors before marching up to sit beside the slouching kit. 

A skinny Ravenkit quickly joined them. Much too the surprise of their clanmates, the black kitten had survived the harshest part of leafbare. Unfortunately, two moons ago the clan bid farewell to the young kits mother.

Robinwing had been a victim of starvation and greencough, when she had fallen ill she began to refuse prey, instead giving every scrap to her weakest kit in hopes of his survival. 

She had succeeded but at the cost of her own life, since then Ravenkit had grown withdraw, often spending his day clinging to Firekit's side as she had spent days after the vigil by his, gently coaxing him into interacting with the clan once more, bringing him prey, and comforting him after a nap would turn into a nightmare.

The death of their mother and Ravenkit's friendship with Firekit had quickly driven a rift between Robinwing's two remaining kits, with Dustkit openly disowning his brother and sharing his nest with Brindleface and Sandkit, rather than with Ravenkit and Speckledtail. 

The rift often showed itself in harsh bullying. As Graykit and Ravenkit arrived next to Firekit, the latter quickly stepped between her front paws and tucked himself into her chest.

"Aw, does little Ravenkit need his mommy Firekit to protect him from the big bad kits?" Dustkit sneered before leaping back in shock as Firekit suddenly stood and spun around snarling. 

Over the moons, the rogue kit had begun to show many differences between her and a normal cat. Her figure was much more lanky than the average kit, and her dark green eyes seemed a little too close together with ears that looked much too large to fit on her head. 

She still had her beautiful ginger pelt, but the dark ginger spots had turned almost black, only shining red in the sunlight.

The biggest differences, however, were currently the ones scaring Dustkit back into the dirtplace. Despite being the same age as the others, she loomed over them at the height of an older apprentice. 

Her claws and teeth put even Tigerclaw to shame and both were currently bared at the mocking kits. "Leave him alone!" Firekit snarled at the trembling trio. 

All three rushed away from her, dashing back to Brindleface and the safety of her paws along with Goldenflower. Firekit snorted before turning back and laying down, pulling her mouse close.

Ravenkit cautiously crept up to her, a question in his nervous green eyes. Without speaking, Firekit lifted her head slightly and spread her her forepaws apart. 

Ravenkit quickly rushed forward and bundled himself against her chest, tucking his paws under himself and laying his head over the side of one of her forepaws. Firekit looked to Graykit "Could you grab him a vole, please?" Graykit nodded with a smile and headed toward the freshkill pile.

Careful of the small kitten tucked against her chest, Firekit leaned over her head over his body and began to eat her mouse. Graykit returned with a shrew and vole, dropping the vole at Ravenkit's head. 

He settled on the other side of his sister and bit into his shrew, throwing a concerned glance her way as she began to cough. "You've been hacking like an elder for days now, if you don't go by dusk I'm dragging you to Spottedleaf's den." He threatened.

"She doesn't need to waste herbs on a tickle," Firekit avoided his yellow eyes,"Patchpelt and Halftail have whitecough, they need them more." 

Graykit's ears pulled back "And you're in the elders den, helping them everyday, how do you know you didn't pick it up?" He countered. 

That was true. She found the elders den calming, and helping to change their nest or search for fleas helped stave off the restlessness being stuck in camp brought. 

She began to groom Ravenkit's dusty pelt, refusing to anwser her brother for a few heartbeats. "I just need some exercise. Work it out of my chest, maybe i can walk around camp a few times...." she trailed off uncertainly. 

Graykit looked at her mischievously "Or we could get you some fresh air out in the forest." He invited, Firekit rolled her eyes, releasing a comforting purr as Ravenpaw burrowed closer at the thought. 

The idea was far too tempting after moons of confinement. It had never worked for kits in her previous life though. However, unlike them, Firekit had a plan. 

Grinning back at her brother, she whispered her plan "Willowpelt is going to for her morning hunt soon, that'll give us til sunhigh. If we let Frostfur know we wanna take a nap, she'll keep cats from the nursery. We can rub our fur with the garlic beside camp and slip out through the nursery hole." She finished.

Graykit nodded his agreement and both siblings went to stand only to be interrupted by a shaking voice, "I don't want to go, what if something bad happens to us?" Ravenkit whimpered. Firekit paused, leaning down to lick a stray tuft of fur on his head into place. 

"Don't worry Ravenkit, you know I'll always protect you." She reassured him. Turning away from the nervous kit she followed Graykit into the nursery. 

After a few heartbeats, she heard Ravenkit begin to reluctantly scramble after her, "Wait for me!" He called.

Firekit paused and waited as the small kitten caught up before all three slipped into the nursery. Her two companions shot her a smirk before heading a nest to 'nap' in. They all knew Frostfur had an especially soft spot for Firekit. 

Ever since she was a moon and a half old. She had been playing moss-ball with Graykit when Darkstripe had casually approached her, praising her by saying that she caught good. For a rogue. Even though she already knew, she had to play the shocked, heart broken kit.

Graykit had rushed straight to Willowpelt asking if it was true, The gray She-cat explained the story to them both before gathering them close for a sun-high nap. Firekit had not slept, instead she had listened as Willowpelt sobbed to her mate about having never wanted her to know. 

Whitestorm had promised her he would talk with Bluestar about it with fury blazing in his eyes. Frostfur, who had been listening in, decided on a less tactful method of putting the warrior in place.

Later that day, she had invited him to hunt alongside her. No one knew exactly what happen, just that Darkstripe had returned with his ears flattened and eyes blown wide with fear, looking as if he had fought all of Shadowclan and lost badly. 

Frostfur, however, had strolled into camp with a satisfied look on her face and a pristine, unmarked pelt. Darkstripe had not looked in Firekit's direction since. Frostfur had joined the nursery afterwards, fussing over Firekit as though she had birthed her.

Even now, with her own kits on the way, she still saw the large kit as her own. As Firekit drew closer she could already feel her feel her fur rising in preparation of the washing to come. 

Sure enough, the white queen snatched her by the scruff, dragging her into the nest fussing all the while "Honestly Firekit, i don't know how you get so dusty from here to highrock." The kit simply laid still and bore the grooming. "There," Frostfur purred once she finished, "a beauty to rival Starclan itself."

Firekit felt her fur flush, before a coughing fit distracted her. After it passed she turned to face a worried Frostfur, "I don't feel good. Ravenkit, Graykit, and I were hoping you could keep the nursery from being disturbed while we napped" she attempted to use her pleading eyes, though they had lost some power now that she was tall enough to stand neck level with the white queen. 

Frostfur's eyes softened and she nodded. Firekit made a beeline to her nest, flopping down into her companions with a happy purr. Soon she would feel fresh air again. After a while, Frostfur finished changing the other queens nests and headed to the den entrance. 

She waddled slightly under the weight of the moss, her belly just starting to swell with life that would not arrive for two more moons. Firekit felt her her heart beat in excitement as a dark grey She-cat flashed through her mind. Cinderpelt would make a wonderful warrior.

A few moments after Frostfur left, all three kits popped up and scrambled out of the nursery, slipping behind it unnoticed and shooting through the hole in the camp wall. The others stared in awe while Firekit stared in bittersweet joy. 

"Where should we go?" Graykit asked after a few moments, looking at his friend and sister, "Back into camp?" suggested Ravenkit, looking as if it was only halfway a joke.

Firekit cuffed him over the ear affectionately "Let's go to sunningrocks!" She exclaimed. It had been so long since she had seen them. She couldn’t wait to bask in the heat once more.

After the trio rubbed themselves in garlic, they were off, squealing and chasing one and other throughout the forest. Unaware that their loud calls of joy attracted something much worse than a patrol. 

Soon, they arrived at sunningrocks and began to climb all around it, daring eachother to see who would climb the highest the fastest. "Nuh uh! I can get there first!" Firekit smirked before watching the confident smile fall from her brothers face and terror fill his eyes as they stared over her shoulder. 

A petrified mewl sounded behind her and she turned to help Ravenkit down from the large rock he had been on last she saw. Only to freeze in horror as her eyes took in the snarling red beast.

A fox. A very hungry fox staring down at little Ravenkit. 

Her paws moved before her mind registered it. As the fox reared back to chomp its jaws around her friends head, she slammed into it. 

Stunned, it fell to the ground, giving her enough time to grab a frozen Ravenkit and throw him to the highest rock she could before shouting at Graykit to follow him. 

The dark kit hesitated, but seeing the pleading look in his sister's eyes, he followed the order. Graykit would regret this for the rest of his life. The harsh fangs of the fox clamped shut on her leg, right before the fox flung her to the side.

She yowled, standing and arching her back with a hiss. The fox charged at her. Firekit tried to dodge but this body was new and it had been many moons since her last battle. 

The impact knocked the breath from her as she dodged too late. A moment later the fox was upon her, she screeched, ripping her claws across it's forhead to blind it. 

The fox yelped backing away to shake it's head and clear the blood from it's eyes. Firekit took a deep breath and stood raising her head to deliver a killing bite, only to realize with horror that a coughing bout was about to attack. 

The hacking forced her head forward, exposing her neck for only a moment. One moment was all the fox needed to strike, ripping a chunk of skin from the area next to her scruff down to under her chin. She fell as warm blood bubbled beneath her, a shriek of fear from her brother filled her ears as her thoughts muddled.

Bluestar raised her head at the sound of a distant cry. She recognized that sound, she heard it her nightmares, and in the heat of battle. A kit crying out in terror. 

She turned to her companions, Lionheart, Mousefur, and Runningwind, seeing their fear reflect in their eyes. "Sunningrocks." she called before dashing that way, hearing her clanmates heavy pawsteps thumping the ground behind her. Within moments, they had burst upon the scene.

Bluestar stared. Even as the gasps of horror behind her faded and her clanmates charged to take on the triumphant fox. Bluestar just stared. 

Straight at the crumbled figure of Firekit, the ginger kit's neck gushed blood, far too much blood. She stumbled, wanting to go to her but the shock kept her paws rooted firmly to the ground. She recognized the area where her kit lay. 

For a moment, the black-spotted ginger fur bled to gray and white and a bitter wind whipped against her face. _'Surely,'_ she thought _'Starclan would not be so cruel to take my daughter while she lies on the grave of her sister.'_

But as she rushed to join Ravenkit and Graykit in packing leaf litter in the wound, Bluestar knew. As much as she wanted to deny it, to load Firekit on her back and rush her to Spottedleaf, she already knew the truth. 

This wound was too severe to ever heal, the blood flowed much too fast. Stopping her actions she stared down at her kit, Firekit's eyes were glazed as she gagged on her own blood, trying to drag air down a torn throat.

Bluestar felt her own throat close as the kit's eyes met hers. "M-Ma-ma?" Firekit rasped out, Bluestar leaned down licking her on the head, desperate to provide some comfort to the kit in her final moments. 

Her daughter barely flinched at her licks "I'm here little one, I'm so sorry, i should have come sooner." She whispered hoarsely, Firekit opened her mouth once more but only a small sigh could escape before her eyes rolled back into her head.

She shuddered once and was still.

Bluestar buried her nose in the dead kit's fur, feeling grief pierce her heart like an ice shard. A low, keening wail started to her right before her daughters body began rocking back and forth. 

"Firekit, wake up! The fox is gone, it's okay, Spottedleaf will treat you." Ravenkit looked at the body expectantly before grabbing what was left of her scruff and pulling, "Firekit, c'mon, we have to go home now." The words were little more than sobs.

Bluestar painfully pulled herself away from the cooling kit to block Ravenkit's view, "Hush, she walks with Starclan now." The terrible wailing from Graykit continued as he frantically licked his sister's face, hoping vainly for a response. Bluestar pulled both kits close and murmured empty words of comfort, hoping the patrol would return soon.

As if her thoughts had summoned them, her patrol came rushing back. All three had cobwebs wrapped to their shoulders, they stopped and gaped at the grisly scene. 

A blood soaked Bluestar blocking two tiny kits from seeing a third one, lying ominously still on the ground behind her. "We were too late." Runningwind croaked, Mousefur who was beside him, was the next to speak "Oh Starclan no, is she..?" 

Bluestar said nothing, just motioned for them to take the two wailing kits ahead. Leaving their leader behind with the kits in tow, they were only a few tail lengths into the forest when a shrill, grief-stricken scream split the forest air.

As they reached the camp Bluestar marched past them, Firekit's limp body laid carefully on her back. They entered the came, and Bluestar looked around numbly. They had yet to be noticed. 

She spotted Whitestorm pacing back and forth infront of highrock with his fur spiked in alarm. Nearby Speckledtail, Frostfur, and Willowpelt conversated. Worry flowed off the three like a river, while Goldenflower sat off to the side Swiftkit wrapped safely in her tail. 

Frostfur was the fist to notice them, her voice cutting off mid-sentence as she gaped in horror. Willowpelt followed her gaze, relief flooding from her as she spotted the two kits that were being carried before a wail of despair tore it's way from her throat as she caught sight of a still Firekit on Bluestar's back. The leader let the fragile body slip from her shoulders and onto the ground in the middle of camp.

Willowpelt and Frostfur collapsed next to it, with the former clawing at the ground as if the grief caused her physical pain "What happened?!" She cried to her leader, Bluestar was saved from answering as a reply came from behind her. 

"Fox." Lionheart mumbled. Whitestorm came up behind the two queens, pain raw in his eyes, a brush from her side alerted her to Redtail's arrival. The deputy stared down at the corpse, his eyes hazy with emotion. 

Bluestar looked around at the gathering clan "Spottedleaf!" She called, she did not miss the looks of pity thrown her way. She didn't need them, Bluestar had called her for Ravenkit and Graykit. 

The pretty tortieshell pushed through the crowd with a bundle of herbs gathered in her mouth. She spat them out next to Firekit and began to frantically shove them at the horrific oozing wound. 

Willowpelt looked up, hope spreading across her face before her eyes caught sight of the jerky motions of Spottedleaf's body. Her little flame was gone. Her head flung back before an agonized yowl startled the other cats from their shock. 

Dappletail moved forward, wrapping a tail around Spottedleaf's shoulder "You must let ger go. Starclan has claimed her and the others need your help." Spottedleaf went to snap back, they didn't understand, this kit COULDN'T die, they needed her, she was important! 

The words died on her tongue as she saw a heavy grief in the elder's eyes and the way her shoulders sagged. Looking at the others behind her, she saw the rest of the elders faired no better. Firekit had spent day after day with them, to lose her is a tragedy to them.

Moving forward, she gently fed their leader and her patrol some thyme leaves for their awful shock before nosing at the two blood covered kits. "The cough." A timid voice choked, Spottedleaf looked down at Ravenkit "What?" She asked, the devastated tom. 

The kit looked back up at her with a guilt ridden expression "S-She had a cough, that's how it was able to-" he cut himself off, shivering. The kit's eyes were glazed and staring at nothing. Spottedleaf called the queens over to take the kits back to the nursery. Nothing but bumps and scratches on them.

Whitestorm stared down at the blood splattered body of his daughter. She seemed so small in death, like when she was new to the clan. He ached to go back to when she was curled up safe against his mate or aunts belly with a protective Frostfur watching from behind. 

The great warrior painstakingly dipped his head to rest his nose against Firekits cold head, "I failed you, my child. I should have been there to save you." His voiced choked on the last words. 

Spottedleaf began to spread Rosemary and lavender over the kit's ruffled pelt while Smallear moved forward to gently position her sprawled legs and fix her crooked head. The hideous wound still showed but Speckledtail quickly moved forward, marigold flowers clamped in her jaws which she used to cover the gruesome sight. 

Lionheart moved forward slowly, coming to groom the ruffled fur of her pelt, he did not know her well but when she was young she was his shadow. Constantly demanding badger rides and hunting crouch lessons, his eyes misted at the memories.

Slowly the clan backed away until only seven cats remained. Bluestar, Willowpelt, Redtail, Whitestorm, a sobbing Frostfur, and the newly cleaned Ravenkit and Graykit. In the nursery, a small ginger She-cat looked up at her shaken mother. 

"Is Firekit really dead?" Sandkit asked fearfully. She had hated her, but wouldn't dream of wanting something like this to happen. Firekit might have been a rogue but even she didn’t deserve to die like that. Sandkit could still see the blood soaked fur, and cloudy green eyes when she shut her own. 

Brindleface licked her head "hush dear, it's time to sleep. No more questions." She tucked her tail over a guilty Sandkit and snoring Dustkit before thinking a small prayer for Firekit to find her way to Starclan easily.

Out in the clearing, the small group of seven settled down to hold vigil through dusk and night. None noticed above them as the stars seemed to glow brighter as if promising the grief would not last long.


	5. Fourth power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise dirtstripe, bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me.

Firekit tried to speak to Bluestar one last time, but her strength abandoned her. Sighing, she fell into the dazzling blackness that swam at the edges of her vision. 

Briefly, it felt like her head hit the ground but she was already gone. Cold fear gripped her as she realized that Redtail would die, without her there nothing would stand in Tigerclaw's way.

A warm breeze swayed her fur back and forth, Firekit opened her eyes. She looked in awe at the grassy meadows that stretched out infront of her, a sparkling river cutting along the side of it racing alongside a large forest. 

Taken aback by the beauty she didn't notice the figure creeping up until too late, she let out a surprised squeal as a cat tackled her to the ground. Unfortunately, this sent both cats tumbling down the short hill they were on to land at the bottom. 

Firekit spat out the disgusting grass, turning to face her attacker with hackles raised. Only to come face to face with a small laughing gray and white kit. She cautiously approached her before speaking "What are you doing here? Where am i?" 

The kit rolled on her back, stretching happily in the sunlight before replying "Well hello to you too, I'm Mosskit, I'm here because this is Starclan and lastly, this is Starclan." She grinned teasingly up at Firekit.

Huffing, the ginger kitten sat next to her. Moments passed before she felt the other kit sit next to her and turned to her "what am i going to do?" She whimpered "If I'm dead, i can't save anyone!" Her voice rose to a thin wail as faces flickered by in her mind, Bluestar, Redtail, Ravenkit, Brindleface, Gorsepaw, Stonefur, Whitethroat. She wouldn't be able to save them now.

Mosskit laid her tiny tail across Firekit's back, "Stop. Let me explain and then you can freak out," she smirked, "The fox did kill you, yes, but you're going back." 

Firekit looked at her in shock and confusion, then joy crept along her face "I am? But how? Why?” Mosskit's expression went blank "Did the savior of the clans really just ask me why she's going back?" The kit purred while Firekit flushed.

"As for how," The deceased kit continued, "Didn't you ever wonder what your power was?" Firekit stared at her, mind blank. 

"Powers?" She asked. Mosskit huffed "The three had their powers and you had yours." Firekit hesitantly questioned her "Wasn't it the dreams?" 

The gray and white kit scoffed "No, those were from Starclan. Your power was being able to heal your fatal wounds and travel between living and dead." Firekit sat for a moment, soaking in the information before a thought occurred to her.

"But i died in my last life and my nine lives, were they just worthless?" She turned a questioning gaze to her companion. "The nine lives were really just for status and the great battle had been won, The Judge reclaimed your power before you could heal." The kit replied. 

Nodding in acceptance, Firekit looked around at the sparkling meadows and distant forest "If i can go back, send me now! The clan and My family need me, i have to save them from Tigerclaw!" 

Mosskit huffed in mock offense "Trying to escape my company, are you? Well, go on then, and i would hurry. Unless you want to be digging yourself up." 

"I've only been here a few moments." Firekit chuckled but Mosskit was not laughing "True, but time works differently for us, a few moments or a few hours, both are really the same." 

Firekit panicked at that, the thought of dirt tumbling over her body, blocking her from the outside world was horrifying. 

As the image of her body flashed through her mind, a tugging began. She paused, bewildered, before testing it again. The tugging grew stronger and she realized she could see through her paws. "Til' next time!" She heard Mosskit's highpitched voice call out cheerfully.

Firekit blinked open her sticky eyes to find dirt surrounding her. She stared at it in confusion before trying to stand, only to collapse as her body howled in agony. Blood was beginning to rush to stiffened limbs, lighting pain along the resurrected nerves. 

Her neck ached horribly, the wound that had killed her pulsating with heat. It only took a few mintutes of breathing to be able to bare the pain and look around, realizing with terror that she laid in a deep hole. Hearing meows from above, she heaved herself to her paws and peeked over the edge of her grave.

Halftail and Smallear lay panting infront of a large oak tree, their claws clogged and pelts smeared with dirt, while One-Eye and Dappletail stood off to the side. 

Dappletail gagged and shook her head, crouching down, "I can't, i just can't bear to put her in the ground so soon, without any sunlight to play in." She sniffled. 

One-eye put a shoulder under her, supporting her weight and beginning to lead her away, "Come back to camp, Patchpelt and Rosetail will come to finish." She called to her two other denmates. They nodded, stumbling after her on sore paws.

Firekit thanked Starclan for the gift of not being buried alive by her clanmates and waited for the pawsteps to fade before scrambling out of the hole. Sitting on the ground, she gently moved her head side to side. 

The wound felt tight at the bottom as if it had been hastily pushed together and stuck there, the top, however, still gaped open and began to gently bleed once more. Picking up the elders scent, the injured kit began to follow them back to camp.

When she pushed her way into camp, the clearing was abandoned. A low sobbing sounded from the nursery and Firekit ached as she recognized Frostfur and Willowpelt as the source. She wanted more than anything to go to them, but knew she had to see Bluestar first. 

The gray molly had lost kits before and Firekit knew that even if Bluestar didn't show her grieving, her death would've been a hard blow. With that in mind, she continued her journey up to the leaders den. 

Bluestar was dragged from sleep as a thump landed next to her. She slowly peeled her eyes open, the poppyseeds Spottedleaf had given her still at work. 

Glancing to her side, she caught a brief glance of flame red fur before slamming her eyes shut 'It's not real, It's not real' she repeated in her mind, the stench of blood hit her tongue and she could feel the phantom of it coating her paws. 

A low moan sounded next to her and her eyes shot open. Firekit lay beside her, ginger and black spotted fur clumped with dirt and blood but the kit was breathing steadily. 

It was the most beautiful sight Bluestar had ever seen.

She tore from the den, shooting down highrock and past a startled Redtail and Tigerclaw, who gathered for dawn patrol. "Spottedleaf!" She yowled as she reached the den. 

The pretty tortieshell raised her head in alarm before screeching as the leader grabbed her scruff, yanking her to her paws and demanding her to gather wound care herbs and go to her den before rushing out of the medicine den, in hot pursuit of the nursery.

Frostfur's head sagged sadly, she was curled around a shivering Willowpelt. The Heartbroken queen had wailed into the early dawn hours before exhausting herself into a troubled slumber. Hurried pawsteps sounded at the entrance as a frazzled Bluestar slid into the den. 

"Wake her up, you both must come to my den, fetch Redtail and Whitestorm on your way up!" She commanded then just as quick as she'd come she was gone. Leaving poor Frostfur to stare in shock.

Bluestar hurried back to her den, paws slipping in her haste to return to her daughters side. When she pushed past the ivy, Spottedleaf was already there looking down in shocked awe at the kit who laid in Bluestar's nest. 

The leader would regret how harsh she was later, but at the moment it didn't matter "Stop staring like a mouse-brain and fix her!" She snarled at the medicine cat. Spottedleaf jerked in surprise before hurriedly following orders, beginning to clean the bloody wound gently.

Pawsteps signaled the arrival of the other four, "Bluestar, what in Starclan's name has gotten into yo-" Redtail cut himself off, staring at Firekit. 

They all did. Willowpelt began to gently weep with her mate and Frostfur turning away from the horrid sight to comfort her while Redtail turned his head away and closed his eyes. 

They were all disturbed but large amounts of pity swelled in all their hearts, had the leader really gone so far into denial? Did she really think dragging the kit's body back to camp would heal her?

"Stop acting like that and look at her flank!" The leader barked with exasperation. Willowpelt was the first to look back at her little flame, and she released a cry of joy at the sight of her flank rising and falling steadily. 

Shaking off her two white companions, she scrambled to her daughters side bathing her with licks and reassurances though the unconscious kit couldn't hear her. 

Whitestorm, Frostfur, and Redtail had hesitantly followed her form across the den, all looking down at the kit with barley concealed emotion.

Redtail was the first to break, as his sister backed away satisfied with the cobwebs and herns covering the wound, he launched forward nuzzling the sleeping kit and rubbing his face all along her side. 

The two white cats glanced at eachother before joining him. Willowpelt still laid at her daughters head and looked at the wound with cold fear. She turned to Spottedleaf.

"Will she live?" The queen croaked out, the medicine cat nodded "She died of blood loss, but the wound seems to have scabbed at the bottom. She must be moved to my den very carefully as to not tear it back open." 

Willowpelt's eyes darkened and she wrapped her forepaws around her daughter's shoulders, pulling her front half into her chest fur as if she could contain her soul in her body as long as she held her.

Bluestar settled on Firekits injuried side, looking at those around her purring with joy and relief. She bent her head, slowly beginning to clean her kits fur and felt the others join in. Soon the kit's pelt was smooth and clean once more, the family of the adopted kit laid around her cramped into Bluestar's nest. 

Slowly all fell asleep, unaware of Spottedleaf quietly slipping out of the den to deliver the good news to the clan. Her amber eyes raised to the rapidly fading dawn stars and shown with absolute relief. Maybe they still had a chance after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Firekit jerked awake just as the viscous fangs of the fox snapped shut on her throat. She gulped down a few breaths to steady her heart, it had been a moon since the attack but the nightmare still haunted her. She moved to turn over, only to halt as a whimper from beside her caught her attention. 

Firekit's eyes softened as she looked at Ravenkit pressed tight against her belly, the little kitten had refused to leave her side after she'd been put in the medicine den. He fetched her water, prey and stuffed her nest with enough feathers to make an elder jealous.

All he'd asked in return was to be allowed to sleep in her nest. Firekit had scolded him for even thinking she'd say no, of course he was welcome. Spottedleaf had also enjoyed his company. 

Whenever Firekit's family insisted on caring for her or the kit herself entered a gloomy mood where she stared at nothing, only shuddering occasionally, Ravenkit would help her to find herbs or sort them, asking about what illness they cured and how. 

He had recently revealed to Firekit that he asked Bluestar to train under Spottedleaf when they became apprentices. She had understood his fear of fighting but not his sudden drive to cure sickness. When she'd asked him, Ravenkit had grown silent before admitting in a whisper that it had been the attack that inspired him. 

If she hadn't of had that cough, the fox wouldn't have had the chance to kill her. He never wanted anything like that to happen again, to any of his clanmates. They wouldn't be as lucky as Firekit, even if they still believed the story Spottedleaf had spun.

The medicine cat claimed to have been bringing traveling herbs to the digging elders to give them strength, when she noticed Firekit breathing and rushed her back to camp. Firekit felt guilty at the lie but the clan couldn't know of her power. Not with Tigerclaw and Darkstripe lurking in the shadows. 

A commotion from the medicine den entrance caused her to stand up, the Gathering patrol must be back, Ravenkit awoke immediately after her warmth vanished and rushed after her as she entered the clearing.

Firekit sat down right as her adoptive mother released a loud yowl to summon the clan. Redtail sat at the base of highrock, the usually easy going tom stared solemnly at the clan. Ravenkit approached her left, crawling beneath her forepaw to sit underneath her like a baby bird and looked up at the leader with large green eyes. 

"What's happening?" he whispered up to her. Firekit shushed him, licking his ear comfortingly as the clan finished gathering and Bluestar began to speak.

"Shadowclan has brought grave news, Brokenstar has been exiled!" She called. 

The clan eurpted into murmurs, some called out in panic before a lone voice rose up "Why?" Goldenflower mewed. 

Bluestar looked down at her gravelly "He had broken the warrior code, banished the elders, and apprenticed kits as young as three moons. Shadowclan chased him out after their medicine cat, Yellowfang, and two warriors discovered him mauling two kits." The clan cried out in rage at the image.

"Who leads Shadowclan now?" Smallear questioned. The moon light casted a dim light onto the elders grim face.

"Russetstar has received Starclan's blessing with Blackfoot as deputy" Redtail anwsered this time. He stood strongly, trying to appear unbothered by the hideous crime, but Firekit was no fool. She could see his fur prickling uneasily. 

A quiet question drew her attention to Frostfur "Did the kits live?" The white she-cat asked with traces of concern, her blue eyes sparkling with sorrow. She curled her tail over her swollen belly protectively when Redtail didn’t respond. 

Bluestar hesitated the answered for him, "One will fully recover, the second was blinded in one eye." Firekit felt a pang of pity, wondering which sibling had gotten the short tail. Siblings. 

Her minded drifted to Graykit, her brother had been avoiding her like she was greencough ever since the attack. Once she was strong enough to walk, she had seeked him out, only for him to snap at her that he needed space. 

She startled at a tail twitching under her belly, Ravenkit stared up at her with concern "You're doing it again." He mumbled. 

Firekit took a deep breath of the cool night air to steady herself.! "I'm sorry, lets just go back to sleep." She backed up and gently nudged him to his paws before leading him to their nest in Spottedleaf's den. 

Both curled up together, Ravenkit heading back to sleep while Firekit stayed awake, listening to his and Spottedleafs snoring. She was thinking of Yellowfang and wondering if the old gray molly was thinking of her.  
Soon her thoughts drifted into a lulled state before sleep overtook her.

The next morning, her and Ravenkit were sat eating a rabbit, watching a frustrated Brindleface and Redtail try to calm and groom an excited Sandkit. The pale ginger kit's apprentice ceremony would start soon, though they had started off on the wrong paw, after the accident Sandkit had stopped bullying Firekit. 

She didn't acknowledge her either but it was a step in the right direction. Hearing Bluestar's call, Firekit nudged Ravenkit and both headed off to highrock.

She cautiously approached her brother, Graykit flinched as she sat down next to him but didn't move away. Tucking Ravenkit under her, she turned to watch the ceremony. Sandkit stood proudly in the center of camp with her head and tail raised. 

Brindleface looked at her with warmth off to the side while Redtail practically burst with pride below highrock. Bluestar spoke the traditional words with a serious tone, "Sandkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Whitestorm."

Sandpaw stared in shock as the great white warrior moved forward and leaned down, touching her nose to his. Though she knew it was coming, she still felt a sadness swell in her at the thought of her father not being able to spend as much time with her anymore. 

Graykit had glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and misinterpreted her face as one of longing. "Don't worry," the gray kit smirked, nudging her playfully.

"We're next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the three had powers but the fourth, Firestar didnt. I thought that was a huge plothole so i made her one myself. The power of resurrecting herself. As for how Ravenkit and Graykit are acting, It's because of the attack. They both reacted to Firekits return differently. Ravenkit grew even more attached and harbored a desire to learn all he could to prevent her from being hurt again while Graykit blamed himself for her injury, being the one to suggest leaving camp, and distanced himself to (in his mind) protect them both. Him from grief and her from his bad ideas


	6. Remember that time my mentor tried to kill you?

The nursery was buzzing with activity. Today was the day Firekit, Dustkit, Ravenkit, and Graykit would become apprentices, and they could not be kept still, much to the queens chagrin. 

Though they were being continuously yelled at and drug off to be groomed, nothing could crush the kit's happy mood. 

The good mood had spread to Dustkit as well and he had stopped taunting the others, even if it was just because he was speaking to Sandpaw.

Firekit gently tackled her brother, careful of her weight. In the last moon she had grown rapidly and now stood as tall as the largest warrior in camp. 

A mouth clamping down on her scruff told her that her height meant nothing to Frostfur, who began to drag her to the nursery for cleaning. 

Graykit watched in amusement as she clawed the ground, leaving large groves in the dirt as she yowled out to him "This doesn't mean you win!"

Graykit smugly picked up their mossball, it sure seemed like he had. At least it did until a black blur slammed into his side, before stealing the toy and rushing off with it, "Ravenkit!" Graykit yowled chasing the small tom as he raced around camp with Graykit's precious mossball.

Eventually, Firekit returned, laughing as she caught the mossball that a panting Ravenkit tossed it to her. She used her long legs to outpace Graykit, before feeling the tom slam into her side, sending them both skidding across the dirt. 

He pinned her shoulder and winked smugly as he grasped the mossball. Bluestar's summon startled them all and they quickly rushed to the bottom of highrock.

Firekit looked up at the leader with large green eyes and with shock realized both Bluestar and Redtail were staring at her with mortification. 

A groan from her left showed Frostfur and Willowpelt with the same expression "Their pelts..." Frostfur mourned. Firekit looked at her pelt in confusion before embarrassment flooded her. Her last fight with Graykit had left one side of her fur ruffled and dusty.

There was no time to fix it before the ceremony would begin. She took comfort in the fact that it wasn't just her, Graykit and Ravenkit both sported dusty coats as well. 

Dustkit snorted from beside her, his pelt smooth and shiny in the fading sunlight. She sent him a huff before looking up as Bluestar began.

"These kits have reached the age of six moons. It is time for them to be apprenticed. From this day forth, these kits will be known as Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw." She paused before continuing "Ravenpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?" 

Ravenpaw spoke seriously "It is.” 

Bluestar nodded "Warriors of Starclan, i present you with this apprentice, he has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his clan in accordance with your will. Spottedleaf will guide you on this journey, young one."

She paused to let the medicine cat step forward and touch her nose to her new apprentices before leading him away to sit beside her. 

Bluestar continued, "Graypaw, your mentor will be Lionheart, may he pass his loyalty and honor down to you." Lionheart moved forward and leaned down to touch noses with Graypaw, his eyes full of pride, before he led Graypaw to sit with the other apprentices.

"Dustpaw, your mentor will be Redtail. I know he will pass his courage and wisdom to you." Bluestar mewed. Dustpaw's eyes lit up as the deputy moved forward, touching their noses and urging him to go sit with Graypaw and Sandpaw. 

Finally, Bluestar turned to look at Firepaw, "Firepaw, your mentor will be Tigerclaw, i hope he passes all his strength and courage to you." 

Firepaw felt the world lurch under her as Tigerclaw stalked forward and touched their noses together. His eyes shone with disgust as he looked at her.

"Ravenpaw! Graypaw! Firepaw. Dustpaw!" The clan chanted. The families of the apprentices moved forward to congratulate them and Firepaw suddenly found herself crushed beneath an ecstatic Frostfur who bathed her in congratulatory licks. 

Willowpelt and Whitestorm approached behind her and purred their congratulations to their kits with joy filled smiles. Both parents nuzzled the two before heading off to help put together their nests in the apprentice den.

An affectionate head-butt against her shoulder caused her to turn her head. Bluestar was next to her "I'm so proud of you." She whispered, her voice seemed to choke but her brilliant blue eyes sparkled with warmth and pride as she gazed at her daughter. 

With a jolt, Firepaw realized this would be the first and last time she saw one of her kits become an apprentice. She purred, rubbing her cheek against her mothers. "So what are we doing first?" She asked the other apprentices.

"You will be building your nest and going to sleep, training begins tomorrow with hunting lessons since you three seem to know the terriory so well and all." Tigerclaw's low voice growled from behind her, his amber eyes locked on Firepaw's scar. 

The hideous wound had healed exept for a tiny slit, but it left a large, furless, jagged line that started on the left side of her scruff and ended just under her chin. 

She shuddered as he stalked past the chatting group and vanished into the warrior's den. He wouldn't get the chance to murder anyone now that she was his shadow.

She turned to help her parents put her nest together when she caught sight of Ravenpaw. The little tom was sitting alone, watching the happy families around him wistfully. His brother, Dustpaw, was being nuzzled and fussed over by Brindleface, but Ravenpaw had no foster mother. 

Speckletail had stopped letting him sleep in her nest when he was four and a half moons old. She claimed his nightmares were too frequent and he was too big. That had been when he began slipping into Firepaw's nest in the medicine den.

She walked over to him, and sat rubbing her face all over his head and beginning to groom him. "I'm so proud of you," she purred between careful strokes "I know you'll be the best medicine cat ever." 

Ravenpaw flushed, his fur prickling but his eyes lit up with joy and gratitude. A small purr rumbled in his chest as he returned her affection before being called away by Spottedleaf.

"Firepaw!" Whitestorm beckoned her over, "Your nest is ready for you." Firepaw thanked him and slipped into the den. Her nest was next to Graypaws, and stuffed with moss and feathers. She let out a content sigh as she slipped down into it, letting sleep overtake her as the starlight began to shine. 

A shuffling woke her up, she yawned turning to see a shape wiggling beside her. Firepaw jerked out of the nest in surprise, nearly squishing Graypaw.

Green eyes popped over the side of her nest, "Sorry Firepaw! I didn't mean to scare you, i-it's just the medicine den is really dark and I-I'm not used to sleeping alone so i thought i could slip in here and be out by dawn but it's fine I'll just-" 

Firepaw cut off Ravenpaw's whispered ramblings by putting her tail over his muzzle, hopping back into her nest and curling around him. Ravenpaw squirmed for a moment before settling and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A large paw prodding her side woke Firepaw up, she raised her head to look at an irritated Dustpaw "Get up, you have sunhigh patrol, Tigerclaw is waiting for you." Firepaw nodded and stretched before standing. 

She groaned as her ears brushed the den roof, and turned her head to wash herself. In the moon since her apprentice ceremony, Tigerclaw had worked her harshly, running laps around the terriory and lifting large logs on her back to build muscle before ending the day with a battle or hunting lesson.

Traitor or not she couldn't deny that the tom made a good mentor, explaining lessons carefully and making her practice moves until she got them exactly right. Without her past life knowledge, the training would be unbearable. 

She crouched and wiggled her way through the den entrance, she would have to ask Redtail to organize a builder patrol to resize it. She now stood taller than all of her clanmates, and could barely fit through the narrow and short entrances.

The clan had watched her grow with awe, and a little fear. Even though they were her clanmates, most still got uneasy when her talon-like claws stretched to grab a piece of prey or she grinned at them flashing long, sharp fangs. 

Firepaw stood outside the den for a moment, basking in the warm greenleaf sun before making her was across camp to where Tigerclaw waited, his tail flicking impatiently.

As she passed the nursery, mewls sounded, making her smile. No Shadowclan warriors would steal Frostfur's kits this time. She had visited when they were born and crooned over the tiny Cinderkit. They would be apprenticed soon after she gained her warrior name. 

She hoped even without Windclan's rescue, that she would still be able to mentor Cinderkit. Tigerclaw snorted angrily as she stood in front of him.

"Come on we won't be able to hunt today, if you waste anymore time." Firepaw nodded while suppressing a sigh. This tom couldn't be pleased with anything. The patrol gathered around them with Redtail at the head, soon Firepaw found herself walking along the side of the river _'It's gorgeous,'_ she thought, _‘If only it wasn't wet.’_ She felt stone underfoot and began to lay a sent marker across the Sunningrocks.

Turning her head, she caught sight of a dark stain on the edge of a stone. Firepaw froze as a horrid growling filled her ears, "Firepaw!" A voice shouted, sounding like it was underwater. 

The patrol melted away as she stood facing a vicious fox, "Firepaw, Riverclan!" The fox moved forward with deadly intent in it's black eyes, before it opened it's mouth to bite her frozen figure. A shove knocked her from the nightmare and straight into a new one.

A gray molly pinned her to the ground, the stench of Riverclan rolling off of her. Panicking Firepaw kicked out with her powerful hind legs, catching the Molly's stomach and sending her flying across the rocks before slamming into one. She did not get back up. 

A snarling red tom took her place, catching her by surprise and slicing her shoulder. She cried out before reering back on her hind paws and smashing her front paws down on toms head as he looked at the giant cat in horror.

He fell as his jaw slammed into the ground. Getting up he ran for the river, howling as blood poured from his bitten tongue. She turned at the sound of a furious snarl, "You're weak Redtail, just like Bluestar. With me as leader, Thunderclan will rule the forest!" Firepaw's blood ran cold as she suddenly realized what this battle was. 

Redtail crawled to his feet and turned "Traitor!" He growl as he began ripping into Tigerclaw's prone form. Tigerclaw batted him away with strong claws before staring at them both as he backed away. 

"This isn't over, i will rule a clan. And you!," he glared at Firepaw with hatred, "I will personality deliver the final blow for this, my dear apprentice." He growled before vanishing down the riverside.

A grating sound filled Firepaw's ears, like ice breaking. 'Oakheart!' The name flashed in her mind, ignoring Redtail's opening mouth and thankful gaze she raced back around the stones. She came into view just as the first rock began to fall onto a triumphant Oakheart. 

Firepaw yowled a warning, jumping over the Riverclan warriors as they tried to stop her, thinking it was an attack. She reached the russet tom and grabbed his scruff, throwing him out of harms way.

"Firepaw!" Redtails terrified voice sounded as the first of many rocks slammed down on her. She looked up in terror to see one falling straight toward her head. It connected and her sight faded into dazzling starlight. 

Firepaw groaned as a gray and white kitten stood before her.


	7. Riverclan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit to Riverclan hospital

"Thank you." Firepaw jolted, that had not been what she expected the usually upbeat kitten to say. 

"What?" She mewed dumbly, stumbling back a step. Perhaps her head was still damaged even in Starclan. 

Mosskit stared at her solemnly "Thank you for saving him. I know you will leave any moment, i just had say that before you did." Firepaw suddenly remembered, Oakheart was Mosskit's father! 

Before she could speak, Mosskit continued "I just want to let you know that this act has led to a new tide. You've lost three and gained six." She opened her mouth to ask what the kit meant but found her vision being consumed by darkness.

"Over here!" A distant voice shouted, Firepaw opened her eyes to feel stone incasing her body. She groaned and wiggled from side to side, trying to find a way out. 

A stone shifted before strong jaws grasped her scruff and two cats pulled her from the rocks. Firepaw looked up to see the blurry figures of Stonefur and Oakheart before the world went black.

When she woke up again, she was laid in a nest of reeds. Her body ached and it hurt to breathe, she turned, catching a flash of brown in her vision. The Riverclan medicine cat, Mudfur, was chewing herbs into a paste as he sat beside her nest. "Wha happe'?" She slurred. 

Mudfur dropped his bundle, "You're awake!" He exclaimed happily. “Don't worry, you're safe. Oakheart and Stonefur pulled you out, there was a some damage to your ribs and head so they brought you back here for treatment." He reassured, 

She blinked at him dazily "Redtail?" She had saved the tom, hadn’t she? 

The tom smiled down at her. "He let us bring you since our camp was closer, he left to inform your clan once you were settled." Firepaw staggered to her paws, and ignoring Mudfur's protests, stumbled out into the clearing.

The light blinded her, hissing she slammed her eyes shut and sunk to the ground. At least Redtail was safe, by now the clan would know of Tigerclaw's treachery. 

A throat clearing caused her to open her eyes and look up. A beautiful silver tabby with rippling black stripes stood infront of her shyly, her paws shuffling. 

A fish was clamped in her mouth. She seemed familiar but it took a few moments before Firepaw could put face to memory "Silverpaw." She greeted, hoping the She-cat was still an apprentice.

The young cats eyes lit up, "You know my name?" She asked excitedly, then she caught herself, pelt prickling with embarrassment at her eagerness. 

Firepaw nodded "I overheard Sandpaw talking about you once. You fit the description." She fibbed, the lie rolling from her tongue easily. Silverpaw beamed before looking away shyly "I, uh, i caught you a fish as a thank you." Firepaw looked at her in confusion, "For saving Oakheart, the whole clan is gossiping about it." The silver tabby clarified. 

Firepaw bent to take a thankful bite before suddenly noticing the many pairs of eyes pointing her way. she shrank beneath her spotted pelt. 

Silverpaw laid a little ways away, pushing the fish towards her "You should eat, you've been out since sunhigh yesterday. I imagine they'll take you home as soon as Crookedstar and Oakheart return from hunting, you'll need the energy." 

Nodding, Firepaw accepted the offering and sank her teeth into the fish with her nosed scrunched, expecting a horrid taste. She opened her eyes wide as the flavor sang on her tongue, she began tearing into the back end. 

When nothing but bone remained, she turned to give the front to Silverpaw. The beautiful tabby seemed closer than she had before, and her fur lifted with embarrassment as Firepaw looked her way curiously.

"Never thought I'd see the day a Thunderclan warrior enjoyed a fish!" A cheery voice boomed startling Firepaw. She turned to find Oakheart grinning down at her in amusement, flushing she pushed the fish to a purring Silverpaw who began to eat it. 

A gray pair of cats approached behind Oakheart and her heart leaped as she recognized Mistyfoot and Stonefur. The duo stopped behind their father and motioned for her to follow them. 

As she stood, she noticed her fur brushed against another pelt, and she looked down to find Silverpaw had moved right next to her while she was distracted. She bid farewell to the apprentice, noting that Silverpaw looked disappointed at her leaving. 

Shaking the thought she followed the trio outside of the camp and came face to face with a stern Crookedstar. The giant Riverclan leader looked up at her with suspicious eyes.

"Oakheart has already told me what happened at sunningrocks, and while I thank you for saving my kin, I'm more curious as to how you knew the rocks were going to fall." Firepaw opened her mouth to deny it but Crookedstar foresaw her "Do not try to deny it, the others said you skidded around a curve and headed straight toward him, not stopping once." 

Thoughts blanking She blurted the first thing that came to mind out "I had a dream!" Firepaw wanted claw herself as the four cats suddenly looked very seriously at her.

"What kind of dream?" A voice from behind her mewed. Turning she caught sight of Mudfur as he pushed his was to stand on her left next to Oakheart. 

Firepaw thought quickly "I was at Sunningrocks, but there was no battle. I saw a figure standing at the base of a tall rock with their head raised in a yowl before i heard a grating noise. A few heartbeats later, the figure was crushed." Mistyfoot and Stonefur flinched at that, while Oakheart's ears flattened.

"But how did you know it'd be him?" Mudfur pressed. She could tell from his intense eyes that he was thinking hard about what this could mean and she willed him to let it go. 

"I didn't," she replied,"when i heard the grating noise, i ran to the area i saw in my dream." 

Mudfur nodded thoughtfully, staring at her intensely before turning away. "I need to speak with you when you return, Crookedstar." The huge tabby nodded, and beckoned Firepaw to follow. She fell in step behind him and Oakheart, Mistyfoot and Stonefur walking beside her.

"Thank you for saving our father." Mistyfoot looked at her thankfully, while Stonefur nodded passively, his face unreadable. 

She shook her head at them "I just did what anyone would." She mumbled. 

Stonefur scoffed "A lot of cats would've brushed it aside as a bad dream." Firepaw froze, guilt threatening to consume her. Stonefur had hit her where it hurt, even if unintentional. 

She fell silent simply walking alongside them until they reached the stepping stones. The four cats bid her farwell and disappeared back into their own terriory.

Firepaw walked til sunhigh before making it to the gorse tunnel. As she struggled her way through the too small opening, she was shocked to see an empty clearing. 

The camp felt depressed and abandoned, the betrayal, she realized. It had happen in her first life as well, the camp became tense and saddened after Tigerclaw's treachery, every cat looking at each other with distrust.

A weight on her back drew her from her thoughts, "You and Sunningrocks, i swear to Starclan." Graypaw huffed before sliding off her back, a nervous but joyful Ravepaw came up behind him. Reering up on his hind paws and nuzzling his face against hers, she purred at his affection. 

Shaking off her friends, she headed to the apprentice den, before Bluestar's summoned her. She sighed, looking to her nest longingly before going to see her mother.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Bluestar spoke the moment she sat infront of her "When Redtail came back to camp, claiming Tigerclaw attacked him and you were caught in a rockfall saving Oakheart i-" her voice cut off, emotion choking her. 

Firepaw pressed into her side comfortingly, the leader took a moment to collect herself then dismissed Firepaw with firm orders to go to her nest. She'd come to collect her soon for training.

When Firepaw stared at her blankly, Bluestar flushed "I'm your new mentor, i already announced it to the clan." She mumbled. Firepaw choked back a snort, she had a few guesses as to why her mother would choose herself for the position of watching her all day. 

Nodding, she left for her nest gratefully, the long walk from Riverclan on nothing but half a fish exhausted her. She snatched a finch on her way by and curled up outside the den to eat, carefully pulling the feathers to add to her nest, aware of both curious and hostile eyes from the warriors den.

After burying the remains of the bird, she disappeared into the den. Firepaw prepared herself for a jab from Dustpaw who laid in his nest, but the tom looked away from her, tail flicking unsurely. 

She sunk into her nest, closing her eyes and sighing. She noticed something felt off but she couldn't put her paw on it. "I'm sorry." 

Her eyes snapped open at Dustpaw's words. She turned her head toward the tom, unable to hide her astonishment. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

The tom looked anywhere but at her, "I'm sorry for how I've acted toward you. I won't bother you anymore." 

Firepaw couldn't believe what she was hearing "What changed?" She mewed. Dustpaw rolled over, facing away from her. 

"You saved my mentor." His muffled voice replied. She knew not to press him any harder, and turned her head away smiling. _'Things might just work out.'_ She thought just as sleep overtook her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Keep up, rogue!" Darkstripe snapped at her as she lagged a little ways behind on the Riverclan patrol. She was always cautious around this area, even if it had been four moons since the battle and Tigerclaw's treachery, her fur still rose as if he was watching from the shadows. 

"If you want to stick around here so bad, then go hunt!" The dark tabby snarled as he led the patrol away, he had been snappy ever since Tigerclaw had been banished. 

Firepaw imagined that he would follow the tabby if he still had a clan. Fortunately Bluestar had shared the tale at the following gathering and Firepaw had seen the other leaders, especially Russetstar, recoil in disgust of his actions.

No clan would take that crowfood in, now that his crime was in the open. Thinking of gatherings made Firepaw hope that she could go this time, she had not been to more than two since her apprenticeship began. 

The other cats were scared of her and her massive size, many called for her to be banned from battle as it would be an unfair advantage. She held back an irritated snort. 

That particular arguement had been started by the red tom she had faced at Sunningrocks.

She stalked forward, a squrriel was perched at the edge of the water, Leaffall was approaching, the squirrel would make a good meal.Creeping up behind it she prepared to strike. A splash startled both her and the squirrel, sending it scurrying away. 

She turned, snarling at the cat that dared to step on Thunderclan terriory and ruin her catch. Only to find a sheepish Silverpaw standing there, she vanished back into the river for a moment before emerging with a greenish fish clamped between her jaws.

She climbed up the bank and proudly dropped the rock bass at Firepaw's paws. "Sorry!" She greeted cheerfully, "I didn't mean to scare off your catch, you can have this as a replacement." 

Firepaw cuffed her over the ear playfully "I'm sure you didn't, just like you didn't the last eight times." She purred. Over the last four moons, Riverclan had been quiet, it seemed like they went out of their way to avoid clashing patrols. They only time any member if the clan had seen them where on her patrols. 

It was usually Silverpaw who would dash over to play and then dash back, but sometimes it was another warrior. Leopardfur, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Blackclaw, Whiteclaw, and once even Crookedstar had all appeared alone and simply watched as she bordered the other side of the river, all but Blackclaw bringing her a fish each time and staying until she ate it. 

A tail hitting her face yanked her from her thoughts, Silverpaw nudged the fish closer after taking her own bite, "C'mon, help me finish this. You're allowed to eat on border patrol." Firepaw sat next to her and took a gulp.

"So why does your clan keep bringing me food?" She mewed. Silverpaw avoided her eyes, suddenly finding the trees rather interesting. 

"We're just grateful to you for saving Oakheart is all." She murmured. The silver molly batted the fish toward her, ears flicked back wearily. 

Firepaw looked at her questioningly "That was four moons ago, and it's leaf fall now. Tell the others to save their prey for the queens and elders." Silverpaw's ears flattened but she nodded, going to bury the fish bones. 

It was something all the visiting warriors did, though most also grinned back at her over their shoulder and told her not to tell Bluestar she saw them or they'd both be in trouble. 

After the bones were buried, Silverpaw turned back to her nervously "Hey, i wanted to teach you something today since you taught me the hunting crouch last time." Firepaw nodded at her to continue "I want to teach you to swim." 

Firepaw stared at the beautiful She-cat in shock then horror "No way! Im not putting paw in that death trap you call a river." She turned her nose up. When she opened her eyes, her resolve wavered.

Silverpaw was staring at her with large, pleading, misty blue eyes. Her ears drooped sadly while her tail lay limply on the ground, "Please?" She whispered. 

Firepaw swallowed harshly, "You won't let me drown, right?" The last thing she needed was to find Mosskit laughing at her for dying on her first swimming lession. 

In an instant Silverpaw was on her feet "Of course not, silly!" She exclaimed, "C'mon, we can start in the shallows." Nodding she followed her friend to the edge of the river. Silverpaw sat at the edge and gestured for her to go in.

Firepaw took a deep breath and moved forward, only to squeal as her friend shoved her in belly deep. She stood in the cold water, shivering, until Silverpaw grabbed her scruff. The tabby pulled her forward until she began kicking her paws against the river. 

_'It's just like running through the forest!'_ she thought. She turned to tell this to Silverpaw only to find the apprentice swimming beside her. The two swam for a while before climbing onto the bank and sharing tongues.

"I have to go, i need to catch something to show i wasn't out here playing." Firepaw told her companion, Silverpaw's ears flattened but she nodded understandingly, "Same time tomorrow?" 

Firepaw nodded and nuzzled her friend before Silverpaw crossed the river and vanished into the overgrowth. Firepaw began to groom her fur, carefully removing the traces of Riverclan scent before heading into the forest to catch some prey.

She had two squirrels and three mouse tails clamped in her jaws as she squeezed through the gorse tunnel. Dropping her prey on the pile, she turned at an impressed voice "Nice catch Firepaw." Dustpaw said. 

The tom had grown to tolerate her after Bluestar had joined their training to speed it up, she brushed her tail along his side "Thanks, I'm going to go talk to Bluestar, see you later." Dustpaw nodded and headed off, going to talk with his mentor, Redtail.

Bluestar greeted her daughter with a nuzzle "How was your patrol turned hunt?" She asked, amusement shining in her blue eyes "You just can't stop annoying Darkstripe, can you?" 

Firepaw grinned down at her mother "Nope!" She responded cheerfully. 

Bluestar huffed at her in mock despair "Starclan, why is my daughter so problematic?" She dramatically moaned as lead her to the training hollow. The two were far behind on a good stalking lesson. 

Once There, they practiced battle moves until dusk. Much to Firepaws surprise, when not weighed down by so many troubles, Bluestar made a ferocious mentor.

That fact showed itself in her burning muscles and light scratches as she staggered to her nest in the apprentice den. For moons the off feeling she had pestered her, she just couldn't figure it out. 

Prehaps it was that Ravenpaw had stopped sleeping in her nest, the little tom had gained confidence as he progressed in his training and had stopped sneaking to her at night three moons earlier. 

As she sank in her nest, a cold air brushed her back and like a lightning strike it hit her. She looked around the den until she found it and when her eyes locked on it, a cold pit opened in her stomach.

Graypaw and Sandpaw's nests were next to eachother.


	8. How could you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firepaw learns the truth about what this new life brings and the consequences of saving others

As Firepaw stared at the two nests, her breathing began to pick up. She curled tighter in her nest as the others came in, it didn't mean anything. 

Graypaw was probably just tired of sleeping next to her and getting squished when she'd fall out of her too small nest. But why next to Sandpaw? 

As her mind rushed to find answers that didn't end in her heart breaking, an old memory flashed into her mind. 

It was a hot greenleaf day, soon after Tigerclaw's banishment. The Shadowclan patrol had come tearing back into camp with a story about Shadowclan cats crossing into their territory and starting a fight.

As she sat to listen to the story, Firepaw noticed Graypaw leading a shaken Sandpaw back into the apprentice den. She had wanted to rush to her former mates side but the ginger She-cat was still cold to her. 

Firepaw knew she wouldn't be welcomed and willed herself to wait for an opportunity to ask her brother. 

Later, as they were preparing to battle train, Graypaw told her that he had saved Sandpaw from a monster on the thunderpath. Cold fear gripped her as she realized how close she had seen the two grow in the moons that followed.

She had often seen them sharing tonuges or going off to hunt together, but she had turned a blind eye to it, assuming they were just developing a close friendship and Sandpaw would grow to love her once more in the upcoming moons. 

Firepaw began to try and recall where Sandpaw had begun to show interest in her in her previous life. _'The gorge!'_ She remembered, it had been when she saved Sandpaw from falling over the edge during the harsh battle. 

Her heart clenched as she remembered that Windclan had not been chased out by Shadowclan, there had been no gorge battle. Firepaw had never saved Sandpaw, Graypaw had.

She shot out of her nest, ignoring the startled mews and irritated snorts of her denmates, and began heading to the forest. 

As she reached the camp entrance, an on guard Darkstripe laid a tail infront of her, "And where do you think you're going?" The dark tabby coughed, many suspected he had whitecough but he refused to see Spottedleaf. 

"Out, i can't sleep." She mumbled, shoving past him and beginning to climb the ravine. 

"Bluestar won't be pleased about this!" His fading voice echoed behind her as she reached the top and began to rush through the forest.

As her large feet thumped across the ground, faces piled into her mind. Faces that would have no way of coming back. Her dear daughters, Leafpool and Squirrelflight, her grandkits, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, Whitewing, Amberkit, Dewkit, Snowkit, Feathertail, Stormfur, and Cloudtail. 

Her thoughts screeched to a halt. Cloudtail might still have a chance if Princess had been born! A doubt began to nag in her mind as soon as hope entered it, Princess had not been among her three littermates. 

Despite the doubts, Firepaw resolved that she would at least go to see when Cinderpaw was apprenticed, that had been when Princess was carrying Cloudtail.

Or was it already past then? Her thoughts scrambled as she tried to match her new timeline to the old one, Cinderpaw was apprenticed early, and she was made a warrior early. Did that mean Cloudkit had already been born since neither had happen here? 

Ashkit, Tulipkit, Elderkit, and Fernkit had just recently been born the previous sunrise. She startled as her paws met water, realizing her jumbled thoughts had carried her to the stepping stones. She would visit her sister's old twoleg nest in a half-moon, she decided, just to see if her sister had been born.

She looked down at the flowing water that had turned silver in the moonlight. Silverpaw. She wished that her close friend was here, she could not share all of her troubles but maybe even a simplified version would relieve the burning grief in her chest that threatened to make her howl in pain. 

Silverpaw did not come however, and Firepaw was left to sit and reminiscence over her lost family.

The more she began to think, the more panicked she became, without her nephew and daughters, the three wouldn't exist and the dark forest would defeat the clans. 

Groaning, she sunk to the ground beside the river, her troubled thoughts eventually dragging her into a fitful sleep. 

A paw prodding her woke her up, Firepaw looked up to meet the concerned blue eyes of Silverpaw, dawn light reflected off of her pelt. A patrol was on the other side of the river.

"What are you doing out here?! Its the middle of leaf fall Firepaw! You'll be lucky if you don't get sick." The silver apprentice scolded. Firepaw drug herself to her feet, then looked down at her friend with hopeless green eye. 

Silverpaw stopped her rant once she saw the look and pressed against her side, turning them away from the concerned and curious eyes of the Riverclan patrol. "What's going on?" She whispered soothingly to her hunched friend.

Firepaw longed to tell her everything, her best friend turned brother stealing her mate without even realizing it, her mate not wanting anything to do with her, the taunting of a few senior warriors, the faces that she would never again see, and the doom that all the clans faced. 

But she couldn't, Silverpaw would think she was insane and never speak with her again.Then she would lose one of her only friends in any clan. A choke left her mouth as she remembered Onewhisker.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Silverpaw, just some trouble between me and my brother." She cringed at the lie, "I just needed some alone time. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She stood, trying to brush aside her feelings and appear unbothered. 

Silverpaw stared up at her with stern disappointment, "I know you're lying, Firepaw. What's the real problem?" She mewed. 

Firepaw's illusion fell away and her paws shuffled before she spoke "I had a crush on a She-cat in my clan, but her and Graypaw have grown close. Even their nest are pushed together."

Her throat closed up at the memory. That was as simple as she could make the issue, but the gravity of it clawed at her. Silverpaw's shoulders relaxed as she accepted the altered truth, before she reared on her hind paws to give her friend a comforting lick on the ear. 

"Prehaps they're just growing closer as denmates. Even if they do end up together, it'll only hurt for a moment before another takes your breath away. You're a wonderful cat, Firepaw, she'd be blind as an elder not to see it." The silver apprentice mewed. 

Though her words were kind, they still didn't help her erased kin. However, she appreciated the effort at comfort "Thank you Silverpaw, i know I can always count on you." She said. 

The beautiful tabby's demeanor instantly changed. Her pelt spiked, her ears flattened and her tail began to flick while her eyes looked away guiltily. Firepaw nudged her shoulder "Is something bothering you Silverpaw?" She asked. 

Silverpaw turned her eyes back up to meet her own, "There's something you need to know!" She whispered urgently, Firepaw nodded at her to continue. 

Just as she opened her mouth a frantic voice sounded from the undergrowth "Firepaw!" When she turned her head back, Silverpaw was gone, quickly crossing the stepping stones and disappearing with her patrol. 

A flick of her tail was all the farewell that the ginger apprentice received.

Firepaw shrugged, whatever the She-cat needed to say, she could tell her at the Gathering tonight. 

Firepaw followed the frantic calls until she came across a worried Frostfur and Willowpelt, the two brought her to the ground, pressing against her to warm her up and grooming her fur. 

"What were you thinking?!" Willowpelt admonished, "Sneaking off in the middle of the night like that. The whole camp's been worried sick!" Frostfur nodded in agreement, cuffing the massive apprentice over the ears.

Firepaw's ears drooped as she followed her two foster mothers back to camp. She knew she was in for it when Bluestar got to her, When they arrived in the camp, Frostfur turned to her "You wait right here, We'll go get Bluestar and your father." She snapped, before heading off with willowpelt. 

Firepaw sat sullenly, she couldn't imagine why they were so upset. She hadn't snuck out she had let the guard know that- Darkstripe. Of course he would keep quiet about seeing her.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, a rusty cackle sounded behind her. "What do you want, Dirtstripe." She snarled as she looked down at him, the tom faltered at that before regaining his swaggering walk 

"Just wanted to see how our little runaway is doing, it really was so irresponsible to slip out of camp without letting anyone know." He purred. 

A low growl began rumbling in Firepaw's chest "What do you have against me?! I never did anything to you!" She scowled at him.

Instantly, his calm demeanor dropped "You, you filthy rogue, got Tigerclaw exiled! He was the best cat in the forest, he would have led Thunderclan to prosperity as leader, but now? Now he's a loner, with no clan and it's. All. Your. Fault. If it's the last thing i do, I'll make sure you don't ever become a warrior." He finished his rant with a cough and swung around, stalking across camp before disappearing into the medicine den. 

A tail across her side alerted her of her bother and Ravenpaws arrival. She tried hard to avoid glaring at Graypaw as Ravenpaw turned to her with amusement "He looked angrier than a badger with a thorn in it's paw. You didn't put dirt in his freshkill did you?" 

She snorted at her friend "No, same old Dirtstripe, a rant about how i shouldn't be in the clan and how he'll make sure I'm never a warrior." She mumbled. 

Graypaw growled while Ravenpaw's eyes darkened with pity, "Don’t pay that mouse-heart any mind.” He advised, “You'll be a great warrior." He nudged her shoulder playfully. 

"Yeah!" Graypaw shouted, "Maybe even leader." 

She purred at them before rushed pawsteps caught her attention. Her two friends slipped away as a fuming clan leader marched up to her, "What were you thinking? You could've been killed going out alone without telling anyone!" Bluestar spat, 

Firepaw didn't bother correcting her, it wouldn't help. She simply stood and took it as her mother reprimanded her. 

As Bluestar took a breath to continue, Firepaw leaned down and pressed her face into her mothers shoulder. "I'm sorry," she mumbled through the gray fur, "I wanted some alone time, i didn't mean to fall asleep out there."

As she pulled back, she saw the leader's eyes soften before Bluestar sighed "I can't just let you off the claw, Firepaw. For the next three sunrises, besides this gathering, you'll stay in camp and care for the queens and elders." She said firmly. 

Firepaw nodded and moved to head to the elders den when Bluestar suddenly nuzzled her shoulder, "I'm sorry, i overreacted. I just got scared that something had happen to you." Firepaw purred and leaned down to lick her mothers head before beggining her walk across camp.

Whitestorm was sitting across camp with Brindleface. The two had grown close during Firepaws kithood and rumors had been flying that he was her kit's father. His small family had refused to accept it, and he had denied the claim. 

Moments like this, however, weakened her faith in him. She had been gone all night, and both queens had said they'd fetch him, yet as she stepped into the Elders den she noted the tom did not once turn in her direction.

"About time you got back!" Dappletail greeted, standing so she could clean her nest. Firepaw remained silent as she began to gather the moss from the Elders nest. She looked around and estimated she would only need to change Dappletails and Smallears. 

A pang of sadness hit her as she saw the scattered remains of Rosetail's nest. The elder had died of old age in her sleep two moons ago. She had not spoken to her much as the old cat had gone deaf, but her presence was still missed. 

It took until dusk to finish both the elders and the nursery. Firepaw dragged herself into the nursery to ask the queens if they wanted any prey when a stampede of paws began to batter her. 

"Die Brokenstar!" A growling Brightkit squealed. A sharp pain jerked her attention toward her tail and she gasped. 

It was currently caught between Cinderkit's jaws, her thorn sharp teeth working at it. Tiny claws on her side revealed Brackenkut and Thornkit. Firepaw groaned and stumbled with exaggeration before collapsing onto her side.

"These Thunderclan warriors are much too strong for me. Please have mercy, and i will never steal your prey again!" She gasped dramatically. The kits yowled in victory before climbing all over her. 

"That's right crowfood!" Cinderkit squeaked, "We'll let you go this time!" Firepaw chuckled and stood. 

The kits circled at her large paws, demanding a badger ride, "Please Firepaw," Thornkit mewed, "You're the tallest warrior in camp and you can carry all four of us at once!" The pleading eyes of the kittens grew to be too much.

She crouched down outside the nursery and winced at sharp claws dug into her pelt. Once the kits were settled, she stood tall and began to lumber across camp, thumping her paws down hard to jolt the kits. 

She smiled gently as she heard them squealing with joy, in this new life she had such rare moments to act like an apprentice or enjoy life without worrying of future events. A mossball hit her in the face, snorting she looked to find an amused Graypaw looking at her.

"C'mon, The Gathering patrol is starting to leave, you better hurry if you want to go. Unless you'd rather stay here with the kits." He smirked. 

"Mousedung!" She swore, lowering the kits gently much to their dismay, before running catch the patrol as it climbed the ravine. 

She skidded into the back next to Dustpaw, Who scoffed at her lateness and marched forward to stand next to Mousefur, and Sandpaw, who didn't acknowledge her at all.

They walked in silence for a long while, with Firepaw desperately trying to think of anything to say. Just as she opened her mouth, she ran right into Runningwind, the tom turned and threw her a quick glare before running into fourtrees. 

An amused chuff came from her former mate before she followed him. Firepaw ran a paw over her ear in embarrassment before heading down the slope with the rest of her clan.

Searching to find a place, she tried to ignore the whispers that always emerged at her Gatherings.  


"Is that a leopardclan warrior?" An amazed apprentice gasped before a warrior shushed him. 

"There's the massive freak again." Taunted a Shadowclan warrior, smirking at his companions in the dark shade of a massive oak. 

"The kits in my day never grew that large, it would've lead to many bloody battles if they did." The Windclan elders scoffed at her with disapproval.

Her ears burned as she sat alone, Ravenpaw had stayed behind with Darkstripe and Graypaw had not come. It was just dawning on her how little friends she had in her clan. 

"Firepaw!" A familiar voice shouted, Firepaw got up and trotted toward Silverpaw who was beckoning her to come over. She grinned as she sat next to her friend, adjusting as many cat shapes began to move around the pair.

"I was hoping you'd be here so you could tell me what you needed to earlier." She mewed to her friend, a yowl rang out before Silverpaw could respond. The Gathering had begun. 

Tallstar stepped forward first, "All is well in Windclan, three new kits were born, and prey is still running well despite the chill. We do bid farewell to our elder, Lilywhisker, however. Starclan receive her with warmth."

The clans were silent in respect for a moment before Bluestar spoke, "Thunderclan has prospered despite our greenleaf issues, and the cold. Brindleface has given birth to four kits and prey continues to stock our freshkill pile." She started,"We request for Shadowclan to stop crossing the border, however, as your clan has been scented four times in the last moon." She said to Russetstar. 

The Shadowclan cats let out yowls of disapproval before Russetstar raised a paw to silence them.

"We have scented it as well, after Brokenstars defeat, a few warriors abandoned the clan to follow him. This group has been crossing the terriory of all the clans and we urge you to keep an eye open, the Thunderclan tratior's scent was among the group as well." Russetstar reported, her tail flicking ominously. 

Firepaw felt a chill rip down her spine at the thought of both evil minds working together again.

Finally, Crookedstar moved forward. "Thank you for the warning Russetstar. Things are going smoothly in Riverclan, The twolegs have left with the cold and our river is full of fish. We have not had any new kits, but expect good news soon." He finished. 

As the other leaders prepared to end, he suddenly turned to Bluestar, "However, Riverclan has a demand for Thunderclan." Firepaw's ears pricked while Bluestar nodded in interest. 

"Four moons ago," he began to all the clans," An apprentice named Firepaw saved our clan deputy from death in a battle over sunningrocks. We took the apprentice back to camp and treated her, when she awoke she revealed it had been a dream that allowed her to save him." 

Slowly, Firepaw watched as shock then fear began to grip her leaders face, Crookedstar continued.

"Mudfur believes this means her path is one of a Riverclan cat, but she cannot be that in Thunderclan as you can imagine. We believe Starclan wanted her to save Oakheart as an omen. An omen of her belonging among us, if Thunderclan agrees, we will take her to her rightful home and you may have Sunningrocks as thanks. If you try to stop us, you will meet our claws in battle." He stared coldly at a horrified Bluestar.

Firepaw felt as if she was no longer in her body, simply watching above it. A voice pulled her back into the reality that she wished was a nightmare, it was Whitestorm "Firepaw, get over here now!" She quickly moved toward her fathers voice, only to come to a horrific discovery. 

The cats that had moved around her earlier had not been getting comfortable, they were Riverclan cats, and they had formed a protective circle around her that kept her away from her true clan.

It suddenly clicked in Firepaw's mind, all the visits from warriors, the fish, the swimming lessions, her friendship with Silverpaw being tolerated. They weren't thankful to her, they had been grooming her to become their clanmate. 

She turned to Silverpaw, betrayal buring in her heart, had the She-cat even wanted to spend time with her, or was it all a trick? 

She ignored the Riverclan cats that pressed closer and her yowling clanmates, instead focusing on the guilty apprentice that sat infront of her and refused to meet her eyes.

"Silverpaw, how could you?"


	9. Beware a warrior you cannot trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clans are torn, and battle breaks out before an old enemy reveals their true stripes.

"Silverpaw, how could you?" Firepaw choked out. The silver apprentice did not look up from the ground. 

"It won't be so bad, you'll like it in Riverclan." She mumbled. Firepaw shook her head in disbelief before turning back to the Riverclan cats who blocked her. 

She furiously began to try to shove through them. "Let me go you mange-pelts!" She hissed. Looking over their heads, she saw her own clanmates trying to push through to her as well. 

Firepaw cursed the peace treaty as it meant none of her clanmates could raise a claw to help her. 

Her momentary lapse in attention was all one Riverclan warrior needed. Firepaw recongized Leopardfur right as the warrior jumped up and took her scruff in strong jaws, dragging her to the ground where four others joined her. 

The group began pulling Firepaw backwards, trying to get her up the slope and into Riverclan terriory. 

Panicking, Firepaw looked to Silverpaw "Please, help me!" She yowled. The beautiful tabby did nothing, simply turning her head and closing her eyes as her friend was drug away from her family and clan.

Firepaw wailed out in pain as the warriors tore at her scruff, leaving large teeth holes before the assailant would simply let go and bite another place then begin to yank on her tender flesh once again. 

She screeched as one left a particularly painful gash on her shoulder "Stop it! You're hurting me!" She cried, but the warriors ignored her protests. 

She flailed her paws backwards, trying to knock them away, but for every warrior pushed aside, two took their place. With growing horror, Firepaw felt herself being lifted upwards. 

She desperately looked toward her clanmates for help, but none could get past the barrier of Riverclan warriors. "Firepaw!" Her mother yowled as she tried to get past Crookedstar to get off the great rock.

Firepaw willed her to hurry as she dug her large claws into the ground, trying to prolong the inevitable at the expense of more tearing to her skin as the Riverclanners continued to pull on her. 

A jolt ran through her as the six warriors dragging her were knocked away from her back while the ones infront were forced to back away from her probe body. An airy heather scent hit her tongue as Windclan clustered around her tightly. 

The skinny warriors growled and hissed at the catnappers, while Barkface quickly squeezed past them and began to treat the gashes on Firepaw's neck with cobwebs.

"Call them off, Tallstar. We are taking her home." Crookedstar growled menacingly at the black and white cat. 

The old Windclan leader didn't flinch, "It seems rather obvious that young Firepaw doesn't wish to be a Riverclan cat." He mewed back, "If she want to stay in Thunderclan, what right to you have to steal her from her home?" 

Crookedstar opened his mouth to snap a retort but a new voice rose before he could. "If Starclan has summoned her to Riverclan, she has no choice but to go."

Firepaw felt her heart shatter as Yellowfang moved forward. 

The old She-cat was using her own words against her. Russetstar looked thoughtful before nodding in agreement, "There are no clouds, Starclan clearly has no quarrels about this." She mewed. 

Looking up, Firepaw saw she was right, where was Starclan? Surely, they couldn't think Crookedstar was right, they hadn't even sent her a dream in the first place!

In response to Russetstar's words, the Shadowclan warriors moved forward, going to help reinforce Riverclan. However, the leader's conversation had led to a brief distraction that allowed her clanmates to get to her and circle around the Windclan warriors. 

It was a stand off. Firepaw blurrily saw her clanmate's claws unsheathe and worried idly, if the gathering was going to end in an all out war between clans. Before any cat could make the first swipe, darkness enveloped the clearing.

Starclan had answered at last. Some clan cats called out in terror before Bluestar's angry voice silenced them, "Well, there you have it! Starclan doesn't agree with you stealing my daughter from her clan, call them back!" Bluestar yowled at the two other leaders. 

Gasps rang out at the words. None in the other clans had known she was Bluestar's kit. 

Russetstar calmly stepped toward her, "And how do you know the clouds aren't because of you trying to keep her from Riverclan?" Her tone was sickly sweet and mocking.

Firepaw stood to crouch in the center of her clanmates before she glared at both the leaders in favor of turning her over. The clearing went silent as she lifted her small head to snarl at them, "If you think for even a moment, i would ever be loyal to any clan but my own, then you've both lost your minds and i pity the fool that follows you." She spat 

"I'm going to my REAL home and if any Riverclan warrior tries to stop me, I'll shred them and line my nest with their pelt!" She stood and flexed her talon-like claws threateningly. It was a bluff, she could not break the truce but even the intimation seemed enough to make them back off.

Crookedstar ignored her threats and turned back to Bluestar, "You have three sunrises to send her to Riverclan or you will bring war to Thunderclan." He hissed before jumping down and leading his grumbling clan up the slope. 

Firepaw met the regretful eyes of Silverpaw and spat at her with hatred. They had played her, all of them. Even Mistyfoot who she had looked up to and considered a friend in her previous life, had successfully manipulated her.

She looked around at the tense clans as Bluestar called her clan to leave, Shadowclan was whispering among themselves while Windclan bid farewell to a thankful Thunderclan. They had made it up the ridge and had began walking a ways before Bluestar dropped back to walk beside her shocked daughter. 

"Firepaw, are you alright?" She questioned, "Don't worry, they won't lay paw on you, Redtail and i will organize an attack that'll keep them away. We'll need to keep you somewhere beyond camp how-" the leaders rant were cut off at her daughter's words.

The she-cat interrupted her with a shuttering eail "That's not it!" Firepaw sobbed to her mother, "All i wanted to do was help and save cats but now look! I've brought war to the clans. What was even the point of coming back if all i do is hurt the ones i was supposed to save?" She whimpered laying on the ground. 

"Come back?" Bluestar asked before shaking her head and moving to curl around her distraught daughter as much as the apprentice's massive figure would allow.

She said nothing, simply grooming and purring to her kin as if she was still a tiny kit, curling up beside her in the leaders den. Not long after, however, she notice the blood from her neck had begun to soak through the cobwebs and urged her daughter to get up and walk back to camp. 

When the two arrived back at camp, it was clear the news had spread like wildfire. Many murmured their sympathy as the apperentice was led to Spottedleaf's den, wincing in empathy as they caught sight of her torn scruff.

Firepaw stumbled into the tiny clearing, paying no mind to Bluestar's farewell to go formally announce the war to come. How could this have happen? She saved Oakheart to help Riverclan, yet they would do this to her? 

She could not say for certain if Crookedstar truly believed that she was meant for Riverclan or if he just wanted her to fight on his side. Ravenpaw rushed out of the medicine den, already chewing herbs into a paste. 

"Honestly, What is Crookedstar thinking? Stealing apprentices in the middle of a gathering, it's insane." He scowled as he appiled the mixture. Firepaw shook her head in hopelessness, there was no telling. 

Ravenpaw finished applying the herbs and gave a satisfied huff, he went to retrieve a poppy seed for his friend before hearing a low whine.

Turning back, he saw his friend had fallen into a restless sleep, he sighed and curled up next to her. 

Lapping at her head to calm her, he began to speak "Don't you worry, Firepaw, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and make sure you rise to be the Thunderclan. leader you're meant to be. Whatever it takes."

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Firepaw sat in the clearing, three sunrises later. Today the clan would be heading into battle at sunningrocks on her behalf. The pigeon she was eating sat like stone in her belly, and she shoved the rest of it away. 

She wasn't even allowed to fight, instead Bluestar was sending her, Frostfur, and Graypaw to the Owl tree for safety. A nudge to her side caught her attention, Graypaw was staring down at her in sympathy "C'mon sis, it's time to go." He mewed.

She nodded, quickly gulping down the remains of her meal. She may not have wanted it but was needed for the long day ahead. Her family was waiting for her at the top of the ravine. 

Whitestorm and Willowpelt moved forward to nuzzle their son and adopted daughter, whispering reassurances as the began to head down the slope. Bluestar and Redtail came next.

"This will all be over soon, i promise." Redtail said to her, before leaving to join the others in preparing for battle. Bluestar nodded in agreement, "I promise, my kit, when the is won, we will hold a celebration at dawn. Be safe, come back to camp if you sense any Riverclan warriors close ok?" 

Firepaw nodded, too overwhelmed with emotion to speak. Frostfur gently began to guide her to the owl tree, Graypaw following behind them, two mice clenched in his mouth for later.

By the time they had got there and got settled, the sun was high in the sky and shrieks could be heard in the distance. 'The battle must have started.' Firepaw thought grimly, looking around their small camp. 

Frostfur was sitting on top of a stump, cleaning her fur. Graypaw was off to the side, batting at a loose piece of moss in boredom. Sighing, Firepaw laid down and began to think over the last few days.

The Clan had not reacted well, while many were offended on her behalf, a few namely Longtail, Darkstripe, and Smallear had said it would be better to hand her off to Riverclan before one of the wildborn clan members died in her name. 

It had warmed Firepaw's heart to see them promply torn apart verbally by the rest of the clan who thought it was shameful and cowardly to give a clanmate away on a hunch from another leader.

Firepaw's ear twitched as a twig snapped in the distance. Lifting her head in alarm, she opened her mouth to taste the air. The foul stench of Shadowclan immediately assaulted her before a dozen cats flooded the camp. 

Frostfur and Graypaw took up a defensive line in front of her while Firepaw looked at them in confusion. She could've easily predicted Shadowclan working with Riverclan, but how did they know were they were? 

As she opened her mouth to ask the smirking cats, a motion in the trees caught her attention. She suddenly found herself looking into a pair of very self-satisfied yellow eyes. Darkstripe. Of course the slimy traitor would take this opportunity to get rid of her. 

She glared at him "Get out here and face me with the rest of this filth, Darkstripe!" She growled. 

"Darkstripe?" Frostfur questioned, at her word the camp exploded into a battle. A doomed battle, there was no way the three Thunderclan cats stood a chance against what seemed to be the whole of Shadowclan.

She wrapped her jaws around the throat of the nearest cat and threw him into the forest before raking a She-cat across the chest as hard as she could. The enemies piled on her as she bit and scratched her way to freedom before rearing onto her hind paws and throwing them off of her. 

Firepaw would learn this was a mistake, as Blackfoot took the chance to headbutt her in the stomach at a running charge.

She groaned and fell to the ground as the breath was knocked away from her, the Shadowclan warriors quickly pinned her. Looking up as she heard screeches, she saw her two companions being chased out of the camp by half of the warriors. Firepaw frantically looked around for an escape but there was none, she was hopelessly outnumbered and her family wouldn't be able to get reinforcements back before she was in Riverclan.

She glared up at the leader as she slowly got to her paws. The warriors immediately clustered around her, with cinderfur in the back. He began to nip at her paws, forcing her to walk forward, away from everything she loved, into a terriory full of manipulative liars. 

They did not speak, but it was not a long journey, The Owl Tree was only a short walk away from the twoleg bridge. It was there she saw a smirking partol waiting for her.

Leopardfur, Heavystep, Shadepaw, Blackclaw, and Whiteclaw quickly circled around her, thanking and bidding good luck to the Shadowclan patrol as they began to march her to their camp. 

"Oh, you'll love it there!" Shadepaw mewed, "You've got your own den since you're too big for the regular apperentice den and it's right next to the leaders den. You'll get to see Crookedstar every morning. I wish i was that lucky." 

Firepaw kept silent, a sick feeling gripping her. She wondered if the little black She-cat even realized she'd just described a prisoners den. 

It didn't matter, she told herself, her clan would come for her in a matter of days. She only had to wait it out in her apparent holding den. She knew she wouldn't be here for long.

Oh, how wrong poor Firepaw was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bluestar yowled in victory as Riverclan retreated. Her daughter was safe for now, just as she'd promised. "My clan, we have defeated Riverclan once again! When i return with Firepaw, we shall feast!" Her clanmates cheered in joy before charging off to camp. 

Whitestorm, who bore a few scratches, stayed behind along with Redtail and Willowpelt. All four cats began heading up stream to get to the owl tree and retrieve the last members of their family.

As she walked, Bluestar's good mood started to falter and she began to feel uneasy. Her pacing picked up, and she could feel the others behind her growing fearful as well. Now that she was thinking clearly outside the heat of a fight, the battle had almost seemed too easy, as if they were waiting for a certain signal to retreat. 

Her fears where confirmed as they stumbled onto the sight of Graypaw. The apprentice lay on his side, his pelt torn apart by many wounds. The worst at the base of his tail, steadily oozing blood.

He was still conscious though. His parents rushed toward him, "How did they do this? Almost all of Riverclan was at Sunningrocks!" Willowpelt cried as she buried her nose in his fur while Whitestorm looked around for a trace of the enemy. 

Graypaw weakly looked up at Bluestar "I'm sorry, we tried to fight, but there were just too many Shadowclan warriors." He rasped out pitifully. 

Moving forward, she licked his ear comfortingly "You did your best little one, we'll get her back." She replied nodding to Redtail and Whitestorm to load the apperentice on their backs and take him home for treatment.

She and Willowpelt remained, continuing on to the Owl tree. 

As they approached the trees just beyond it, however, they froze at the sight of a blood soaked shape lying motionless on the ground. Their claws were still stretched out and their glazed, dull blue eyes weakly shined with hatred.

It was Frostfur.


	10. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firepaw slowly breaks under Riverclan's manipulation and Bluestar tries to quiet the infighting in her own clan while trying to discover how Riverclan is always prepared for her rescue missions

A moon. A whole moon. That was how long Firepaw had been held captive in Riverclan camp. When she had first arrived, Crookedstar had greeted her warmly infront of the clan before setting up some rules once they were alone. 

She was not allowed to step paw outside camp, She must stay close to Blackclaw, her mentor, at all times, and she is too help all around camp as she cannot provide food or she will be denied it and punished.

She could not understand why or how the clan was this savage to a supposed clanmate. Even Thunderclan was kinder to its prisoners. Only five warriors in the clan were kind to her, out of those five only three were genuine. 

Shadepaw, Mistyfoot, and Oakheart were always trying to help her adjust and get her massive amount of chores done. The rest of the clan had either turned a blind eye to her abuse or actively joined in the torment.

The apprentices had taken to slacking in their camp duties, piling the work onto Firepaw, knowing she had no choice but to do them. 

She had to replace all the nests in the elders den and nursery, clean out the dirtplace, and care for all the elder's pelts before dusk along with any den repairs or medicine cat assistance needed. She shuddered to think about not completing the chores on time and correctly. The third night here, she had missed a thorn in Greenflowers nest by mistake. Later that night, Blackclaw had come stalking into her den with a mouth full of Hawthorne bush branches. 

He lined them into her nest where they still sat waiting for her each night. She had tried to get rid of them once but when he caught her, she was raked across her hind leg for disobeying his orders. 

Oakheart and Mudfur had both tried to help her, the former even offering to his leader to be her mentor but his brother had refused, knowing he would help her escape. 

Oakheart had made it beyond clear that he didn't agree with what his clan was doing. Mistyfoot had taken his side when she had seen the terrible effects of her clans neglect and abuse.

Firepaw was now a far cry from the great Firestar. Her already lanky body was now plain skinny with protruding bones clear to see through her ragged pelt. This terrible condition was because when she was allowed food, it was only after everyone else had eaten. 

She was usually able to scrap together a few stale minnows, a small fish or mouse if she was lucky. Her pelt was dull and patchy from such low nutrients and covered in tiny scratches along with long claw marks on her back legs from Blackclaw, a few of which were starting to sour with infection. 

She feared the amount of times she would be seeing Mosskit this leafbare. She would not survive long in the harshest part of the cold like this.

Firepaw was currently laying on the floor of her den, Shadepaw was next to her trying to groom her pelt into some semblance of healthy and shiny but it wasn't working. She had come in early, when the clan had been buzzing about something or the other and started to fuss over her. 

"You have to look your best for tonight!" She had chirped when she had first came in. Firepaw had no idea what 'tonight' meant but she didn't have the motivation to ask, she had long stopped caring about the affairs of the clan, simply waiting for her own to come. 

A few of the warriors had taken to taunting her, saying her clan didn't want her and that her dear 'mother' had abandoned her like the rogue she was.

Firepaw wanted to deny it, to furiously defend her mother. She was smart, and probably just waiting for the right moment to strike. However as the days wore on and her hope grew dimmer, it became harder and harder to tell herself that her clan was coming to rescue her. 

She'd curl up in her nest each night, praying to Starclan that she would awaken in Spottedleaf's den with her family around her. Each morning had brought disappointment and heartbreak as the torment continued.

Maybe they were right, maybe Bluestar wouldn't come for her. A terrifying thought but one that had nagged at her for a while as time marched onward. 

A yowl from the clearing brought her out of her depressed thoughts "All cats old enough to swim, gather around the Rockpile for a clan meeting!" Crookedstar yowled out. 

Shadepaw gasped excitedly and began to nudge Firepaw out into the clearing to stand infront of the clan. A sick feeling of foreboding bloomed in her belly as she noticed Silverpaw sitting beside her.

The tabby apprentice had not acknowledged her since she was brought her but she had not been cruel either. She had continued to do her normal duties and once or twice, Firepaw had awoke to a fish infront of her nest when she had been denied food the night before. 

There where also times where Firepaw would creep into her nest, exhausted and depressed, muffling her whines of pain at the burning claw marks against the reeds of her nest. 

When she would wake up, the marks would have some herbs and cobwebs covering them and the scent of her ex-friend would be lingering in her den.

But the late night care had stopped a half moon ago, and as she sat beside the tabby, a cold feeling enveloped her at the sympathetic look shot her way. That was new and Firepaw had learned that new was never good in this place. 

Cookedstar stood at the top of a large rock, looking at his clan proudly before beganing to speak "Tonight, we gather to witness as two apprentices are made into warriors under silverpelt." He announced joyfully.

Firepaw's heart stopped as she realized why she was here. She had been in training for six moons, but surely, even Riverclan could not be so needlessly cruel. Not even the most vile of cats would give her a new name, they just couldn't. She couldn't recongize herself by image anymore, all she had was her name! 

They couldn't strip away her only link back to her true home! Firepaw swallowed hard and stared up at the leader as he began the ceremony "I, Crookedstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and i commend them as warriors in their turn."

Crookedstar continued "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your own life?" 

Sliverpaw looked up, her eyes sparkling with pride and just a tinge of sadness "I do." Her voice rang out clearly but not certainly. 

Crookedstar smiled gently at his daughter "Then by the powers of Starclan i grant you your warrior name, for this moment on you will be known as Silverstream. Starclan honors your honesty and loyalty, we welcome you as a full member of Riverclan." 

Firepaw laughed bitterly in her mind honestly and loyalty, she sure had none of that for her. Crookedstar jumped down and touched his nose to Silverstreams head.

She licked his shoulder respectfully and stepped away to stand with the warriors. Crookedstar turned back to Firepaw and spoke "And do you Firepaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost own life?" 

Firepaw said nothing, closing her eyes and trying desperately to escape into her thoughts, where she was home. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she was supposed to stand tall beside Graypaw and receive her name on a sunny day in the forest, not a cold leafbare night next to a traitor. 

Her clanmates would cheer and- a claw brought her out of her thoughts.

She yelped quietly, turning to see Blackclaw glaring at her, he motioned his head forward, silently commanding her to agree. 

She turned back to Crookedstar, her figure hunching, throat burning and eyes misting at the promise she didn't ever want to make. 

"I do." She whispered hoarsely. The words felt like hot nettles as she forced them up her throat and from her mouth. 

The leader smiled at her, "Then by the powers of Starclan, i grant you your warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Blackdapple. Starclan honors your hard work and courage, we accept you as a full member of Riverclan." He finished moving forward to touch his nose to her head.

"Silverstream! Silverstream! Silverstream!" The clan chanted after he stopped speaking. Firepaw, _'Not Blackdapple!'_ She thought refusing to accept the name, was too shocked lick his shoulder. She wouldn't even if she could. 

Firepaw stared at them with a mix of envy and sadness. She wanted to be in camp where her family would press against her in joy, Whitestorm and Willowpelt proudly watching her, Bluestar would purr her congratulations, while Redtail annouced how he knew she could do it, and Frostfur would cover her in loving licks. 

She would be healthy and happy once more, no longer the trembling sick cat she was now, sitting alone in a hostile camp. 

She wondered if the other apprentices had gotten their names yet or if Frostfur's kits had been apperenticed, she could just imagine how proud Frostfur and Lionheart would look at the ceremony. 

Slowly the clan filtered away, a gathering patrol leaving for Fourtrees and the rest heading to their nests.

Firepaw wanted to be angry, to fight, scratch, bite and yowl her loyalty to Thunderclan out for all to hear but she felt hollow and tired. It seemed as if it would take all of her strength to lift one paw. 

So she sat in a silent unfamiliar clearing, with a friend turned enemy sitting beside her, the owner of a name she despised, and no hope of rescue on the way. 

Firepaw turned her despair filled green eyes to the stars and begged for salvation.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Bluestar snarled in fustration as she paced infront of Dustpelt and Longtail. The two warriors had gotten into a fight after the last bitter defeat. Longtail had angrily demanded that Bluestar stop sending them into battle for a rogue before they lost another clanmate like they lost Frostfur. 

Dustpelt had called him a coward who didn't want to risk himself for the life of a clanmate, the fight had escalated before an all out brawl broke out.

"Just, Just go do tick duty! You're both banned from tonight's gathering!" She snapped, dismissing them. She knew this wouldn't be the last fight, her clan was torn down the middle. 

One half saying to let Firepaw go and the others yowling that Frostfur couldn't have died in vain. She growled, curling her claws into the sandy ground of her den. 

Riverclan had taken another on of her kits and this time she had no chance of getting her back. It was like they knew her every move, always staying one paw step ahead of her. Every rescue attempt failing, every battle ending in defeat. 

She had tried to rouse Graystripe from his shock for answers but the burly tom could not be budged. He would only stare blankly ahead, his mind still lost in a battle the had long since ended. 

She had named him the day they lost Frostfur and Firepaw. The whole clan had feared he'd die before the next day. They had all agreed that if he was to go to Starclan, he would go as the warrior he fought like.

He had lived, but Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf had reported that he was traumatized by the harsh attack. He would freeze up if any cat beyond his parents, Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, or Ravenpaw stepped too close. 

Bluestar had often heard him wake screeching in the night as if the claws of his enemies still tore at him. Sandstorm had forgone a nest in the warriors den and instead slept in his, comforting him when his nightmares grew too horrific.

The gray warrior had begun to speak in small words, most often the name of his sister but many times he would groan the name of his half-brother Darkstripe. It was strange, the two had never been close with the age gap between them. 

Redtail's voice brought her from her thoughts "Bluestar, the patrols ready." She nodded at him, taking a deep breath to compose herself for the clan. They needed her to be strong.

She led them out of camp in a miserable line. The war-torn clan rarely saw joy nowadays, all constantly aware and tense for the next attack from either border they had. 

Each wondering if the leafbare thin prey they had eaten would be their last. However Bluestar and her clan carried their heads high, they would win this war even if this last plea for peace failed.

As they reached the ridge at Fourtrees, she hesitated, scanning the Riverclan patrol over in a vain hope she could spot her daughters black spotted pelt among their silvers and whites. Bluestar deflated slightly as she found nothing, of course they wouldn't bring her yet. 

Shaking herself, Bluestar confidently stalked to the great rock, pausing in confusion as she noticed Oakheart was missing before continuing. She jumped onto the rock and got comfortable as Tallstar released a yowl.

"Windclan is doing well, our apprentice Runningpaw has taken the name Runningbrook, and our prey continues to run." His report was swift and to the point he allowed the clans to cheer for the new warrior for a moment before he backed away, making room for Russetstar who looked haggard and tired. 

"Shadowclan is thriving despite the cold, a recent illness has broken out but nothing our medicine cats can't handle. We welcome two kits and say goodbye to our elder Nightpelt." She wheezed. Her frail body trembled lightly, straining to support her on twig-thin limbs. 

Despite herself, Bluestar felt a fierce satisfaction at the leaders labored breath. This was Starclan's wrath for such underpawed battle tactics and the unjust murder of a warrior. 

She spoke next "Thunderclan has been doing well despite the recent attacks, the forest is still full of prey and while we bid a sad farewell to Frostfur, we welcome four new apperentices into our ranks." She reported. Her breath stopped as it came time for Crookedstars report. She twitched her ears, hoping he may mention anything about Firepaw. 

Crookedstar stepped forward, "Riverclan has been well this leafbare, Mistyfoot is expecting kits, and fish has been swimming well." He grinned in Thunderclans direction "We welcome two warriors tonight, who unfortunately couldn't be among us. Silverpaw and Firepaw have taken the names Silverstream and Blackdapple."

Bluestar's ears started to ring as a voice caterwauled in anger _"You changed my daughters name!?"_ It took her a moment to realize the accusation had come from her own mouth. 

Crookedstar looked taken aback fir a moment before regaining his composure, ignoring the hisses and growls coming from the forest cats below him. "I felt that she would be happier without any ties to her old clan." He mewed, surprising Bluestar greatly it was Smallear's voice that shouted next.

"You sure are deciding what makes HER happy a lot aren't you?" He growled out. The cats behind him shifted, calling out their agreement in loud yowls. 

"Enough!" Crookedstar silenced them "Riverclan we are leaving." He leap from the rock and gather his clan, disappearing up the slope and into his terriory. 

Bluestar huffed in hopeless anger for a moment before gathering her own clan and leaving, dodging an apologetic Russetstar and a curious Tallstar. She stormed through the forest with her clan at her heels. 

What had happen to the tom who used to joke with her in their apprenticeship? How could he do this to her and her clan with no remorse? As she approached the camp, a familiar scent hit her tongue. 

A night at Fourtrees and a desperately cold leafbare day flashed in her mind. Oakheart. She picked up her pace, moments later bursting into the camp. 

Oakheart stood in the center of camp, mumbling reassuringly to a crumbled body at his paws. He frantically licked the bundle, trying to wake it up as his horrified audience watched on.

With a jolt, Bluestar recongized the fur pattern. Blackdapple's(?) No, Firepaw's fur was brittle and rough looking, stretching over her bones as if they would break through any moment. 

As she rushed closer to her daughter, the rancid smell of infection wafted up to her nose. She paused, retching, before continuing to her kit's side. 

"I tried to hurry, but she was just so weak." Oakheart croaked out. Bluestar looked up at him, gratitude flooding her as she reassured herself that Firepaw was breathing. 

"Spottedleaf!" She called. She pressed her nose to her precious kits head. She knew she couldn’t feel the comfort but perhaps Bluestar needed it as well. Just to be sure she wouldn’t vanish at the touch. When the large molly remained, Bluestar let out a sigh, her worries melting away. 

It didn’t matter that Riverclan would attack again, it didn't matter that Oakheart would be banished for this, it didn't matter that hunger clawed at the bellies of everyone in camp, it didn't matter that she would have to deal with these problems in the morning. Her daughter was home safe.

That was all that mattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the great escape and Firepaw gains her real name


	11. Dirtstripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my OG chapter was deleted for some reason so i had to restart.

Firepaw looked away from the silent stars and to the ground. She was exhausted and her body was beginning to feel numb and heavy from the cold. She glanced at Silverstream and saw the She-cat was looking at her with barley concealed worry. 

Silverstream opened her mouth before shutting it again, aware of the lingering cats around them. Firepaw paid her no mind, instead looking to the blurry stars once again. She gradually felt herself slip to the ground, her trembling legs giving out under her small weight.

She was sure no one would notice if she slept for a moment. She was just so tired, slowly she let her eyes slip shut. 

A sharp intake of air greeted her ears a few moments later and she turned her head to it instinctively. Prying her eyelids apart, she was rewarded with the sight of a horrified Mosskit. 

The starlit kit was staring at her feeble body in open despair, "What have they done to you?" She whispered, moving forward, the kit touched her nose to Firepaw's head, "Don't you worry, they'll regret this. I'll make sure they feel our wrath just as Shadowclan does, but for now, you need to go back. Help is coming."

Firepaw nodded tiredly, but for a moment, just a moment she wanted to reject going back to a broken body in that terrible camp. Then the faces of her clanmates swam into her mind and she sighed. They still needed her, there was still so much to do. 

The Great journey, The fire, The greencough outbreak that was soon to come and claim Tulipkit and Elderkit if it hadn't already, and the great battle. So with some reluctance, Firepaw imagined her body and let the tugging drag her back into life. 

As her eyes peeled open, she vowed that she would never forget this. They had killed her, maybe not permanently, but it was death all the same.

She couldn't believe it. Firepaw had always thought highly of Riverclan in the past and admired Crookedstar for being calm and rational. Maybe in her past life, the death of his kin had mellowed him and by saving them she had uncovered his true self. 

A hissing voice brought her from her musings, "Get up, we have to hurry!" Firepaw was startled to find herself looking into the urgent blue eyes of Silverstream. Mistyfoot amd Oakheart stood behind her, frantically beckoning her to get up and go with them.

Mistyfoot quickly padded to her side and with Silverstreams help, began to nudge her to her paws and lead her to the river on the far side of camp. "What are you doing?" Firepaw rasped out, 

Mistyfoot looked up at her "What they- what we've been doing isn't right. You dont belong here, so a half moon ago we started planning how to get you back to Thunderclan." She mewed. 

While Firepaw was absorbing that, the trio of Riverclan warriors began to gently encourage her into the river.

"Sorry," Oakheart mewed sympathetically, "We wanted to take you to the stepping stones, but theres just no time." Firepaw nodded understandingly and tried to keep herself calm as the cold water swallowed her up to her shoulders. 

Mistyfoot and Silverstream put a shoulder under hers and began to boost her to keep her head above the water. Together, the two She-cats carried her across to the Thunderclan bank. 

When they clawed their way up the bank, Firepaw stood and simply looked up at her territory in awe. Even coming back as a kit had not brought as much excitement as this view did.

Mistyfoot and Silverstream continued to support her as they began the walk to the camp. 

Dimly, Firepaw realized they were talking to one and another urgently. "What are we going to tell Crookedstar? He knows she couldn't have escaped alone and we're the only ones that aren't in camp!" Mistyfoot whispered harshly. 

Oakheart didn't look at her, instead his eyes stared into the forest with an unshakeable determination "We're not going to tell Crookedstar anything. That clan is not the one we vowed to serve. If Bluestar will have us, we'll stay with Thunderclan."

"What!?" Silverstream shrieked, "But Riverclan is our home, we can't just abandon it!" Her pelt spiked up some at the thought. Beneath it though, Firepaw could see it was simply the fear of leaving a secure place driving her rather than actual loyalty. 

Oakheart, however, couldn’t see what she did and whipped around to stare at the tabby angrily "Look at what they've done," he gestured to Firepaw, "They stole her from her home with no remorse, they tormented her and enjoyed it, do you really want to be apart of that?" He flicked his head to Mistyfoot "Is that how you want your kits to grow up?" 

Mistyfoot said nothing for a moment, only lowering her gaze "But what about Stonefur?" She whispered. Firepaw winced at the raw pain in her tone.

Oakhearts gaze softened, "He didn't want to help, he made his choice. Maybe one day he'll understand why we did this." He soothed. Silverstream bristled "Thunderclan will never trust us though!" 

Mistyfoot looked at her solemnly "And after this? Neither will Riverclan." She mewed. Firepaw stopped listening, simply content to wander in her thoughts as she walked, before long her nose started to twitch. 

Taking a deep intake of air, she nearly crumbled at the smell of Thunderclan cats.

The now silent Riverclan cats carefully manuvured her down the ravine rocks and stood outside the camp entrance. 

Oakheart turned to his companions "Okay, I'll help her in, you two go get their medicine cat." The two She-cats nodded in agreement and readjusted themselves against Firepaw, leading her into the camp. 

Immediately shocked yowls and gasps of "Invasion!" And "Firepaw" reached her ears. Silverstream and Mistyfoot raced away to fetch Spottedleaf while Firepaw slowly sank to the ground, it would all be ok now. With that in mind, she let the darkness claim her.

When she woke up, confusion laced her mind for a few moments. This wasn't her nest, it was soft moss instead of harsh thorns and prickly reeds. A heartbeat later the memories hit her, The ceremony, Mosskit, escaping, she leap to her paws, looking around the medicine den. 

Spottedleaf was nowhere to be found but on the far side of the den Graypaw was curled in his own nest, he twitched and slashed the air restlessly as he slept. 

Ravenpaw laid against Firepaws nest, sleeping soundly with his paws locked firmly around one of her hind legs. Looking toward the entrance, Firepaw was greeted by the telltale signs of Sun-high.

She carefully removed herself from Ravenpaws grasp and padded out of the den, unnoticed, and watched as her clanmates buzzed around her. Bluestar and Redtail lay next to highrock, discussing something or the other. 

A young white kit played infront of the nursery, his eyes shining a deep blue, it was a five moon old Snowkit. Her heart ached at the sight of the carefree kit playing only a tail-length away from where he was snatched in her last life. 

She would need to keep an eye on him after the fire, it was coming soon, she would make sure he had his chance to become a full fledged member of Thunderclan.

Scanning the camp she searched for the Riverclan fugitives carefully, breathing a sigh of relief as her eyes found them curled up in the old tree stump. It was a prisoners den but it was better than them being forced to leave. She might not trust them, but she wished no ill upon them either. 

They had been three of only a few that had helped or been kind to her in Riverclan. A yowl yanked her attention away from her thoughts just before a burly gray bundle slammed into her from behind.

"Firepaw!" Graypaw cheered, "I-I almost c-couldn't believe it w-when those t-three fishfaces b-brought you back into c-camp." He stuttered before grinning. Firepaw huffed, her brother was alot heavier than she remembered, she strained upward, trying to roll him off her back. 

Unaware that her brothers call had attracted the attention of the whole clan, she didn't notice the many pairs of eyes on her. Most were filled with pity as she struggled to lift the cat three times smaller than herself off, but one yellow gaze was filled with amusement and just a hint of fear.

Bluestars voice summoned both the siblings "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" She yowled. Firepaw and Graypaw moved forward, sitting next to eachother as the clan slowly circled around. 

A nudge to her paw caused her to look down, Ravenpaw stared back at her with pleading green eyes. She smiled and lifted herself a bit, allowing him to slip beneath her as he had moons ago. 

"As you're all aware, last night after many battles, we finally regained our lost clanmate Firepaw!" She paused to allow the cheers to subside, "However, we didn't win her back, she was rescued by three Riverclan cats who i have consulted with. They have revealed they wish to stay with us and join our ranks." She announced. 

Immediately her words were met with yowls of anger and jeers directed at the silent three in the center of camp. "We don't want their kind here Bluestar, we just had war with them!" Longtail shouted.

Murmurs of agreement poured forth before a scratchy voice rose to trample them "I vouch for them." Firepaw was surprised to find this was her own voice. She had spoken without thinking, but the scene had reminded her painfully of her first encounter with the clan. 

She had spoken the words for them that she had longed to hear for herself that day when she stood before a group of hostile strangers, pleading to be one of them. 

All heads whipped to her in surprise, before Bluestar spoke again "Well, i think Firepaw has more right than any of us to decide their fate. Whitestorm, Graystripe, and Runningwind will be their guards until they can prove their loyalty. Dismissed."

Before the cats could disband a panicked voice interrupted them "Wait!" Firepaw shouted. 

Bluestar looked down at her with a concerned and slightly fearful expression "What is it Firepaw? Did you change your mind?" Firepaw shook her head firmly, ignoring the sharp sighs of relief coming from the Riverclan trio. 

"I have to announce the traitor in our midst befire he does anything else." Shocked gasps rose around her and she paused before an apparently named Graystripe nodded for her to continue, his eyes shining with gratiude at speaking what he couldn't bear to think about.

"When i was taken, it was because Shadowclan had known exactly where we were hiding. They attacked and chased Graystripe and Frostfur away from our camp. When they first came upon our spot, i noticed a shadow lurking in the foliage. It was Darkstripe, the traitor gave away our position and got me taken." The clan had gone silent, simply staring in shock at her for her broad accusation. 

Darkstripe slinked forward confidently "Oh, come on! I may hate the rogue, but I'm no tratior.so if she really thinks that" He turned to Firepaw arrogantly, "Prove it."

Firepaw began to panick, she hadn't thought of the fact she was the only one here to have seen him. Graystripe had only heard her say his name and he wasn't speaking up! Where was Frostfur? She had seen him too, Firepaw scanned around for a flash of white desperately. 

Before she could find her, Oakheart spoke up, glaring hatefully at the dark tabby. "She might not be able to prove it but we can." Mistyfoot nodded while Silverstream looked at them in confusion. Bluestar nodded at them to continue, staring into Oakhearts eyes intensely. 

"I'm sure you all noticed that Riverclan was always prepared for your attacks, always one paw step ahead of you, correct?" He began, the clan murmured in agreement around him, "Darkstripe was meeting us at Sunningrocks and telling us of your battle plans so Crookedstar could prepare." Firepaw glanced at Darkstripe as he hissed. 

The tabby was still trying to appear confident and calm but his flicking tail and nervous eyes betrayed him. Bluestar looked down on the murmuring clan before looking back to the three.

"I had a plan that i shared with only three of my warriors, Redtail, Whitestorm, and Darkstripe. What was it?" 

Mistyfoot met her eyes with unwavering honesty "If your peace attempt at the gathering failed, you were going to plead for Tallstar's assistance." She said. 

Instantly, Bluestar's face morphed into a twisted snarl as her head swung to face Darkstripe "Traitor!" She bellowed. The clan took up their leaders call, closing in around Darkstripe angrily. 

Bluestar raised her tail in a motion for them to back off. "Darkstripe, have you anything to say in your defense?" She sneered. Her claws scrapped the stone she sat on. Despite her offer, it was clear she had already decided he was guilty. 

Darkstripe said nothing, only taking the calm moment to dart between a gap in the crowd and out of the gorse tunnel. Thewarriors began to chase after him, throwing jeers of hatred to him as they went. 

Firepaw let out a sigh of relief as the clan began to calm and shuffle away, still shooting distrusful glances at the Riverclan cats. She padded from her spot, rubbing herself against a grateful Graystripe and heading toward the nursery. 

She would visit Bluestar soon but she wanted to check on her other mothers first. She paused in shock as she saw Willowpelt's slightly swollen belly. She was having kits! 

A purr began to throb in her throat before shock hit her again as she got close enough to hear Willowpelt's words to Brindleface. She felt the ground lurch under her and her belly threatened to heave.

"My own son helped to kill Frostfur!" Willowpelt wailed.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

The mouse let out a pitiful squeak as Firepaws teeth sank into its neck. She lifted her head happily, relishing in the taste of its warm blood. 

In the half moon since she had returned to Thunderclan, her weight had started to return but it was leafbare and prey was scarce so the process was slow. 

She began the walk back to camp slowly, gathering her two squirrels and four other mice on the way. Her warrior assessment was going well.

She couldn't wait to receive her real name. In her past life, where she was deputy while they were apprentices, she had never even considered that she would share the apprentice den with Frostfur's kits. 

Though, she was glad as it'd given her a chance to get close with her former apprentice as a friend rather than authority figure. 

Pushing in her way into camp she took in a happy sight, Oakheart and Bluestar lay curled up together, while Mistyfoot played with the apprentices. Looking to the elders den, she saw a hint of Silverstreams tail poking out.

While many still hated them, the majority of the clan had grown use to their presence. When Bluestar caught sight of her she got up and headed Firepaws way. "I see you passed." She purred with delight. 

Firepaw nodded happily and a rumbling purr left her as her mother called Willowpelt and Whitestorm over, sharing the good news before all three began to frantically groom her. When her pelt shown like black spotted fire, they finally released her.

Bluestar leap to the top of highrock and called the summons "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the highrock for a clan meeting." She yowled. 

Once the clan had gathered she began "I, Bluestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and i commend her as warriors to you in her turn." She paused looking down at her daughter with love and pride. "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" 

Firepaw's voice did not shake "I do."

Bluestar smiled "Then by the powers of Starclan i grant you your warrior name. Firepaw from this moment on you will be known as Fireheart, for all you've suffered, your heart remains strong." She finished jumping down to rest her nose against her daughters head. 

Fireheart licked her shoulder respectfully as the clan cheered "Fireheart! Fireheart! Fireheart!" Fireheart relished in the cheers, enjoying the smell of the forest pushing in through the thorn barrier to mix with her clanmates scents. Yes this was how it was supposed to be. 

Bluestar spoke once more "In accordance with tradition, you will hold silent vigil tonight." 

The clan began to disperse with Firehearts closest family coming to press against her. Her heart spun with joy and pain as she noticed Frostfur's missing scent. Hopefully, the She-cat was watching from Starclan. 

As her family bid her goodnight, she sat in the center of camp, reflecting on everything she'd changed. So much was different that she hardly even thought her past knowledge would be helpful accept for major events. Her thoughts drifted before a harsh scent hit her nose. Smoke.

"Fire!" She shouted.


	12. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The under rated character chapter

"Fire!" She yowled, leaping to her paws. Fireheart rushed from den to den, calling for the cats inside to wake as cold fear choked her. The elders, she would pay them special attention since Brambleclaw wasn't here to get lost again. 

Looking to the forest, she grew even more panicked. An eerie orange glow was quickly growing brighter as the fire rushed from treecut place to camp. 

Though greenleaf was beginning, the trees were still leaf-less and the forest floor was covered in dead leaves, the dry surroundings led to a fire that was growing larger and larger and it steadily burned toward her home. 

Looking around at the now terrified clan, she felt a new bolt of fear as she realized they couldn't go to sunningrocks. Riverclan was not their ally in this timeline. Fireheart thought quickly, before turning to look back at the clan.

"To fourtrees, past the Owl tree!" She yowled. The clan turned to Bluestar for confirmation and the leader nodded. A scrambling panic toward the camp entrance began, but Fireheart stayed behind until she was sure all her clanmates had evacuated the camp, poking her head in the elders den to be sure. 

Once she was certain, she took off after them, running through the smoke and staying on the edge of the clan to try to ensure no one fell behind. The clan was passing though the clearing of the Owl tree when a panicked voice reached her ears.

"Mama! Mama!" Whipping around, she found Speckledtail's daughter, Mistlekit, wandering around in a circle far behind the rest of the clan. The gray tabby kit seemed to be disoriented by the smoke. Cursing, Fireheart rushed to get her before the fast approaching fire caught her. _'Can't one fire happen without a kit getting lost in it!?'_ She thought angrily, scooping the kit up by her scruff Fireheart began dodging around the now burning Owl tree. 

The fire had been slowed by the streams but now it was beginning to circle the clearing that the terrified kit and warrior stood in.

Mistlekit began to mew in fear as burning embers fell around them. Fireheart forced a comforting purr as she looked for an escape, scanning the foliage she spotted a low burning gap between leaf-less bushes. 

Bracing herself, she rushed forward and forced herself through the gap, ducking her head to spare Mistlekit the burns that now laced across her shoulders and head. Panting, Fireheart continued to race after her clan. Just as she burst upon Fourtrees, rain began to pour and drown out the fire. 

Fireheart looked down at her clan, doing a rushed head count and sighing in relief as she saw everyone accounted for. 

Unlike last time when it was just her trying to keep the miserable clan together, this time Bluestar and Redtail were working together to get makeshift dens built for elders and queens.

"Mistlekit, Mistlekit, where are you dear?!" Speckledtail's frantic mew sounded from infront of a den that Oakheart, Graystripe, and Mistyfoot were putting together. 

She tiredly began to walk to the queen, "I've got her!" She shouted to the queen, her voice muffled by the gray tabby kit fluff. Speckledtail spun around, her eyes bright with relief as she rushed to get her precious kit. 

Snowkit was trailing behind his mother, looking at his sister with concern. Setting the little one down for her family to comfort her, Fireheart took a moment to process how bad her burns were.

While they stung, they didn't seem severe, so she decided not to bother Ravenpaw or Spottedleaf. Fireheart wandered around the small camp, checking on warriors and apprentices. Once she was sure they were okay, she went to check on Willowpelt. 

Her old foster mother had given birth a half-moon ago. The three kits had been born healthy, but early and Fireheart feared that the choking black smoke might be deadly enough to their young, weak, bodies to prove fatal if they took in too much of it. 

After a moment she saw the gray queen curled around a few squirming bundles, cleaning them gently while Spottedleaf dribbled honey down into their gaping mouths. Relief as blissful as sunshine enveloped her as she noticed that all three of the kits were popped up, trying to lick the honeycomb.

"Willowpelt, are they okay?" She called as she padded toward her. Willowpelts head jerked up, and her gaze lit up at her daughter before concern flooded them at the sight of the burns on her head and shoulders. 

"Yes they're fine, but what happen to you?!" Fireheart shrugged at her, brushing the ash from her fur. 

"Mistlekit fell behind, i went back for her." 

Willowpelt shook her head "Ever the hero aren't you, my little flame." She purred. 

Fireheart cuffed her ear gently, "I'm not so little anymore." She retorted. Willowpelt murmured in agreement before curling around her settling kits and nodding off.

Sighing, Fireheart left to the makeshift warriors den, she flopped on the ground, not paying mind to the fact she had no nest to curl in. As her breatheing steadied and her thoughts began to slow, she idly wondered what she had changed this time. 

As she dreamed, she found herself playing in the middle of camp again, it was black and charred but all the cats were still around. She paid them no mind, focusing on the mossball she was fighting. 

Fireheart looked up as a thumping against the ground began just in time to see the flash of dark feathers. Tearing pain laced through her shoulders and she silently cried out in terror as her body became weightless, suspended only by the flesh of her back.

Fireheart jerked awake in cold fear, wildly looking to her shoulders before realizing what had happen. It had been a long time since she received a dream from Starclan. She wasn't dim, the dream was a clear prophecy about a certain clanmate. 

Letting gaze drift to Snowkit, she silently promised the tom that she wouldn't let him die this time. He would get his chance in the clan alongside his sister this time. 

Mistlekit had perished by this point in her old life, torn apart by the claws of one of Tigerclaw's rogues in his final plot before his treachery was exposed.

Looking around, she realized the den was mostly empty except for a sleeping Graystripe. Padding from the den she saw that the clan was busy dissembling the camp and preparing to return home. A small prey pile rested in the center of the busy cats. 

Grabbing a squirrel and two mice she headed toward the nursery to feed the queens and kits. Squeezing herself through the entrance of the den didn't seem to work, and she resigned herself to only having her front half in the nursery. 

Laying on her chest with her backside in the camp, she looked at the queens to see who needed the prey most.

A plump Mistyfoot was laying in her nest, staring with amusement at Fireheart, the She-cat was not far from kitting and her belly had swollen early on in her pregnancy, promising a large litter. Speckledtail was curled around her kits, sleeping, while Willowpelt and Brindleface chatted quietly in the corner of the bush den, shooting weary glances at Speckletail whenever the old queen shifted. 

She silently laid the prey down and backed out. There was no way she'd risk waking Speckletail. That old queen could scare a badger away if woken at dawn. No, Fireheart chose life.

Padding out of the camp, Fireheart settled herself in the roots of one of the ancient trees and began to groom herself. A thump beside her startled Fireheart before a familiar scent caught her nose and made her pelt spike. Silverstream. The She-cat had avoided her like greencough since she had arrived in Thunderclan. 

Silverstream gazed at her with barley concealed emotion once she noticed her raised hackles. "Look, i know you don't want to see or talk to me but please just hear me for a moment." She stammered. Fireheart grunted to let her know to continue. 

"Im sorry," she started genuinely, "I know that will never make up for what was done to you, and my lack of help but I'm so sorry Fireheart. Even if we can never be close again, i just had to say that once." She whispered. 

Fireheart looked at the queen and decided that right now wasn't the time to deal with their tension. The clan was more important. "Fine, you've said what you needed, now lets go. The clans moving back." She growled. 

Silversteam's ears drooped but as they walked back Fireheart brushed her pelt against hers, silently letting her know that even if she didn't forgive her she was grateful for the apology.

Five sunrises later, Fireheart was walking into the charred Thunderclan camp with a skinny vole dangling from her mouth. 

She sighed happily as she walked through the gorse tunnel. While the fire was a tragedy, it had allowed her to finally convince Redtail to resize all the den entrances so she could fit in comfortably. When she entered, she immediately became aware of a commotion in the center of camp.

"He's a fine kit just like his sister! He'll make a good apprentice." Speckletail had just finished shouting at Bluestar when Fireheart approached. 

She leaned down to whisper to Lionheart, "What's going on?" She asked the golden tom, her pelt prickling uncomfortably at Speckletails snarls. 

Lionheart looked at her sadly "Speckletail. is trying to convince Bluestar that Snowkit should be apprenticed in a half-moon with Mistlekit. The poor kit is deaf." He responded. Fireheart felt a stab of pity for the queen before anger. 

She had thought the same in her old life, but after seeing her grandson forced into a medicine cat role for his disability, she thought everyone deserved at least a chance.

Stepping forward, Fireheart interrupted the two quarreling mollies "Have you taught him any signals?" She asked Speckletail. 

The Queen looked at her in surprise before hope spread across her face as she nodded fervently "I've taught him several." Fireheart nodded at her and turned to face a curious Bluestar. 

"If Speckledtail is willing to teach me the signs, I'll mentor him myself." She declared. Gasps and murmurs erupted from the clan "He can't hunt or fight, there's no way he'll be a warrior." Or "How cruel to get her hopes up." Were among the murmuring.

Speckletail ignored them, instead turning to Fireheart with shining eyes "You will?" She croaked, her voice cracking uncertainty as if she thought Fireheart was playing a cruel joke. 

Fireheart nodded with certainty "Everyone deserves a chance to be a warrior, no matter their hardships." Speckletail began to purr as she gathered her two kits close and led them to the rebulit nursery. 

Mistlekit looked back at the massive warrior who had stood up for her brother with admiring eyes, she wanted to be just like her when she was older. Bluestar for gestured Fireheart to follow her to her den and, gulping, her daughter did so.

She knew she had overstepped her boundaries but she couldn't let them just brush the kit aside as if he was crowfood. Sitting on the sandy floor of her leaders den, she silently prayed Bluestar wasn't to mad. 

But the leader wasn't pacing or growling, instead she stared calmly at Fireheart "Are you sure?" Fireheart startled, staring at her mother blankly. Bluestar rolled her eyes "Are you sure?" She repeated. 

Fireheart swallowed "Yes." There was no doubt in her voice. 

"If you fail, the clan will never forget it and Speckledtail will never forgive you." 

Fireheart met her eyes "I know." She spoke solemnly. 

Bluestar nodded thoughtfully, "Then dismissed." She turned her back to her. Fireheart backed out of the den, her heart in her throat. She knew she had disappointed her mother but it had to be done. 

"Run!" A voice sounded from the clearing. Fireheart stared in horror as a shadow flickered across the camp ground. The hawk was here. 

She rushed down highrock, getting to the clearing just as it swooped for an oblivious white kit playing in the center of camp. "Snowkit!" Speckletail yowled as she raced toward her son.

Fireheart thanked Starclan for her larger body and especially her longer legs. She launched herself into the air, latching her large teeth around the hawks neck and tackling it to the ground as it's talons grazed the deaf kits shoulders. 

They landed in a tangle of cat and bird, the hawk struggling for freedom while she angrily bore down on its neck. She winced as it's taloned foot caught her forelegs before chomping down harder and harder, refusing to let go until it's final twitches faded away. 

Standing up with the hawk still in her mouth, she looked around wildly to make sure everyone was okay.

All but three in the clan were staring at her in absolute awe and shock. "I've never seen a warrior kill a hawk." Patchpelt whispered quietly. The hawk hung from her jaws, it's hooked feet brushing the ground. 

She awkwardly limped over to the freshkill pile and dropped the dead hawk on top of it. The clan slowly came from their shock, with some backing away in fear and others coming to congratulate her. 

Looking around, she spotted Snowkit being treated by Spottedleaf with an anxious Speckledtail and Mistlekit hovering nearby.

Feeling a tail brush her side, she turned and found Silverstream staring at her with her beautiful blue eyes glowing. She purred, brushing her tongue over one of her silver ears. 

In the last few sunrises they had come to an unsteady truce and Fireheart felt that she may one day forgive Silverstream. Even if she didn't ever forget what the She-cat had done. 

She gazed back at the little family as Smallear and Speckledtail led their kits back to the nursery. She would make something of the little white tom, turn him into the warrior he deserved to be in her first life.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Mistlepaw, your mentor will be Graystripe!" Bluestar called. "Mistlepaw! Mistlepaw! Mistlepaw!" The cats gathered cheered. 

Bluestar turned back to where Fireheart and Snowkit stood and briefly hesitated before continuing "And from this moment on you will be known as Snowpaw, your mentor will be Fireheart!" She declared. 

Fireheart turned to Snowpaw, placing a paw on her chest before running it over her head, then pressing it to his chest signaling that she would pass all she knew to him.

The white tom jumped excitedly before looking at the clan expectantly. His face began to drop when he noticed them awkwardly gazing at eachother. "Like this." Fireheart called, all eyes turned to her and she lifted a paw, slowly letting it drift from side to side before raising it flat. Snowpaw. 

Most of the clan repeated her motion a little shakily, with a few refusing to go through with it. Snowpaw's eyes sparkled with joy as he watched his clanmates sign his name.

When the chanting was over, Graystripe bumped into her "C'mon s-sis! Let's g-g-go s-show our apprentices the t-territory!" He shot out of the gorse tunnel, Mistlepaw following him laughing all the while. 

Fireheart tried to hold herself back but with a huff, she took off after them with a sweep of her tail to signal Snowpaw to follow.

"Race you to the Sandy Hollow!"


	13. New life blooms

Fireheart sighed, thumping the ground to get her distracted apperentices attention. Snowpaw shivered before turning to look back at her questioningly. She padded to his side, and fell into the hunting crouch. She nodded her head toward him and he tried to mimick her. 

She walked around him, inspecting him carefully and adjusting his back paws closer together. Trotting to a nearby tree, she tore a piece of moss free and set it infront of Snowpaw. Fireheart then crouched and slowly stalked toward it, being clear in how softly she set her paws down. 

Fireheart pounced on the moss before standing and raising a paw to jab in Snowpaws direction. The tom nodded and fell into a perfect hunters crouch before very carefully stalking toward the moss. 

Fireheart listened closely but couldn't hear his paw steps, she grunted with satisfaction, it had taken a moon but he finally learned to check his paws. The tom pounced, nipping the moss and standing to look at Fireheart for approval. 

The ginger spotted she-cat grinned at him before going to some freshly turned dirt and beginning to dig. She had spent all morning gathering these for a special surprise for Snowpaw.

Gently, she pulled a mouse, bird, and squirrel out of the hole and laid them infront of Snowpaw. She placed a paw on the bird then, catching his eyes, she wiggled her ears up and down mimicking a birds wings. 

Snowpaw nodded, laying a paw on the bird and copying her. She moved her paw to the mouse then moved her paw in a quick forward swipe across the ground, leading away from her before burying the tops of her toes in the dirt. Snowpaw looked thoughtful before copying it a few times to perfect it. 

Finally she placed her paw on the squirrel and then swiped her paw toward her back leg.

Once Snowpaw copied her, she looked at him seriously and quickly flicked her tail in a left swipe before kinking it over her back and signing for a mouse. Hunt for mouse. The hunting sign had been a long process of her doing the gesture then bringing back prey before he got it. 

The apprentices eyes widened before excitement lit them, he stood his tail straight before kinking the tip in a gentle curve, a question. 

She nodded firmly and touched her tail to her nose, reminding him to use scent since he couldn't hear, then she flicked her tail to hit her left ear, the sign she had taught him for Shadowclan when she showed him the border.

He scarcely had time to nod before shooting off into the undergrowth, mouth gaping to find a scent. Fireheart shook her head with amusement, before standing to move toward the Shadowclan border. The scents were faint, no Thunderclan patrol had seen any of them in days and the ones they saw before that were sickly and gaunt. 

Taking a deep breath, she rolled across the side of the stone before stepping onto the thunderpath and quickly dashing across. As angry as she was at the clan for their involvement in her catnapping, she wasn't going to let them die one by one when she knew the herb cure to heal their sickness. 

'Tansy, dandelion, Lavender, Blazing star, Catmint.' She repeated in her mind, struggling to recall the herbs Cinderpelt had named so long ago. Reaching the Shadowclan camp, she heaved at the stench of sickness wafting through the walls. Bracing herself, she hunkered down near the entrance to wait for a medicine cat, preferably Runningnose. 

She was still hurt by Yellowfang supporting Riverclan which had led to Shadowclan getting involved. A rustling drew her attention, and she silently cursed as a ragged Yellowfang pushed through the thorn entrance before vanishing into the pine trees. 

Fireheart quickly followed her trail, watching as the gray molly met with Runningnose. She padded closer, listening in on their quick whispers. "Starclan isn't answering." Runningnose murmured, his dull yellow eyes glistening with worry. 

Yellowfang hissed, "I don't understand, how could they let us suffer like this?" She growled sorrowfully. 

"Because it's your punishment." Fireheart mewed as she slipped into their small meeting spot. Runningnose's eyes widened in surprise at her sudden appearance. 

Yellowfang spat at her in fury "What have you done to us?!" Fireheart jerked away in shock at her outburst before gaining her composure.

"I didn't do anything!" She hissed, before jabbing a claw at Yellowfang "YOU did!" Yellowfang's glare melted away in fear. 

"What are you talking about? I didn't bring the poisoned rat back!" She defended. Fireheart sighed, watching her eyes flash with guilt. She thought this was about Brokenstar. 

Fireheart shook her head "This isn't about who brought what back, this is happening because you supported Riverclan and convinced Russetstar to help them!" 

She paced angrily infront of the two shocked clan cats "Do you have any idea what they did to me? How much i suffered? They killed my foster mother, they starved me, they wounded me, they stripped away my name and identity, they KILLED ME!" Her last two words were yowled at the she-cat. "And none of it would've been possible if not for you." She growled.

Yellowfang crouched down, trembling. With some shock, Fireheart realized she was looking up at her as if the ginger cat was a furious Starclan spirit. 

"Please, even if I've done wrong, don't punish my clan. Kill me if you wish but leave them be." Yellowfang whimpered. Her eyes looked clouded as if she was reliving a terrible moment. 

Runningnose stepped infront of his mentor protectivly, Fireheart huffed "Of course I'm not going to kill you, you stupid furball, i'm here to tell you the cure for the illness. Even if Shadowclan is full of rule breaking foxdung, they still don't deserve to be punished for one cats mistake." She mewed.

Runningnose looked up at her with hope "You know how to cure them." He croaked. 

She nodded "Tansy, dandelion, Lavender, Blazing star, Catmint. In that order, the cats should start to recover." She grunted. Runningnose repeated it a few times while Yellowfang stared at the ground, refusing to meet her eyes. Fireheart took that as her moment to leave, brushing past the two cat. 

As she passed them Yellowfang spoke up "How do you know that?" Fireheart glanced over her shoulder, watching the she-cat shuffle emotionlessly. 

"By now you should know not to question me, Yellowfang." She said solemly before vanishing among the pines, heading to the border and reminiscing about when Yellowfang brought her there. When they were still friends. 

She went through the tunnel and began to leave scent markers. Once she finished, Fireheart quickly tracked and killed a vole so she had something to show for her long day, then she sat to wait for Snowpaw, hoping to Starclan the tom had caught his first prey. 

Bluestar was beginning to grow impatient with how slow their progress was, but she had fought with her mother about it. Of course the tom was slower than the others, Fireheart had to teach him how to talk alongside normal apprentice duties. 

She had created signs for almost every duty and many for little things like herbs, sun, rain, snow, clouds, mist, and many more.

All her signs had been taught to Mistlepaw, Speckledtail, Sandstorm, Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, Silverstream and Graystripe. A paw to her side snapped her from her thoughts, squeaking she turned to face her apperentice. The white toms blue eyes sparkled with amusement before pride shadowed it. 

His chest puffed up as he proudly held up two mice, both clean kills. Firehearts chest burst in a purr, and she leaned down to rub her face against his chin. Snowpaw purred but froze when Fireheart touched her nose to his ear.

He gazed up at the massive warrior, he did not know her name, but she had made a gesture for herself. A paw lifted in three quick points before she would pat her chest over her heart, that is how he knew her. 

He personally called her 'Spots' for the blackish red dots that littered her fur. He looked up to her a lot, she had saved him from the giant ear-wiggles creature, and taught him how to talk with Milk, Stripes, and Silver along with Big Tom, Yellow Fur, Fluffy, and Calm Tom. 

He remembered the gesture she just did, she had done it the first time he got a fight move right. _I'm proud of you._

Fireheart watched as the pretty blue eyes misted and, panicking, rubbed against him to comfort him and butted her head into his shoulder, her tail in the questioning sign. Snowpaw didn't respond, simply pressing into her side and purring. 

After a while, she nudged his mice toward him and made a circle in the dirt, the sign for camp. He nodded and leaned down to grab his mice, trotting happily next to her as she led the way home. 

When they pushed through the gorse tunnel at dusk, Speckledtail popped her head from the elder's den, she had retired days after her two kits ceremony.

The queens eyes lit up with joy and pride at the sight of the mice in her sons jaws. She raced up to him and pointed a paw at him before swinging her tail in a left arc and dragging her paw in a forward swipe that buried her toes in the dirt while her tail stood straight exept for a curved tip. You hunt mouse? 

Snowpaw nodded proudly and Speckledtail began purring, leading her son away to congratulate him. Fireheart watched them with a warm feeling, before grabbing a finch and settling to eat, however, as the finch disappeared a hollow feeling bloomed in her chest replacing the warmth. 

She loved Snowpaw, he was quick to learn and tried his absolute best but his appearance was uncanny to her nephew.

She had traveled to princess' den a few sunrises ago and found nothing but a friendly, small black tom. The tom had seemed oddly familar but her depression over her family kept her from placing his face. As she thought about it, her appetite vanished and left her picking at her freshkill. 

"I didn't kill that so you could sharpen your claws on it furball!" A voice purred. Silverstream sank next to her, curling into her large body and touched her nose to Firehearts. 

Over the last moon, the two had rekindled their friendship, bonding over creating signs for Snowpaw and hunting together.

A few moments later, the pair were joined by Ravenpaw, who sat between Fireheart's forepaws, and Graystripe. 

A plump Sandstorm laid next to him and Fireheart flinched slightly at the sight of her swollen belly and their brushing pelts. She felt farther and farther from her old life, but it still stung to see Sandstorm look at Graystripe like she use to look at Fireheart. 

Ravenpaw looked at the group excitedly "Spottedleaf is giving me my name at the next half-moon!" He blurted. His fur heated for a moment before he heard the joyous purrs around him. 

"Congratulations Ravenpaw!" Graystripe purred, cuffing his ear while Sandstorm butted his shoulder with hers. 

The two other went off to fetch their freshkill, with Graystripe pressing his nose to Fireheart's head in farewell. Silverstream leaned forward, swiping her tongue over Ravenpaw's ear "You'll be one of the best medicine cats in the clans." She mewed. 

Lifting her head to Fireheart's ear, she spoke "Meet me by the Great sycamore after the gathering?" She whispered. Fireheart nodded and at last, her and Ravenpaw sat alone. The little tom was looking up at her with anxious green eyes. 

Fireheart nuzzled his head and touched her nose to his ear "I never doubted you for a moment, despite anyone you might lose or the hardships you face, i know you'll rise to be a medicine cat even Starclan will be in awe of." She breathed.

The black tom choked on his breath, and pushed himself into her chest fur, curling into a ball. "I couldn't have done it without you, Fireheart." He muffled into her thick fur. She purred and curled around him, moving him into the curve of her belly. 

She had grown so large that even though Ravenpaw was an adult, his ear tips hardly grazed her belly. 

The two sat in peace until Oakheart's voice sounded from across the clearing "Fireheart, Take Mistyfoot some prey then get to the gathering patrol or we're leaving you here!" He called out jokingly. 

Fireheart stood, stretching her sore muscles and heading to the prey pile to grab her vole for Mistyfoot.

She walked into the nursery and let the milky scent wash over her, then laid the vole on Mistyfoot's nest. The queen lifted her head, nose working the air before her teeth sank into the little creature. 

Fireheart backed away some, while her and Mistyfoot were friends, she knew queens were always a bit more violent right after kitting and she wasn't exactly a vision of non-harmful intent. 

She glanced a peek at the three squirming gray kittens and one cream bundle. She couldn't wait until they were old enough to play. Fireheart dipped her head in farewell and left the warm den to stand among the Gathering patrol.

Soon, Bluestar was leading them down the ridge into the clearing infront of The Great Rock, they were the last clan to arrive. 

A group of Thunderclan warriors were circled protectivly around her and Snowpaw, all were drenched as the streams around the owl tree had burst their banks and flooded the forest around them, making the Thunderclan cats have to travel into Windclan territory to get to the gathering. 

Fireheart knew her being invited was a tactical show if strength on her mothers part but the risks of Riverclan's wrath was still high or so she thought. When she laid eyes on the Riverclan patrol, she was shocked to find drenched, skinny, and exhausted cats huddled together for warmth.

Mosskit's words rang in her mind. This must be Starclan's might coming down on Riverclan. she looked at the shivering cats and felt pity for only two, Shadepaw and an absent Graypool. 

A yowl caught her attention and she sat next to Sandstorm, looking up at the leaders. Bluestar stepped forward first, running her eyes over the skinny Riverclan cats below. 

"Newleaf has been kind to Thunderclan this season prey has been returning, Mistyfoot has given birth to four kits, and we welcome two apprentices, Snowpaw and Mistlepaw!" She called, purring lightly as Mistlepaw stood tall, nudging her brother beside her. 

The clans chanted the apprentices names before a relieved Russetstar took the stand "Shadowclan's illness will clear soon, Our medicine cat believes he has found a way to cure them. Prey is filling our pile and we honor Yellowfang as she has decided to retire." 

The tired leader backed away to make room for Crookedstar. The huge tabby stepped forward, he stared menacingly at Bluestar before speaking "Riverclan has had some flooding but nothing Leopardfur and i can't manage. The floods bring more fish anyway but," he snarled, "I still demand my warriors back from Thunderclan, Bluestar." 

The Thunderclan leader didn't so much as blink "The three came of there own accord after rescuing Fireheart-" 

"Blackdapple!" Crookedstar interrupted with a hiss. 

Ignoring him, Bluestar pushed on "After rescuing Fireheart and decided to stay. I cannot force them into another clan. I'm not you." She spat.

Crookedstar's tail lashed angrily "Starclan is angry that they aren't with us." He claimed, "You must return them and the four kits if you want peace. If you don't, Starclan will bring chaos upon your pathetic clan." 

Bluestar raised her head to look at him challengingly "If you ever try to take any of my warriors, especially a kit of mine again, not even the dark forest will find what i leave of you." Her voice was not cold or murderous, but rather it was blunt as if she were simply stating a fact. 

Crookedstar bared his teeth, lashing his long tail in rage"I will get them back, they belong in Rivercl-!" 

A voice rose to clash against his "No, they don't!"

It was Mudfur. The medicine cat was glaring up at his leader "I warned you, i told you that if you took that apperentice it would bring nothing but sorrow and i told you of the dream i received after her escape." He turned to the confused clans "After Crookedstar annouced his plan to ally with Shadowclan, i had a dream of fire burning away at three cats, they crossed the river to Thunderclan where they were safe. When our three clanmates left and Crookedstar still pined for war, Starclan sent another." 

He shuddered, "It was of cats drowning, of them choking on their own vomit as they collapsed and died." He looked to his leader with pleading orange eyes "I've begged you before but now i make it clear to all of our clan, stop or Starclan will destroy us all to make you." The Riverclan cats began to mumble uncertainly around him.

Crookedstar stared down at the healer, his big paws working the stone before he reluctantly backed away. His green eyes still glaring hatred at Bluestar and Fireheart had a feeling this wasn't quite over yet. 

Tallstar melted from the shadows and cleared his throat "All is well in Windclan, We have one new warrior, Gorsetail, and three new kits, we've scented the Shadowclan rogues close to our border alomg with the stench of Twoleg rubbish so watch your borders carefully." He padded back as the Clans hesitantly cheered the warriors name. With the gathering over, Bluestar led her clan away, back to camp.

As she pushed into the camp, she smashed into Brightpaw. "Oh stars, Brightpaw, are you okay?" The apprentice nodded and rushed past her. As her scent blew by, Fireheart thought that, just for a moment, the scent of catmint clung to the ginger and white cat. 

Shaking her head, she turned to Snowpaw and raised her paw with the pads facing the sky and brought her chin to rest on it, before setting in on the ground and lifting it straight up to her chest. Nest, up at dawn. 

Snowpaw nodded, his bright blue eyes dark with worry, and padded away. Fireheart took a breath and headed out of camp, toward the great sycamore.

Silverstream was there waiting for her. The pretty warrior approached her and rubbed along her side in greeting. 

Fireheart leaned into her warmth and laid down, the silver she-cat curled next to her, laying her head over a forepaw to gaze up at the stars. "So, what did he say?" 

Fireheart looked down at her briefly before turning her head back to the sky. "War, but it's hard to tell if his own clan will let him go through with it. The river is flooded and the clan is angry." She felt Silverstream stiffen and leaned down to lap at her head. "I'm sorry, i know you wish to help them." 

Silverstream sighed and spoke again, her eyes fixed on the distant stars "I do, but that's not my place anymore." 

Fireheart looked down at her curiously "And Thunderclan is now?" She asked hopefully. Her heart lurched when she felt the tabby begin to purr. 

Silverstream looked back at her, blue eyes glowing in the dark "My place is next to you." She purred, twining their tails together. Fireheart laid shocked for a moment before a happy chirp left her mouth and she curled down on her new mate. 

Together under the stars, no threat could touch them. Not Riverclan, No old ties to a life that's no more, nothing. It was perfect.

Or it would've been if not for the pair of very famillar amber eyes staring directly into Firehearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spots-Fireheart  
> Milk-Speckledtail  
> Stripes-Mistlepaw  
> Big Tom-Graystripe  
> Yellow fur-Sandstorm  
> Fluffy-Cinderpaw  
> Calm Tom-Brackenpaw  
> Silver-Silverstream


	14. The erased

Fireheart's hackles raised immediately and she stood to face the eyes, growling. "Fireheart, what's wrong?" Silverstream mewed, looking at her in confusion. Flicking her tail toward the eyes that now shown with alarm, she stalked foward. 

Silverstream took notice of them and marched along side her, baring her teeth in a snarl "Get out here, Crowfood!" The silver warrior spat.

Fireheart slowly moved toward the bush before lunging forward as the eyes tried to vanish, landing over top of the cat. Safe to say, she was shocked as she found herself staring at a dark brown tabby with burning amber eyes. 

If not for the small size and kitten fluff on him she would be certain it was Tigerclaw, but she had seen that stripe pattern on the kits head before. "Brambleclaw?" She whispered. The tom should've been Snowpaw's age by now, but the kit she was looking at couldn't be more than three moons old.

"Tawny! Tawny, help me!" Brambleclaw wailed, heartbeats later, Fireheart felt a bundle of fur try shove her away from the now whimpering kit. 

"Get off my brother mange-pelt!" A voice squeaked as tiny claws tried to scratch through her thick belly fur. She stepped back off Brambleclaw as Silverstream picked the hissing she-kit up by her scruff. Fireheart looked at her in shock.

It was Tawnypelt, but no longer was she a tortieshell, now her name fit more appropriately with her having light brown fur with dark brown paws and a white muzzle. Her green eyes remained the same, and glared with fury up at Fireheart. Her build was no longer Thunderclan but more stringy, like a Windclan cat. 

With a jolt, Fireheart reconized the pelt and build. Sasha. Reeling with shock she forced herself to speak gently. "I'm so sorry kits, i thought you were an intruder.” 

Tawny hissed at her "You were attacking Bramble!" She renewed her struggles aganist Silverstream. 

Fireheart smirked "I'm not anymore, am i?" 

Tawny glared at her, tiny teeth bared "I'll shred you furball!" She yowled, thrashing in Silverstreams grasp. 

Brambles voice halted her in her struggles "Tawny stop. Look at her, she's huge!" The little tabby was staring at her like she was the most amazing sight he had ever seen. She looked at him in confusion, shouldn't he be scared? 

"Where's your mother?" She wanted to rush them back to camp but knew Sasha would come looking for them if she stole the kits.

"Uh.." Bramble scuffled his paws, "We don't know. We were supposed to stay in our den but it was sooo boring!" 

Fireheart chuffed with amusement before turning serious. "You shouldn't wander the woods alone." She told the two kits gravely. 

Tawny scoffed "As if anything would attack us! I'd shred it before it got close." She said arrogantly. 

"Like you did me?" Fireheart repiled sarcasticly, Silverstream snorted and set Tawny down "Be nice Fireheart." She scolded her mate.

Fireheart flicked an ear and looked back down to the two trouble makers "Y'know, i was alot like you two when i was a kit, snuck away from my clan to explore with my friends and nothing good came from it." 

Bramble excitedly leaned forward "What happened? Did something get you?!" He asked. Tawny tried to look uninterested but her ears were pointed toward Fireheart and her eyes glanced at her every once and a while.

Fireheart tilted her head to the side exposing the large, furless scar that wrapped around one side of her neck. "A fox caught me and did this, almost killed me and i was moons older than you. It wouldn't have happen if i had just stayed in camp." She told them. 

Suddenly both the kits looked much less confident, huddling close together and looking around at the dark forest fearfully. 

She purred at them comfortingly "Hey, why don't Silverstream and i walk with you back to your den? We don't like the dark much and having you two little warriors around would make us feel a lot safer." She smiled.

The two kits puffed up, ignoring the fact they'd found the two warriors alone in the dark, they proudly turned and began to march into the undergrowth before standing still. Bramble looked up at her "Err.. we don't know where it is." He squeaked timidly. 

Fireheart rolled her eyes and bent to inhale, taking in his loner scent. She turned her head to Silverstream "It's outside the border." The She-cat groaned before lifting Tawny up and following her mate.

As Fireheart led the way to the kits home, her mind jumbled. If Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw could return by one parent, then all she needed to do was figure out how to get a few cats together. 

A few moments of thinking of plans later, her ears pinned in annoyance, how had she gone from reincarnated hero to matchmaker? 

Shaking her head, she huffed and continued on, soon arriving outside the border to stand infront of an abandoned badgers den. Hearing a faint russling Fireheart turned back to Silverstream, who dropped Tawny, and went to sit beside her. 

Fireheart wrapped her large frame around her mate, blocking her neck and chest from sight. If Sasha got violent at two unknown cats in her territory or if Tigerclaw arrived with her, then Fireheart would take the brunt of the assault. 

A few moments later, the frantic queen burst into the clearing "Tawny, Bram-!" She cut herself off as she saw the massive warrior standing behind her kits. Her hackles raised and her teeth bared, "What are you doing to my kits?!" She spat. 

Fireheart lowered both Silverstream and herself to the ground and bared her neck farther in a submissive display. The queen hid her teeth but her fur remained raised.

"We found them on our territory. The forest is dangerous to kits, especially at night, we wanted them to get home safe." Fireheart told her, keeping her eyes locked on the ground. While she had the advantage of size and strength, Sasha was a new mother and any fight she entered, she would fight savagely to protect her kits. 

Sasha moved forward, slowly taking in their scent. Her ears pricked and her fur laid flat "Clans? You're clan cats?" Fireheart nodded at her, and the queens fur bushed excitedly. "Follow me, i have something to request of you. Bramble, Tawny. Stay in the clearing." She spoke firmly to her kits.

Both nodded and settled, tossing a scrap of leaf back and forth while the adults went into the den. Silverstream and Sasha slipped into the den easily, with Fireheart struggling into it before sitting beside the two in a hunched position. 

She mumbled a curse, she was practically eating her own chest fur! 

Sasha looked apologetic but didn't offer to talk elsewhere. She took a deep breath and began "Look, as you can already tell, i'm not the best mother. I can't hunt, and my twoleg has gone, there's no way for me to keep my kits fed anymore."

"What about their father?" Silverstream questioned, Fireheart leaned forward with anticipation. 

Sasha hesitated before sighing "I left, he just wasn't the tom I thought he was." She whispered. 

Fireheart and Silverstream exchanged a glance before Fireheart looked back at Sasha "What is it you want?" 

Sasha gulped audibly. "I've spoken to Windclan and they've agreed to take one kit, but only one. Will you take the other?" She asked.

Fireheart froze, but her heart glowed. She could get her apperentice, her deputy back. As she opened her mouth, doubt crept into her mind, in Thunderclan Bramble wouldn't have a chance in the dark forest of not being recongized as Tigerclaws kin, he would be tormented there. 

Her thoughts flickered, but Tawny wouldn't and Bramble would live easier in Windclan. Her heart broke as she muttered "We'll take the She-kit back to our camp to see if our leader will accept her. Don't leave, in case she's rejected." 

Sasha's shoulders relaxed, "Oh, you will? Thank you so much, I'll stay here after i give Bramble to Windclan. I'll be here until dusk tomorrow." Fireheart didn't speak again, getting up and shuffling back out of the den. 

Sasha and Silverstream slipped out, with Sasha going to gather her kits, leading them into the den where murmurs erupted. 

Silverstream looked up at her nervously "Are you sure about this? We could just leave." She told her. Fireheart shook her head, one of them had to go to Thunderclan and if it brought Bramble less suffering, she would let him go to Windclan.

Slowly the family emerged with a scared Tawny approaching them after receiving a purr and lick goodbye from her mother "I'm supposed to go with you." She mumbled. 

Silverstream purred, "We know. Go say goodbye, we'll wait." Tawny shot off, slamming into her brother and nuzzling him. Sasha came to sit beside her, and Fireheart glanced at her. 

"When are they due?" 

Sasha's tail fluffed before it relaxed, "You guessed?" Fireheart nodded. Sasha's ears drooped "Two and a half moons. I can't care for four or five, stars forbid six." Her eyes shown with grief as Tawny slowly walked back to them and stood before the two warriors. 

Fireheart leaned down and picked her up by the scruff, ignoring a downcast Bramble and began to head back to camp as dawn light lit the sky above them. 

Tawny was quiet, whimpering into Firehearts chest fur as they continued on, thumping down the rocks to the gorse tunnel. As they stood before it, she wondered amusingly, if this was how she made Redtail feel.

Slowly, the trio pushed through the tunnel and stood in the center of camp. The camp was deserted expect fir a guarding Graystripe, who took one look at them, snorted, and headed for the warriors den. 

Heartbeats later Redtail burst out of the den, staring at her with shock before a laugh tore from his mouth "HA, it's your turn now garlic-ball!" He purred, rushing to Bluestar's den. A low groan rumbled in Fireheart's chest, of course he'd mock her. Bluestar stalked onto high rock and released a yowl.

Why were the stars tormenting her? She looked down at the ground as the clan drowsily gathered around them, a few letting out smug huffs "Of course she'd bring a new one in." With a few scolding mixed in, mostly from Longtail "Why not, the strays bringing in a stray!" He jeered. 

Fireheart's ears flatted and Silverstream pressed into her side, she set Tawny down and huffed as the She-kit immediately buried herself under Firehearts stomach.

The trio stared up at Bluestar, the leader did not look angry but rather defeated, her voice droned out with embarrassment and tiredness mixed in the one word she spoke. The word of an exhausted mother, "Why?" She mewed, looking down at her daughter with distraught eyes. <0>Fireheart gave a tiny grin "We, uh, we found a kit." Bluestar looked a whisker lengths from jumping down to scold her. 

"And what do you plan to do with it?" She asked, her words clipped.

Fireheart and Silverstream whipped their heads to the queens, but they avoided their gaze, staring at the ground. They looked to eachother then to the brown and white kit under Fireheart. 

Nodding to one and other, they turned back to the leader, "We'll raise her as our own. Her mother entrusted us with her care, and we brought her here. She's our responsibility so we'll take care of her." Silverstream mewed. Fireheart lifted her head high and pressed against her mate as outroars soared.

"Neither of them have Thunderclan blood, they can't be teusted to raise kits and a loner kit at that!" Goldenflower screeched, Smallear nodded his agreement while Longtail sneered "We let you raise her and what? She gets ideas about bringing strays in as well? No, if she stays, one of the queens raise her." 

Fireheart hissed at him "Then I'm moving to the nursery!" She snapped. 

A voice stopped the caterwauls "If they choose to raise her, no one has say to deny them!" The clan turned to face Oakheart and Ravenpaw, it was Oakheart who had yowled. 

Ravenpaw stepped forward "They've brought the kit in and no queen has stepped forward, regardless of how some cats feel," he glared around the clan, "They have chosen to take responsibility for her, so unless any of you are willing to care for her, Shut. Your. Muzzles." He growled

The clan was silent, nodding her thanks to the pair, Fireheart turned to their leader "Let us know of your decision, either way, we're caring for her." Bluestar nodded, watching her kit with worried eyes as she padded into the nursery. 

The other queens avoided her, all except Willowpelt and Mistyfoot, who both peered at Tawny with gentle eyes. "Well, my new grandkit is just precious." Willowpelt teased. Fireheart ignored her, and set Tawny in a empty corner. 

She forced herself to look gentle and comforting when she licked the kit's ear "It's alright dear, Silverstream and i are going to get some moss and prey. Stay here or near the gray She-cats okay?" Tawny nodded but looked like she wanted to follow the only familar cats she knew. She obeyed Fireheart, however, and curled close to Mistyfoot.

A while later, Fireheart angrily tugged at the moss, tearing it free from the branch. Growling in fustration at the tattered piece of moss, she tossed it aside to land on a pile of others. 

She sank her claws into a new piece when a sweet scent hit her tonuge and Silverstream slipped to stand beside her. "Fireheart, calm down. It's alright." She soothed, gently coaxing her head down to press against her chest fur, over her heart. 

Fireheart slowly calmed as she listened to her mates heartbeat. Silverstream lapped at her ears, "See, it's okay to be upset, but don't take it out on our nest!" She joked.

Fireheart was not amused, she looked down at her mate with misty eyes "They weren't even mad we brought in a kit, they were mad we wanted to raise her together." She rasped “Have we still not proven ourselves as one of them?” 

Silverstreams joking demeanor dropped "I know, it's....frustrating to say the least and your family.." she trailed off but Fireheart caught her thought 

"They didn't lift paw to defend us." She growled, her anger began to burn deep in her belly again. Whitestorm had hardly been present in her life since kithood, hovering around Willowpelt and, infuriatingly, Brindleface and her kits. Instead of defending his adopted daughter he had shrunk in the crowd.

Willowpelt and Graystripe had not been present, but Graystripe had known and instead slept while his sister was demeaned infront of the whole clan, curled blissfully around a plump Sandstorm who had forgotten her and their kits. 

She curled her claws into the ground as Bluestar's face flashed by, the leader was in a tight spot to not show favoritism but she could've at least ordered Tawny to the nursery before letting the clan rip into her new mothers.

Aware of her harsh panting, she forced herself to calm down before she got sick. It didn't matter, she could be angry at her family all day long, after Tawny had a warm place to sleep and rest. At least she had Ravenpaw and Silverstream had Oakheart. 

"We still have some of our friends and eachother" Silverstream murmured. Fireheart knew she was right so she swallowed her bitterness and gathered the moss, rolling two bundles under her chin before beginning the journey back to camp, Silverstearm followed with thin branches on her back and a mouse in her jaws.

As they passed through the forest, Silverstream startled, bumping into Fireheart. Her mate had frozen, every hair on her pelt raised in fear as she stood absolutely still. 

"Fireheart?" She mumbled around the mouse, "What's wrong?" The ginger She-cat said nothing, not even twitching an ear to show she'd heard her. 

Silverstream dropped her burdens and moved around her mate cautiously, seeing nothing but scattered feathers and bones from a pigeon. A rank scent touched her nose and she scrunched it. Twoleg-place. 

She looked at Fireheart in confusion, "It's just some kittypets, Fireheart. We'll report them to Bluestar and the patrols will keep them at bay." She tried to reassure her. Fireheart didn't acknowledge her words, continuing to stare with haunted eyes at the scattered remains. 

Silverstream moved closer in worry as she began to mumble hurriedly. Leaning her head down to hear better, she just made out the words her mate was repeating like a prayer to Starclan.

"Pack, pack! Kill, kill!"


	15. Fireheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold, the chapter of trauma and insecurities

Snowpaw sat alone outside the apperentice den, clawing at a piece of bark in boredom. Spots had signed to be up at dawn, but she was nowhere to be found and he didn't want to leave camp without her. 

Just as he reached to grab another piece, a frantic thumping started up at the enterance tunnel. He swiveled his head around to see Silver burst through the tunnel and frantically open her mouth, calling toward the weird smelling rock den. The leaf-cats rushed out to meet her and she began mouthing to them.

Snowpaw felt fustration grip him as he tried to understand, but none were signing to him. The three cats were turning back to the tunnel when Silver caught his eye. 

Hers seemed to brighten thoughtfully and she swiped her tail in a high right arc. He nodded and rushed after them as the three raced from camp with fear washing their scents, and a bundle in the small black toms mouth.

He didn't understand their fear until they came upon Spots, who was frozen mid-stride, staring with vacant eyes at the scattered remains of a pidgen. He ingored Silver at his side, trying to get Spots to look at him and nudging him forward, simply choosing to study his idol. 

His mentors pelt was fluffed three times it's normal size and her sides heaved as she panted with terror. He had seen that look on her face only a few times, once when she had shown him the sun rocks and looked at one in particular and sometimes, when she looked across the river. Her body would stiffened and her eyes would cloud, like she was somewhere else.

She usually shook herself and continued on but this time, the place seemed to have trapped her. The dappled leaf-cat moved forward, leaning to hear the words his mentor was mouthing before she recoiled, her pelt spiking at what was said. 

Snowpaw looked at her in confusion, she looked as though his mentor had physically clawed her. Black tom moved forward, knocking Spots over and having the others pin her as he pried her mouth open, trying to shove some leaves down her throat. 

Snowpaw lunged forward when the vibrations of his mentors screams hit him, taking black toms place as he backed away, shaking a bitten paw. Spots was flailing beneath the cats, clawing at the ground and trying to escape their tight hold, fear scent poured from her, tasting sour on his tongue. 

He grabbed her scruff and yanked, shoving at the cats on top of her. He didn't know what they were doing, but if it scared Spots, he wouldn't let them. Silver pushed him back and blocked him as he tried to dodge around, he snarled at her before noticing she was signing. 

She drew her paw along her stomach to her muzzle before letting it fall to the ground and then jabbed it at Spots. Sick? Spots was sick? but there was no fever, or scent to it, how could she be?

Silverstream sighed as Snowpaw looked at her blankly. How did Fireheart do this so easily? She continued to block him as he shook his head at her and tried to rush to his now still mentor. "Shhh, Fireheart, just eat the thyme. It'll calm you." She heard Spottedleaf murmur. 

Silverstream glanced back at them to check on her mate, Fireheart was no longer flailing but laid panting harshly on the ground, her ears pinned to her head and pupils blown wide in shock and fear, while her tail flicked wildly. "Pack pack! Kill kill!" She yowled hoarsly before her green eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp.

Silverstream rushed to her side, Snowpaw at her heels. She jerked her head to the medicine cats "What happened to her?! It was just some remains." She asked them. Grunting, Spottedleaf shoved herself under Firehearts chest, with Silverstream taking her middle and Ravenpaw at her rear, Snowpaw gathered her head on his broad shoulders. 

Together they began a slow walk back to camp, huffing all the while. "Panick attack, the remains might have dug the memory of something up." 

Silverstream nodded then turned to Ravenpaw, "Were there any pidgen remains when she was attacked by the fox?" She mewed.

"No, i don't know what could've caused this. Did something happen in Riverclan with some?" Silverstream shook her head, the only reminders she had seen in Fireheart from Riverclan was how tense she would get on border patrol, or constant shifting in her nest, as if thorns were prickling her from all sides. 

Spottedleaf's words drew her from her thoughts "Maybe, it happened before." The two stared at her in confusion while Snowpaw stared ahead, blissfully unaware of the conversation.

When she noticed them staring, her face scrunched in thought "Maybe it happened before Thunderclan." She continued. 

Ravenpaw scoffed "She was a moon old when we took her in." Silverstreams ears pricked, she had heard tales about her mate but no one had ever shared how or where they got her, just that she was adopted in when she was young. 

Spottedleaf paid him no mind, staring ahead in thought, "Prehaps there was a reason her mother abandoned only one kit, it's possible whatever that pack was, it left no others.," her ears pinned to her head in fear, "Maybe those remains stirred up a memory better left in the dark." She murmured.

Ravenpaw looked at her with doubt "But she was so young, and that was so long ago." 

Spottedleaf huffed bitterly "That means nothing, trauma has no limit on either, you should no that better than anyone Ravenpaw. Time may fix her fox wound, and time may fix Graystripes battle wounds," she paused, "But neither of them have ever been the same, Fireheart freezes on Sunningrocks and will never face a fox again, and Graystripe has distanced himself from her tremendously. Graystripe himself still sufferes a stutter from the shock of the Shadowclan fight." She trailed off. The group fell into silence, simply shuffling back to camp.

When they reached the ravine, the bundle on their backs began to stir. Quickly setting her down, Snowpaw and Silverstream backed away to make room for Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw. Fireheart slowly sat up and opened her eyes, looking in confusion at the cats surrounding her. 

It took a few moments for her memories to click, but when they did, she felt panick grip her and her belly began to churn with dread. The pack was in the forest. 

Heaving for air, she put her paws on her head and closed her eyes. She needed to think, to figure out a plan that wouldn't kill her mother,something, anything, but her mind was blank with terror.

A brush against her muzzle caused her eyes to snap open, there was a spring of tiny leaves infront of her. "Eat them." A faraway voice ordered sternly, Fireheart obeyed, lapping the leaves up and chewing them slowly. 

As the pungent scent bathed her tonuge, she felt her throat loosen, allowing her to breathe easier. 

Slowly, the thyme pulled her thoughts from the spiraling terror and the faces around her became less blurred. She blinked up at them "where's my moss?" She asked raspingly. 

Silverstream huffed a laugh and pressed her head to Fireheart's forehead, "Don't worry about it. I'll fetch it for you later."

Fireheart nodded and stood, turning to Snowpaw, she swiped her tail in a left arc and kinked it over her back before wiggling her ears up and down, after a moment she also swiped her paw toward her hind leg. Hunt for bird and squirrel. 

That should distract him for a while and his squrriel hunting needed work anyway, the silly tom always forgot to check his tail from making noise. 

He looked at her uncertainly but a firm flick of her tail sent him off. Looking to Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw, she spoke "We need to talk to Bluestar, now." 

Spottedleaf shared a glance with Ravenpaw, "Fireheart, you've experienced a panick attack, while we should tell Bluestar as your mother, this really isn't a leaders responsibility. It's mine and Ravenpaws duty to help you." 

Fireheart stared at her steadily, "It's time I told you what all i know about this particular matter, I'll return later. Have my family waiting for me." She turned away from them, ignoring their protests and disappeared into the undergrowth. 

Fireheart would not reveal everything, prehaps just tell them she had dreams, like she should've in her first life. While she told herself it was because of tactics, if she was bothered to peel away her thinly veiled emotions, she would be forced to confront her own selfishness as her root motivation. If she told them she had known everything from birth, that she had played into their hearts and families with all that knowledge, they would never trust her or look at her the same. She had a family in the clan now, they felt as kin as Cloudtail had been.

She glanced down at a puddle as her paw was submerged in cold water, when the ripples faded, her reflection showed. A small spotted ginger head with two large ears looked back at her. 

This was not Firestar, with his flaming solid ginger coat, he had been left behind in her old timeline. It occured to her that she had truly been reborn. For some odd reason she had always thought of this as temporary, that she would fix everything and then it would be back to how it was but with happier endings. 

Now it was clear that wasn't true, her old life was gone and this who she was now. She was not Firestar, mate of Sandstorm and leader of Thunderclan. She was Fireheart, mate of Silverstream and proud warrior of a thriving Thunderclan. 

But to tell her kin all of this would be to lose them, they wouldn't understand why she had done what she had. 

Sighing Fireheart resigned herself, she would lie, as she had been since her rebirth. Bile rose in her throat at the trusting eyes that showed in her mind, but she held firm. 

They would know one day in Starclan, but in this life she would hold them as close as the kin she was denied before. Turning around, she began to trot back to camp, the sun was still high in the sky when she arrived but she had been gone for a long time with her thoughts.

Pushing through the camp entrance, she ignored the many pairs of eyes watching her with scorn and a few with pity. She knew she should go to Bluestars den right away, but first she would check on Tawny. Hmph, the little one would need a clan name, but Tawnykit did have more taste to it now that it fit her. 

A thought struck her as she padded into the empty den and found herself staring at Tawny napping alongside Mistyfoots kits with the queen nowhere in sight. Her moss! She had left it at the fresh ki-, she shuddered, at the first sign of them.

She glanced dishearteningly at the corner of the nursery only for her eyes to widen in surprise. There was a large nest, big enough for her and a few small cats to fit in where she had been planning to build her nest. It looked like it only needed one more bundle of moss to be finished, her ears drooped. 

Who had moved into the nursery while she was gone? She opened her mouth to taste for a scent but let out a startled yelp as someone bumped into her tail. 

A irritated snort reached her ears before a muffled voice spoke up "Brindleface, I'm making her a nest whether you agree with me or not, now move!" A familar voice spat crossly. 

Fireheart turned to find Speckletail, a bundle of moss rolled under her chin and forcing her to look at the ground. "Uh, hi Speckletail, you're moving back to the nursery?" She asked awkwardly, the queen scoffed and moved around her. 

Gently, she began spreading the moss in the empty part of the nest. "No, mouse-brain! I was finishing your nest since you and Silverstream were gone so long." The old She-cat refused to meet her gaze, focusing on adding a few feathers to the almost complete nest.

Fireheart slowly smiled and came up behind the retired queen, rubbing along her side while purring thankfully. 

Speckletail allowed it for a moment, touching her cheek to Firehearts lowered head before backing away "Alright you big fuzzball, Redtail was looking for you out in the clearing. You best see what he wants." Fireheart's face dropped and the warm feeling in her chest vanished as panic gripped her heart, she was beginning to regret the decision to tell them. 

Speckletail watched her for a moment before sighing, she sat and patted her paw on the ground next to her, silently urging Fireheart to sit.

Fireheart padded over, slumping in a hunched sitting position. She still towered over the queen but somehow, she felt as small as a scared kit again. Speckletail urged her to lay down press her head against the old mollys chest fur, a tactic most queens used to calm kits. 

Fireheart found it worked for adults as well, she felt her panick reside but still felt fear. Speckletail began to wash her ears and head gently, "So, do you want to tell me what's wrong dear?" She mewed inbetween strokes.

"Do i need too? It's not like it'll fix anything." Fireheart mumbled. 

Humming, Speckletail spoke "No, it won't. But it will help you feel better and if you feel better, you can handle your problems better." She mewed wisely. Fireheart huffed in resentment but a few moments passed and she found herself tentatively telling the queen her problem. 

"I've been hiding something for a long time, and now I've decided to tell my family. I'm just, " She paused, struggling to find the words before she simply gave up and looked into Speckletail's yellow eyes helplessly.

"What if they don't love me the same anymore?" She whimpered, Speckletail's face softened and she set her head on top of Firehearts. 

The molly closed her eyes and buried her muzzle in the queens thick fur. "Fireheart, there's nothing you could hide that would make them stop loving you. Did what you hide hurt anyone?" 

Fireheart hesitantly answered "No bu-" 

Speckletail interrupted her "Did it help anyone?" Timidly, Fireheart nodded.

"Then why are you so worried?" She pressed, tipping Firehearts chin up with a gentle paw. 

Fireheart hook it away and nuzzled closer, feeling like a small kit. "They won't look at me the same." 

Speckletail paused and lifted her head, nudging Firehearts with a paw to make her look the elder in the eye "Did you keep it to yourself for the good of the clan?" Fireheart swallowed hard, staring into her intense gaze. 

"I think i kept it a secret for the good of myself." She whispered, admiting it to both herself and Speckletail. The old molly sighed and closed her eyes.

"Fireheart, being in a family means honesty about important situations. You should have gone to them first." Fireheart's ears pinned and she lowered her head, "But," Speckletail continued, "Not because you're obligated too, you should have gone because you trust they love you enough to help you instead of shun you. They care for you, whatever happens, they'll always care for you." The She-cat told her. 

Fireheart looked at her doubtfully "They didn't with tawny." She pointed out resentfully. 

Speckletail thought for a moment "No, they weren't very helpful then were they, but they didn't lash against you either did they? No family is perfect, nothing is ever perfect really, not them, not you, not me." She chuckled, "Even Starclan is flawed, but that doesn't mean you should fear it, but work on it. Bring them closer to you and give them your trust, help to fill in the cracks in your bonds. You won't regret it, Fireheart."

Fireheart pondered the elders words for a while before Redtails shout of summons drew her from her thoughts. Speckletail grunted and stood, looking down at Fireheart "You go on and tell them what you need too. I'll finish up here and detract your little one, Tawny was it?" 

Shaking her head as she stood, Fireheart corrected her "Tawnykit." The pale tabby nodded and padded back over to the nearly finished nest.

Fireheart took a deep breath and walked into the clearing, following an impatient Redtail up to Bluestar's den. Pushing through the ivy, she found herself staring at her family and a few others. Of course Bluestar would consider Oakheart and Mistyfoot her family. 

The whole clan knew of Bluestar and Oakheart becoming mates only a halfmoon after her rescue and Fireheart had spent much of her time with Mistyfoot since then as well. Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf were sitting between the two cats

Graystripe sat next to Whitestorm, who looked mildly interested. Willowpelt stood on the other side of the den, far away from her so called mate. Bluestar was next to her, tail twined with Oakhearts. Fireheart sat next to Redtail and took a deep breath.

"There's a danger we need to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaf-cat= what snowpaw calls med cats.  
> Black tom=Ravenpaw
> 
> Fireheart will not reveal much to them, only that she has had prophetic dreams for her whole life and thats how she was able to stop tigerclaw, and redirect the fire safe path, as well as warn them about the dogs. She's worried because prophetic dreams are considered a highly serious matter in the clan and it may make her family stop trusting her or be hurt by the fact she never told them.


	16. Not every event can be stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can never win can he?

The surrounding cats stared at her without a hint of surprise. "Clearly." Bluestar mewed. 

The gray molly was looking at her with large worried eyes, "Spottedleaf has told us of your panick attack. Did you remember something from your past?" Her eyes seemed to cloud with fear, "You're not leaving to find anyone, are you?" She asked. 

Fireheart shook her head, lightly glaring at Spottedleaf. "It wasn't a memory," she paused, considering, "Well, it was, but more of a memory of a dream than a real one."

"A dream?" Spottedleaf echoed, looking at Fireheart intently. 

Oakheart cleared his throat, "You said it was a dream that had you save me, do you have them often?" 

Fireheart nodded "Since i was a kit, I've had four specific ones." She considered her words carefully before continuing, "The first was Oakheart's dream, the second is of a vicious pack of dogs that tear apart a cat while it tries to escape. They were surrounded by pidgen feathers." 

Whitestorm interrupted her rudely "How come you never mentioned these? You know how important dreams are in a clan, if you had told us when you first started having them, we could've arranged for you to train with Spottedleaf."

Fireheart's belly sunk but resentment burned her _'You wouldn't have been there to hear me anyway!'_ she swallowed her bitterness and spoke again "That's one reason why. I'm not destined to heal, that's Ravenpaw's path. I thought could figure them out and solve them by myself, the same as i did with Oakheart, but this danger will need the whole clan working together." 

Willowpelt looked at her with pity. "Fireheart, i know you think you're doing the right thing, but what if Spottedleaf is right? What if it was just a traumatic flashback and you worry the clan for nothing?" The gray She-cat questioned gently. 

Fustration rose in Fireheart's throat "It's not! They will take up residence at Snakerocks soon, we have to figure something out before they find camp!" She looked around at them desperately but saw everyone was looking away from her or shuffling their paws. Oakheart moved forward to stand in the center of their small circle.

"I think we should at least post a patrol there and stop hunting for now." The tom mewed, when the group looked at him questioningly, he continued "Whether or not it was a dream or memory doesn't matter. It couldn't have been the pigeon that caused her reaction, she's caught and eaten them before, it had to have been the scent around it. So regardless of what led her to knowing it, the pack is here." He reasoned.

"And if that's true, how will we even get rid of it? They'll kill us all!" Willowpelt challenged him, though her fur puffed with fear at the thought. 

Clearing her throat, Fireheart brought everyone's attention to her. "I've already come up with a plan." She waited for them to calm and nod to her, "The pack will be at snakerocks soon, so a patrol of the fastest cats will station along a path leading to the gorge, a cat will lead the dogs to the next one before ducking away into the underbrush. I'll be at the end to push the lead dog over the edge."

"Absolutely not!" Bluestar snarled, "Telling us is one thing, putting yourself on a cliff with a raging river on one side and vicious dogs on the other is a whole other matter!" She spat. The others around them mewed in agreement. 

Fireheart sighed with exasperation "Then who? Who in the clan has as good a chance against one then me? The same brute strength and size needed to survive if the plan goes wrong." Bluestar's fur bristled but she said nothing.

Hesitantly, the others nodded, one or two still looking unconvinced. Bluestar looked up for a moment before looking at the surrounding cats. "If it's settled then Redtail go let the patrols know and choose your snakerock cats. The rest of you are dismissed, but I'd like for Fireheart to stay." The leaders tone was somewhat icy. Fireheart lowered her ears and stared at the ground, hardly acknowledging her passing kin. 

Willowpelt and Graystripe rubbed along her side comfortingly while Ravenpaw brushed his tail tip along her shoulder. Whitestorm opened his mouth before sighing and heading after his son and mate. Finally it was just the two she-cats. Bluestar studied her intensely before speaking "Why? Why did you never mention that you had dreams before? We know about Oakheart, but assumed it was simply Starclan choosing a cat that would be there to save him."

She took a breath, "Do you even realize what you've done? If this is not real then you've just lost the clans faith and if it is, you've lost their trust!" She growled at her kit. Fireheat didn't raise her head, she knew this was for the good of the clan but it still hurt to see those she loved had such little faith in her. 

Especially when she had told the same story to them after saving Oakheart. "I know, but i couldn't keep this to myself and put the clan at risk for my reputation. I'm sorry mama, but I had to do something to start preparing." She whispered. 

Hearing a tired sigh, she looked up from the ground to see Bluestar hunched down with exhaustion. "I'm just disappointed Fireheart. I'm your mother, why didn't you come to me?" 

Fireheart swallowed hard. "I didn't want any of you to see me differently." She whispered, blinking her suddenly wet eyes rapidly. 

Bluestars eyes softened and she moved forward, nuzzling her head against her daughters shoulder. "Of course we wouldn't silly." The molly purred "You're our kin and dreams or no dreams, clan or no clan, that's still the truth."

Fireheart wrapped her tail around her mothers shoulders, pressing against her for a few moments longer before releasing her. 

She gave the leader a quick lick on the head and turned to leave, "Thank you. I should go check on Tawnykit." She mewed. 

Bluestar cleared her throat, waiting for her kit to look back at her. "Fireheart, I expect you'll bring any concerns or disturbances to me or Spottedleaf in the future. I would hate to put you on tick duty for hiding important information." The leaders expression was one of motherly sterness.

Gulping, Fireheart nodded. Her mothers shoulders loosened, "Well go on then, go spend time with the little one, I'll come by to meet my grandkit soon, and prepare Snowpaw. The younger apprentices are having a small assessment at dawn while the older ones have their warrior assessment." She mewed. 

Fireheart's pelt pricked in excitement for Frostfur's kits but for a moment, she was concerned. "I can understand Swiftpaw, but are the others old enough?" She asked. 

Bluestar stared at her gravely "If you're correct in this pack then we'll need all the warriors we can get."

Fireheart nodded and left the den, dread weighing heavily in each step. She had done it, they would all know of the danger soon. Her heart was still frightened though, they might still lose some cats but most would be safe. Now all she needed to do was save Bluestar. 

She paused before lifting a paw to nibble at it in worry. What if something went wrong like last time? 

She shook herself free of the nagging thought and padded toward the apprentices, who were gathered in a group, with Cinderpaw and Brakenpaw signing to Snowpaw and in turn teaching signs to Brightpaw, Thornpaw and Swiftpaw. She looked at Snowpaw kinking the tip of her straight tail in a curve before signing for squirrel and bird. 

The white tom nodded proudly, and gestured to a crow Thornpaw was gnawing on. Fireheart grinned as Mistlepaw pressed against her brother, looking up at Fireheart with an admiring smile "He did really good, that squirrel had no idea what was coming!" She mewed happily. 

Purring, Fireheart turned to the rest "I sure hope it didn't. You'll need those skills for tomorrow, you two have an assessment at dawn." She told Mistlepaw. 

Then she paused, and turned her head to Snowpaw, lifting her paw to mid-chest before making the gesture for all prey animals, a paw resting on the ground before she jerked it to her muzzle, lightly biting it, then she lowered her paw to the ground, thumping it seven times. 

Snowpaw's eyes widened but he nodded enthusiastically. She sighed, there was no way to tell him how important it was that he caught at least seven pieces of prey tomorrow but maybe that was good. He wouldn't be as nervous. 

Brightpaw lifted her eyes, which sparkled with envy, and lightly glared at the two "Aw no fair! They get an assessment?" She whined in a mock offended tone. 

"Oh don't worry, you all get something even better." Fireheart paused for dramatic effect as the five older apprentices shuffled closer, "You all get your warrior assessment."

The five apprentices stared at her in shock before letting loose loud purrs. "Yes!" Cinderpaw cried batting at Swiftpaw's ears excitedly, "Finally, we can match up with Badgerstripe at gatherings. That arrogant toms been strutting around like he's Starclan's gift since he got his warrior name!" She huffed. 

Fireheart purred at her antics before nodding to the group of warriors at the entrance "Why don't you go let your mentors know?" She told them.

Thornpaw looked up from his now buried prey, ears twitching. "They don't know?" He asked in surprise, Fireheart shook her head "Bluestar just told me while i was making a report, the surprise is all yours." She told them mischievously. 

Five pairs of eyes lit up before a stampede of paws started up as the apprentices charged toward the group, the three remaining cats watching in amusment as they tackled mentor and parent alike. 

A tail flicking her nose startled her and she turned to find Silverstream at her side. "C'mon, Tawnykit needs a good nap but she says she won't lay down until we're with her." Her eyes sparkled with amusement "To make sure the dark doesn't scare us, of course." Fireheart chuckled and followed her mate to the nursery. 

Stepping through the litchen, she ignored the way Sandstorm turned away from them in her nest with a huff and moved to curl around the little shape in the bottom of her large nest. 

Silverstream moved to her other side and curled up, twining her tail with Fireheart's and briefly pressing their noses together.

Through fond eyes, the pair watched as Tawnykit shifted about before settling with a tiny yawn, front paws kneading Fireheart's belly fur for a few moments before she drifted off. Once Silverstream was sure her kit was fast asleep, she raised her head to look at her exausted mate. 

Her eyes darkened with worry as she took in the way Fireheart's face was drawn and how ragged her pelt was, as if she had been forgetting to groom. "What is it?" Fireheart whispered to her, fur flicking up in unease. As she spoke, Silverstream caught a flash of ginger fur stuck to her jaws, under her bottom teeth.

She glanced down and found a bald patch on her loves paw. "You chewed a spot on your paw." She murmured, Fireheart's pretty green eyes flashed away from her and she tucked the bald paw against her chest. "Fireheart, what's going on?" Silverstream asked, looking to her mate with gentle, worried eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Fireheart opened her mouth, about to blurt all her worries and troubles to the one cat who may just listen instead of reprimand or judge her. 

A sneeze sounded from her side and her eyes caught sight of Tawnykit, shifting to sink her front half deeper into her ginger mothers side.

She sighed and looked back at her mate, "There's a pack of dogs in the forest." She muttered. That was far less than what she wanted to say. 

Silverstreams fur spiked in fear but she forced a comforting purr for her mate, "You don't have to worry about that, I'm sure Bluestar and Redtail will figure a plan out." She mewed reassuringly. 

Fireheart looked at her nervously before speaking once more "We already came up with a plan." She said. 

Silversteams ears flicked up in interest "What is it? Are we going to lead Twolegs to them?" Fireheart shook her small head.

"If the lead dog dies the rest will scatter. A patrol of the fastest cats will station along a path leading to the gorge. One lead the dogs to the next cat before ducking away. I'll be at the end to push the lead dog over." The ginger She-cat watched as her mates face molded from curiosity to fear and anger. 

"You'll be where?!" She asked, voice cracking. Both froze as their kit shifted with a whimper, simply staring at eachother as they waited for Tawnykit to settle, a pair of guilty green eyes pleadingly looking into betrayed blue ones.

"Why you? Surely there's someone else." Silverstream spoke, albeit much quieter, her voice still quivered with emotion. Fireheart looked away from her, focusing on Tawnykits peaceful face, barley visible in the weak moonlight. 

"It was my plan." She spoke slowly, thinking of the right words "No one else stands as good a chance against one of those mutts than me. Silverstream please, I couldn't live with myself if a clanmate died because I didn't step up for my own plan." Silverstream watched her silently.

The beautiful tabbys eyes still shone with hurt but a glimmer of understanding lit up in them. "But it's not just you Fireheart. It's me, it's Tawnykit, it's your family. If you die, what happens then?" Fireheart, for a moment, felt the need to blurt out that even if she died, it would only be for a few moments but clenched her jaw instead. 

Some day she would tell her, but not now, not when the She-cat was already looking at her like she couldn't trust her. "That's a risk Silverstream, its one every warrior takes but I won't make someone do it when I have responsibility of creating the position in the first place." She mewed quietly.

Silverstream shook her head sadly, Fireheart did nothing to stop the she-cat as she rose to her paws, taking care to avoid waking Tawnykit, and left the den. Fireheart closed her eyes tightly, they could work things out after the tabby had some time to think. 

A snort sounded from across the den and Fireheart opened her eyes to see pale green orbs looking back at her with distain. "You really are mouse-brain aren't you?" Sandstorm mewed dryly. 

Fireheart looked at her in confusion and shock, the plump queen had been in the nursery far longer than her, due in a moon yet hardly swollen at all. Even when Fireheart declared she would move in, the queen had not spoken a word to her.

Fireheart glared at her "Not now Sandstorm." She growled. The She-cat glowered at her "Someone has to tell you how dumb you're being." She spat "You have a mate, kit, brother, mothers and a father, yet you're willing to risk it all to play hero." 

Fireheart growled at her lowly "Even if I'm wrong, it's better me than another clanmate." She said, of course it was, she had not come back with her power just to sit aside and let others die. "You've no right to speak to me anyway, you haven't talked to me since we were kits!" She continued "It's no secret to the clan that you hate me."

Although she tried to play it off as simple bitterness, she knew in her heart she was angry because this Sandstorm was not the same as hers, and because of that, Fireheart resented her. 

Sandstorm rolled her eyes, wincing as a twinge in her belly flared before fixing a flat gaze to Fireheart "Get over yourself. I don't hate you, I'm just a clanmate to you, i hunt and patrol with you, and I'd fight beside you in battle. That doesn't mean I have to be your best friend." She huffed. 

Firehearts ears pinned down in hurt before she simply growled and turned away, ignoring the pale ginger cat that continuously hurt her without even realizing it.

A sigh and shifting moss sounded behind her before a tail tip found her shoulder. Sandstorm didn't soften her face but her voice lost it's aggression "Fine, I suppose i should've been nicer." She twitched uncomfortably when Fireheart's eyes found hers. 

"Look, you're Graystripes only littermate and I've seen what almost losing you did to him." She paused "I don't want to see him like that again and I'd like my kits to know their aunt so if you're so set on being the hero, please don't die." She said tiredly. 

Fireheart weakly purred, she was still hurt over the situation but appreciated Sandstorms awkward attempt at peace. The other queens shoulders loosened and she flicked Fireheart's ear as she turned to go back to her nest. "I expect you to talk with Silverstream tomorrow after the apprentice assessments." She said. 

Ears drooping, Fireheart lowered her head "I wouldn't even know where to start." 

Sandstorm snorted "Maybe by apologizing for putting yourself in a dangerous situation without thinking of her?" She said sarcastically but not meanly.

Fireheart flushed but murmured in agreement. Sandstorm purred "Get some rest Fireheart. Tomorrows a busy day." She whispered before rolling over. Fireheart curled her massive body around her tiny kit and shut her eyes. Tomorrow would be better.

Fireheart found herself walking in a starlit meadow alongside a lush forest. She shut her eyes im delight as the scent of prey filled her lungs. She lifted a paw to take a step, intent on catching a squirrel when a chirp caught her attention. 

She turned and found herself staring at Mosskit. The gray and white kit looked well cared for, not as haggard as she had the last time Fireheart had seen her but her cheerfulness was muted and she looked at Fireheart with pity.

"Mosskit? Why am i here?" Fireheart asked cautiously. She knew she wasn't dead so Starclan must have called her to their grounds, but why? 

Mosskit said nothing for a moment before replying "I...I just had to bring you here to tell you that I'm so sorry, and that what is to come is in no way your fault." She mewed hoarsly. 

Fireheart opened her mouth, intent on asking what the kit meant but a sharp jab to her side caused her to jerk awake. Dawn light was flitting through the moss around the den, she blinked, letting her eyes adjust before turning to the cat who poked her. 

Snowpaw was staring down at her, vibrating with impatient excitement. Fireheart sat up, smiling lazily as she heard Tawnykits laughter from outside the den, where she tumbled in a game of catch the tail with Fernkit and Ashkit. 

Fireheart became aware of a nauseating feeling in her belly just in time to lean over her nest and vomit. She shuddered and heaved, coughing a few times. 

Rainkit, who had just popped over the side of Willowpelt's nest, let out a worried squeal before rushing off "I'll fetch Spottedleaf!" He called back to the two older cats. Snowpaw helped Fireheart lay back down. The she-cats legs were trembling. 

She closed her eyes, trying to remember if she had eaten something bad, but nothing came to mind. Soon Spottedleaf was beside her, nudging her to her paws and leading her out of the den.

In the clearing, a dawn patrol, the apprentices, and their mentors had gathered alongside a few early rising warriors. Fireheart looked at them disinterestedly, she just wanted to lay back down. Her belly felt as if it would heave at the slightest misstep. 

"Fireheart, are you ready for the assessment?" Bluestar called as she padded toward her kit. Fireheart lowered herself to her hunches with Snowpaw pressing against her in concern, she licked his ear comfortingly then looked back at her mother.

Spottedleaf shook her head "She's got a stomach sickness. I'll be keeping her in my den until she's better, she's not fit to be running around the forest." Bluestar's eyes filled with worry and she nodded 

"I'll assess him myself then." She mewed "You get some rest, okay?" Fireheart nodded and turned to her apprentice. She pointed a paw at him then swiped her tail in a left arc and kinked it over her back, making the sign for all prey animals and thumping her paw seven times. Afterward she bared her teeth and slashed a sheathed paw, their sign for battle.

He nodded then jabbed a paw at the camp entrance before pointing it back at her, his tail straight except for a curved tip. She shook her head and nodded toward Bluestar. 

Snowpaws ears flicked nervously but he nodded nonetheless and reared up to rub his cheek against her shoulder in farewell and a wish for her get better. She purred and flicked her tail for him to go on. 

Spottedleaf cleared her throat and began to nudge Fireheart away, "Keep a close eye on him!" Fireheart called to her mother as the tortieshell she-cat urged her toward the medicine den.

Ravenpaw raised his head from the herbs he was studying when they entered the den, his eyes flashing with fear as they caught sight of his dear friend. "What's going on?" He asked, Fireheart was quick to quell his fear. 

"Its just a bellyache i need to sleep off." She mewed tiredly. Ravenpaw sighed in relief and went back to his herbs as she sank down into one of the spare nest. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off in hopes she would feel better when she awoke.

When she did awaken next, her belly was no longer queasy, instead growling in hunger, she looked around the den, hoping to spot one of the medicine cats so she could ask for prey but both were missing. Fireheart cautiously pushed herself to her paws. 

Once she determined her belly wouldn't heave, she headed to the prey pile and picked up a vole to eat, noting it was around Sunhigh now. As she gulped down her meal, her gaze scanned the clearing and she quickly found the splash of silver she was looking for. Burying the bones of her meal, she trotted toward Silverstream. 

Silverstream looked at her passively but her tense shoulders relaxed as she saw Firehearts strong steps and, to her amusement, a few pieces of vole caught in her whiskers. 

The ginger She-cat was looking at her earnestly "Would you like to take a walk with me?" She questioned. 

As upset as Silverstream was, she knew she couldn't deny the pleading eyes of her love so with only a little reluctance she agreed and followed the massive warrior out of camp.

Fireheart led her to the great sycamore and settled down between the gnarled roots. Silverstream sat beside her and patiently waited as her mate gathered her thoughts. 

"I'm sorry!" The words burst from Firehearts mouth before she could stop herself. She cursed and took a breath, starting again "I'm sorry Silverstream. I put myself up for danger without considering how it would affect you and our family." She said, looking her mate in the eye.

"So you'll step down?"Silverstream questioned. 

Fireheart let out a low groan and shook her head "I'm sorry for not involving you, but I'm not sorry for taking the responsibility." 

Silverstreams fur fluffed and her claws dug into the ground. "Why?! Are Tawnykit and i not enough to match up to this 'honor'?" She spat. 

Fireheart's pelt pricked but she forced it flat "Silverstream," she said soothingly, "I know, I'm being a terrible mate and mother but i HAVE to do this!" She was the only one who could come back if something went wrong.

Silverstream looked at her, her shoulders hunching in defeat. She pressed against Fireheart's side "But what if something happens to you?" She whimpered. Fireheart lowered them to the ground and wrapped around her completely, lapping at her head. 

"Silverstream. Look at me." She waited until the misty blue eyes looked up at her. "I'll always come back to you, even if i have to travel through Starclan and the dark forest, I'll come back." She promised. 

Silverstream nuzzled against her "I don't agree with you but I'll always support you." She murmured. The two fell into silence, lulled by the swishing branches above them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second the two stepped back into camp, they became aware of the sullen cloud consuming it. She looked around in confusion. The clearing was mostly empty with Brindleface and Redtail leaning against eachother beneath highrock. 

A frantic thumping sounded as Spottedleaf burst from the nursery and raced to her den. Silverstream shot a glance at Fireheart as a wail sounded from the nursery.

Every hair on Fireheart's pelt rose as she recognized Graystripes voice. Briefly forgetting her mate, she rushed across the clearing and into the nursery. Dim light lit up the den, clearly showing an image that would haunt Fireheart for the rest of her days. 

Ravenpaw sat with his head bowed. Graystripe crouched beside him, his head flung back in anguish "Oh S-starclan n-no! Not her, p-p-please n-not her!" He rambled as he trembled. Laying down, sprawled in her nest, was Sandstorm. 

Blood coated the she-cats lower half and Fireheart felt her insides grow cold as ice when she realized that the queens flank was still.

She walked to stand beside her brother, her claws working the moss against her grief. She was gone. They had just been coming to terms, at least as friends, and now the She-cat was dead. She would never see her alive again, Sandstorm would never enjoy a warm sun patch, or a walk in the forest again.

She steadied herself, there would be time to grieve in her nest later. Graystripe needed her. She pressed against his shoulder, trying to get him to rise to his paws. 

She recoiled as his claws raked her shoulders "No! N-no! I-i have to s-stay with my kit. I-i h-have to take c-care of him f-for her!" He yowled. Ravenpaw choked and as Fireheart found the small shape, nestled against Sandstorms Foreleg and belly, she understood why. 

It was much too small, being born a moon early, but that's not why she shuddered in horror. The shape was silent. The kit was dead. 

She bowed her head, overcome by grief. This time, he would not even have his kits to comfort him. As she looked closer at the motionless kit, however, her breath was stolen. The tiny tom had a very pale almost white pelt with bold black stripes. 

She knew that pelt and a whole new wave of emotion smashed into her as she realized she had seen this cat before, as a grown, proud warrior. Her paws trembled as she hoped against hope that Bumblestripe would take a breath.

He never did. Fireheart tenderly lifted him by his cold scruff and carried him behind Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf as they carried Sandstorm into the clearing. Graystripe had stayed in the nursery, falling silent and still once he realized his son had been born dead. 

Brindleface and Redtail approached her, staggering on grief-stricken paws. "Please." Brindleface whispered hoarsly, "Please tell me there was more than one." Fireheart remained silent, a lump in her throat.

Brindleface released a caterwaul and collapsed next to her daughters corpse. Fireheart moved forward, settling the tiny kit against his mothers flank. That had been her only comfort in all of this mess. Briarlight and Blossomfall had not been born yet, Bumblestripe had been born alone. 

She backed away, barley noticing Silverstream pressing into her side and Tawnykit tucking under her belly, staring at the dead cats with fear.

The clan slowly moved forward surrounding the young queen with sad murmurs. The elders came to clean the blood away and arrange her. Fireheart stared down at her previous mate with misted eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to live a long and happy life. She wasn't supposed to die like this. 

A choking guilt wrapped around her like a vice as she realized that the queen would've if she hadn't of tampered with everything. She hunched down, barely registering the shuffling gorse tunnel.

Bluestar was back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long but I've been on the search for my cat. She slipped out of the house and went missing. Plus this chapter was longer than usual so it took a bit more time. I'll get back to normal posting soon.
> 
> Also, RIP Sandstorm and Bumblekit, there was a reason for this though so dont fret


	17. Truly into the wild

Along with the shuffling gorse, a heavy scent of blood filled the clearing. Firehearts fur rose in unease and as she looked around at the surrounding cats, she knew she wasn't the only one feeling fear. 

Leaves scattered as a shape burst through the tunnel but rather than the gray leader, it was her own apprentice. Snowpaw staggered forward, searching the crowd desperately, his sides heaved for air and his fur was bushed three times it's normal size.

The tom began to frantically sign but was met with blank stares from almost all the cats. Fireheart stepped forward, shaking off Silverstream as she saw the dreadful claw marks lacing her apperentices shoulders and sides. The worst wound caught her attention as she padded toward him. 

Her belly threatened to heave as she saw his tail was barley attached at the base, only a thin piece of flesh kept it hanging limply to his body. His eyes were blown wide in shock and fear but relief flooded them as he saw his mentors face.

He shakily lifted a paw, moving it in a circle before bringing it to his nose. Medicine cats. Her fur rose in horror at his next signs, a quick snap of his teeth with a flicked ear and a paw darting forward in a zigzag then lifting in a smooth arc. The sign for dog and snakerocks. 

"Spottedleaf!" She screeched, whipping around to look at the startled Medicine cat, who was rushing forward with a bundle of herbs for Snowpaw. 

"Follow me. Ravenpaw, you stay here and care for Snowpaw. Prepare for more wounded." She paused, "Willowpelt, Silverstream and Mistyfoot, come with me, I'll need help carrying wounded. The rest of you stay here and guard camp. Dustpelt and Speckletail take the tunnel, Oakheart and Lionheart guard the back entrances. Evacuate to the trees if you hear any barking or smell dog scent." She ordered.

The clan stared at her in shock, the young warrior had gone from grieveing, crumbled cat to acting with a leaders authority. A few shot her angry glances but most moved to do as she asked, too stunned and fearful to protest. 

She pushed her woozy apprentice down to lay on the ground where Ravenpaw immediately got to work with Speckletail hovering near him, then rushed through the gorse tunnel, her patrol hot on her trail. 

As she pounded through the undergrowth, her thoughts swirled with terror. Bluestar had been shadowing Snowpaw, which meant she would've tried to protect him from the dogs. It was the only reason she could think of for Bluestar not being with him, but it didn't make sense. 

Bluestar had warned the patrols and mentors to avoid Snakerocks so why would she herself go there with a young apprentice? Her thoughts halted as she saw a shape laying ahead of her, and the reek of kittypet filled her nose through the heavy stench of blood, for a moment she was confused at the sight she saw. After all, they were only halfway to Snakerocks.

A ragged brown tabby lay stretched out on the ground, huge chunks torn from her legs and back. Fireheart and her patrol could only gag at the sight of her. The kittypets innards had been ripped out, pooling on the ground beside her opened belly. Many of them were torn in half and scattered about. 

_'Eaten.'_ she realized with horror, the kittypet had been eaten. She cautiously moved forward, and tensed for a moment as she saw distinctive white paws and a white chest. Her shoulders loosened, however, as she found a purple color around the kittypets neck and petrified cloudy blue eyes.

Princess wore no collar and had green eyes, but the frozen, terror filled face was undoubtedly famillar. As she tried to place it, a new scent caught her nose, the smell of rabbit was surrounding the area. 

Looking to the rear of the fallen cat, a few fox lengths away, she saw the carcass of a small rabbit, equally torn apart. Looking farther, she saw another, then another, a trail of rabbits that led to the kittypet. 

Mind working fast, Fireheart finally latched on to what happened once she studied the kittypets wounds. Beneath all the dreadful, clumsily ripped flesh, a single neat slash ran across her neck, just above her collar.

Tigerclaw and his rouges had murdered her for bait just as they had Brindleface in her last life. Back then, she had never wondered how the dogs had found Snakerocks but now it was clear he had used the same trick to lead them there as he had to lead them to camp. 

But no one had ever found remains of a cat in their territory back then, with a sick feeling she realized that maybe there had been no body to find after the dogs were done. There was one now however, which meant they must have found something else to hunt.

Fireheart looked back to her patrol "Murdered, she was just bait for the pack." The patrols fur spiked in fear. 

"Who would've done this? What kind of monster would lead dogs into clan territory with their own kind as prey?" Willowpelt whispered hoarsly. 

Fireheart looked at her gravely "The same that would try to murder their clan deputy." Willowpelts ears flattened and the group began to grow weary, looking over their shoulders as if the brown tabby would jump out at any moment to use them next.

Fireheart cleared her throat "C'mon, we'll come back for her soon, once we get our clanmates." She gently lifted the kittypets body, shuddering as as few slippery organs fell to join the rest on the ground, and quickly scaled a tree. 

Picking a wide branch, she laid the body down and dropped to the forest floor, scoring her claws against the tree a few times to mark it. Quickly, she opened her mouth and picked up Snowpaws faint fear scent then began to follow it beyond a small thicket of bushes.

Pushing through them, Fireheart felt her belly sink. Many cats littered the clearing. All were covered in horrendous wounds and all carried Thunderclan scent. 

She beckoned the others forward with her tail, when they joined her, the group of five could only stare in horror for a few moments before Spottedleaf launched into action.

The cats behind her slowly moved forward, coming to assess the damage and see what the could do and who could be moved. "Mistyfoot, return to camp and bring reinforcements. We'll need help carrying them." She mewed. 

The stunned gray She-cat nodded, sparing one last glance at the wounded cats before vanishing through the undergrowth.

Bluestar, Whitestorm, Thornpaw, Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, Mousefur, Longtail, Runningwind, Goldenflower, Mistlepaw, and Brackenpaw lay strewn about on the ground. Their pelts were ripped and bloodsoaked but to Fireheart's relief she could hear the faint sound of breathing. 

Moving around, she picked up Thornpaw and his siblings one by one and moved the to lay next to eachother for Spottedleaf, taking care to make sure she didn't wound them farther. A low moan sounded behind her and she turned to find a crouched Willowpelt.

The queen was standing between Whitestorm and Runningwind, her head low and ears pinned. Her gaze was glazed as she looked at Fireheart with dispair. An errie, low wailing began to pour from her mouth "They're dead!" 

Firehearts fur rose as she rushed over, frantically nudging and licking the two warriors, hoping for a response. There was none. She backed away, sitting down as she stared down at her father in shock. She harldly felt it when Willowpelt sobbed and pressed into her side.

"Whitestorm..." Fireheart mumbled, moving forward to nudge his head in one last attempt of waking him up. The warriors head lifted for a moment at her force, then thumped back to the ground, yellow eyes still narrowed and glazed. 

She huffed a sob and gazed around helplessly for a moment, trying desperately to control the torrent of emotion welling up inside of her. "Fireheart, Bring Bluestar!" Spottedleaf called from where she and Silverstream were dressing wounds on the other eight cats.

Fireheart nodded and took a deep breath, shoving her flooding emotions down where her feelings about Sandstorms lay and blocking them all off. She could deal with them later. 

She got up and licked Willowpelt's head, briefly touching her nose to the grieving queens shoulder in a show of sympathy before moving to get her mother. 

Bluestar had the smallest amount of wounds, but they were still some of the deepest. Fireheart knew without a doubt that the leader had lost a life. Which meant she had just one left. 

Lifting her leader up, she piled her, Brackenpaw and Goldenflower onto her back. She then leaned down and sank her teeth into Thornpaws and Mousefurs scruff and heaved them into the air. 

Puffing under their dead weight, she began the march home, hearing Spottedleaf load Swiftpaw onto her back and helping Silverstream to get Brightpaw. 

After dragging Runningwind and Whitestorms bodies into the bushes to protect them, Willowpelt joined them, Mistlepaw on her back and her teeth clenched in longtail's neck fur, dragging him along.

With horror, Fireheart saw deep slashes marked the toms face, cutting across his eyes. She had failed at saving a clanmate once more. Longtail might have been rude and arrogant but she knew he would get wiser with age, and had been committed to preventing his blindness. 

Instead it had come sooner than last time and in a way that she was sure would traumatize him. Her chest rumbled with a growl as she thought about how his last sight had been of a vicious dog. 

Staggering under the weight of five nearly grown or grown cats, she carefully edged her way down the ravine, letting out a low groan as her neck muscles cried out. Reaching the bottom, she waited for the others to catch up, ignoring a horror struck Lionheart and Oakheart as Mistyfoot led them away.

The large russet tom in the patrol let out a cry at the sight of his fragile mate, pressing down on Fireheart's shoulders. A sharp glare and growl from her though sent him back to the other two. On their way to collect Runningwind and her father. Her dead father.

Talon like claws unsheathed as she marched through the tunnel, her eyes narrowed. As soon as the other cats saw the trail of warriors carrying injuried they began to call out questions fearfully. "What happened to them?!" Speckletail screeched while smallear wrapped a tail around her. 

"Where are the others?!" "Did Bluestar loose a life?" Brindleface and Redtail croaked at the same time. More questions rang out, sounding like a harsh fox bark to Firehearts ears. 

Her pupils slitted as she called out a stern warning "Enough! I will explain once we get them settle, gather around the highrock!" She yowled around her burdens.

The clan went silent backing away from the ginger warrior, more than a few looking at her wearily. Ignoring them, she pushed through the thicket that lead to the medicine den clearing and gently laid her burdens down next to eachother infront of a stunned Ravenpaw. 

The others quickly followed and set the injured down before leaving the clearing, Silverstream hesitated but once she saw her mates hopeless eyes, followed. There was nothing she could say to comfort her right now.

Fireheart pushed past the two medicine cats, into the den. She would check on Snowpaw before talking to the clan. Her eyes darkened with worry as they adjusted to the dim den and took in her apperentices form. Snowpaw was wrapped in cobwebs from his shoulders to his tail, or at the very least where his tail should've been.

A bloody bunch of cobwebs were poking from a very small stump on his rear, but the long feathered tail was gone. A lump rose in her throat as she pressed her nose to his head. 

She should have been there, to protect him, to protect them all. Instead, she had been napping in a cozy nest, sleeping off a mild bellyache while her family fought viciously.

Shuddering, she stood tall and marched from the den, sparing a moment to nod in graduate toward Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf then pushed on into the camp. She slowly made her way beneath highrock, but not on top of it. 

Not even now was she willing to overstep her boundaries that far. Slowly, the clan filed into a ragged circle around her, a quiet somber mood about them. "What happened?" Speckletail croaked.

Fireheart took a deep breath, "Someone was leading the pack to Snakerocks. They slaughtered a kittypet to use as bait and laid a trail of rabbits to her corpse." She stopped for a moment as horrified gasps and murmurs swept through the crowd. Lifting a paw for silence, she continued "One of the apprentices must have crossed their trail and drew the others and their mentors in to help." 

Graystripe lifted his head from Sandstorms cold flank, his eyes flashing with fear "F-fireheart, where's W-Whitestorm and R-Runningwind?" He asked his sister.

The crowd turned back to her expectantly and her ears drooped "Dead. They were already cold when we arrived, nothing could be done for them. I sent a few others to bring them back." Graystripes eyes were not surprised but still filled with grief. He simply nodded and returned to laying his head down. 

As if her last words had summoned them, the body patrol shuffled through the gorse. Graystripe looked to them pitifully and shut his eyes tight as if he couldn't bear it. Mistyfoot met her eye and Fireheart twitched her tail, signaling to the ground beside Sandstorms body.

Nodding, the she-cat led her patrol over and dropped the two mangled corpses down. Fireheart looked away from them and up to the fading in stars of dusk, asking for strength then looked back down. For a moment, she was confused, only one cat was following Mistyfoot when she had ordered two. 

It wasn't until Mistyfoot flicked her tail that Oakheart stepped through the gorse tunnel, staggering under the weight of a new body. Her heart dropped. How had she not noticed? 

All the mentors and their apperentices had been there except for little Cinderpaw and now here she was, claws and teeth still bared with dead blue eyes gazing through her clanmates. Just as her mother had died.

Fireheart lurched forward "No!" She breathed, staring at the small corpse in disbelief. 

Oakheart looked at her with a haunted face "She was the one they found first, she must have been. We found her father away down the trail than the others, they slaughtered her and then found our clanmates. Her wounds were far more severe, she had fought them all alone." A sick feeling enveloped Fireheart as she imagined the gray She-cat hissing and spitting at the pack whilst screeching for the help of her clanmates. 

She bowed her head as Oakheart pushed past her, dropping Cinderpaws destroyed body alongside the other two victims.

Slowly, the clan began to settle for vigil, waiting for Spottedleaf to walk from her den to give them safe travels to Starclan "May Starclan light your path, may you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep." She murmured over the five corpses, touching her nose to each ones head. 

Fireheart laid a little ways away from the others, simply thinking. She hoped Bluestar would be able to pull the clan through this alone because right now, they were short of strong cats.

Fireheart had to take over for Redtail today in the middle of a crisis because he was overcome by grief, Mistyfoot nor Oakheart were trusted enough to help lead, Silverstream had no apperentice, and neither had Dustpelt. 

There were others of course, but none had stepped forward to help today meaning they wouldn't step forward anytime soon. 

Worry coursed through her as she stared at the mangled corpses infront of her and felt the torrent of emotions bubbling just under her fur. She knew she wouldn't be much help soon either. 

~

The next morning, Fireheart looked at six graves in sullen silence, hardly registering Silverstream pressing her nose to her shoulder. The whole ordeal had been depressing and traumatizing enough, but the final blow was the golden brown fur shining from the sixth grave. 

Last night, a defeated Spottedleaf had walked from her den, Thornpaws fragil body perched on her shoulders. His wounds had overwhelmed his young body, and he had left for Starclan soon after the vigil had begun.

She began pushing dirt into Whitestorms grave, a mute Willowpelt helping. Graystripe joined them after finishing Sandstorms grave with Brindleface and Redtail. 

Before he came however, he gently turned few pawfuls of dirt into the tiny grave of his son. It took nearly all morning, but soon every fallen cat was safe beneath the earth. 

Fireheart backed away, her mind spinning and forelegs caked in dirt. For a moment, she didn't know what to do, before there had always been something to distract her. Moving the bodies, vigil, graves but it was all done. 

Her breathing picked up as she searched for any distraction. The kittypet! She was still in the tree, Fireheart could go bury her. A voice sounded next to her "Fireheart? Fireheart!" She ignored it, padding away to head to the tree. 

A silver blurr skidded infront of her "Fireheart! Where are you going?! You need to go back to camp and rest!" Rest? No, her resting got her family slaughtered, her resting is why Cinderpaw and Thrornpaw will never be warriors, why Whitestorm won't see her little siblings become apprentices and warriors. 

She couldn't go home and rest when things needed her ever again. Looking down at her mate blankly she spoke "The kittypet needs to be buried, I'll go put her outside the territory, near twolegplace." She said 

Silverstream looked at her worridly "Fireheart." She said slowly "Please come back to camp with me. You're not well." Fireheart looked at the sky above them sighing, then looked back to the silver she-cat. 

"Send for me if any if the survivors wake up." She mumbled, shoving Silverstream aside to keep walking. She ignored the feeling of blue eyes burning holes in her pelt as she disappeared into the undergrowth.

It didn't take long for her to find the tree with her claw marks dug into it. Scaling it quickly, she grabbed the Kittypets scruff and slowly carried her down the tree. As she walked toward the border, she idly wondered if she should go to twolegplace and see if the She-cat had anyone that would miss her. 

After crossing the border, it didn't take her long to pick out a nice spot under a large oak to bury the nameless kittypet.

The sun was high in the air when she patted the final pawfuls into place and sat back, absentmindly marking the grave with a stone. Although she didn't know so much as a name, she still grieved for the little She-cat and felt pity that her last moments had been so terrifying. 

Maybe, just maybe if she wished her to find Starclan, the kittypet would. Fireheart took a short breath "May Starclan light your path." She croaked "May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep." She finished with a murmur.

"Oh, how touching." A voice purred from behind her, Fireheart whipped around, searching for the source. A dark shape slithered forward, appearing infront of her. Her chest rumbled with a growl as she recognized Darkstripe. 

The tom was smirking at her, savoring how broken the ginger She-cat looked. "Y'know, the plan went alot better than we thought it would." He grinned as he swaggered closer.

"We just meant to lead them to Snakerocks then camp, but couldn't believe our luck when that stupid gray apprentice found them and then guess what? She called everyone else over instead of running!" He snickered, not noticing the way Fireheart's fur began to rise. 

Obvious, he continued to mock her "Oh, it was just so much fun to watch even more of your family get torn apart. So, did Bluestar lose all her lives or is the old bat still hanging on?" He sneered, his eyes glittering with malice.

Fireheart stared at the tom with slitted pupils, eyes locked on every single one of his movements. Slowly, her body moved into the hunters crouch and a cloud began to take over her mind. 

How dare he. How dare he mock them and their bravery. Images flashed through her mind as Darkstripes grating voice faded to rushing blood.

Whitestorms proud yellow eyes the day of her apperentice ceremony, Showing Cinderpaw the owl tree in her old life, Bluestar curling around her when she was a tiny kit, Thornpaws excited eyes as she told them about their assessment, Frostfurs warm fur and fierce love. 

It all blended together until a red haze of fury settled over her, oddly reminding her of the life Brindleface had given her during her leaders ceremony.

Darkstripe paused mid-sentence as a loud growl echoed around the small clearing. His fur bushed and he slowly turned back to face Fireheart. 

The ginger she-cat was crouched with her front low to the ground, the fur along her back raised and her massive teeth bared. Her long claws unsheathed as she worked her shoulders, preparing to lunge. 

None of this scared Darkstripe as much as the look in her eyes. The glint of intelligence was gone, replaced by a bloodlust much more like a fox or, ironically, one of the pack than a cat. 

The tabby tom knew in that instant he was no longer dealing with a scorned cat, instead he was facing a feral beast. Slowly, he backed away, regretting that he'd come alone. "Fireheart...?"

She pounced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fireheart jolted awake, staring at the dawn light in confusion. Scrambling to her paws, she hacked as a vile taste assaulted her tonuge, turning her head, she spat a blob of red out. 

She shook her head, catching her wits before freezing. Just to be sure, she glanced back down and her fur rose as she confirmed she had spat a mouthful of blood out. 

The blob of blood wasnt the only red on the ground, she was standing in a pool of it with the rusty substance stretching up her legs past her chest to cover her sides and muzzle, staining her ginger fur a harsh red.

Backing away in horror she tried to recall anything that she had fought but nothing could reach her fuzzy mind. what happened? It had been sunhigh and she had buried the kittypet-! When Darkstripe had showed up and began to mock her. 

As she remembered his taunts, rage swelled beneath her pelt again but not nearly as fierce as it had the previous day. Breathing heavily, she looked around wildly and her gaze locked onto a trail of bloody pawprints.

She followed them a short distance and when she reached the end she could only heave and vomit. Disgust coursing through her as she saw even more blood and meat among the contents. She turned away, running toward the river, toward camp, toward twolegplace, toward the sun-drown-place. Just away from here.

Away from the twisted, shredded body of Darkstripe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinderpaw- vicious bite and claw wounds all over body, nearly severed hind leg. Died of bloodloss and shock
> 
> Thornpaw- Covered in large claw wounds, and one huge bite wound over his face. Died of Shock and Infection
> 
> Whitestorm- Pelt was ripped to shreds by dogs teeth. Died of bloodloss.
> 
> Runningwind- Covered in dreadful bite and claw wounds all down his back and covering his shoulders. Died after lead dog bit his back and snapped his spine.
> 
> Bluestar- Lost half of one ear, will have scars crisscrossing her left hind leg from where a dog grabbed and shook, permanent limp. Lost life from Bloodloss.
> 
> Sandstorm- Complications during Kitting. Bumblekit essentially got stuck and led to her being too weak to cope with the bloodloss of kitting.
> 
> Bumblekit- Sufficated
> 
> Darkstripe- Pelt torn to shreds, blinded, spine and neck snapped by Fireheart after she picked him up and shook him. 
> 
> Fireheart is an F1 savannah cat, making her more in tune with her wild big cat instincts than normal cats, thats why she noticed similarities between the feeling if her rage and Brindlefaces life. In this chapter, im sure many noticed how she seemed to brush aside the deaths, choosing to focus on the next task. This was her bottling her feelings up so after a few taunts from Dirtstripe, she lost control of them and herself and became truly wild.


	18. New allegances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an updated allegiances full thunderclan and shortened other clans with important/new characters

Thunderclan:  
Leader: Bluestar-Old gray molly with silver muzzle and tail tip, permanent limp in left hind leg. 1 life.

Deputy: Redtail- small Tortieshell tom with long bushy red tail

Medicine cats:  
Spottedleaf- Pretty Tortieshell  
Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Warriors:  
Lionheart- large golden tom.

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat with yellow eyes, scarred muzzle and forelegs.  
Former Apprentice- Thornpaw

Fireheart-Massive black spotted ginger she-cat, one long scar wrapped around the left side of her neck.  
Apprentice- Snowpaw

Oakheart- large russet brown tom.

Silverstream- beautiful silver tabby with black markings.

Graystripe- Large burly gray tom with dark gray stripe running down his back.  
Apprentice- Mistlepaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom.

Goldenflower- Gold abd cream She-cat with shredded ears and a long, thick scar across her flank.  
Former Apprentice- Cinderpaw

Longtail- very pale tabby tom with black markings, blinded by dogs, has long scars down face.  
Apprentice- Swiftpaw

Queens:  
Willowpelt- very pale gray She-cat with unusual blue eyes. Mother to Rainkit, Sorrelkit, and Sootkit.

Brindleface- mottled brown She-cat. Mother to Fernkit and Ashkit.

Mistyfoot- Gray She-cat with a silver muzzle. Mother to Perchkit, Rosekit, Reedkit, and Pikekit.

Silverstream/Fireheart- mothers to Tawnykit

Kits:  
4 moons old:  
Rainkit- dappled gray tom-kit  
Sorrelkit- Tortieshell she-kit  
Sootkit- solid gray tom-kit  
Tawnykit- brown she-kit with white muzzle and dark brown paws

6 moons old:  
Fernkit- Light gray She-kit with darker flecks  
Ashkit- dark gray tom-kit with lighter flecks

2 moons old:  
Perchkit- solid light gray tom-kit  
Rosekit- Creamy brown she-kit, white muzzle and paws  
Reedkit- black tom-kit  
Pikekit- Dark gray tom-kit with black stripes.

Apprentices-  
Mistlepaw- light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Large scars across shoulders.

Brackenpaw- golden brown tom with a furless stripe down his tail from a dig tooth.

Snowpaw- ﹰDeaf white tom with huge scar on left shoulder, one shredded ear, and a missing tail.

Swiftpaw- Black and white tom with a missing ear and four bite mark scars across his back.

Brightpaw- white she-cat with ginger splotches, heavy scarring on right flank.

Ravenpaw- Black tom with white dash on his chest and a white tail tip, green eyes.  
Elders:  
Speckletail- Pale tabby She-cat 

Smallear-Gray tom with small, round ears

One-eye- virtually blind and deaf pale gray she-cat 

Dappletail- pretty Tortieshell with a faded pelt.

Halftail- Brown tom with only half a tail.

Riverclan  
Leader: Crookedstar- old huge tabby tom. 1 life

Deputy: leopardfur- spotted golden She-cat.

Medicine cat: Mudfur- Brown tom

Warriors:  
Shadepelt- black She-cat 

Mosspelt- Tortieshell She-cat 

Heavystep- large gray tom

elders:  
Graypool- old gray She-cat 

Shadowclan  
Leader: Russetstar- ginger She-cat. 7 lives

Deputy: Blackfoot- huge white tom with black paws.

Medicine cat: Runningnose- Gray and white tom. Has sniffles  
Apprentice: Mintpaw- small gray tom.

Warriors:

Badgerstripe- black tom with white stripe down his back to his tail.

Marigoldpetal- Tortieshell She-cat with one blind, cloudy orange eye. 

Windclan  
leader: Tallstar- old black and white tom with a very long tail. 3 lives.

Deputy: Deadfoot- black tom with twisted paw.

Medicine cats: Barkface- brown tom with a stumpy tail

Warriors:  
Onewhisker- brown tome with cream stripes.  
Apprentice- Eaglepaw- Small gray tom

Gorsetail- Ginger and white tom.

Morningflower- Tortieshell She-cat.

Cats outside clans:  
Tigerclaw- huge dark brown tabby tom with long claws  
Brokenstar- light brown tabby tom.  
Tangleburr- gray and white she-cat  
Glacier ;)- White tom


	19. Wake up guys! Its 1 am and i finished the chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danger draws to an end

Fireheart pounded across the forest floor, her thoughts swirling with shock. She had killed him, Starclan help her, she had killed him. The scent of blood was all around her, the vile taste choking her and filling her lungs each time she took a breath. Her fur felt stiff and unnaturally spiked with dry blood, cracking with every step she took. Clean, she needed to be clean.

Fireheart changed her course, running alongside her territory then turning sharply, heading straight for the stream that ran beside the Owltree. Bursting through the foliage, she dived into the stream. The water instantly bled to a harsh red as it brushed against her stained fur. She lowered her head, frantically lapping at every surface of bloodied fur. Seeing it coving her, washing away in pink and red swirls down the stream made it really sink in.

She was a murderer. Of course, she had killed in her past life but it had always been in defense of her clanmates. This was different. Darkstripe wasn't a real threat, he was a useless bluffer who talked a big talk but had no claws to back it. He would use underpawed tactics to get his desires instead. The only real threat he had was spying, but in all reality, the tom was just a follower. And she had killed him, like he was nothing more than a piece of prey, for no reason other than he was taunting her.

Fireheart took a deep breath, he was dead. There was no changing it now. She had to go home, had to tell Bluestar what he had admitted to her before- before the haze took over. Gulping, she leapt from the shallow stream, but a screech of pain tore from her throat as her fading shock allowed her to feel a dull throbbing spreading across her legs and chest. Looking down, her stomach twisted as she saw deep bite marks along her legs and her chest oozing blood from slashed claw marks.

Fireheart, despite how much she hated him, felt a small prickle of pity as she realized they were not precise in any way but done in a frantic way. The last ditch attempts of prey trying desperately to escape a predator before the final blow. Shaking her head, she shoved it away. He didn't deserve her regret or pity. He was nothing but a dirty kit killer.

She slowly groomed her fur, hiding the wounds as much as she could and dreading how she was going to explain this to everyone. A dark thought squirmed its way into her mind _"You don't have to."_ It purred _"No one is going to miss or look for him, it's not like he was important."_ it was her voice that insisted yet, strangely, it sounded different. 

Her voice or not, it was right, she could go back home and pretend that she had just buried the kittypet. That Darkstripe was still slinking around the forest and not laying dead, twisted and mangled, for the scavangers. The clan would never know.

Shaking the nagging thought away, she marched forward, toward camp. No, she would tell Bluestar and whoever else she needed to. Hiding things is what got her into this whole mess of a life in the first place. Besides she-! 

A cry left her mouth as the ground vanished from beneath her front paw before getting cut off as she slammed against the first rock leading down the ravine. Lifting her head, she sucked in a desperate breath. Starclan, she would have to stop getting so caught up in her head.

Lifting herself up with a grunt, she carefully hopped from stone to stone down the ravine, making extra sure she was putting her paws in the right spots. She paused outside of camp and took a deep breath, stilling her trembling paws. Sighing out the breath, Fireheart straightened up, trying to look as confident and nonbothered as she could for the clan. 

Strolling into camp, she found the clearing was packed with cats. Most were too absorbed in their own conversations to notice her, but a few looked her way. Some of their eyes lit up in relief at the sight of her and to her surprise, they nodded in respect.

Weaving around them, Fireheart made her way to the medicine den, shooting a longing glance toward the nursery as she pushed through the thinning bushes to get into the small clearing. No one seemed noticed her as she looked around the calm clearing. 

In the far corner, Bluestar was resting in a patch of sunlight, Oakheart behind her, curled around his injuried mate. In the other corner, Longtail was hunched over, his head swinging as he listened to the noises of the clan. 

Finally, Spottedleaf sat in the center of the clearing, Mousefur and Brightpaw infront of her. "Mousefur, you can handle light duties, a patrol or two but no hunting." The tortieshell mewed "Brightpaw, on the other paw, you need to go back to your nest." 

Brightpaw's face fell while Mousefur nodded and started tpward the den exit, mumbling about injuries taking too long to heal. The brown she-cat shoved her shoulder roughly against Firehearts as she left "Watch it!" She growled harshly.

Fireheart wasn't angry. She had seen how the brown she-cats yellow eyes were misted and heard the slight quiver in her voice. Mousefur was simply mourning her apprentice, Thornpaw, and lashing out in her grief. 

Mousefurs call brought the attention of Bluestar, who struggled to three paws and limped her way over to her daughter with Oakhearts help. Purring, the two touched noses "I'm so glad you're awake!" Fireheart murmured. 

Bluestar rolled her eyes, "Lot of good being awake is doing, I can't even walk without help!"

She twitched her leg in irritation, moving to lay down and urging Fireheart to sit. While they settled, the ginger she-cat took time to look over her mothers lame leg carefully. Cobwebs still covered most of it but she could make out a deep jagged line cutting across Bluestar's hip, slicing through tissue and muscle. "I'm sure Spottedleaf will have you fixed up in no time." She mewed reassuringly. 

Bluestar looked up at her sadly "She says the cut was at a bad angle. I'll limp for the rest of my life." Her ears flicked down in shame.

Firehearts breath caught for a moment as the leaders fur faded to a smokey gray and her sky colored eyes darken to stormy blue, while her leg twisted around and stiffened. "I'll never be a warrior, will I?" Cinderpaw asked hopelessly. 

Fireheart jerked away a step, shaking her head to clear the vision away. Cinderpaw faded back into a concerned Bluestar, whose eyes were locked on her chest. Looking down in confusion, Fireheart smelt the blood before she saw it, steadly oozing through her chest fur.

"Who's bleeding?" Longtail called across the clearing, his mouth gaping for a scent. Spottedleaf took a breath and snapped her head to look at Fireheart. 

The ginger she-cat tried to groom the fur back but Spottedleaf had already signaled Ravenpaw to check on her. "It's fine Ravenpaw, just a few scratches." She mewed, eyes flicking to watch Brightpaw and Longtail wearily. Ravenpaw ignored her, nosing the fur aside.

Fireheart watched as his eyes widened and his hackles raised. Ravenpaw looked up at her nervously, and turned around "Brightpaw, can you take Longtail back into the den? I'll be in there to apply a new poulice to you both soon." 

Brightpaw's ears flattened but she nodded, guiding the pale tabby into the cool stone den. Once they had vanished, Ravenpaw looked back up at her "Fireheart. These are cat claw and bite marks."

Oakheart gasped and Bluestar's head swiveled to face her. "What? Fireheart, who did you fight?!" She pressed, sitting up quickly. Fireheart bowed her head, watching as the four cats gathered close, Spottedleaf didn't say anything, just began pressing cobwebs against her chest and legs. 

Oakheart reared up gently pressing his paws against her back "Lay down. It'll make it easier for her to care for you."

The large molly nodded, falling onto her side and allowing Spottedleaf to clean and dress the wounds, wincing occasionally at the stinging, before sitting back up. Once she was on her paws again, Spottedleaf backed away "Those are deep." She grunted. 

"Whose fur is that, caught in your claws?" She asked gently, her amber eyes dark. 

Fireheart shrunk down, digging the offending claws into the ground as the cats leaned forward. "Darkstripes. He snuck up on me while i was burying the kittypet." She mumbled.

Ravenpaws fur spiked but Bluestar spoke first "He attacked you?!" She yowled, struggling to three paws "Where is that mange-pelted traitor? I'll give him a few good scratches back!" She spat. 

"Dead." Fireheart mewed, Bluestars eyes widened and the others backed away in shock. All except Spottedleaf, who simply closed her eyes. 

"You killed him?!" Ravenpaw gasped. His fur fluffed out as he stared at her with an emotion she had never seen him direct at her. Fear. 

Fireheart shuffled her paws "I-I didn't _mean_ too." She whimpered, digging her muzzle into her chest fur "He was mocking me, telling me how stupid Cinderpaw was and saying how fun it was to watch my family get torn apart. I, I just snapped. I don't even remember it, just waking up covered in his blood."

She gulped down a breath, speaking before they could, "He, uh, he also kept mentioning 'us' and 'we' when he was talking about the plan. He wasn't working alone and we all know who Darkstripe would follow as an exile." Bluestars eyes lit with anger and understanding while Ravenpaws expression filled with terror. 

"Tigerclaw." He whispered hoarsly. 

Fireheart nodded gravely "and if what Russetstar said a few moons ago was true, then Brokenstar is with him as well." She added.

The group sat in silence for a few moments before Bluestar blew out an exhausted breath "We tell no one about this." Fireheart whipped her head around to stare at the leader in disbelief. 

"What?! But the clan has to know so we can be prepared for any more of his plots!" She protested, Spottedleaf mewed her agreement but the gray leader rose to her full height, wobbling slightly on three paws as she stared down all the cats with cold blue eyes.

Even though the she-cats ears hardly grazed her belly, Fireheart felt as small as a mouse under that piercing gaze. "The clan," she began, "needs peace for now. There has been a massacre, there are rabid dogs loose in the forest, and more wounded than healthy!" She gritted out. 

She seemed to struggle to hold her composure for a heartbeat before continuing "The absolute last thing they need is to find out there's two vicious murderers wandering the forest and one in their own camp!" She spat.

A beat of silence stretch on as every cat froze. They watched as Bluestars eyes widened at her own words. Blood rushed through Firehearts ears as her eyes stung with hurt. _"It's true though."_ a dark voice whispered in her head _"You're just like them, a vicious murderer!"_ it cackled harshly. 

Fireheart forced it away, simply staring directly at Bluestar as the she-cat sputtered "Fireheart, I-I didn't mean that, I'm just stressed and don't want the clan to find even more reason to hate you!" She cringed back at her own stammering "No! That came out wrong, I just mea-!" Oakheart slapped his tail over her mouth.

"She doesn't want the ones who are always rising against you to use this as leverage." He clarified for his floundering mate. 

"It's fine. No need to dwell on it." Fireheart croaked, giving him a small smile though it felt more like a grimace. Bluestar bowed her head, shaking Oakhearts tail from her muzzle. 

"Then we are all in agreement?" The cats around her mewed their consent uncertainly but it was enough for Bluestar. "Good. It never leaves this clearing." She said.

Fireheart pushed past her swirling feelings "What about the dogs? He can lead them to camp at anytime." She pointed out. 

Bluestar looked away from her, fur prickling guiltily but she answered in a level voice "In a half-moon we'll go through with your plan with whoever else volunteers. Then Tigerclaw will have no way to harm us again." 

Bluestars words sent a flash of terror through her as she pictured a skinny gray tom who had been missing from Shadowclan for three gatherings. Would Boulder still take Tigerclaw to Bloodclan?

She quickly buried the thought in her head, that was a whole other problem. "I'm going to go to the nursery, i need to lay down." She mumbled, padding away from the group and disappearing under the bushes. 

She turned back once as a flash of white caught her eye _'Snowpaw!'_ but it was just the end of Ravenpaws tail flicking by as he padded next to Spottedleaf into their den.

Trotting forward once more, she lowered her tail sadly. She was somewhat relieved the tom wasn't awake yet, with his missing tail, she would need to find new signs for hunting, and Shadowclan. 

As the process of signing spun around in her mind, the nagging altered voice returned _"He's gonna die!"_ It cackled _He won't even be able to get help next time you're gone._ She growled, shaking her head hard enough that her large ears folded over.

Sitting down beside the thorn barrier, she lifted a paw, mumbling in annoyance as she flipped them back. Once again, the unprovoked thought had a point but this time, it was a little more her taste. 

Only around three cats, herself included, could fluently understand Snowpaw and it was dangerous, for him and their clanmates. If his patrol got hurt or he spotted an invasion, his only chance at getting help would be Speckletail, Mistlepaw, or herself. It just wasn't a safe situation.

Because as much as it pained her to admit it, Speckletail was old and wouldn't live long enough to constantly translate her son. Her and Mistlepaw were still young, but they were busy with their duties and once he was a warrior, Fireheart wouldn't be by his side as much. 

Beside, it wasn't just unsafe, it was unfair to Snowpaw for him to only be able to communicate with a few of his clanmates because the others felt they didn't need to learn.

Lifting herself up, she started to pad to the nursery. As she walked over, her green eyes caught sight of two gray flecked kits tumbling around in a game of mossball. Fernkit squealed as Ashkit tackled her and stole the mossball before dashing off. 

Fireheart smiled gently at the kits, they were growing so fast, to be apprenticed any day now. The thought of their apperenticeship crawled around in her mind, a secret meaning to it evading her grasp like a mouse dodging claws. 

Finally, she managed to catch it as an idea flashed through her.She froze mid-stride, her paw half-way to the ground. If she had Bluestar make signing a requirement to learn, within a few seasons, there would be a whole generation who knew how to sign fluently. Every deaf kit born could be a warrior.

Firm in her decision, she decided to talk with Bluestar about it after Fernkit and Ashkits apprentice ceremony. Just as she reached the nursery, a shuffling sounded from behind it. The sound was faint, but Fireheart circled around the den quickly, feeling warmth bloom in her chest at the muffle sound of Silverstream telling Tawnykit a story inside the den.

Fireheart came around just in time to see a ginger tail tip disappear. _'Brightpaw?'_ The young apprentice was the only other ginger cat in the clan, or at least one with that bright a color of it. She must have slipped by when Fireheart was brooding about Snowpaw. 

She hesitated for a moment before deciding to tail the she-cat. The forest wasn't safe and Brightpaw was already injuired, her right side still covered in bloody Cobwebs that hid barley scabbed over slashes.

Brightpaw was already gone by the time Fireheart squeezed through the small gap but her scent lingered. Following it was easy enough, but the young she-cat always seemed just out of sight, twisting around trees and going beneath bushes like she didn't want to be followed. 

It felt they were playing a game of one-sided catch the tail as Fireheart chased an oblivious Brightpaw around the forest until nearly dusk. The only reason it ended was because the scent ran through a patch of mint, clouding Firehearts sense of smell and covering Brightpaws trail.

Fireheart growled in frustration. Brightpaw was, as her name suggested, a very bright cat, so why was she slinking around in a dog infested forest alone? Her answer came in the form of muffled voices sounding from the bushes beside twolegplace, they gave way to a slope that gently lowered into a clearing. 

Slowly, she pushed between them and came upon a strange sight that took her mind a moment to understand. Brightpaw was in the middle of the clearing, mint clinging to her fur, but that wasn't what alarmed Fireheart.

She was much more concerned about the fact the ginger and white she-cat was wrapped around a white tom. Her face was over his shoulder, pointing directly at Fireheart, but her eyes were shut in bliss and a loud purr burst from both their chests. 

The toms back was to her so she had a clear view of his fur spiking and his rank Twolegplace stench mixing with fear-scent as she let out a menacing growl. Brightpaw's blue eyes snapped open and lit with fear as they caught Firehearts furious green orbs.

"Glacier, Clanmate!" She hissed. The white tom nodded and, never once turning to face her, took off at a mad dash. Fireheart pelted after him, leaping over an alarmed Brightpaw to keep from slowing, intent on catching the trespasser and making sure he never laid paw on their territory or near their apperentices again. 

A weight slammed into her shoulders, knocking her to the ground and forcing the air from her lungs. Gasping, she could only watch as the white tom clawed his way over a fence and disappeared.

Hissing and spitting, Fireheart stood up "Get off me!" She yowled at Brightpaw. It took all her willpower to keep from tossing the she-cat off her back but a look at the newly stained cobwebs strengthened her resolve to not hurl the sneaky apprentice at a tree. 

Brightpaw leapt off of her and Fireheart turned to face her, growling. "What do you think you're doing?! Disobeying Spottedleaf, letting a tresspasser on our territory, and taking a mate outside your clan?!" She yowled at the cowering apprentice.

Brightpaw scuffled her paws across the forest floor "Please Fireheart, please don't tell! I met Glacier on my first outing, and we just...we kept meeting." She whimpered "I know it's against the code, but i just couldn't help myself." Fireheart scoffed "You very well could have! You should have chased him off the moment he set paw over the line Brightpaw!"

"He wasn't doing anything wrong! He was just sunning himself." Brightpaw defended. 

Fireheart shook her head "Him being here was doing something wrong! Brightpaw, what were you thinking?! Your clan is at home, in danger, injuried, two of your littermates are dead, and you're here slinking around to be with a mate from outside your clan!" She yowled. 

Brightpaw shrunk down, her eyes shining with grief and anger "That's not my fault! I know we're in danger, that's why I had to see him, he knows about the dogs. I had to let him know I was okay." 

Fireheart growled in fustration at the she-cats refusal to see she was in the wrong _'Starclan give me patience, because if you give me strength, I'll kill her!'_ She thought in exasperation.

Breathing a sigh through her nose she looked back at her "Brightpaw, whether or not **He** was in the wrong or your reasoning for why you had to meet him, none of it matters." She gritted out harshly, feeling a headache begin to pound in the back of her head. 

"Because you're betraying your clan by meeting with him in the first place! It may not be your fault we're in danger, but you're still out here forcing others to go looking after you with the dogs in the forest." She mewed forcefully "This relationship must end. Your loyalties should lay only with Thunderclan and the cats in it." 

She felt a pang of rage flare beneath her pelt as Brightpaws eyes narrowed and she shook her head defiantly. _'Calm down, it's not like she's the first to take a mate from outside her clan. Be gentle Fireheart, earn her trust.'_ the altered voice mewed softly, echoing in her head. 

Fireheart obeyed, taking a deep breath and controlling her voice more steadily "I won't speak of this one time Brightpaw, but I will be keeping a closer eye on you and if I catch you again, Bluestar will be informed. Ok?" She asked.

Brightpaw's blue eyes misted and her ears drooped down low "But I love him." She whispered pleadingly. Fireheart softened for a moment _'What if it was Silverstream and me instead?'_ would she be willing to break the code if the situation was reversed? 

For a moment, she was tempted to say she would and that her love wouldn't hurt anything but then a hot day on sunningrocks flashed in her mind. Cinderpelt limping franically around a dying silver she-cat who strained weakly to bring life to two kits while her own drained away.

Sighing heavily, she leaned down to lick the little she-cats head comfortingly "I know, but Brightpaw, you must understand that no good could come from this. What if someone else found out?" 

Brightpaw opened her mouth to protest "No one would, we'd be careful!" She argued. 

Fireheart rolled her eyes "No one would find out, just like I didn't?" She mewed sarcasticly. **_'Gentle!_** _She just wants to love!'_ her thoughts hissed. 

********

********

Wincing at the volume of her thoughts, she softened her voice once more. "Brightpaw, just for a moment, think of the consequences. You'd lose your clanmates trust, your status, maybe even have your warrior ceromony pushed back." She pushed on as Brightpaw opened her mouth to argue again 

"And that's just what we know for sure could happen. What if you had kits? Would you sentence them to a life without their father or worse, a life being looked down upon because of who he is?" She mewed.

Brightpaw's figure crumbled down at that, her eyes wide and hollow "That-That won't happen to them! I won't let it!" She whispered. Fireheart took a step back in confusion before looking closer at the she-cat. Her thoughts whirled in horror as she realized her belly was slightly plump. 

"You're already expecting his kits, aren't you?" Brightpaw nodded silently, her shoulders shaking in quiet sobs. Feeling the fight drain out of her, Fireheart moved to sit next to her, wrapping her tail around her shivering form comfortingly.

"Brightpaw, this is very serious." She mewed to the sniffling ginger and white cat. 

"Maybe I should just leave with him." Brightpaw whispered sadly, her voice shaking. Fireheart felt a bolt of fear strike through her chest at the thought. 

Brightpaw was Dovewings grandmother, they needed her in Thunderclan! "No, you don't have to leave. I'll help to cover for you, and no one will be suspicious of their looks. After all he's a white tom and your mother was pure white, everyone will assume it's from Frostfur." She mewed.

Brightpaw still looked unconvinced "Brightpaw, I know that stench. He's a rogue, your kits will be born right before leafbare, you'll need the clans protection and food. They might not ever know him but they won't be looked down upon." She told her. 

Brightpaw nodded hesitantly, though she looked toward the fence where Glacier had disappeared longingly. "C'mon, let's go back to camp. I'll tell everyone i took you for a walk to clear your head." Fireheart said as she stood, wrapping her tail over Brightpaws shoulders and leading her away.

It didn't take them long to get back to camp. Brightpaw hesitated at the top, looking to Fireheart pleadingly. "My side..." she trailed off, Fireheart looked at it and saw new blood staining it. _'Must've torn in her chase.'_ she guessed, reaching down and easily lifting Brightpaw up like a kit. 

Grunting under the uneven weight, she carefully jumped down the rocks leading down to camp. Just as her paws hit the bottom of the ravine, Lionheart burst through the camp entrance and stared at them in surprise then relief.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you, Fireheart put her down!" He exclaimed. Firehearts ears flicked back in shock at his excitement but nonetheless, she set Brightpaw on her paws. Lionheart rushed forward, grooming her fur and fussing over her. 

"Come on sweetie. You two are late, Bluestar's already gathered the clan." He called back to a confused Fireheart as he led his daughter away. 

Fireheart followed them into the camp, looking around at the gathered cats in confusion before spotting Swiftpaw, Thornpaw, and Brackenpaw in the center of them. Understanding dawned upon her. Their warrior ceromony was happening.

She padded to sit among the queens, next to Silverstream Mistyfoot, and Tawnykit. "Momma!" Her kit squealed, leaping from Silverstreams tail and burrowing into her belly fur. 

Fireheart huffed, leaning down to nuzzle her daughter affectionately then lifting her head back up to lick Silverstreams muzzle in greeting. 

The she-cat purred, scooting closer to rub their pelts together. "Where have you been?" Mistyfoot mewed worridly, "You disappeared all last night and then almost all of today." 

Fireheart murmured apologetically "I was taking Brightpaw for a walk, she didn't like being cooped up and I didn't want her wandering around alone with the pack loose." She told them

Her attention was stolen from the pair as Bluestar began to speak "My clan, we have suffered greatly in last day. The dog attack has left a wound from which we will never truly heal from. Before we begin, let us take a moment to remember our fallen, who fought bravely until their last breaths." She bowed her head low for a moment. The clan followed her motion, a somber mood enveloping the clearing.

A few heartbeats later, Bluestar spoke again "But that tragedy will not keep the apprentices from getting the names they earned." She said solemly "I, Bluestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and i commend them as warriors in their turn." 

She limped her way down the slope and stood before the three cats. "Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life? 

Brightpaw swallowed hard "I do." She murmured hoarsly. Fireheart closed her eays briefly as she heard suppressed guilt and shame in the She-cats voice. 

Bluestar didn't seem to notice "Then by the powers of Starclan i name you Brightheart. Starclan honors your loyalty and cheerfulness, we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." She mewed, pressing her nose to Brighthearts head while the new warrior licked her shoulder respectfully.

Bluestar moved to stand infront of Brackenpaw, who was looking to his left with lowered shoulders and eyes brimming with emotion. "Brackenpaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" 

Brackenpaw's eyes stayed to his side, where Cinderpaw and Thornpaw should've sat. Though he looked crumbled, his voice rang out firmly "I do." 

Bluestar smiled "Then by the powers of Starclan i name you Brackenfur, starclan honors your dedication and honesty. We welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." she said as she touched her nose to his head. 

After the tom licked her shoulder, he stepped back to sit beside his remaining sister and Bluestar turned to Swiftpaw. 

She studied him for a moment before speaking "Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" 

Swiftpaws eyes burned with hunger as he responded "I do." He stood taller afterwards, as if the promise had given him strength. 

Bluestar nodded "Then by the powers of Starclan i name you Swiftstorm, starclan honors your ambition and determination. We welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." She finished the ceromony by pressing her nose against Swiftstorms head. 

He licked her shoulder respectfully and stepped to stand proudly beside Brightheart and Brackenfur.

Bluestar looked toward the few stars that had started to show "In accordance with our traditions, they will sit silent vigil tonight." She mewed before continuing "Before we move on to naming the kits, i wish to give the fallen apprentices the names i promised them." The clan fell silent, a low sob sounding from Lionheart before he gained control of himself, watching with misty eyes. 

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look upon the new apperentices among them. They trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and have given up their lives in service of their clan. Let Starclan know them by the names they earned in life.” She paused, looking up to the endless stars of silverpelt. 

”I name them Cinderpelt, honor her eargerness and bravery, and Thornclaw, honor his patience and intelligence." She seemed to choke for a moment before continuing "May they walk among the stars with the peace and respect they deserve." She finished.

"Cinderpelt! Thornclaw! Brackenfur! Swiftstorm! Brightheart!" Fireheart cheered along with her clanmates. Her and Silverstream stayed to watch the kits ceromony, mewing a farewell to Mistyfoot as she left to the nursery. 

Fireheart stared with a heavy heart as Lionheart watched on proudly and though he trembled with grief, his paws were twitching in anticipation as he waited for Bluestar to finish the apprentice ceromony. 

His whole family would be alive if she hadn't of messed with everything, but he would be dead. "Momma!" A voice squealed loudly. Looking down she found Tawnykit watching her with big, impatient, eyes. "Are you staying in the nursery tonight while mom is at the gathering?"

She nodded, purring but lowered her head down to whisper in her kits ear "Quiet precious, Bluestar isn't done. Ashkit and Fernkit are getting apprenticed." Tawnykits eyes widened and she shrunk down in embarrassment as she met Fernkit and Ashkits amused gazes. 

"Sorry." She mumbled, pressing underneath Firehearts large frame and pulling her tail around her paws with thorn sharp teeth to further hide herself. Bluestar glanced at them fondly before continuing on.

"Fernkit and Ashkit, you have both reached the age of six moons and its time for you to apprenticed. For this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw and Ashpaw. Fernpaw, your mentor will be Dustpelt, Starclan grant that he pass all he learned from Redtail onto you." She mewed. 

Fireheart watched Dustpelts expression soften as he padded up to the little She-cat who stared at the big tom with huge eyes. Gently, he pressed their noses together and led her off to the side.

Bluestar turned back to Ashpaw, huffing lightly in amusement as the kit puffed up in pride, "Ashpaw, your mentor will be Redtail. May he pass all he learned from me onto you." 

Ashpaws eyes widened in excitement and his pelt spiked up as the clan deputy moved forward touched their noses together. "Ashpaw! Fernpaw! Ashpaw! Fernpaw!" The clan cheered out, finally able to move to congratulate them all

Fireheart stayed back, watching as warriors and apprentices families pressed against them in congratulations. 

Brightheart and Brackenfur were being squished together by their father as he rubbed against them and covered them in licks, nearly roosting atop the two. He was purring so hard she worried the ground would shake. 

Brindleface was wrapped around her two kits, murmuring proudly to them. A frantic shuffling under her brought her attention to Tawnykit, who burst from beneath her and pelted across the clearing to skid infront of Ashpaw and Fernpaw. 

She seemed to be confident enough when she spoke to Fernpaw, but once Ashpaws bright blue gaze met her, the she-kit was shuffling back shyly.

Silverstream coughed to cover a laugh "Uh Oh, it looks like our little kit has a crush." She teased, coming up to bump Fireheart gently. 

"What are you talking about? They're friends, that's all." Fireheart said as she looked worridly toward the trio. 

Her fur bristled when she spotted Ashpaws flustered look and Tawnykits shyly flattened ears. _'Stay away from my daughter, she's too young for love!'_ she thought harshly as her green eyes narrowed on the dark gray flecked tom. 

Fireheart went to march forward, intent on getting her daughter away from Ashpaw and giving him fair warning to stay away.

Dustpelt and Redtail stepped forward before she could, sweeping Ashpaw and Fernpaw away to help them get some moss and build their nests. 

_'I'll get you eventually!'_ she vowed, watching them leave camp. Silverstream moved past her, collecting Tawnykit, who was watching the camp entrance wistfully, much to Firehearts chargin, and headed to the nursery. 

She brushed against Firehearts side invitingly but the ginger she-cat shook her head "I'll be there in a moment." She murmured to her mate. Silverstream nodded and vanished into the cozy den.

Fireheart was watching Swiftstorm, the tom was sitting between Goldenflower and his grandmother, Speckletail. He was grinning at them, but his eyes flickered toward the medicine den, before finding the ground, disappointment filling them. 

Feeling a slight prickle of anger, Fireheart stood and march toward the medicine den. She ignored Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf, slipping by them to stand in the den. Sparing a quick glance at Mistlepaw and Snowpaw, sleeping wrapped around eachother in a nest, she focused her gaze on her real target. Longtail.

The tom was sitting crouched in his nest, his cloudy eyes fixed on his paws. Clearing her throat, she watched as his head swung up, swiveling around to try and find the source of the noise. "Your former apprentice is waiting for you. You need to go congratulate him." Longtail turned away from her. 

Fireheart sighed and sat down next to the tom. "I know it feels like this is the end of your life Longtail, but it's not if you don't choose it to be. You don't have to retire, or stop doing the things you love." He said nothing but began to tremble.

Fireheart realized she was pressed for time, she needed to talk with Bluestar about the signing and say goodbye to Silverstream before she left for the gathering. She let out one last ditch attempt to rouse him from his self-pity "Longtail, i can't give you back your sight, but if you want, I'll try to help you continue your duties without it." 

Longtail scoffed quietly but his ears perked slightly "All you have to do is follow Snowpaw's scent when I come to start training with him again. But for now, why don't you go congratulate Swift _storm_?" She told him before lifting herself up and leaving the den.

Padding up the slope to the leaders den quickly, she pushed through the ivy, briefly reminiscing about when she shared the den with her mother. Bluestar sat up as she ducked in and began to awkwardly flick her tail "Yes, Fireheart?" She asked, not meeting her kits eyes. 

Fireheart sat across from her "I've been think about what happened when Snowpaw first came to get us after the attack." She began, Bluestars ears pricked forward in interest "No one in the crowd could understand him, if Speckletail had been napping and i had been hunting or patroling, he would've passed out before they could figure out what happened." 

She paused as Bluestar let out a sharp exhale "What is it you've come to ask Fireheart? Do you wish for him to be placed in the elders den?" She asked gently, eyes rounding with sympathy. 

Fireheart shook her head frantically, before she spoke once more "I think we should make it part of training to learn signs. That way, everyone will be able to understand Snowpaw and any other deaf kit born. It's not fair for him to be in a clan that demands his strength and loyalty but won't bother to learn the basics of communicating with him as a friend." She took a breath "Besides, it's not safe. Speckletail, Mistlepaw, and I are the only ones who can fluently understand Snowpaw and we won't always be there to translate."

Bluestar watched her for a moment then closed her eyes, nodding slowly. "I see your concerns and your valid points Fireheart. I will speak with Redtail and Dustpelt about arranging a few test training session. If they go well, I'll make signing a requirement." She mewed. 

Fireheart's shoulders relaxed and she wound around her mother, purring thankfully. Feeling her work was done, she began to leave the den "Fireheart?" She turned back to face Bluestar. The old molly was looking at her earnestly "I'm so sorry." She murmured. Fireheart nodded somberly and continued on past the ivy and down the slope.

She made her way to the nursery, noting with warmth that Longtail was sitting outside the medicine den, congratulating a vow silent Swiftstorm whose eyes shined with pride and gratitude. 

As she pushed into the warm den, a flailing Rosekit landed by her paws, having been pushed from her nest. The creamy brown she-kit stared up at her with wet eyes and Fireheart immediately leaned down to her level "No no, don't cry little one." She cooed softly as the two moon old kit began to whimper.

She lifted her up by her scruff and set her next to her sleeping Brothers. Gently, she began to lick the kit with rhythmic strokes, hoping to lull her to sleep. Idily, she wondered where Mistyfoot had wandered off too. Eventually, Rosekit drifted off, lightly snoring. 

Fireheart backed away as queitly as possible, trying not to wake any of the kittens up. _'They're so adorable!_ She squealed in her mind, Rosekit was a splash of brown against her fluffy gray brothers but bundled together, one could tell all four were related.

Fireheart gave them one last look before heading over to her nest where Silverstream was laying, looking over the edge at Tawnykit. She flopped down with a huff, and Silverstream moved to lay half on her and half off of her. 

Looking to Tawnykit, she found the kitten pouting up at her mothers "Momma, can I pleeease go to the gathering with mom?" She begged her larger caretaker, batting her eyes pleadingly. Fireheart laughed loudly at that, only quieting when Mistyfoot padded in and shot her a disapproving glare.

Silverstream grinned as her mate floundered for a moment before coughing "No Tawnykit, kits can't leave camp. You'll have to wait until your apprentice ceromony just like everyone else." The silver molly scolded. 

"You'd be asleep by the time we got there anyway." Fireheart added, cuffing the little kit over her ears with a gentle smile. 

Tawnykits green eyes misted "But Ashpaw is going so I have to go too! We promised each other we'd do all the apprentice things together." She told them. 

"Ashpaw can go eat fox-dung!" Fireheart muttered, her eyes narrowing lightly. 

Silverstream nipped her ear, staring at her sternly "Be nice Fireheart!" She admonished her mate before turning back to her kit.

Tawnykit had looked away from them, her face drawn in a pout as she stared hard at the ground. Silverstream looked up as she heard Fireheart sigh and stand. The large molly lowered herself to the ground and nudged her muzzle against her daughters shoulder. 

Tawnykit turned her back even more, refusing to acknowledge her mothers prodding. "C'mon Tawnykit, we all had to suffer through six moons of waiting. Don't pout, give us that pretty grin of yours!" Fireheart said nudging her again.

Tawnykit dug her muzzle into her chest fur, paying Firehearts words no mind. Huffing, the ginger she-cat tried again "It's getting dark Tawnykit, you know Silverstream and I are afraid of it. Why don't you give us a happy smile to comfort us tonight?" 

When Tawnykit only hunched down harder, the massive molly threw herself to the ground, groaning in mock pain. "How could you do this to us, your dear mothers? Our own kit, betraying us to the dark." She bemoaned.

Finally, Tawnykit laughed and jumped onto Firehearts exposed belly "I'd smile a lot more if you let me go to the gathering!" She said. 

One green eye opened to peer at her "Cheeky." Fireheart muttered, rolling over and lightly squishing her daughter, though she was careful to keep any actual weight off of her. 

Silverstream watched fondly as Tawnykits forelegs and head poked out from beneath her massive mother. "Besides, I'll miss mom when she's gone." The kit grumbled.

Fireheart stood and lifted the kit up, dropping her into the nest and curling around her girls lovingly. "There's a simple solution to that my dear. We go to sleep and by the time we wake up, she'll be back. It'll be like she was never gone." She mewed softly. 

Tawnykit narrowed her eyes suspiciously "Are you just trying to get me to sleep?" She asked. 

Silverstream snorted "Nothing gets past you, does it?" She murmured, nuzzling the kit affectionately.

Tawnykit puffed up in pride before curling up against Fireheart "No, nothin gets past Tawnystar!" She muttered around a yawn. Both She-cats purred, watching as their kit slowly drifted off. When they were sure she was asleep, they turned back to look at each other. 

"It's a shame the new warriors aren't going to the gathering, maybe Redtail won't mention them and they can have the clans cheer next moon." Silverstream murmured quietly. 

Fireheart nodded in agreement "Though with Lionheart going, I think everyone will know anyway!" She snorted, laying her head on the side of their nest "Almost bit my head off when he found me and Brightheart earlier."

"Of course he did." Silverstream whispered "He's been so exicted since their apprenticeships started ending. He couldn't wait for them to be warriors, Starclan knows he heard enough of them guessing their warrior names in the nursery." 

Fireheart looked at her in confusion "What do you mean?" She asked curiously. 

Silverstream glance back up at her "Don't you know?" Her blue eyes lit with understanding "No, you wouldn't, you were in Riverclan. Lionheart moved into the nursery to raise his kits after Frostfur died. There were no queens who could foster them and he wanted at least one parent to be present." She told the ginger she-cat.

Fireheart blinked in wonder, it was strange to think of him as such a good father when he hadn't had the chance to be much of one in her old life. A pang ran through her _'He gets to be a father, but three of his kin don't even get to live.'_ she thought guiltily. 

Shaking her head she focused back on her mate "I'm glad they have kin to rely on." She murmured, drowsily snuggling into the warm moss. 

Silverstream nodded in agreement then stood "I should go, the patrol will leave soon." She touched her nose to Firehearts "Love you." She mewed.

Firehearts heart fluttered "Love you too" she whispered quietly, curling protectivly around Tawnykit. She slowly slipped into a deep sleep, content despite the dangers still lurking. It would all be over in a half-moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~A half-moon later~~~~~~~

Fireheart was sitting outside of camp alongside six other cats. Lionheart, Goldenflower, Mousefur, Graystripe, Swiftstorm, Dustpelt and herself were sat infront of Redtail and Bluestar. Many of the group were victims of the dogs or had been affected by their attack in some way. 

Lionheart, who muttered his lost childrens names, Goldenflower, pressed against her brother and twitching her shredded ears, Mousefur, whose eyes hardened at the sound of Thornclaws name, Graystripe, who sat beside Fireheart, both praying to their father for stength, Swiftstorm, who glanced back into camp where his blind ex-mentor was tasting for scents, and Dustpelt, who simply stated he hated dogs.

All were waiting for Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw, when they returned from the moonstone, the plan would start. They were to lead the dogs away while the clan went to Sunningrocks and climbed the trees around there. 

Fireheart looked up as an herb rich scent flowed down. The medicine cats had arrived. Fireheart greeted them with a nod "Safe travels?" She called out. The two nodded and Ravenpaw slowly padded to stand infront of her 

Over their seasons of life, the tom had grown confident but his old shyness always peeked through when he was searching for Firehearts approval. "I'm Ravenfeather now." He grinned up at her nervously. 

Fireheart stared at him for a moment before a loud purr burst from her chest, she had forgotten he was getting his name! "Congratulations! I can think of no one who deserves a name more than you and such a lovely one at that!" She mewed, touching her nose to his head.

Graystripe nodded beside her "You've earned it my friend, carry it with pride." He told Ravenfeather. The little black tom puffed up and nodded, marching into camp alongside a somber Spottedleaf. 

Redtail watched them as they settled back, their good mood evaporating as the reality of what them returning meant. "If the plan goes wrong in anyway, climb trees until the pack retreats then fall back to Sunningrocks" the deputy mewed firmly. 

Bluestar did not say much as the deputy continued to mew instructions, she simply studied her clanmates, eyes memorizing their every feature in case it was the last time she saw them alive.

Redtail beckoned her with his tail "Bluestar, it's time to go." He called as he disappeared into the camp. 

She took one last long look at them and seemed to choke on her words. "May Starclan be with you all." She murmured, following her deputy. Briefly, she ran her tail along Firehearts side. 

Fireheart looked to the others "Does everyone know where they're supposed to be?" Seeing nods she began to head toward her spot, Graystripe and Lionheart at her sides. "We're really doing this, huh?" Graystripe mewed nervously as they reached his spot.

Lionheart smiled "Don't be afraid of some mangy mutts Graystripe!" He mewed as padded down the path "Coming Fireheart?" He yelled back at her. 

"In a moment!" She called back. 

Turning back to her brother, she looked him deep in his yellow eyes "Are you with me on this?" She asked. 

His gaze flicked to the hideous scar wrapped around her throat then back to her, his voice rang out firm with no hint of doubt as he replied. 

"Always."

Licking his shoulder in farewell, she padded after Lionheart, passing his spot and continuing on to her own. It was not long before she heard excited howls from deep in the forest. 

It seemed the pack had taken to Swiftstorm. She grew anxious as she waited for what felt like eternity, with nothing but the sounds of the dogs as backround noise. 

By the sounds of their barking, they were not far from her. Despite how that sounded in theory, a pack of vicious dogs closing in on her, she was relieved. Them being close meant that Swiftstorm, Goldenflower, Mousefur, Dustpelt, and possibly Graystripe were okay.

Finally, once she could tell each individual bark apart, she spotted Lionheart dashing away from the lead mutt. His fur was spiked and his eyes wide with terror but his step was steady as he pelted away from them. 

He dived into Firehearts bush, nodding to her as he panted for breath. Swallowing, Fireheart burst out to replace him. Shuddering, she waited for the pack leader to see her.

The salivating lead dog caught sight of her nearly instantly but hesitated as he saw her size. His paws slowed and his barking died down as he threatened to turn off. 

Panicking, Fireheart raised a claw and sliced herself across the shoulder, wincing as warm blood dribbled down to the ground. 

The leaders steps strengthed once more and his barking grew into a booming bay as the scent of cat-blood filled his nose. **'Large, cat may be, but all the bigger a meal it will make'** he thought cruelly, belly rumbling at the thought of tearing his prey apart with his loyal pack

Fireheart dashed away from him, paws thumping across the ground so hard that little pieces of dirt were ripped free. Gaining ground little by little, she was finally out of his sight. 

With only moments to spare, she skidded to a halt at the edge of the gorge and looked around for a tree to climb. Her fur spiking as she listened to the bloodthirsty chant growing closer with ever heartbeat. "Pack, pack! Kill, kill!" They growled.

She nearly crumbled with relief as she spotted a sturdy one. Just as she prepared to lunge for it, weight crushed her back, knocking her to the ground and forcing the air from her lungs. She lifted her head dazedly, catching sight of two brown tabbies stepping away from her. 

One leaned down, their burning amber eyes twinkling smugly "It may not be _me_ giving the final blow, but it's just as good, eh?" Tigerclaw chuckled into her ear before rushing after his companion.

Fireheart struggled to her paws, gasping for breath. Looking down the path, she felt fear slam into her. She was out of time, the lead mutt was only fox-lengths away. Bracing herself, she met him head on, ripping her claws down his face. 

He growled savagely, blood dripping down his broad face to mix with the foaming drool dripping from his bared teeth. "Kill, kill!" He barked harshly, gnashing his teeth at her. She backed away, feeling her paws slip against the edge of the gorge and hearing the pack grow ever closer. 

"Fireheart!" A voice yowled. Fireheart felt her blood freeze as the pack leader swung his head around to look at her mother, who hobbled from the bushes in a jerky run.

The gray she-cat was rushing toward them, but her limp kept her from gaining any speed. For a moment, both cat and dog remained perfectly still but only for a moment. Within a breath, the mutt lurched forward, trying to snap his teeth around Bluestar's head. 

"No!" Fireheart yowled, rearing up to drape herself over the massive creatures back. She dug her huge claws into his shoulders and braced her back paws against the edge of the cliff. Looking up from behind his thrashing head, she met her mothers terrified blue gaze. 

"Run!" She yowled before pushing back with her hind paws, sending both herself and the lead dog over the cliff. A shrill scream sounded but Fireheart could barely hear it through the sound of rushing air filling her ears as she fell down.

Down, down, down, into the foaming rapids below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to sign the petition to allow Tawnykit to go to a gathering.
> 
> Also, how would y'all feel about an au where fem!firestar is a rusty spotted cat? They're the smallest cats in the world so i thought it'd be cute to hit both ends of the spectrum. Massive Fireheart and and iddy bitty fireheart. Lemme know what you think


	20. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireheaaart you got some splaining to doooo.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna see a crappy drawing of lionheart and his babies Brackenfur and Brightheart then you can find a very amateur picture i drew on tumblr under 'Fortunatelycooltrash'. Theres also Mistlepaw and Snowpaw before the dog accident

Oakheart raced across the forest floor, blood rushing in his ears and the scent of Bluestar filling his lungs. It hadn't taken him long to realize she was missing from Sunningrocks but the tom never could have imagined the silly old molly would try to take on the pack head herself. 

His pace picked up and his breath caught as a shrill scream tore through the forest. He burst onto the path just in time to see the muzzle of the lead dog vanish over the edge of the gorge.

He felt relief as fresh as a newleaf breath until he caught sight of his mate. The gray leader was leaning over the edge of the gorge, her shoulders tense and her legs prepared to spring. 

Oakheart rushed forward and clamped his jaws on her scruff, yanking them both back into the bushes just as the rest of the pack arrived. Oakheart watched, holding perfectly still and muffling his mates cries, as the five dogs spotted the edge of the gorge and tried to slow down.

The first two had no chance, skidding right off the edge and falling into the water below. The third managed to stop but his two companions slammed into him, knocking him over the edge. The dog scrambled at the cliff for a moment, then locked his jaws around a packmates leg to try and pull himself up. 

All he succeeded in doing was pulling the fourth dog over with him as both fell, howling, into the white river. 

The final dog backed away, his tail between his legs and a whine in his throat. He glanced around the forest and, no longer confident as he was alone, took off into the undergrowth.

Oakheart let out the breath he was holding and moved from the bushes, his mate still shuddering against him. "Fireheart! It worked, you can come down now." He called toward the tree tops. 

Bluestar let out a wail, collapsing beside the edge of the gorge. A cold fear wrapped around his heart. _'No, no, not even Starclan is that cruel!'_ he thought, but as he looked desperately around at the trees, he realized they could be. There was no flash of ginger, no green eyes staring down at him, bright with relief

Feeling a pit open in his stomach, he slowly walked to stand beside his crumbled mate and looked over the edge. Far down the river, he could make out a ginger blur being tossed downstream. Oakheart bowed his head in grief and slowly moved to lift Bluestar to her paws. 

The she-cat stared back at him with desperate blue eyes "We have to get her out! You-you can swim can't you?" She babbled as she placed her front paws on the crumbling dirt. She looked as if she was ready to jump in to get Fireheart herself.

Oakheart grabbed her scruff, pulling away from the unstable ground "No! What are you doing?! She's going to drown, we have to get her!" She yowled. Oakheart let her go, climbing to lay across her shoulders. 

His weight pinned her to the ground as she clawed at it, trying to get back to her spot amd leap into the gorge. "Bluestar, stop." He murmured into her ear "Riverclan lost seasoned warriors to those rapids. She's gone." He licked her head as the she-cat let out a shrill caterwaul.

"Please Oakheart! We have to try, she's my kit. I can't just abandon her too!" She sobbed, struggling to try and push him off of her back. 

He lowered his head, lapping at her head to try and calm her "Bluestar, if you go over that cliff, you'll drown. Everyone knows that, _she_ knew that and she made the choice to sacrifice herself for her clan." He mewed "Come, let's go back to our clan, and make sure her death wasn't in vain." 

Gently, he lifted himself up and led the grieveing molly away. Bluestar followed obediently, through her eyes constantly flickered back, shining with agonizing regret.

~

Fireheart felt the air whoosh from her lungs as her body hit the freezing water. She opened her mouth, desperate to fill them with air but only cold water met her struggles. Tumbling down the fast moving river, the she-cat flailed her limbs, frantically fighting her way to the surface. 

For a moment, she breached it and was able to gulp down a breath. Only a heartbeat later a shape slammed into her, dragging her back into the freezing depths.

 _'Starclan help me!'_ she thought as she fought against the rapids, trying to figure out which way the surface was. 

It proved to be no use as they tossed her every which way, only throwing her to the surface for small moments where she could gasp a breath before being submerged once more. 

Finally, Fireheart could struggle no more. Her body was numb from the cold and her legs were burning with exhaustion. The water dragged her along while she snatched down precious air whenever the chance hit.

It wasn't long before she felt herself begin to sink, the hungry river trying to claim another warrior to join it's collection. She sluggishly tried to swim upwards but her body refused to do little more than twitch. The water began to rush faster, yanking her and whatever mutts were still alive with it. 

Fireheart surfaced and turned just in time to see huge, jagged rocks jutting out of the river just ahead of her. She braced herself as she was drug back under the foaming water, but it did nothing to soften the damage as her front half slammed into one at full speed while the river continued to tug at her back end.

Firehearts world went white with pain. Her body suddenly felt wrong, as if it was broken in half. Feeling her lungs burn, she tried to kick upward but found she could no longer feel her hind paws. 

Her eyes opened and stretched wide as her mouth gaped for air, releasing any that had been in her chest in a flurry of bubbles. 

Slowly, her frantic clawing with her forepaws died down and her thoughts blurred together as she let the river carry her away. Into a darkness filled with dazzling stars.

~

Bluestars was silent as they padded back to camp. Oakheart let her lean on him, his head spinning with worry. 

His mates eyes were glazed and staring at nothing as if she was dead herself. He stopped outside of camp, gently guiding Bluestar to sit as he let her gather her strength and composure. 

Heart acheing, he listened to the cheers inside, to the clan celebrating their victory against the pack. He shook his head, aware when they entered, the good mood would leave faster than an adder as the clan learned the terrible cost of their safety. 

Bluestar took a few sobbing breaths then straightened, closing her eyes and limping past him into camp. The clan hardly seemed to notice them, only Speckletail catching sight of their grim looks. 

Her face became crestfallen and she glanced toward the medicine den where a white tom sat, eager eyes locked to his sister as she translated the story the returned volunteers were spinning. 

Bluestar limped up to highrock, where a few cats finally began to notice her. They craned their heads around, trying to catch sight of Fireheart but the ginger warrior was nowhere to be found. 

A cloud of dreadful anticipation slowly began to lay over the clan as members nudged others, nodding to the silent old molly climbing the highrock with a bowed head and hunched shoulders. Willowpelt and Graystripe pushed forward, their eyes glistening as they gazed around frantically.

"Bluestar, what's happened?" Willowpelt called out, her voice quivering. Bluestar looked over her clan, feeling the joyful mood dissipate as they realized something was wrong. 

Her eyes briefly slid shut in grief when Silverstream stepped out of the nursery, Tawnykit pressed close to her. The silver molly was staring up at her, head shaking in denial, but she had already begun to tremble as she guessed Bluestars next words.

"Thunderclan." She began "We have defeated the pack, all but one was driven over the edge of the gorge. However," she choked around the lump in her throat "It was not without a cost. I went to help Fireheart and stood witness as she pulled the pack leader over the cliff to drown in the waters below." 

The clan let out cheers, but they quickly cut off once they realized Bluestar was not finished "To do this, Fireheart herself dug her claws into him and sent them both over. She sacrificed herself for the clans safety." Bluestar finished with a murmur.

A silence reigned over the clearing before a low, errie wail sounded from the nursery. Silverstream had crumbled to the ground, her paws over her head as she shook it back and forth. 

Tawnykit's eyes widened and she rushed to her mothers side, shaking her "Mom? Mom?! What does she mean? What's going on?!" She whimpered, looking to her clanmates for help. The shadows in the nursery flickered before Mistyfoot emerged, leaning down to whisper in the she-kits ear. 

Tawnykits eyes misted at once and a yowl of despair tore from her throat as she collapsed next to her mom.

Mistyfoot shook her head sadly, bending her head to pick the little kit up. She briefly touched her nose to her denmates shoulder before vanishing back into the den, Tawnykit firmly in her grasp. 

Bluestars voice rose to the fading sky "Fireheart was an honorable warrior, no matter what anyone thought of her roots, and as a warrior she shall have a proper vigil even if we cannot grieve with a body." The clan murmured in agreement, many cats moving like shadows.

They had all known it could be a possibility, that the she-cat was very well in the most dangerous position of all the volunteers, but to accept the reality she was dead? Nearly impossible. Not after she had survived a fox attack, pawnapping, torture in Riverclan, and the fire. 

Fireheart had truly been a warrior larger than life, leading many of the cats to find it hard to swallow that this time she wouldn't come back. Speckletail and Goldenflower moved from among the clustered clan, flowers clutched in their jaws. 

Carefully. they laid them out in a vague outline. A silhouette of a large cat resting peacefully on their side.

Snowpaw and Mistlepaw sat next to the medicine den entrance, Mistlepaw with her head bowed low and Snowpaw watching the events unfold with confusion. He was jostled off balance as Black tom shoved past him, green eyes glazed with horror before they were swallowed in hopeless grief. His mouth opened in a wail that Snowpaw couldn't hear. 

Feeling uneasiness grip him, he turned to Stripes worridly, flicking his left ear three times. The new sign for questions, for him anyway. 

Stripes looked up at him sadly, before lifting her paw in three quick points and tapping her chest. Snowpaw felt his world shatter when she then drew the paw slowly across her neck.

His mind refused to accept it. Spots had shown him that sign soon after he could stumble around on unbalanced paws. He had been questioning her about Yellow fur, Calm tom, and Fluffy, the three cats had vanished after the attack. 

Spots had looked at him with sorrow before lifting him up like a kit and carrying him to a clearing with freshly turned dirt. Setting him down gently, she patted a paw against a mound then lifted it to draw across her neck, huffing in thought when he looked at her blankly. Later she had shown him pieces of live prey, pinned beneath her paw.

Holding a small brown creature down gently, she looked him in the eyes then drew a circle on her chest, over her heart. He copied her in slight confusion, they already had a sign for this creature, didn't they? 

Then Spots leaned down, nipping the small animal on its neck. It stilled immediately and she rose, tapping it then lifting her paw to drag across her neck. 

Finally it clicked in his mind, the signs for alive and dead. He had to have guessed the meaning wrong, there was no way Spots was dead. She wouldn't leave him, not before he got his second name sign.

Speckletail came up beside the two paws', leading a shaken Mistlepaw and a devastated Snowpaw to curl up next to the flowers alongside a few of the clan. Looking around the vigil, she grew saddened. 

Speckletail had been there when they held Firehearts, then Firekits, first vigil. Compared to now, there had been many more cats, but that was not all bad, she mused, now Fireheart was with them. She just wished so badly that she didn't have to leave her small family behind.

Sighing, the old she-cat curled down to sit through a long night. Her left side was warm, with her daughter pressed against it and Snowpaw against her. Strangely, a heat was coming from her right as well. 

She turned her head to find Ravenfeather creeping up next to her, his exhausted green eyes pleading. Feeling herself soften, she nodded and allowed her former foster son to curl up next to her as he had when he was a young kit.

They watched as the others settled. Oakheart led Bluestar to lay against him, the old molly looking older than the frailest elder as she dug her nose into his fur. 

Graystripe was pressed against his mother across from Speckletail, both the gray cats were staring down, their eyes vacant as though lost in memories. Willowpelts younger litter pressed against her other side, looking around uncertainly. >p>She noticed, with a sympathetic pang, that Graystripes vacant eyes now shined with bitter regret. _'He thought they had their whole lives to grow close again'_ she thought with a sigh. 

Together, all the cats got comfortable, sharing in their mutual grief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fireheart wasn't surprised to see the now familar meadows of Starclan when her eyes opened. She simply groaned, imagining her body to try and get back to life. 

The tugging had just started when a frantic voice pulled her away "Fireheart, stop! You can't go back yet!" Her eyes snapped back open, focusing on the tiny gray and white kit at her paws. 

Mosskit looked somewhat different than usual, her glittering stars were now blinding and her eyes blazed a familar white, while her pelt seemed to shift, fading from sight before reappearing.

Fireheart paid that no mind, instead questioning her her. "What? Why not? I can't stay here Mosskit, I have to get back to my clan and my family!" She told the starlit kit. The reality of what had happen and what Bluestar had seen hit her as hard a monster. 

"Oh Starclan, They'll think I'm dead!" She shrilled "I can't put them through that again, or make Silverstream and Tawnykit go through it at all!" She ignored the kit as she closed her eyes to focus again.

A paw whapped her nose harshly only moments after she started. Opening her eyes abruptly, she felt them mist as she took in the cats infront of her. Stars frosted pale yellow fur as Sandstorm strode toward Mosskit, green orbs lit with annoyance. 

A tiny pale gray kit with bold black stripes cheerfully weaved around her paws, tail held high in greeting before bounding after his mother. "One life or two lives, you still never learn to listen to others, mouse-brain!" Sandstorm snorted fondly.

Fireheart looked at her hopefully, _'Does she remember?'_ Sandstorm caught her look, shaking her head slightly "I know about it, but I myself didn't live it. I'm a different Sandstorm, just as you are a different Fireheart." She mewed, leaning down to lick Bumblekit's head lovingly. 

For a moment, grief wrenched her heart so fiercely she thought it would stop forever. Then blue eyes flashed in her mind, looking fondly down at a small brown kitten before back at her, shining with adoration.

 _'She's right.'_ Fireheart realized with a sigh. When she was alive, Fireheart had resented her for not being the same but now, Fireheart realized she wasn't either. Firestar was a part of her, he always would be, but they marched on two different paths. 

His with Sandstorm as leader and her with Silverstream as a proud warrior. She didn't love Sandstorm anymore, not as a mate anyway, she still had wanted to grow close to her but her life had ended before they could. At the very least, this visit had given her closure to a the part of her that is Firestar.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much in life." Sandstorm murmured to her. The molly seemed to have picked up on her change, but shame still creased her face. It twisted the pretty features into a slight grimace. 

Fireheart shook her head "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." She told her. It’s not like Sandstorm had know how much pain she had been causing. To her, it was harmless, if harsh, teasing. 

Sandstorms ears flattened "I shouldn't have been cruel or cold in the first place, you were my clanmate, but I treated you no better than a Shadowclan warrior." She spat, looking down. Bumblekit looked up sadly, his head tilted against his mothers leg. 

Fireheart laughed suddenly, shocking the three cats infront if her, "Do you not know how you treated me in my other life? You were just prickly when you were young Sandstorm. Like you said about me listening, some things just never change." She chuckled smugly.

Sandstorms green orbs flared defensively before she saw Firehearts flicking tail and joyful smile. "I'll make you eat those words!" The starlit she-cat growled playfully, rushing forward to tackle the large molly. 

Fireheart shoved her off, running around the lush meadow as Sandstorm galloped after her, yowling teasing threats. 

The two other cats watched them with amusement for a short while before deciding to stop them. "Are you two done acting like kits?!" Mosskit yowled to the dashing pair.

Fireheart skidded to a halt infront of her, puffing, and stumbled forward as Sandstorm smashed into her back. 

Both landed in a tangle, laughing all the while before Sandstorm looked up to the kits. “Yes, I think i kept her distracted long enough." She said in between breaths. 

Firehearts ears flicked up "What are you talking about?" She asked them. The group of Starclan cats shared an uneasy glance. They seemed to be trying to get anyone but themselves to be the one to speak. 

Finally, Mosskit looked at her gravely "You tried to leave too soon Fireheart. This time, you weren't weighted down by only one injury like in the rockfall or with the foxbite." The she-kit pushed on when Fireheart moved to ask more questions

"You suffered many internal injuries and broken bones. Stars, your spine was snapped just like Briarlights. These couldn't be healed instantly, your power needed time to fix them." Mosskit explained, her fur lifting as she shivered lightly. 

Fireheart shuddered at the words "So if I had went back right away...?" She swallowed harshly, her throat drying out. 

Mosskits gaze was pitying but stern "You would've laid in agony for hours before returning after bleeding to death from your burst organs." She mewed. Firehearts ears flattened to her head in fear, and suddenly, she didn't want to leave the safety of the meadow so quickly.

Bumblekits reassuring voice rose to greet her ears "It's okay now though. You might want to hurry back, you're gonna have some explaining to do to someone." He smirked mischievously. Fireheart wanted to ask him what he meant, but her paws distracted her. 

They were becoming see-through, the deep green grass showing beneath them "I'm not.." she looked up in confusion and caught Mosskits white eyes. 

"It's a fail safe." The she-kit explained " The Judge can send you back too, incase you ever tried to stay before your time. Travel well, Fireheart." She mewed. The ginger she-cat had no time to respond as the meadow and all three cats vanish.

~

Dawn light bathed the clearing as the vigil cats stood and stretched. Bluestar, with the help of her mate, was led up to her den for rest. Speckletail shook her kits awake, letting them get their wits before nudging them toward the medicine den, a downcast Ravenfeather following. 

Willowpelt spared a moment to lick her sons ear before gathering his younger siblings and leaving to the nursery. Graystripe was silent as he stared down at the now scattered flowers.

He had always thought that by keeping his distance from his sister, he was protecting them both. Her from him and himself from any feelings, but now a truth as rotten as crowfood was clear to him. 

The distance had done nothing but waste time, time they didn't know would be as precious as it was. The fox accident had been buzzing in his mind all night, he had honestly been waiting for her to walk through the gorse tunnel, cheerfully asking what all the fuss was about.

She never did. His ears drooped down low and he curled in on himself. Sandstorm, Bumblekit, Whitestorm, and now Fireheart. Stars, when would his ancestors stop taking the cats he loved? 

A tail hit his side gently and he turned to meet the welled blue eyes of his sisters mate. Silverstreams pelt was matted from tossing on hard ground all night, and the she-cats shoulders were hunched with grief.

He felt empathy swell in him as he saw the same look he had worn a half moon ago. He settled next to her, letting her rest her head against his shoulder while his fluffy tail wrapped around her tightly. 

"It'll g-get easier." He murmured into her ear. She huffed a sob into his fur, shaking lightly and saying nothing. They sat together for a while, simply comforting eachother in a way their friends and family could not.

Eventually, Silverstream pulled away, sniffling. "Thanks." She whispered to him "C-could you watch Tawnykit for me? I think I need to take a walk." She shuddered lightly after speaking, as if it took a great deal of her strength. 

Graystripe simply nodded, brushing his muzzle against her head and heading to the nursery. 

He quietly slipped in and curled in the nest around his niece. The brown she-kit stared up at him nervously "Who are you?" She asked quietly.

Graystripes heart clenched painfully, how much had he really missed from his sisters life? Swallowing a lump, he leaned down to lick her head "I'm y-your uncle G-graystripe, Firehearts b-brother." He told her. The little kits eyes misted at the mention of her mommas name and a whimper left her mouth. 

Graystripe cursed himself before curling tighter around her, pressing her against his chest to calm her down. Eventually, Tawnykit looked back up at him with dull but curious eyes.

"You don't look like momma. No one here looks like her." She murmured. Graystripe chuckled rawly at her miffed tone, shoving down the thought that his sister had no actual blood line in the clan. She was truly gone. Shaking away his thoughts. Graystripe nodded "No one really talks about it. She was only a moon old so she didn't know anything but clan life, some cats use to hate her for it though."

His thoughts flickered to Darkstripe and he fought to suppress a growl. He calmed down onve he noticed Tawnykit yawning. 

"C'mon, we've both been up too long. Let's take a nice nap until Silverstream is back from her walk." He suggested. Tawnykit nodded, curling close to her uncle and closing her eyes. 

Graystripe wrapped his tail over her tightly and tucked his paws under himself, resting his head on the edge of the nest. 

His eyes stung when he smelled Firehearts faint scent on the moss. He dared to hope she had found Starclan. Hopefully, Samdstorm would be kind to her and.... 

he cracked an eye open to look at the kit curled against his belly. _'I'll take care of yours if you take care of mine, eh?'_ he thought tiredly, drifting off.

Silverstream sank down against the smooth stones of Sunningrocks, letting their warmth pierce her pelt. 

Idily, She watched the river move past as she rested her tired body. Dipping a paw in the water, she thought for a brief moment of jumping in and letting it wash her into Starclan's hunting grounds. 

Her mate would greet her and together, they would bask in the warmth, never seprerated, hungry, sick, or cold again, just together in peace. 

Tawnykits face flashed in her mind and she shook her head. It wouldn't do for the kit to lose both her mothers in the span of two days.

That didn't mean she couldn't swim to let out some stress. It was a little secret of all the former Riverclan cats. They might prowl the forest now, but the river still called to them. Silverstream slipped into it, paddling strongly as she reminisced. 

She remembered the first time she saw her mate, She had only noticed her once at a gathering but was smitten the second she heard of the big apperentice saving their deputy at the cost of her own health.

The story the warriors had spun made it seem as if she was a force of Starclan, but then she had stumbled out of the medicine den. With paws too big and a head too small she had sat down next to Silverstream to share a fish. 

The silver tabby had been stunned at her appearance before quickly beginning to admire her kind smile and friendly eyes. 

Eyes that had stared at her with betrayal at that gathering, eyes that sunk in her head from starvation, eyes that had stared hopelessly up at the stars the night she escaped Riverclan. Eyes lost to the very river she swam in.

Silverstream suddenly felt off balance as she gazed around at the sparkling river. It no longer felt comforting, the calm rush now felt hungry as it tried to drag her along. She gasped when she was drug under by a particularly strong current. 

Her thoughts flickered with bursting panic as she flailed helplessly, wondering if this was how her mate felt before she died. 

A strong pair of jaws wrapped around her scruff, pulling her from the water. She sucked in a deep breath, coughing up some of the river before clawing her way back onto the stones where she sat, trembling, while her sight landed on the two cats infront of her.

Mistyfoot and Oakheart said nothing, only coming to sit next to her and groom her fur dry. Once they were satisfied, they stood and backed away. 

Oakheart bumped her shoulder "Let's take a walk down river." He murmured. Silverstream said nothing, but nodded her agreement, standing and followimg the two as they led her along. 

The three cats were pressed so close together that their pelts brushed as they walked. Oakheart let out a sigh as he watched the river flow by.

"Sometimes," he started,"I like to come up here and imagine I'm still on the other side, patroling or getting ready to hunt." 

Mistyfoot looked at him curiously "Hmmph, I thought maybe it was just me." She murmured. "I miss our old clanmates, especially Blackclaw, or really I guess I miss who I thought the cats were, but I've made a good nest in Thunderclan. One I'm content to stay in." She told them, swapping a glance with Oakheart.

Silverstream looked at Oakheart "What about you, do you regret leaving Riverclan?" She wasn’t really curious, still being shook up by her almost drowning, but knew it was only polite to ask. 

He shook his head at her "Missing something and regretting something is different. I'll always miss the whistle of the reeds and the cool breeze in Greenleaf but I'll never regret coming to Thunderclan." He said. 

Silverstream nodded, sighing as they continued on "You think I'm going to leave to Riverclan, don't you?" She mewed. 

The two former Riverclanners stopped and looked at her seriously "Are you?" Mistyfoot asked, her ears twitching. She swung her tail anxiously.

Silverstream was quiet for a moment. "No." She said finally, "I love Fireheart and she loved this clan enough to die for it. I'll stay and protect it for her." She whispered firmly. Oakhearts shoulders relaxed and Mistyfoot puffed out a breath. 

"Thank Starclan." Oakheart mewed "We're a team, it just wouldn't be the same without you." He nipped her ear affectionately. The three continued to stroll alongside the river before Mistyfoot suddenly stopped.

Oakheart noticed first and followed her gaze, his own widening with panic as they caught sight of what startled her. 

He came around Silverstream, cutting the she-cat off and forcing her to turn around and face Mistyfoot "Hey, we've been walking all day. Why don't me and you go for a hunt." He chuckled nervously. 

Silverstream nodded thoughtfully "We have been gone all day, I suppose we should bring back some prey." She muttered before brightening "I saw a squirrels nest the other day, near the Owl tree!" She mewed, turning to move around Oakheart.

"No!" Mistyfoot blurted out, wanting to claw herself as Silverstream turned back to her in worry. 

"What's wrong?" She asked the gray molly, taking a breath and looking around wearily for anything that might have startled her. 

Mistyfoot thought quick, her mind melting with panic"Uhh, Oakheart, you really should know better!" She scolded, "The poor things dead on her paws. She needs to go back to camp and rest." 

Oakheart blinked stupidly for a moment before his eyes lit with understanding and he quickly agreed "Right, right, how unthoughtful of me, come on. The sooner we get back, the sooner you can nap!" He mewed, nudging Silverstream toward the forest. 

The silver she-cat followed, radiating confusion "O-ok, what about Mistyfoot?" She turned back to her worriedly 

The gray molly waved her tail "I'll catch some prey for us." She reassured "See you soon."

Mistyfoots form relaxed as the pair vanished into the foliage. Thank the stars they managed to get her away. She walked down the side of the river, to the edge of the Twoleg-Bridge and leaned down, her heart clenching in sorrow at the sight she saw. 

Firehearts mangled body lay half submerged in the water, pinned against a wooden leg by the current. 

Sighing, Mistyfoot grabbed her soaked, cold scruff and heaved, dragging her front half from the depths and onto the ground. From there, she continued to yank until the dead she-cat was sprawled out in the dirt.

Panting, Mistyfoot tried to keep from heaving as she looked the fallen warrior over. Firehearts once beautiful green eyes were covered by a gray film, wide and empty. Her soaked, algae covered pelt was ripped and rumpled from rocks and the harsh current it had been in all night. 

However, it was her deformed face that made Mistyfoot ill. Her gray tinted eyes were bulging from her head while her jaws gaped open, frozen in a desperate last attempt for air.

There was no way she could bring the corpse back to camp. Firehearts family was already grieveing, and if she brought them back this last horrid image? They'd never recover. 

So with a heavy heart, Mistyfoot began to dig, preparing a grave next to the very river that claimed the warrior. 

As she dug, she thought she heard a few snaps, like bones breaking in half but ignored it. It only made her dig faster, in the hopes she could get the she-cat buried before any patrol stumbled upon her. Finally, at sunhigh, she was finished.

Fireheart slammed her eyes shut as blinding sunlight hit them. She blinked harshly for a few seconds, wetting the offending orbs. They were gritty and dry, feeling like they had been open for hours. 

Cautiously, she shuffled her limbs and bit her tonuge to stifle a cry of pain, they ached as though she had been hit by a monster. She would never grow used to the feeling of blood rushing through dead limbs. 

Lifting her head, Fireheart looked around, blurrily taking in the forest and hearing a gurgle from that Starclan-forsaken river. 

However, her face melted to shock and fear as she eyes connected with petrifid blue orbs, staring at her from over the side of a deep hole.

"I can explain!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rusty spotted cat Fireheart is in the works.
> 
> Also, sorry nothing really happened in this chapter, it was mainly hints about things to come and character development but I've come to realize I've been moving through the books really fast without giving much description to interactions and characters so they all kinda seem...fake, i guess. I mean they are but i want you guys to grow attached to the cats I'm fleshing out, not just Fireheart and her main squad of Silverstream, Snowpaw, Tawnykit, Ravenfeather, and Bluestar. I don't want to be like the real authors who just say "There was a bond" and expect you to believe it. I want you to see it, to know the characters cared for each other, and get truly devastated when harm comes to them, thats one of the reasons I've started adding in scenes like Lionheart with his kits and having Fireheart interact with more cats like longtail. So chapters will be slowing down while i test out new writing techniques to accomplish this, but if any of you have criticisms, tell me so i can improve on it please. I want you guys to enjoy reading this as much i enjoy writing it, so if theres something bugging you that i can change or any cats you'd like me to involve more, dont hesitate to tell me.


	21. "The fuck Starclan?"- Mistyfoot, probably.

"I can explain!" Fireheart mewed, wobbling to her unsteady legs. Mistyfoot scrambled from the hole, her pelt puffed and her eyes wide. 

"Y-you were dead! I saw, there was no way...!" She trailed off, simply staring at the huge molly fearfully before shooting off into the forest "Help!" She called, hoping a patrol was near. 

"Foxdung!" Fireheart cursed, limping frantically after the retreating she-cat. "Mistyfoot, wait! Let me explain!" She yowled to her panicking clanmate.

Mistyfoot pain no mind to the calls coming from behind her, pelting across the grass to get back to camp. _'What in Starclan's name is that cat?!'_ she though hysterically. 

She didn't make it far before a weight slammed down on top of her and a huge paw wrapped around her head to lay on top of her muzzle, forcing it shut against the cool ground. She struggled, trying to buck the large she-cat off of her and making muffled calls for help. Warm breath hit her ear as Fireheart leaned down to talk to her.

Fireheart took a breath, bracing herself against the pain of moving her newly awoken body so quickly. Mistyfoot was looking back at her with slitted pupils, her expression filled with fear, but at least she had stopped squirming. 

"I'm gonna take my paw off, and you're going to stay quiet, okay? Just let me explain." She mewed to the she-cat. Mistyfoot nodded back as much as she could, her sides heaving. Fireheart carefully lifted her paw off the she-cats muzzle.

Mistyfoot was quiet, working her jaws to unstiffen them then looking back at Fireheart. The two were silent for a moment before Mistyfoot drew in a deep breath. Fireheart looked at her sternly "Don't you dare!" She warned. 

Mistyfoot ignored her "Help! Great Starclan, someone help me!" She yowled to the forest. The dawn patrol had to be close, they’d help her! 

"Oh for the love of-" Fireheart cut herself off, slamming her paw back on the yowling cats muzzle.

Her pelt spiked as twigs snapped in the distance. Scanning the area around her, she snatched some moss free from a tree root and let go of Mistyfoots muzzle. Once the she-cat opened her mouth, Fireheart shoved the moss in and hopped off of her. 

Grunting, she lifted the disgusted molly up like a kit and rushed off, heading to the Twolegplace border. "A clanmate comes back from the dead, but is she happy about it? No, she just wants to let all four clans know!" Fireheart grumbled around Mistyfoots fur as the she-cat struggled to get loose.

Once they crossed the border, Fireheart unceremoniously dumped her gray burden on the ground. 

Mistyfoot stood quickly, spitting moss and swiping her tonuge over her chest to get rid of the taste "Was the moss really necessary?" She asked with a glare. 

Fireheart rolled her eyes "I gave you the chance to be quiet, it's not my fault you ran away yowling your head off." She scoffed. Mistyfoot bristled defensively "What else was I supposed to do, my clanmate just came back from drowning!"

"I don't know, maybe have been happy they were back?" Fireheart answered sarcastically. She puffed her fur out, the cold chill of a breeze starting to affect her newly warmed skin though her fur. 

Growling, Mistyfoot stalked forward, rearing up to stand nose to nose with her "You're going to tell me whats going on right now!" She hissed. 

Grunting, Fireheart sank to her hunches "Gladly. That's what I've been trying to do." She muttered, "Long version or short one?" She asked flatly, already wanting this over with. 

Hesitating, Mistyfoot looked to the sky, and noted it wasn't that long since sun-high "We don't have alot of time." She mewed angrily.

Fireheart nodded "To spare you quite literally a life time, I'll sum up the short version." She started "I've already lived my life, in another time. The Judge wasn't happy with me, I brushed aside their warnings and got cats killed." Her ears flattened "So they sent me back, to stop the deaths I let happen the first time." She finished. 

Mistyfoot was silent for a long while, digesting the new information as she lay beneath the sun. She opened her mouth and closed it several times, much like the fish she used to catch would when they were tossed upon the muddy banks.

Finally, with a squeak, she found her voice. "So, if thats the truth, you-you already knew everything that would happen. You knew Oakheart would almost be crushed, you knew Crookedstar would want to take you and you knew we would leave with you! You just played us all!" The molly yowled as she stood, glaring at Fireheart whose eyes widened at her accusation 

"Wait, Yes, no, no, and no!" She said hastily, trying to calm the enraged she-cat. "I knew about Oakheart but everything else didn't happen in my old life, it was saving him that caused it."

Mistyfoots blue eyes widened and her fur fell flat "If it was saving him that changed everything then..?" 

Fireheart nodded gravely "In my last life, I was a kittypet. I didn't step paw in the forest until I was six moons old. The battle happen the day I arrived, so I wasn't there to save him or Redtail, they both died." She told Mistyfoot. 

The molly swallowed hard "So you died to save him?" She seemed to soften a bit a the idea, her hackles smoothing down. 

Fireheart nodded once more, "I know I'll come back, so i try to save as many as i can. I have unlimited lives, my clanmates and family have only one."

She watched as the thoughts spun in Mistyfoots head. "How come you never told anyone? Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Ravenfeather, or Starclan, even Graystripe?" She asked finally. 

Fireheart sighed "Think about what you said, 'You just played us all!' In their case, it's true." Fireheart murmured shamefully "At first i was just playing into their soft spots so i could stop Tigerclaw but then things got complicated. I started caring for cats I'd barely glanced at in my last life and...I didn't want them to know I'd manipulated them."

Mistyfoots eyes softened and she sighed "So you know everything thats gonna happen huh? Just tell me one thing, will my kits live good lives?" She asked, her eyes shining hopefully. 

Fireheart felt sorrow grip her heart at the thought of the little kits "I don't know Mistyfoot, in my old life, you stayed in Riverclan so things were different. I don't know what happen to the others, but Reedwhisker was the only one I ever met after kithood." She mewed. 

Mistyfoots face dropped but beneath it, pride blazed in her eyes "Reedwhisker..." she trailed off, tasteing the name.

"He was your deputy." Fireheart smiled. She remembered seeing the tom at his first gathering as deputy. Starclan, he’d been so nervous, trembling faintly from what Fireheart knew was nerves and not the leafbare chill he’d claimed. 

Blue eyes widened in shock "My deputy? I became leader of Riverclan?" Mistyfoot breathed out. Suddenly, her eyes looked sorrowful as she glanced into the forest "So they would've trusted me after the escape?" She asked sadly, regret pressing her shoulders down. 

Fireheart shook her head "Pay attention, Mistyfoot." She insisted "The escape, Riverclans kidnapping, it never happened to me then. Tigerclaw killed Redtail and was exiled moons later after i exposed his and Brokenstars plot but because Thunderclan didn't warn the other clans, a weak Shadowclan took him as leader."

She took a breath "He joined Riverclan and Shadowclan together and declared half-" she cut herself off hastily, this time she would keep her muzzle shut. It wasn't her place to tell Mistyfoot about her heritage "Hhhalf loyalties! Half loyalties wouldn't be tolarated, because you and Stonefur were friends with cats in Thunderclan, he ordered you killed. Ravenfeather, Graystripe and i managed to get you out but Blackfoot killed Stonefur, who was deputy to Leopardstar. She named you deputy after Tigerstars defeat, in recognition of her mistake." She finished

Mistyfoot backed away from her, her head shaking "That's- That's just too much!" She sputtered, sitting down. Her ears flattened "We gave our lives to Riverclan and they would've done that to us? And because a Thunderclan cat leading Riverclan and Shadowclan said loyalties couldn't be divided?" She scoffed. 

The two were silent for a long while before Mistyfoot sighed "Well, I suppose you've explained yourself, even if I'm still not really sure you're telling the truth." She mewed uncertainty "but I won't tell anyone, let me know what your plan is so I don't contradict it." She mewed. 

Fireheart stared at her blankly, "My what?" 

Her blue eyes fixed on Fireheart once more "Your plan, how do we explain this to the clan? If you won't tell them you can uh, come back, how do you plan on convincing them to believe you survived those rapids?" Fireheart said nothing, only looking to her paws. She heard Mistyfoot scoff "Of course you just expected to be able to swagger into camp." She griped. 

They were both silent for a few moments before Mistyfoots head snapped up "The slope!" She exclaimed, looking to Fireheart excitedly "It's in Riverclan terriory, just before you hit the rock rapids. If you can swim there you'll live, it's saved countless Riverclan and Windclan cats." She explained.

Fireheart nodded "Silverstream taught me how to swim so they might believe it." She murmured thoughtfully. 

Mistyfoot grunted and stood "Lets go, I'll explain this to Oakheart, but you need to go back and let the clan know you're alive." She stretched out, her front paws curling infront of her as she yawned. 

Fireheart nodded as they began the journey home "Wait, Oakheart?" She turned questioningly to the molly. 

"He saw your body, our cover story won't work with him. Best to tell the truth." Mistyfoot grunted.

Fireheart felt anxiety swell in her at the thought of another cat knowing her secret but beneath it all, she was somewhat relieved. The burden of deceit had long pressed down on her, a burden that was somewhat lightened now that some cat finally knew. 

"I know you probably wish you didn't, but I'm glad you know." She mewed sincerely before smirking "Now you can keep them from burying me next time." She nudged Mistyfoot teasingly. 

Mistyfoot snorted, butting her shoulder "In my defense, you _were_ dead when I started." She said.

It was an odd tone, one Fireheart had never heard before. The words had been joking but her voice sounded hysterical as if she had pushed past the limit her mind could take and was now just going along with whatever came her way. 

Clearing her throat and lowering her ears, she padded silently alongside the she-cat, wincing at the stinging cuts that laced her pelt. 

When they reached the ravine, Mistyfoot held up her tail "Let me get Oakheart out of camp first so i can tell him." She ordered.

Fireheart nodded in agreement, slinking to hide behind a bush, lest any patrol come back and so Oakheart wouldn't see her before Mistyfoot explained. The gray molly vanished over the side of the ravine, appearing a short while later with a gloomy Oakheart. 

She nodded discreetly to Firehearts bush and padded away with him into the trees. Fireheart took a deep breath and stepped out of her hiding bush, quickly leaping down the ravine to push into camp.

She looked around in shock, despite it being after sunhigh, the clearing was deserted. Fireheart shook her head and started to pad to the nursery when her burning scratches stopped her. Sighing, she changed her course and limped her way into to medicine den. 

When she made her way into the clearing,she was met with the two oldest apprentices. Mistlepaw was asleep but Snowpaw wasn't, his head rested sadly on his paws, blue eyes lost in memories.

Fireheart waved her tail, catching his attention. He lifted his head, and his face became shocked as green met blue. A few moments later a loud purr rumbled from his chest as he stood on wobbly legs, shuffling toward her as fast as he could. 

She met him halfway, nuzzling him and purring comfortingly as he huffed a few sobs, nose buried feep in her filthy fur. He backed away, flicking his left ear three times and making a circle on his chest. Fireheart raised a paw making a paddle motion then moving it to brush her cheek leading it to move out infront of her muzzle. Swam river.

He smiled before his eyes caught sight of just how beat up his mentor was. Her pelt was covered in scratches with a few deep tears, all of which looked red and puffy. 

He moved next to her, nudging her forward into the cool rock den. Fireheart blinked to adjust her eyes to the darkness as herb scents wreathed around her. Spottedleaf was gone, her scent stale and Ravenfeather had his back to her as he tied leaf wraps.

Firehearts heart swelled with guilt and sympathy as she saw the tom shove the leaf wrap away, a subtle shake of his shoulders the only give away of his repressed grief. Quietly, Snowpaw slipped from the den while Fireheart carefully walked up behind her old friend. 

Sitting down, she smirked as he bundled another leaf wrap "I always wondered how you tied them so perfectly." She murmured lightly.

Ravenfeather jumped high into the air, his pelt puffed up. Once he landed, he scrambled to turn and face her. Green met green and both were silent before Fireheart smiled "Not even a 'hi' after swimming the river to get back here?" She snickered. 

She quickly grew concerned when Ravenfeather said nothing, stepping closer she nudged him with her muzzle. "Are you okay, do you need thyme?" She asked worridly.

Ravenfeather glanced at his shoulder then shakily lifted a paw, poking her in the chest. 

The moment his paw connected, he barreled into her shoving her to the ground and repeatedly bumping her head into the sandy stone floor. "You. Stupid. Brave. She-cat." He growled, his voice watery as he punctuating each word with another bump to the ground. 

Gently, she knocked him off of her "Missed you too my friend." She purred. The black healer stared at her for a few moments, then the reality of the situation sank into him. His throat bobbed as he tried to croak out words.

"You're really here." He finally breathed out in a sigh, nuzzling against her pelt for a few moments. His eyes popped back open at her stifled hiss "What's wrong, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He fretted "Oh, I shouldn't have tackled you!" He murmured, nosing around her pelt to look for bruises. 

Shaking her head, Fireheart took a breath to steady herself and stepped back from him "No, no. I'm just beat up." She mewed lowly.

Ravenfeather scanned her pelt and turned toward the herb store to get something to treat her. While his back was turned, Fireheart sat to wash her pelt and wounds free of the algae and dirt. 

Her neck ached by the time she was finished, but her pelt gleamed ginger and black once more with only a few dark patches from her cuts seeping blood. 

"So you want to tell me how in Starclan's name you survived the gorge?" Ravenfeather asked as he sat infront of her, paws skillfully wrapping dock and cobwebs over a gash on her foreleg.

A flash of guilt ran through her as the lie tumbled easily from her mouth "There's a slope on Riverclan terriory, the current drug me past it and i managed to get out, thank the stars Silverstream taught me to swim or I might've been washed into Starclan's hunting grounds." She grunted, wincing at the stinging dock juice. 

Ravenfeather looked deep into her eyes, a wisdom she hadn't notice had taken residence twinkling as he studied her. Suddenly, she felt as bare as a Twoleg, like he was looking through her to see what really happen.

Finally, he sighed and rested his forehead on her chest "I'm so glad you're here." He murmured, shoulders sagging. Guilt flashed in her mind once more but she shoved it away, leaning down to lap at his head. The two spoke in quiet mutters as he finished dressing her wounds. 

Once he declared them done, Fireheart thanked him and stood "I should check in with Bluestar and Silverstream." Ravenfeathers eyes flashed with worry "I'll come back at dawn." She murmured comfortingly, touching her nose to his head.

The little black tom nodded and bid her farwell as she padded from the den, more cobweb than cat. Pushing out of the medicine den clearing, her ears were immediately assualted by a highpitched screech. 

Looking up, she met Sorrelkits terrified green eyes, the kit was staring at her older sister like she was a vicious badger. 

Fireheart saw her jaws open once more and shook her head pleadingly but it was no use "Mama, Mama, Fireheart's back!" The tortieshell She-kit yowled as she rushed into the nursery.

Fireheart braced herself. Within moments of Sorrelkits call, a shuffling broke out before three large shapes and one small shape burst from the nursery entrance. 

Fireheart found herself being stared at by her foster mother, her littermate, her kit, and her breath caught as her eyes met the relieved and misted blue eyes of Silverstream. 

More cats poured from dens, drawn out by Sorrelkits yowls. They were all staring at her in wonder and some with a little suspicion. Fireheart burned under their gazes, quickly pushing herself to trot, trying to get into the nursery without causing a scene.

Claws dug into her rear and yanked her back "And where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice growled. Yelping, she turned to find Speckletail hanging from her back. 

The old molly drug her to the ground, rubbing against both her sides "Do you have any idea what we've been through all night? Where were you?!" Speckletail hissed, her yellow eyes lit with pain and worry. 

"Riverclan terriory. I was too injured and exhausted to get back home at first, I had to wait." Fireheart answered.

Speckletail had no time to reply, the elder was nearly knocked off her paws as Firehearts mother shoved past her, collapsing onto her daughter's side. 

The leader crumbling was all her family needed, the four cats rushing forward from the nursery and piling onto her as well. "You're alive!" Bluestar choked out, nuzzling against her, 

"We-we thought you were gone!" Tawnykit wailed, clinging to her chest. Purring, Fireheart gathered her family close and comforted them, ignoring a shaken Oakheart pushing into camp. She could worry about his secret keeping later, but for now?

She would bask in the joy of being home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rusty spotted cat Firepaw is now published under "A small flame"
> 
> Stuff picks up next time with some tom being a stinky bastard man at the gathering.


	22. Family reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, longest chapter ever.

Fireheart held her breath as pawsteps passed her bush, pale fur flashing just outside. She had been holding still for so long that her limbs ached, so after a few silent moments, she cautiously relaxed her stance, wincing as leaves crinkled beneath her. 

Instantly, a yowl of victory could be heard and a tabby face with long slashes across cloudy eyes appeared in her line of sight.

"Found you!" Longtail purred happily, his face lighting up. The tom swung his tail in an arch, flicking Firehearts ear in a playful manner as she tried to tuck back deeper into the bush. A vain effort at remaining hidden. 

Fireheart swore, crawling from the bush. "Congratulations, that's the fastest you've ever caught me." She praised, bumping her small head against his shoulder. 

The pale tabby huffed good naturally "What's next?" He asked excitedly. Fireheart glanced up to the pale sky, deciding they had enough time for one more activity. 

Grinning, she walked back to her bush, hooking a dead mouse on her claws and dragging it all around a small opening in the undergrowth to spread its scent "Find the mouse without me detecting you." She mewed, closing her eyes.

She heard and felt nothing, occasionally she would make a small noise to imitate live prey but not too loud or often. 

A thump sounded next to her and her eyes popped open, Longtail was crouched a little ways away from her, his claws a whisker length away from the mouse "Foxdung!" He cursed, his tail flicking in fustration. 

Fireheart nudged his side "It's only been a half-moon since we started Longtail, give yourself time to adjust." She murmured to him.

The toms ears flattened "I know! I just feel so useless, sitting at camp. I can't hunt yet, I can't patrol well without help, I'm just a burden." He spat, clawing the ground dejectedly. 

”Longtail, you’re a fine warrior and an asset to your clan.” Fireheart growled, repeating the phrase she had told him many times before when his thoughts turned dark. 

The pale tabby glanced at her unsurely and she huffed "Say it." She made sure her tone showed she had no patience for his self pity. 

Longtail looked at her in surprise, his pelt rippling uneasily "What?" He asked, uncertain he'd heard his mentor right.

"I said say it." Fireheart repeated firmly. Longtail shook his head, hanging it low and curling in on himself. Growling, Fireheart thrust her head next to his "You are a fine warrior and an asset to your clan. No matter what your thoughts try to tell you, so say it." She hissed. 

"I'm a fine warrior and an asset to my clan." He muttered lowly, ears pinned down as he ducked his head. 

"Louder and firmer." Fireheart insisted, trotting to sit infront of him. 

"I'm a fine warrior and an asset to my clan!" He growled out, moving to sit up and glare at her with his milky eyes. 

"Good. I think we'll start every training session with that, just so you don't forget." She mewed.

Longtail looked away from her shyly "Shouldn't we get back to camp? Tawnykits apprentice ceromony is soon." He reminded. 

Fireheart nodded then paused _'right.'_ she often forgot the tom couldn't see her, "Yes, but we need to get Snowpaw, I sent him battle training with Graystripe and Mistlepaw before we began our session." She said, padding away from her unofficial apprentice and toward the sandy hollow. 

Longtail nodded and scrambled to follow her as he heard her pawsteps trailing away, only stopping to grab the mouse.

"What does today look like?" He asked around the prey as he padded beside Fireheart. His tail slipped around hers as they started a slow, steady pace toward the training grounds. 

Briefly, she looked up "It's the start of leaf-fall, so some of the leaves are turning brown and falling. There's a small layer of them on the forest floor but the sunlight is still strong and shining through the remaining leaves. It's casting dappled shadows on the ground." She described, watching his face grow peaceful as he pictured it. 

"That sounds lovely." He sighed, jumping as the sand of the training ground met his paw pads and the scents of the other three cats filled his nose.

Graystripe noticed them immediately "How'd the hunt g-go?" He asked as he padded up to the pair." Fireheart smiled as she heard only one stutter in the short sentence. 

“Well. He found me faster than he ever has and almost caught the mouse." Fireheart told her littermate, nudging her bashful 'apprentice' as he lowered his head humbly "How's battle training going?" 

Graystripe shook his head at her "The o-other clans don't s-stand a chance against t-these two." He laughed, swinging his tail at the two apprentices.

They were crouched in the center of the hollow, completely focused on one and another. Neither spared a glance toward the group watching them, too absorbed in waiting for the right moment to strike. 

Firehearts belly clenched as she saw Snowpaws slightly unsteady stance, the sturdy tom hadn't completely regained his balance and she worried it would always disable him if he didn't stop trying to center himself like he had a whole tail. 

Despite what other clan members said, she held onto the hope that if Berrynose could be a warrior, so could Snowpaw.

A moment later, Mistlepaw pounced toward her brother but Snowpaw foresaw her and dodged, spinning quickly once his sister landed to jump on her back. 

He tried to pin her, but Mistlepaw was stronger than him from being able to train while he was trying to walk again. Mistlepaw reared and tossed Snowpaw off, turning to charge him, Fireheart grinned as she saw a calculating look in her apperentices eyes. 

He charged as well, aiming for Mistlepaws left shoulder. The she-cat tried to duck to the right but at the last moment Snowpaw changed course.

He slammed into her right shoulder, knocking her off balance and forcing her to the ground where he quickly pinned her. 

She huffed, struggling for a few moments before giving up and tapping the ground four times with her free paw to let him know she yielded. 

Snowpaw let out a small cry of victory, shakily getting off his tabby sister and nudging her to her paws before they both turned to find three cats instead of one.

Both pairs of eyes widened before Snowpaw came bounding over to his mentor, eyes searching. 

Fireheart purred, touching her nose to his head, before looking to a shuffling Mistlepaw "You both did excellent. Keep it up and I think you'll be able to be warriors on time." She mewed encouragingly. 

Mistlepaw lowered her ears shyly "T-thanks Fireheart." She mumbled, going to stand next to Longtail "What next?" She asked Graystripe curiously. 

Fireheart spoke before he could "It's past sun-high, we're going back to camp." She swapped a meaningful glance with Graystripe.

"What? But we can hunt!" Mistlepaw whined, her amber eyes wide and pleading. She turned in a circle, her pint up energy showing off as she sprayed her brother with sand. 

Longtail chirped, listening for the echo before he turned and cuffed her ear "Listen to Fireheart, she wants you two there for Tawnykits apprentice ceromony." He scolded. 

Graystripe chuckled at her widening eyes "That's today?! What are we waiting for, let's go!" She called, shooting off at a charge. 

"W-wait!" Graystripe called worridly, chasing after her. Fireheart laughed loudly at his fading calls. Oh, the little molly was in for it once he caught her. 

Fireheart snickers died off and she looked to her apprentice who had confused expression. He caught her eye and she drew a circle in the dirt. He nodded sullenly and started to trot after his sister and her mentor.

Longtail wrapped his tail around Firehearts and bumped their shoulders together "Better go join em' before they wake the elders with all that racket." He teased. Soon, she was carefully hopping from stone to stone with him, leading him down the ravine to the gorse tunnel where they both pushed through.

Inside, the camp was busy as cats milled around, sharing tonuges, playing, or sunning themselves. All had an eye out for their leader as they waited to find out who was going to the gathering and to watch Tawnykit get her apprentice name. 

"Why don't I get us some prey?" Longtail offered "I can smell a rabbit, and I know they're your favorite." He persuaded when she didn't answer. 

"Thank you Longtail, that'd be great." She mewed distractedly, her green eyes locked on the nursery.

A low growl rumbled in her throat as she saw Ashpaw sitting with Tawnykit, the gray flecked tom was showing her the hunters crouch and bragging about a vole he had caught the previous sunrise. 

Her mood soured as she watched them. Ashpaw was a fine tom now but she knew just how unstable he could become and didn't want her precious daughter anywhere near him when it happened. Longtail padded back over to her, a rabbit clenched in his jaws.

Grunting, he settled beside her "Are you gonna help me eat this or not?" He asked, bending to take a bite. Fireheart laid next to him, tucking her paws under herself and taking a large bite. 

A new growl rumbled in her chest as she found the rabbit tasted like dirt _'He ruined my meal!'_ she thought resentfully. Not wanting to be rude, she ate a few more bites before shoving the remainder to Longtail "You finish it, I'm not that hungry." She mewed.

He glanced at her before shrugging, biting into the rabbit. "Y'know, Ashpaw would make for a good mate. He plays with the kits a lot, he's an excellent hunter, and I heard he's good in battle training." He mewed slyly, cloudy eyes full of amusement as he felt his friends pelt bristle. 

Fireheart huffed "That doesn't matter, they're young, he might turn out completely different once he's grown." She insisted as the smell of smoke filled her senses. 

Fireheart didn't know what happen the night of that fire, but she knew it had something to do with the dappled tom and she knew that it was then the secret of her grandkits parents came out.

Not three sunrises later, the tom was dead in a stream, his splattered blood tasting as bitter as his life. He might change, now that Brindleface had lived and Squrrielflight and Brambleclaw were not here, but it wasn't a risk she wanted to take. 

Two thumps next to her drug her thoughts away and she turned to find Brightheart and Swiftstorm sitting beside her, sharing a squirrel. 

"How'd the training go?" Swiftstorm asked around a mouthful. Longtail twitched his whiskers as he opened his mouth, feeling Fireheart's tail wrap around his in support.

"I'm getting better, I might be able to hunt soon, if Fireheart and I keep working at it. I tracked her faster than I ever have today." He mewed proudly, Swiftstorm purred while Brightheart murmured her congratulations, taking another bite of her meal. 

Fireheart eyed them fondly, after Brightheart had begun to show, Swiftstorm had stayed close to her. He brought her prey and feathers for her nest, which he shared with her. Many in the clan assumed he was the soon to be father. 

However when a clanmate would ask, he would simply say he was excited and that any kit of Brighthearts was sure to make an excellent warrior.

Stretching, she rose to her paws, touching her nose to all theirs in farewell "I better go groom Tawnykit, wouldn't want her to look like I did the day of my apprentice ceromony." She huffed. 

Longtail snorted while Swiftstorm and Brightheart looked confused "What do you mean?" Swiftstorm asked curiously "Didn't Willowpelt or Bluestar wash you?" 

Fireheart looked away "Frostfur, actually, but I was tumbling around and got dusty. We didn't have time to fix it." She dragged a paw over her whiskers absentmindedly, lost in memories. 

She wanted to say more but Longtail interrupted her with a laugh "You three looked like you were dirty hedgehogs!" He purred

Fireheart lowered her ears as Swiftstorm and Brightheart laughed with him "I'll be going now." She mumbled, making a quick get away. 

Ashpaw seemed to have been called away by Redtail, instead Graystripe lay flopped on the ground, letting Tawnykit paddle her back paws into his belly. 

"Oh, the mighty Tawnystar h-has defeated m-me!" He cried out dramatically, winking at Fireheart as she padded up. A warm feeling bloomed in her chest at the sight of her brother and daughter. 

In the half-moon since Firehearts return, Graystripe had steadly tried to grow close to her and her kin, spending most days in the nursery when he wasn't with Mistlepaw.

Fireheart snatched her proud kit up, settling down to groom her unruly brown fur into place. Tawnykit growled "Momma! I was playing." She whined as she struggled. 

A purr sounded from beside her and Silverstreams sweet scent hit her tongue. Firehearts mate settled beside her, leaning into her side and watching Tawnykit with amusement "You want to look pretty for your ceremony, don't you?" The tabby mewed. 

Tawnykit glared at her "So what if I'm a little dusty? It's not like it's my warrior ceromony." She complained as she tried to get away. Though she was almost the size of a grown cat, the kit was no match for her momma.

Fireheart ignored her, grooming until the kits fur was glossy and smooth "There, you look gorgeous." She purred, nuzzling her daughter. Tawnykits fur prickled in embarrassment but her eyes were sparkling. 

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled, startling the small family. 

Tawnykit jumped away from them, excitedly hopping about "C'mon!" She called over her shoulder as she bounded away from her mothers.

Fireheart purred, brushing her muzzle against Silverstreams as the two sat to watch. Both their chests swelled with pride as the ceremony began 

"Tawnykit, you have reached the age of six moons and its time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw." Bluestar paused, gesturing a golden brown tom forward "Brackenfur, though you are young, you've proven yourself loyal and honest. I trust you'll pass these skills onto your apprentice." She finished.

Fireheart nearly shook the ground with her purr as the two touched noses "Tawnypaw! Tawnypaw! Tawnypaw!" The clan cheered. Fireheart and Silverstream shot off, barreling into their daughter and congratulating her. 

"We're so proud of you!" Silverstream chirped, a loud purr throbbing in her throat. Fireheart shared the sentiment but her purr was choking her up. 

"Ok! Ok! Get off, I wanna go see the territory with Brackenfur!" Tawnypaw mewed, squeezing out from beneath her mothers only to get attacked by her uncle "Look at you!" He grinned "On y-your way to becoming a w-warrior."

"Alright, let her pass. We all know how exciting the first time out of camp with a mentor is." Fireheart said, getting control of herself. She began nudging her brother away from Tawnypaw. 

The brown she-cat huffed good-naturedly "Thanks momma." She purred as she rubbed her cheek against Firehearts before they all turned back to Bluestar. The leader patiently waited for them to settle back then made her gathering patrol announcement.

"The cats going to the gathering are Whitestorm, Dustpelt, Mousefur, Fernpaw, Tawnypaw, Ashpaw, Brightheart, Fireheart, Graystripe, and Goldenflower." She listed. With her announcements over, she limped back into her den, a worried Oakheart following. 

Most cats were looking at eachother in confusion but Fireheart was watching where the leader had disappeared. 

A cold pit of familiarity opened in her belly. "Brackenfur, Redtail, Dustpelt!" She called "Why don't you take the apprentices out, let them show Tawnypaw around." She suggested.

The toms glanced at eachother and nodded uncertainly, calling for their respective apprentices. Tawnypaw touched noses with her mothers, "Is Bluestar okay?" She whispered when she met Firehearts. 

The warrior glanced away "I'm sure she's just tired." She mewed reassuringly. Tawnypaw watched her for a moment, her eyes dark, before nodding and rushing after Ashpaw and Fernpaw with a wave of her tail. 

The three greeted eachother cheerfully and padded from camp, their mentors on their trail.

Briefly, Fireheart nuzzled Silverstreams head "I'll be back, I'm going to check on her." 

Her mate nodded "I'll be in the nursery or hunting." She murmured, brushing her feathered tail along Firehearts side as she padded away. 

Swallowing bitter dread, Fireheart leapt up to the highrock, forgoing the path and pushing straight into the leaders den where Bluestar and Oakheart were resting, sharing a blackbird. 

The two glanced up at her as she entered, Oakhearts eyes growing warm and a purr bursting from his mate chest as the old leader stood to pad over to her.

"Firepaw!" Her mother purred, coming to nuzzle her in greeting. Firehearts belly clenched and her heart dropped as she saw a familar haze in her leaders eyes. 

She looked somewhat confused as if she was looking at something she just couldn't understand but didn't care enough to try too. "You've gotten so big! Why, I could've sworn you were no taller than Graypaw." She croaked, hacking on a rusty purr. 

Firehearts eyes filled with pity "Graystripe mama, his name is Graystripe." She murmured

Bluestars face scrunched in confusion before she blinked rapidly, the haze clearing from her eyes "Hmm? Oh, yes, yes Graystripe. Uh, how's his training with Mistlepaw going?" She mewed quickly, trying to cover her blunder. In the last half-moon, she had begun to slip, her mind giving way under her age. 

Often, she would confuse cats or think they were younger than they were, a few times Fireheart had caught her muttering to a 'Goosefeather' in the forest before leading her home.

It tore her heart to shreds to see her mother go down the same descent she had gone through in Firestars life, albeit more gracefully. However, she knew that while she could save cats from injury and some from sickness, she couldn't stop the marching of time or it's effects on a cat's mind. 

So she did what she could, reminding Bluestar of cats names and what was going on in the clan. Fear gnawed at her as she thought of tonights gathering, hoping the gray leader wouldn't slip infront of the other leaders who would see it as weakness.

"It's going well, I think she'll be able to be a warrior on time if she keeps working hard." She reported quietly, her tail hanging low. Bluestar nodded absentmindly, going to lay next to Oakheart, who refused to look at Fireheart. 

"That's...that's good." She murmured, biting into her bird again. Taking it as her que to leave, Fireheart ducked out of the den with a quiet goodbye, not bothering to tell her distracted mother that she listed a dead cat to go to the gathering.

Padding from the den, Fireheart made her way to the nursery. She was surprised to see Ravenfeather and Lionheart in the den as she pushed in. "What's going on?" She asked with concern, catching sight of Ravenfeathers grim face. 

"Perchkit and Pikekit have kitten cough, I'll have to move them to the medicine den." The black tom told her, sweeping his tail over the two sickly bundles. They coughed weakly, sniffling as they tried to stand. 

Looking behind him, Fireheart caught Mistyfoots eyes, the she-cat was staring at her hopefully but Fireheart shook her head sadly. It seemed she had found what killed the two toms in her last life.

Mistyfoots face crumbled and she curled around Rosekit and Reedkit tightly as Ravenfeather carried her other kits away, refusing to acknowledge anyone else. 

Fireheart touched her nose to the gray queens shoulder "They'll go peacefully." She mumbled, hoping it was true. Mistyfoot looked up at her, pain blooming in her eyes then closed them and took a breath. 

"Isn't there anything you can do?" She whispered hoarsly. “Or make Starclan do?” She placed her paw over Firehearts, her big blue eyes shining with emotion. 

Fireheart shook her head "I cannot take an illness from a cat, as much as I wish I could." She murmured, curling around the gray molly.

Mistyfoot buried her nose in Firehearts fur, pressing close to her friend. Fireheart laid her head over top of the queens, shushing her as her grief forced whimpers from her throat. 

"Hush, things can change, prehaps Ravenfeather or Spottedleaf will cure them where Mudfur couldn't." She mewed comfortingly. 

Mistyfoots eyes welled further as she sniffled "Do you really think so? They're so young, and kitten cough kills almost all kits that get it since the Twolegs destroyed all the lovage." She whimpered.

"Lovage?" Fireheart asked in confusion "Why didn't you just get some from Twolegplace? A few sprouts grow in the areas behind the fences." She had seen them when she went to check for Princess, bursting around the edge of a Twoleg nest. 

Mistyfoot stared at her blankly before her blue eyes began to glow "Its in Twolegplace?" She whispered before shooting to her paws, soothing her two healthy kits as they were jostled. 

"Lionheart!" She called to the tom who was happily decorating his daughters nest with shells he'd found by the river "Can you watch my kits? Fireheart and I have to go for a bit."

A nod from him and a quick snap from Mistyfoot had Firehearts ear clenched between her teeth as she dragged the she-cat out of her nest and to the medicine den where Spottedleaf and Ravenfeather looked at them in shock. "What's happened?" Spottedleaf asked, coming to nose Fireheart over. 

The ginger she-cat batted her away gently as Mistyfoot worked her paws excitedly "Fireheart says there's lovage in Twolegplace, can one of you come with us to grab the Bright-eye while we get it?!" She blurted out.

Spottedleaf and Ravenfeather took a few moments to react with Spottedleaf being the first. Her shoulders dropped and her amber eyes became misted in sorrow. 

Her throat bobbed for a moment "Lovage grows in Twolegplace?" She croaked, horror plain to see in her expression. Fireheart felt pity grip her at the sight of the grief stricken medicine cat. She recalled, seasons and seasons ago in Firestars life, that the healers thought the herb that cured kitten cough was destroyed by Twolegs. 

Regret gripped her nearly as strongly as it did Spottedleaf, she didn't know it was Lovage, how many kits could've lived if she had pried about it just a little more?

Shaking her head to clear it, Fireheart nodded "I saw it while I was coming back from burying the Kittypet." She lied. Both the medicine cats eyes darkened. 

Ravenfeather spoke quickly "We have bright-eye here, we'll stay here and care for them, just get us the Lovage." He turned, pulling a pink flower from the herbstore and nudging it toward the two ill kits. 

The two mollies nodded, mewing polite goodbyes as they rushed from the den, ignoring their startled clanmates as they flew by. Mistyfoot was practically snapping at Firehearts paws, urging her on faster and faster across the forest floor.

When they reached Twolegplace, they leapt up on the fences, both she-cats treading unsteadily. "Two lives around these cursed things and I still can't walk on them!" Fireheart grumbled as she wobbled across. 

Her ears flicked with uneasiness as she noticed the Twolegs in dens staring at her strangely. Before she could comment on it, Mistyfoot huffed a laugh, her eyes scanning each garden they came across.

"To be fair, you have paws bigger than a pinecone." She teased. As if her words caused it, Firehearts paw slipped. The large molly tumbled head over tail into a garden, the whole area smelling of tomcat. 

The scent was familar but she couldn't place it until a fat brown tabby tom came padding from the cat-flap.

"Henry?" She asked in amazement, sitting up to get a better look and finally recognizing the garden around her. The tom whipped his head to face her, hackles raising in fear 

"What in gods name are _you_?!" He screeched, backing away in terror. Mistyfoot hopped down, coming to stand infront of a hurt Fireheart. 

"Sorry! We didn't mean to scare you, we're here looking for lovage for my kits and my friend fell from the fence." She mewed in a kind tone, calming the plump Kittypet.

Henry let his fur lie flat but still eyed Fireheart wearily "Why do you need lovage for kits?" He asked curiously, padding closer but keeping a wide distance from the large spotted molly. However, as he looked closer at her, his eyes widened "Lulu?" He breathed. 

Fireheart shook her head "No, my name is Fireheart. Please, we need the herb to treat their coughs. They'll die without it." Internally, She begged the tom to sense their urgency and tell them where the herb was. 

Henry's face fell as she said her name "Why don't you just let your housefolk take them to the vet?" 

Mistyfoot growled at the thought "We're wild cats, we don't have _housefolk_." She spat the word like a curse. Henry nodded, a deeply thoughtful look in his eyes before they brightened.

"Come with me." He purred "My neighbor a few gardens down has plenty and he loves wild cat stories." He hopped onto the fence with some difficulty, leading them through a maze of Twoleg dens. Fireheart and Mistyfoot followed quickly, trying to ignore his oddness. 

Fireheart noticed the tom was certainly different than she remembered, almost more alive and active, but a close view to his hind end as she padded behind him let her know why. It seemed he'd avoided the cutter in this life.

Soon enough, Henry leapt down into a small garden, one Fireheart recognized with a pang. It was princess's garden. The small black tom she had saw moons ago appeared, cheerfully calling a greeting to them. "Have you made some friends, Henry?" He called happily. 

"Somewhat, these are forest cats. They say they need some of your lovage to help a couple of kits." Henry replied. 

The toms eyes widened, terror filling them as he backed away quickly "F-forest cats?" He stuttered. 

Henry nodded "I remember you saying you liked stories about them." He seemed obvious to his friends fear and discomfort. 

The tom glared at him, his pelt bushing out as he caught their scent "About them! Not from them!" He hissed fearfully, backing away further.

Mistyfoot hopped down, "We're not here to cause trouble, please we just need the herb for my children. It cures kitten cough, an illness that kills almost all the forest kits who get it. We thought the herb was gone but Fireheart saw it here a moon ago when she was burying a kittypet." She explained. 

Fireheart stared hard at the tom, his appearance was familar, and right on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't match it with any kittypets she had known in Firestars life. Prehaps he was kin of Smudge.

"A kittypet? Was it a brown tabby molly with white paws and a white chest?!" Henry turned to her fearfully. 

Confused, Fireheart nodded "A group of rogues killed her to lure dogs through the forest and attack the clans. I found her body and buried it beneath an oak tree in that direction." She gestured to the left, along the Thunderclan border "It's marked with a stone." 

Henry's yellow eyes welled "Hattie..." he whispered brokenly.

Fireheart jolted at the name, that was how she knew the kittypet! It was the same molly her old Twolegs had gotten to replace her. She didn't have time to think about that, Mistyfoot nudged her forward. 

"I'm sorry, maybe it wasn't her? She had blue eyes and a purple collar." Henry let out a low wail and Fireheart cringed. 

Mistyfoot whapped her across the ear hard "Shut your muzzle!" The she-cat growled before turning to the toms. 

The black cat was pressed against his friend "His mate." He murmured to forest cats quietly, before fixing them with an icy glare.

The fur along Firehearts back rose as she looked at him, an unnamed terror rising in her. "Take the lovage and go." He spat "You forest cats always do more harm than good." The tom mumbled as he rested his small head over his friends. 

Mistyfoot wasted no time, quickly ripping up a few mouthfuls of the plant and packing it into a bundle. The molly grabbed her precious herbs and hurried toward the fence "Let's go, there's nothing more for us here." She muttered to Fireheart as she passed.

The large she-cat started to leave but hesitated before sighing and turning back, resting her nose on Henry's head "I'll come back soon, to show you where she's buried." She promised. The grieving tom looked up at her gratefully and nodded. 

With that taken care of, Fireheart turned and gracefully leapt onto and off of the fence, following Mistyfoots scent trail back into her territory. She never caught up to the she-cat, bursting into camp just in time to see her tail tip vanish into the medicine den.

Puffing, Fireheart sat to catch her breath. Mousefur and Goldenflower noticed her, glancing at eachother before Goldenflower went to the medicine den, returning with wet moss a few heartbeats later and Mousefur grabbed a shrew. 

Both she-cats padded toward her, dropping the items at her paws "Go on and eat, you're heading out to the gathering soon." Goldenflower mewed "Wouldn't want you dead on your paws."

"Thanks." Fireheart grunted, settling to tuck into the shrew "Either of you want to share?" She offered, tilting her head back so they could have the first bite. 

Mousefur shook her head, sitting next to her "C'mon Fireheart, we all know you could eat a shrew in one bite." She purred. Ducking her head low, she crunched into the shrew, she hadn't even realized how hungry she was until it hit her tongue. 

The few bites of rabbit she had earlier seemed moons away as she gulped the shrew down in three bites. Once it was gone she sat back and sighed, looking at the prey pile sadly.

Leafbare was on it's way, her third one in this new life, and as it approached prey was getting harder to find. This meant cats couldn't take too much from the scarce pile, and though she would never admit it to her clanmates, leafbare was particularly hard on Fireheart. 

She was three times the size of her clanmates but only ate as much as they did when the cold came. Already, she could see her bones beginning to show and feel the harsh hunger gripping her belly once more despite the shrew she had just eaten.

She stood and stretched, mewing a polite farwell to the two she-cats and padding toward the nursery. Lionheart pushed out as she neared, five kits clinging to his fluffy mane. 

He stumbled dramatically and collapsed "Fireclaw, my brave Shadowclan deputy, help your leader defeat these mighty Thunderclan warriors!" He called to her. 

Smiling, Fireheart bent down "This battle is Shadowclans!" She hissed playfully, snatching Rainkit and Sorrelkit up by their scruffs and tossing them a few squrriel lengths away.

"I'm Reedstar and these are Thunderclans hunting territories now!" Reedkit squealed, hopping from Lionheart to Fireheart and clinging to her shoulders with tiny claws. 

The large molly purred, stomping around as Rainkit and Sorrelkit jumped on her as well, shortly followed by Sootkit. The kits squealed with delight as they were jolted, before Fireheart flopped to the ground next to Lionheart. 

"Oh Lionstar, I don't think we're a match for these fearsome warriors." She mourned. The golden tom rolled his eyes at her, gently licking a tuft of fur on Rosekits head.

"Agreed, we should surrender while we still have breath." He said grimly. Rosekit giggled, yawning from her spot between his forepaws. 

Looking back at the kits who clambered over her, Fireheart noticed they were all drooping and thought quickly. "Hurry, lets claim the nursery while their backs are turned!" She mewed, standing up hastily and rushing toward the entrance. 

She heard Lionheart paws thumping behind her and his deep voice encouraging Rosekit to follow.

Fireheart hit Willowpelts nest just as her three siblings tackled her. The air whooshed from her lungs as they pressed down on her, they were very nearly six moons old and up to Lionhearts chest. 

Grunting, she rolled over and nudged them into the curve of her belly "Alright, alright, fun's over." She mewed firmly "It's getting late and I have to leave for the gathering soon so it's time for sleep." 

The kits pouted "But Fireheart, we're not sleepy!" Sootkit whined around a yawn.

"Why don't you have Fireheart tell you a story?" Lionheart suggested to them from where he was curled in Mistyfoots nest, Reedkit and Rosekit blinking tiredly from the curve of his belly, both covered by his long golden fur. 

"Will you?" Sorrelkit begged, her green eyes wide, Rainkit pummeled her belly with his paws excitedly. 

He stopped as she winced "We promise we'll go to sleep after." He vowed. She looked at his littermates skeptically but relented when she saw them nod. Thinking back over both her and Firestars lives, she tried to find a story that would work.

"How about the tale of the warning river?" She mewed, the kits looked at eachother blankly "What's that?" Reedkit asked curiously. 

Lionhearts ears flicked up "The queens will have your pelt for telling that tale." He warned, tucking his two bundles closer. 

Fireheart stuck her tongue out at the tom-queen "It's not even scary, it's just a warning to always be loyal to your clan" She soothed the little ones as they glanced at one and another uncertainly.

"Long ago, the river flowed strongly across the sunningrocks, circling them to where they could only be reached by Riverclan." She began "In Riverclan, there was a beautiful white and gray tabby she-cat named Silvernight. She was daughter to the leader Gullstar and highly beloved by all. Even those in other clans admired her unique and memorizing beauty. None admired her more than the Thunderclan deputy, Darkshadow, who vowed to take her as his mate." 

Sootkit interrupted her with a gasp "But they're from different clans!"

Fireheart nodded gravely "So their relationship was kept a secret, for Silvernights father hated the deputy and felt he didn't deserve to become a leader. One gathering, Silvernight lead Darkshadow away and told him she was expecting his kits. She tearfully begged him to meet her on Sunningrocks, to take them when they arrived. She explained that Gullstar had found out about them and ordered the kits killed as soon as they were born." The kits cowered down against her, their eyes wide in anticipation.

"Furious, Darkshadow agreed and two moons later, on a gorgeous glowing night, he braved the hungry river to get to the sunningrocks. When he arrived, he found Silvernight alone, with none other than Gullstar beside her. _'I don't understand.'_ Darkshadow stuttered _'Where are our kits?'_ Silvernight strode forward, an arrogant tilt to her head _'There are no kits and soon, there will be no Thunderclan deputy!'_ She growled, sweeping her feathered tail threateningly. Darkshadow tried to run, but the river was now swollen with harsh rapids." Fireheart paused dramatically, getting into the story.

"Then what?" Rosekit squeaked excitedly. The two other kits had crawled a bit away from Lionheart, shaking away his shaggy fur. 

"Gullstars black pelt flickered like the very shadows the gray deputy was named for as he stalked forward. Together, the father and daughter backed the tom to the edge of the rocks, where his back paws slipped in. As he clung to the stones, he gazed into the amber eyes he loved and asked one final question _'Did you ever love me?'_ Silvernight leapt forward, sinking her claws into his front legs. The she-cat leaned down to his ear _'Not for a moment.'_ She purred, flinging Darkshadow into the foaming river." Fireheart said, imitating the action with her own paws.

The kits gasped "She killed him?" Rainkit whimpered "Isn't that against the code?" Fireheart nodded once more. 

"Darkshadows body was found after days of rain, as if the stars themselves wept for his sad end. Starclan never received Darkshadow and furious at the murder, they pushed sunningrocks into the forest so Riverclan could never use it again. As for Darkshadow, it's said that in his sorrow, the tom remained in the river warning all that are tempted as he was. A final act of loyalty to the clan he betrayed." 

Fireheart sighed, "One night, when the moon cast a silver glow, go take a walk along the riverside. You might see the image of a dark tom, steadily moving over the water as he calls out a warning _'Beware the beauty of the river!'"_

The kits were quiet, curling close to her and yawning as they settled. Looking over, she saw Rosekit and Reedkit were already asleep, as was Lionheart. Fireheart sat in silence until she was sure her little siblings were asleep. 

Once their snoring reached her ears, she carefully climbed from the best and went to hers, quietly tearing it apart and bundling it onto her shoulders. Rolling a bundle under her chin, she pushed out of the den and into the dark clearing. 

Graystripe bounded up to her from where the gathering patrol was waiting. "Where w-were you? Silverstream wanted to say goodbye b-before you left." He mewed, taking a few of her burdens and helping her dump them in the dirtplace.

"Getting the kits to sleep for Willowpelt and Mistyfoot. Told them the tale of the warning river." She muttered, lazy amusement lighting her up at his scandalized look. "Where is she?" 

Graystripes whiskers twitched lightly in embarrassment "The warriors den, Swiftstorm and I put you two a nest together." He said sheepishly. Purring thankfully, she butted her head against his shoulder and left for the den quickly. She didn't have much time before the patrol would leave. 

Pushing past the litchen, she saw Silverstream curled up in a nest in the third row. Padding carefully around her clanmates tails and legs, she made it to her mate and gently brushed her muzzle against a tufted ear.

Silversteams blue eyes popped open, blinking rapidly then lighting up once they focused on Fireheart. She purred lowly, pressing their noses together "Where were you?" She rasped. 

"I was putting the kits to sleep." Fireheart murmured "I just came to say bye. Love you." She nuzzled the she-cats cheek lovingly. 

Silverstream yawned "Love you too, take care of Tawnypaw, okay? Don't let her out of your sight." She ordered drowsily, rolling over. 

Nodding, Fireheart licked her head and left the den, throwing a quick apology to Brackenfur as she trodded on his tail.

By the time she had gotten out of the den, Bluestar was leading the gathering cats away. She rushed after them, settling in step beside Brightheart. She lifted the queen up once they reached the rocks leading out of the ravine, ignoring her protests, and carried her up them, setting her down at the top. "No need to strain yourself." She told the ruffled she-cat "No need to coddle me either!" Brightheart snapped back, marching ahead of her.

Fireheart simply sighed and trudged after the group, shivering in the leaf-fall chill. Tawnypaw was walking alongside Ashpaw and Fernpaw, talking excitedly. Fireheart felt she wouldn't be too welcomed in their chat. 

Scanning the cats, she felt relief fill her as she saw Graystripe, at least she wouldn't have to sit alone now. 

Ravenfeather had stayed back at camp with the ill kits, and none of her other friends were chosen for the event. Her littermate greeted her cheerfully as she strode to walk alongside him.

The moon was rising high when they finally reached Fourtrees. Once in the clearing, Graystripe led her over to Onewhisker and Gorsetail, introducing her. "This is my littermate, Fireheart." He told them proudly. 

Both Windclan toms craned their heads to meet her eyes "Littermate?" Onewhisker echoed disbelievingly. 

The spotted she-cat smiled "Adopted littermate." She admitted. Fireheart settled next to them, chatting absently as they waited for Riverclan and Shadowclan. 

Inwardly, she marveled at Gorsetail, the tiny ginger and white apprentice Firestar had known had grown lean and tall.

Fireheart was in the middle of a conversation with Onewhisker when Graystripe gasped. "Oh, no." He murmured, Fireheart followed his gaze and found he was staring at the great rock. 

Her eyes widened as she saw Leopardfur sitting in Crookedstars place, Stonefur in hers. Her heart dropped as she thought of her mate, asleep in her nest and unaware of her fathers death. 

Despite that, deep in her chest, she felt a coil of repressed anxiety release. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

Tallstar released a yowl, stepping forward "Windclan is well, prey is running good and we have three new kits." He nodded to Bluestar "We assume Thunderclan has dealt with the dog pack and we thank you for it." Tallstar said humbly, backing up to make room for Russetstar. 

The ginger she-cat stepped up "Shadowclan is thriving, we have four new kits and two new warriors Littlecloud and Whitethroat." She reported. Fireheart joined in the cheers, happy the two had the chance to have a normal kithood and apprenticeship.

Bluestar was next, Fireheart noticed with relief that her eyes were clear and bright. "Thunderclan is well, our prey is running despite the chill. We have three new apperentices Tawnypaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw." She stepped back and let the clans call out their names. 

Pride burst through Fireheart as she saw her daughter standing tall beside the two speckled gray apprentices. 

Finally, Leopardstar moved forward "Riverclan has suffered a tragedy, though we remain strong." She started. “Crookedstar has passed away from greencough and though he was a fine leader, he did have one flaw in his whole leadership. I, as Riverclans new leader, formally apologize to Thunderclan for the conflict of last leafbare." 

The leader seemed to be gritting her teeth as her claws dug into the hard stone. Every word sounded as if it was drug from her throat coated in stinging nettle. Her eyes searched the crowd, quickly locking with Firehearts. 

The golden leaders ears flattened and her throat bobbed as she snatched her gaze toward the base of the rock. Suspicion rose in Fireheart and she craned her neck to find that Leopardstar was staring at her father, Mudfur, pleading. The tom glared at her harshly, jabbing a paw in Firehearts direction firmly. 

Of course. Leopardstar was far too proud a cat to acknowledge her mistakes in Firestars life, why would this one be any different? 

Leopardstar seemed to cave after a moment. She locked eyes with Fireheart once more, her expression sour “We apologize to the warrior Fireheart specifically. What we did to you was cruel and unjust, but I hope that we can still find peace between our clans.” She growled. 

For a moment, Fireheart was all to tempted to demand Sunningrocks as an apology but figured this was already humiliating enough for Leopardstar. So she nodded "I forgive you." She said clearly before narrowing her eyes sharply "But don't think I'll ever forget it." She growled. Leopardstar flinched lightly and backed away. 

Looking back to Fireheart, Leopardstar spoke again "That's fair, I'm glad no war will come to our clans." She hissed lightly, glaring at her father as if to ask him if he was satisfied.

As the leaders prepared to leave, a dark shape slipped onto the great rock. "What are you doing here, mouse-heart!" Russetstar hissed, Fireheart whipped around as she heard hisses from Thunderclan. 

Tigerclaw was sitting among the leaders, a dark smirk on his face "Cats of all clans." He started "I've come to offer a choice to you." His voice was honey smooth but none of the clan cats were in the mood for sweets. They all knew his treachery. 

Barkface of Windclans voice rose among the confused and furious chatter "You've no right to sit up there and nothing to say to us. We wouldn't waste our time with a traitor like you!" He spat.

Murmurs of agreements flowed as the clans moved to leave. Tigerclaw grinned menacingly, flicking his thick tail. From the sides of the slope, cat shadows flickered, Firehearts blood froze as she saw teeth studded collars glinting in the moonlight. Bloodclan. 

"My new friends would disagree. My terms are simple, meet me here at dawn to discuss who will be joining _my_ new clan." Tigerclaw declared. 

Fireheart moved forward, baring her teeth "and why would anyone join you?" She snarled, her fur prickling in the cool night air.

Tigerclaws fur bristled as he saw her "You're still alive?" He hissed "I thought those mutts would've finished you off." Fireheart rolled her eyes at his arrogance, taking pleasure in the offended expression he wore at the action. 

"You were never the best at planning murders." She jabbed "Your plan for killing the deputy was to gloat to him then try and take him out in the middle of a battle full of witnesses." She spat. 

Tigerclaw growled lowly, glaring at her "Either come tomorrow or face Bloodclan in battle." He stated, flicking his tail to the rows upon rows of Bloodclan warriors lining the clearing. Like dark shadows, they vanished along with the tabby tom.

The leaders glanced at eachother, speaking in low murmurs while the clans buzzed below them. "O-old mouse-hearts at it again." Graystripe hissed. 

Fireheart nodded "This time he's got some claws to back it though." She muttered, following after her clanmates as Bluestar led them up the slope. The clan was quiet as they padded back home in a solemn line. 

When they reached the camp, Fireheart ignored the clan, giving a quick lick to her daughters ear and slipping into the warriors den to curl around her mate.

She could scarcely breathe as terror rooted her to the nest. She would have to fight them again. Silverstream opened her eyes, curling deep into her "How'd the gathering go?" She asked sleepily. 

"Horribly." The large molly repiled bluntly, her eyes staring into the darkness of the den blankly. 

Raising her head, Silverstream looked at her in concern "What happened?" She whispered. Fireheart shook her head, curling around her mate tightly, she would have to keep her safe in the fight. 

"We'll discuss it in the morning." Fireheart mewed lowly "Just sleep for now." Silverstreams expression was filled with worry but regardless, she curled up and nodded off. Fireheart didn't sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Fireheart sat alongside nearly every clan member in the forest. Only a few were absent, young apprentices, elders, and some queens missing from the massive group. Silverstream sat beside her, shoulders drooped and eyes misty as she looked at Leopardstar. 

Wrapping her tail around her mate, she thanked Starclan that Tawnypaw hadn't been allowed to come incase this first meeting ended in an all out war. The four leaders were gathered together, waiting for Tigerclaw and Bloodclan.

It didn't take long for the tabby to stalk from the undergrowth, cats pouring out behind him. 

Brokenstar swaggered next to him, arrogantly smirking at his former clanmates "Russetfur, eh?" He grinned "Thank you for keeping my den warm, but I'll be taking it back." He purred. 

Russetstar flattened her ears, growling "You forget that to lead a clan, you need cats to follow you." She gritted out. Brokenstar sat beside Tigerclaw, the rows of Bloodclan shifting like rats behind. 

"Have you decided?" Tigerclaw asked disinterestedly, as if they were talking about which piece of prey to eat.

"We will not follow you." Bluestar mewed firmly. The other leaders echoed her sediment while the clans cheered in support. 

Tigerclaws amber eyes narrowed dangerously "Then you will all die." He hissed, sweeping his tail forward "Bloodclan, attack!" The Twolegplace cats didn't move a muscle and Fireheart felt deep satisfaction roll in her belly as the tom repeated his fatal flaw. 

The dark tabby stood, pelt bristling, to face the silent clan "What's wrong with you? Attack, I order you!" He screeched loudly, large claws digging grooves into the earth. Brokenstar, for all his bravo, seemed to catch on and faded into the now shifting masses.

A small cat moved forward from among the crowd. Fireheart's breath left her as she saw it. Choking fear and denial rose in her chest as pieces she'd never bothered to glance at fell into place. 

The empty twoleg nest, the friendly black tom who been oh so familiar but unrecognizable without his collar and a glint of hatred in his icy eyes. 

Her ears filled with rushing blood as shock threatened to consume her, so much so that she almost missed the words the cat spoke as she stepped forward, a sneer resting on her upturned muzzle as she glared at the clans with hate-filled green eyes.

"I am Blight, leader of Bloodclan." Princess snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duh.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, someone PLEASE do some fanart of Silvernight and Darkshadow, I'll let you design your own scene that'll be goddamn canon if you do.


	23. Princess and Tiny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origins.

"Princess! Princess, wake up!" Tiny yowled, moving around his snoozing sister. 

The brown tabby opened one eye, looking at him fondly, "Can't I sleep a little longer?" She asked around a yawn. 

Tiny worked his paws into their soft bed "No! Mama is taking us outside." He squealed excitedly. Princess huffed, sitting up and smiling at her brother. 

The little tom was always so curious about the woods and outside, but their housefolk had refused to let them out until they had been to the vet when they were four moons old.

Once they had gotten their shots, Mama had told them she would take them to see the backyard. Up until then, they had only seen the outside world through the windows. 

Stretching, Princess huffed at him good-naturedly "Can't get a moments peace with you around!" She purred, nudging him as she hopped from her bed, which laid on the windowsill. 

Tiny scrambled to follow her on stubby legs. As the runt of their litter of four, he had always fallen short in growth, being the size of a three moon kit despite being four moons old.

While their rat-hearted littermates, Ruby and Socks, teased him and refused to play with him, Princess had grown fiercely protective of him and spent every moment she could with him. 

She adored her quirky little brother. However, she still hated being woken up from a good nap, so it was only with a little guilt that she hooked a toy mouse on her claws and hit him over the head with it.

"Hey!" He squealed, batting it back at her. Princess caught it with a quick snap of her jaws, grinning at his miffed look as they trotted to sit infront of their mama, Quince. Socks and Ruby leaned close to eachother, murmuring quietly before snickering. 

Princess bared her teeth at them as Tinys shoulders drooped down, he'd been so happy and they just always had to ruin it! 

"Hush kits." Quince mewed sternly "Now stay close when we go, I don't want any of you getting hurt." Her blue eyes stayed on Tiny as she spoke "and stay clean as well, the Twoleg kits will be coming soon."

Princess pressed close to her small brother, leading him out of the cat flap. For a moment, all four were stunned by the sunlight and smells. Princess smiled as she heard the birds chirping, and smelled the deep outdoors scents drifting from the forest. 

The grass tickled her pawpads as she walked across it, curiously sniffing at toys her housefolk had left out for them from where she sat on the patio, watching the kittens fondly.

Ruby dashed ahead of her, stealing a sparkly ball and batting it to Socks "Catch it, Tiny!" She giggled cheerfully to small kit. 

Princess scowled as Tiny hopped between them, desperately trying to catch the ball with swinging forepaws. Hooking another ball on her claws, she threw it towards him "C'mon Tiny, catch this one!" 

The black tom turned, leaping into the air and catching the ball just in time. He landed and began chewing on it in victory. Behind him, Ruby and Socks sneered at their sister.

"Way to ruin the fun." Socks muttered, shoving past her roughly to continue playing with Ruby. Princess growled at them lowly before a sound distracted her. 

A ginger and white molly was leaping over the side of the fence, a young cream and ginger kitten in her grasp "Granny Crystal!" She yowled, bowling into the molly. 

Ruby and Socks followed her, but she noticed with alarm that Tiny was gone. She caught the end of his tail vanishing into the bushes but bit back the urge to follow _'He hates when I hover.'_

Instead, she turned back to her granny. The ginger and white she-cat was chatting with Quince "Where's the little black one? He didn't pass away, did he?" The Molly's croaking voice sounded as she laid her burden on the ground, wrapping her up in a long ginger tail to keep her warm. 

Quinces eyes narrowed sharply "No, Tinys fine. He's off playing in the bushes." She bit out, forcing politeness into her voice. Princess knew her mama hated granny Crystal, she blamed the she-cat for the kits papa never being around.

"She should've raised him better!" The gray molly had insisted to her litter one night "Like I'm raising you all, I know you'll never abandon your kits like he abandoned his." She spat, her voice quivering. 

Despite her harsh words, Princess and Tiny often caught her sitting on their Housefolks desk, staring at a photo of a ginger tom with bright green eyes longingly. 

Crystals muzzle curled in a smile "Ah, I'm glad. He's a tough little guy, would've made a fine warrior. Maybe like old Pine." She said fondly.

The three kits backed away as Quince hissed "Don't you mention those creatures infront of my kits! Those forest cats are nothing but a blight on the name of all good cats and I don't want my children obsessed with them like you or Jake!" She spat. 

Crystals milky blue eyes widened "I meant no offense dear, it was supposed to be a complement. Besides, if they're anything like their father then they would've been asking about them sooner or later."

"Then let's keep it for later." Quince mewed firmly. Crystal nodded hastily, her attention drawn away from the small argument by the tiny kit in her grasp, looking around blindly and mewling. 

Her green eyes showed the same haze as Crystals. "Granny, whose kit is that?" Ruby asked curiously, The aging molly smiled at them gently, uncovering the kit even more. 

Princess studied her, she was all cream except for her face and tail which burned the same harsh ginger as Crystal. Her figure was somewhat wiry, and, with a jolt, Princess recongized the structure.

Her Housefolks friend brought a cat with the same figure once, but he was a snob, stating how much better than them he was since he was 'purebred siamese' Princess could not have cared less, as she was too intrested in trying to figure out why he was so stringy. 

Cautiously, she asked "Is she _'s-siamese_ '?" struggling to pronouce the strange word. 

Crystal nodded proudly "This is my last kit, Nutmeg, and your kin by your father." She said, squinting at them. "Though it seems his ginger missed you all." She murmured with disappointment.

Princess rushed to cheer her up "Mama says Socks and I have his eyes!" She purred, widening them in an attempt to show them off. 

Crystals ears pricked "Do you now? Well come closer, let me have a look." She encouraged. The two green-eyed kits pulled close, letting the old molly crouch down and peer at them with her own cloudy blue eyes. 

They all knew Crystal had horrid eyesight, a trait that seemed to have been passed down to little Nutmeg, seeing as the moon old kit was stumbling into the fence repeatedly, mewling for her mother.

"What a gorgeous green." Crystal purred, turning to pick up Nutmeg. "Milk!" The kit squealed angrily, battering at her mothers chest with tiny paws. 

The ginger and white she-cat smiled at the small family apologetically "I should get back to my Housefolk and feed her." She mumbled around the kit's fluffy fur. 

"Oh, it's no trouble if you want to feed her before you go." Quince told her. Princess noticed her mamas fur was beginning to prickle, and her claws were dug into the ground.

Crystal shook her head, narrowing her eyes at Quince lightly "Oh, no. I should be getting back, I can't see when it's dark out." She insisted. 

Leaning down, she touched noses with each of her grandkits, allowing them to all give the tiny Nutmeg a goodbye lick as well. Once she straightened, her milky gaze wandered to the bushes, which had stopped wiggling a long while ago. 

"I suppose it's later then." She mewed slyly to Quince "Considering little Tinys scent is stale, and that fence goes into Thunderclan terriory."

Quinces head whipped around to face the fence and she rushed over, Princess hot on her trail. "He's gonna be in so much trouble." Ruby snickered cruelly. 

Crystal whapped her over the head harshly "Be nice!" The molly growled, grabbing Nutmeg and heading over the fence. Princess paid her no mind, of course, if she had known this was the last time she would ever see them, she would have cared much more. 

But she didn't, so nosing through the bushes for her precious brother was all that mattered to her.

Princess slipped through a small gap in the bushes, wiggling around to get to the back of the fence just in time to see her silly littermate slip back in. His ice blue eyes were wide with wonder and excitement as they met her own. 

"Princess, you have to come see out here. The forest is beautiful!" He exclaimed, trying to nudge her toward the gap. _'The forest cats!'_ fear flashed through her and she dug her pristine white paws into the ground.

"No Tiny!" She hissed, stalking around him and pointing her nose to the house "Mama's looking for you and she'll get even more mad if we're both gone!" 

Tinys eyes widened and misted "She's mad? But I was just exploring." He whimpered, tucking close to the ground. 

Princess felt herself soften and sighed, coming to curl up next to him "You shouldn't have been out there alone Tiny, that's forest cat land and mama said they're mean." She explained

"Forest cats? You mean cats live in there?!" He asked excitedly. His eyes shined at the thought that cats might live out there _all the time!_ "Tiny!" She hissed, as he jumped up and tried to head through the gap again. "Maybe they can show us around." He trilled joyfully. Tinys shoulders drooped lowly "It's not like she'd miss me anyway." He muttered. Her heart clenched with pity, so he'd noticed how Quince favored her stronger kits.

Instead of replying, Princess simply pressed tighter against him. "Maybe she wouldn't but i would. We're trying to get taken by the same Housefolk, remember? Wouldn't do for you to run off to play with the wild cats." She murmured, licking his head. 

Tiny sighed, looking at the gap longingly "Can I at least show you around tomorrow?" He begged. Princess thought carefully but figured it wouldn't do much harm if they were simply looking around. If it made her brother happy, she'd do it.

"Fine but tomorrow, we're going in for today." She bargained. Tiny nodded happily, dashing around her to burst out of the bushes. Princess opted to stay back for a few moments, hearing her mamas voice rise shrilly as she scolded Tiny. 

Letting her green eyes drift the the gap, she idly wondered why her mama thought the forest cats were bad. Surely, they were just like kittypets, but outside. After all, how different could cats be?

Shrugging off the thought, she padded from the bushes. The other three kits were being herded indoors by a fustrated Quince, Princess rushed to follow them, not wanting to get on her mothers bad side. 

Once they were inside, their day went on as it normally did with two littermates vs the other two littermates. "Hey!" Princess snarled, unsheathing her claws and baring her teeth at Socks as the tom raced by her, slicing a weak claw along her side. "Mama! Socks clawed me!" She tattled.

"I don't smell blood." Quince mewed from her owners lap. Socks smirked at her while Ruby stuck her tongue out from behind him "He didn't even touch you." The gray kit defended. 

Feeling her hackles raise, Princess stalked to sit beside her other, less annoying, brother "Those two are menaces!" She growled, plopping next to him. 

The black tom cheerfully licked her shoulder "Yeah, but try to be nice. They're stronger cause they're both normal and you're the only normal one of us." He repiled. Flattening her ears, she stared at him in shock.

"What are you talking about Tiny? You're just as strong as us." The little tom shook his head 

Princess felt her fur bristle at his next words "I'm not, but it's ok. Kittypets don't need to be strong." He insisted. A growl rumbled in her throat, how could he talk like this? He'd been so excited about the forest but was now just ok with a soft life, it didn't make any sense. 

"Why are you suddenly ok with a normal Kittypet life? I thought you wanted to explore the forest more." She asked in concern.

"I do!" Tiny said hasily "But wanting to explore and wanting to be strong are different. I don't think I'll ever have both." His small form shrunk down as his icy eyes wandered to their siblings, who were tumbling around in a play battle. 

Both their stances and swipes were strong and steady. Princess softened, so that's why. Quince had refused to teach him how to fight, saying he was too weak compared to the other three which had started learning at two moons old. It seemed Tiny had adopted the same thought process.

She butted her head against his shoulder "Is this about the fighting moves? I can teach you some." She offered, rubbing her muzzle against his briefly. 

Tiny glanced at her thoughtfully "Maybe once our Housefolk take us to our next home." Fear flashed through her _'If they take us both.'_ an unbidden thought spoke up. Princess squashed it down angrily. 

Of course they'd go to the same home. Mama had told them that she'd heard her twoleg calling them a 'pair' which meant they had to be adopted together.

"Alright, as long as you're sure." She murmured back around a yawn. Hearing clattering , she looked up to see their Twoleg rattling a few bowls around, trying to entice them over to eat. 

Sighing, she got up to go get some food, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the dry, crumbly pellets that awaited her. She missed the old wet food they had gotten back when their teeth were new and soft but their Twoleg never gave it to them anymore.

After eating her fill of dry food, occasionally snapping at Ruby and Socks when they'd steal from Tinys bowl, Princess was curled up beside her mother, Tiny between them. 

She watched shyly as a group of young Twoleg kits trampled into the room, cooing over Ruby and Socks. The two kits were naturals at charming the little ones, weaving around their legs and batting at toys to entertain them but Princess wasn't as confident as them. 

"Mama!" She breathed out in panic as a really young looking one pulled close to the bed, peering at her curiously. He jabbed a paw at her, trying to pull her closer.

"Hush Princess, he won't hurt you." Quince murmured soothingly, nudging her out of the safety of her side. 

"He likes you!" Tiny encouraged as the little Twoleg bared his fangs at her, dropping a clammy paw along her back roughly. Holding perfectly still, she tried to control her breathing. 

If she made them mad then they wouldn't adopt her or Tiny. Her calm couldn't be maintained, however, when the little Twoleg grabbed hold of her tabby tail and yanked harshly.

She screeched loudly, trying to rip herself away but the Twoleg held fast and giggled. He yanked her tail over and over again, ignoring Quinces yowls and declawed paws batting at him in panick, until Princess reared back and sank her teeth into the chubby paw clamped on her tail. 

He backed away, staring at her in shock and clutching a bleeding paw. His blue eyes welled and water trickled down his red face, then his jaws parted and he released a shrill wail.

"Princess, are you ok?!" Quince asked, coming to stand over her. She started licking her daughter's fur and hissing at the squalling Twoleg kit. Princess couldn't respond, her tail was in pain, a horrid pain that shot up her spine and ached to the tips of her fur. 

Looking back saw it lying limply beside her, a kink in the middle of it. Fear shot through her under the pain and she gulped harshly _'Twolegs don't want broken kits!'_. What if none of them take her, what would happen to her and Tiny?

"My tail.." she trailed off, belly trying to heave at the pain. "Mama, it's bent wrong!" Tiny squealed, licking Princess's face to comfort her. Princess only heard her mothers sharp inhale before a furless paw grabbed her scruff, yanking her off the bed harshly. 

Shrieking in pain, she cracked her eyes open to see a furious female Twoleg snarling at her in their strange tongue before it turned its fury to Quinces twoleg. It gestured to Princess angrily before pointing back at Quinces owner.

Her Housefolk nodded hastily, trying to reach around the angry one to get her. Princess _mrrowed_ in pain as she was shoved into her Twolegs grasp. 

"Is she gonna be okay?!" She heard Tinys voice as she was carried into another room and put into a crate. Her two housefolk were mewing to one and other before the female grabbed her crate and lifted it up, carrying her outside.

She curled up, whimpering in pain. The hum of a car started all around her before she felt herself moving. She hardly registered the scenery whipping by, the motion of the car was making her sick and the pain didn't help. 

Fading in and out of consciousness, she purred lightly for her Twoleg when she opened the top of the crate so she could gently stroke Princess’s back.

Soon, she was jerked into awareness as the crate was lifted. The twoleg carried her into a cool room filled with the sounds of birds, cats, and dogs. She shrank down against the back of the crate as it was set on a chair. 

Her housefolk went up to a desk talking with another Twoleg. "Whatca in for, kit?" A raspy voice asked. Peeling her eyes open, she found a ragged black cat peering at her with bright amber eyes. The tom tilted his head when she didn't answer "No meow, huh? Thats a hard one for the Twolegs to fix."

Princess shook her head "I have a meow." She told him "A Twoleg kit broke my tail." A whimper caught in her throat as pain surged up her back at her own reminder. 

The black tom winced "Ouch! Those reckless things shouldn't be allowed near cats, they're always causing injuries." He growled “Then the Twolegs get mad when we give em’ a bite o’ two for the trouble!” He snorted ill-temperedly at the thought. 

Curing down further she blinked at him fearfully "Did she bring me here because I'm broken? Is she gonna get rid of me?" She whispered hoarsly. 

The toms bright yellow eyes softened "Oh no sweetie, this is the vet. Housefolk bring pets ere' to help them, she brought you ere' to get your tail fixed."

Relief washed over her, she still had a chance to get a home with Tiny. The black tom smiled at her, climbing into the crate by going through the open roof. 

"You've been awfully brave to be here alone without you mama or siblings but you still must be lonely. Why don't i stay ere' an keep ya company." He purred, lapping at her head comfortingly. 

Princess hesitated but she couldn't deny she felt more comfortable with a friendly cat around so she nodded "I'm Princess." She introduced.

"Well, that's a lovely name little lady, The vets round here call me Spook but my old housefolk named me Silo. I reckon I like it better." He told her, amber eyes sparkling. 

"Silo? What's that?" She asked curiously, nuzzling down into her pink blanket amd Silos side more. 

. Silo tipped his head "I dunno, somethin you find on a farm, I assume. I was born on one an' stayed there when my kin moved on since the Twoleg took a likin to me." 

Princess looked around "Where is he?" She asked curiously. All the twolegs seemed to be holding their kittypets. 

Silo shook his head sadly "He passed on a long time ago. The vets pulled me from the shelter to be a comfort to patients." He told her.

The twos conversation was interrupted as Princess's Housefolk came back over with another Twoleg in a white pelt. They stopped once they saw Silo curled around her in the cage, cooing at them. 

The white pelt spoke to Princess's owner quickly with bared teeth before vanishing through a door. He returned a few moments later with a glowing rectangle, aiming it at them and gesturing to Princess's Twoleg.

Her owner quickly took apart the cage so the top was gone, making a small bed. A few flashes showed from the rectangle before the vet nodded and put it away, picking the half-cage up and carrying it into a back room. 

The vet gently lifted her up, humming in sympathy as she cried out in pain. With her held down on the table, he began to gently move her tail about for a moment. "Let me go!" She yowled, clawing at his paws "You're hurting me!" Silo tried to calm her alongside the vet and her Twoleg but she was inconsolable.

The vet let her go, rubbing his sore paws before leaving and returning with a strange object. "It'll be alright, they're just gonna give ya somethin to help your pain." Silo mewed as her Twoleg picked her up. The vet moved closer, gripping her scruff lightly. 

Princess mewled as a painful prick flared on her neck. Her owner set her back on the table, petting her gently. After a short while, she felt herself growing woozy, the room around her began to spin. 

She closed her eyes tightly, lying her head on the table. She hardly noticed as the vet lifted her up, carrying her to another room and laying her flat on a table, aiming a light down on her before vanishing into another room.

She felt herself grow hot breifly before the sensation faded away. She yawned tiredly as she was laid back in her original room. Irritation flashed through her dully, she didn't like all the moving. 

Silo curled around her, lapping at her head "Just go to sleep, lil' darlin. They'll take care of ya." He murmured into her ear. Princess didn't respond, simply pressing against him and closing her eyes. Soon enough she faded into a deep sleep.

When she woke next, she was back at her Twolegs house. Lifting her head drowsily, she gazed around curiously, the moon was shining through the window and the Twoleg kits had gone. 

Her littlest brother was pressed to her side, snoring lightly, while Ruby and Socks were on his other side. The two were piled on one and another. Quince was curled around them all, asleep.

Princess quietly groaned, looking at her tail. It was wrapped up in some green pelt and felt stiff. Like teo sticks were forcing it straight. The sleepy feeling from the vet had worn off and now she could feel a harsh, dull ache creeping up her spine. 

Letting out a quiet sob, she started to frantically groom it, hoping it might help the pain. "Shhh, leave it alone darling. Go back to sleep." Quince mumbled, tucking her under a paw.

The ache made it hard to sleep. She had only drifted off when she felt her mother shifting, getting up to go sit on their Twolegs desk and look at Papas picture. 

Her heart swelled with pity as she listened to her mother talk to the image like it was real. That night, Princess vowed she would never abandon her mate or kits if this is what would happen to them.

The next morning, she was awoken by a poke to her side. "Psst. Psst, Princess get up!" A voice whispered harshly into her ear. Raising her head, she popped a green eye open to glare at Tiny. The little tom was bouncing on his paws, excitement in every movement. 

She glanced out of the window, noting how the sky was milky and the sun was up high. Ruby and Socks lay curled next to her and Quince was asleep on the Twolegs desk.

Lifting her head tiredly, she fixed him with a confused gaze "Why? No one else is up yet, go play with some toys or something!" She grumbled, rolling over, trying to ignore her tail. 

She squealed in shock as Tiny grabbed her scruff, pulling at it roughly "C'mon! You said we'd go explore and we gotta go before mama wakes up." He hissed around it.

Princess growled lightly, sitting up to lick the ruffled fur on the back of her neck "Fine! But if we get in trouble, it was all your idea and i was just looking for you." 

Tiny grinned happily up at her "Deal. Now come on" he whispered excitedly. Standing up fully, Princess stretched, working her paws against the bed before hopping down to stand next to her impatient brother. 

Her legs wobbled and threatened to collapse as her tail whapped against her hind legs.

She gasped harshly, hissing through her teeth. Tiny looked back at her "Are you ok?" He asked "Are sure you're up for this? I can go alone." He glanced toward the door uncertainly. 

Princess shook her head "I'm fine Tiny." She mewed firmly, stumbling along the floor to the door unsteadily.

She stared at the cat flap uncertainly "Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked him. Tiny nodded, already heading out of the small door. Princess took a deep breath and slipped out after him. 

She was having second thoughts about their 'adventure' but she didn't want her small brother trekking around in the forest without any protection. 

Once they were outside, Tiny gave her no time to appreciate the views she'd been distracted from the previous day.

He immediately plunged into the bushes "C'mon sissy!" He giggled. Grunting in pain, she followed, biting her tongue as her tail caught on the edge of the gap. She gasped, looking around the forest in awe. 

Trees stretched for the sky and scents bellowed toward her, overwhelming her sensitive nose. Tiny shoved against her "Amazing, isn't it?" Scarcely able to breathe, she nodded.

"Come on, there's a stump I wanna show you. It's huge." He took off down the side of the fence. Princess took off after him, lumbering as her tail flopped back and forth. 

Two grown kittypets laughed at her as she passed "Looky there Mittens, theres two plump kittens headin right into the clan cats mouths." A ginger one nudged his black and white companion. 

Princess ignored them and continued on, not noticing the scent line as she crossed it. She stumbled through a small hedge, seeing Tiny perched on a huge stump. 

"Come on, come on! You can see so much from up here!" He squealed to her. Princess grinned, latching onto the side of the stump and scrambling up it to stand beside him. Looking around, she took in the sights. 

She couldn't see much but she could see over the bushes into the forest. "Wow, look at the patches of sunlight!" She exclaimed. They were gorgeous, dappling the ground in lovely patterns.

"They're so pretty." Tiny agreed. Looking around she admired it, noting how some of the undergrowth was trambled. 

As she opened her mouth to comment on it, a furious voice sounded from behind her "What are you two doing on Thunderclan terriory?!" Feeling her fur spike in fear, she turned around to face it. Three cats were behind them, two bristling in fury while the third, a blueish gray she-cat, looked uneasily at her companions.

"Hello!" Tiny grinned at them friendily. Princess winced, willing him to hold his tongue. The gray and white tom hissed, stalking closer with claws unsheathed. 

"Thistleclaw, They're only kits." The blue molly said, coming to stand infront of the angry tom. 

The massive tom whipped around to glare at her angrily "Intruders are intruders, Bluefur!" He growled "You've always been too soft on kittypets." Princess interrupted their conversation.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to trespass." She apologized, of course she had known they had been but the wild cats probably wouldn't be pleased to know that. "We'll leave." She prayed this would suffice enough to let them leave with their lives. 

Thistleclaw bared his teeth at her "And what? Come back another day? I don't think so, if you're mother won't teach you to stay off others territory then allow my apprentice too. Tigerpaw!" He turned to the brown tabby "Show these kittypets what we do to intruders."

Princess's eyes widened in horror and she felt Tiny curl up behind her. She swallowed her fear, she needed protect him. "Tiny, run!" She whispered harshly. 

He looked up at her hesitantly "But you?" She shook her head. Tiny swallowed, his blue eyes misting as his expression twisted with conflict. 

Conflict they had no time for. "Go, now!" She yowled as Tigerpaw charged toward them. Tiny didn't protest again, scrambling down the side of the stump and into the undergrowth, heading back toward their nest.

Princess shot off the stump, unsteadily charging to meet Tigerpaw head on. This fight might kill her but at least it would distract them long enough to let Tiny reach safety. 

Tigerpaws amber eyes widened before narrowing with fury "I'll teach you to trespass!" He snarled. He lifted a hefty paw, hitting her across the head. She flew away from him, having no time to struggle to her paws before he was upon her.

Fangs sank into her shoulder and she yowled loudly, ripping herself away from him. Instantly, blood flowed like a river from her shoulder, Tigerpaw lunged again but she rolled away, trying to make a run for it. 

The tom pounced on top of her, ripping long claws along her side and sinking his teeth into her ear. White light flashed behind her eyes as he tore her ear to shreds, yanking his head back and forth.

Screeching, she thrashed under his claws. He dug them in harder in response. "You wont ever forget me now!" He growled as her ear gave way, tearing into three points. Her vision faded to black just as Bluefurs voice rose in a furious scold.

When her eyes opened next, she was laid next to the fence. Bluefurs scent was surrounding her. Looking around she saw the three forest cats were gone but another was next to her, a kittypet from the scent of the she-cat. "Whas goin on?" She slurred, struggling to recall what happened. 

The kittypet looked at her with relief "Oh thank goodness you're awake." She breathed "You took quite the beating, that gray molly carried you here and patched up your wounds. I don't wanna think about what woulda happen if she hadn't." The molly told her.

Struggling to turn her head, she took in her body. Spider webs were pressed into several bloody slashes all down her body. Her ear was in agony, and the breeze felt wrong on it, going _through_ it instead of around it. 

The agony was even worse in her tail. The green pelt was tattered, only a few scraps clinging to it. Her tail was bent once more, pain radiating from it.

Worry filled her "My brother, wheres my brother?!" She asked the white she-cat desperately. 

The molly glanced away from her "Bluefur said Thistleclaw went after him and attacked him. She says she's so sorry." Princess stumbled to her paws, almost collapsing as soon as she stood. Taking a deep breath, she rushed into the undergrowth "Wait! Wait, you're hurt!" The molly yowled after her.

Princess didn't pay her any mind. She picked up a scent trail following it through the forest. The scent mixed with with blood and forest scents, making it nearly impossible to follow. But she was persistent. 

The trail ended at a pool of blood, much too much blood and from the scent of it, it was all Tinys. She felt her heart sink. He was dead. Those horrid clan cats had killed her brother. How could they be so cruel? 

He was a harmless kit, too young to fight, to hunt, to do anything but cry out for help.

Her throat tightened at the pain flowing from her wounds. They'd ended his life and ruined hers. All the Twoleg cats she'd seen had pristine pelts and gentle curved ears. 

Her ear was shredded and her pelt was scarred, none of them would ever take her now. Besides, what was a home without her tiny brother, shoving his nose into everything and following her around? 

Backing away from her brothers blood, she dashed back to the fence, heading away from her old home. There was no way she could go home and face her mother. It was her fault Tiny was dead, she should've never let him wander out here. 

Quince had told her the forest cats were dangerous and she'd still happily followed her helpless brother into the woods to play without a thought to the risk. Guilt nearly stole her breath _“I'm so sorry Tiny!'_

Princess didn't stop until she turned into an alley, colliding head on with a huge dog. It reared away from her, yipping, and rushed away. Shaking her head to clear it, she charged on, skidding around a corner and stopping to breathe. Looking around, she saw something that made her blood freeze. 

A group of cats was staring at her menacingly "What are you doing in our alley, kittypet!?" A gray tabby hissed, moving forward with bared teeth.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to get away from the forest cats." She whimpered "They killed my brother." Unfortunately, the cats didn't soften. 

"You think we care? We all have dead kin. Now, get out and go back to your Twoleg, there's no food to spare here!" The tom growled harshly, his filthy pelt bristling. 

Princess cowered away from them "Surely there's some to spare?" That seemed to be the worst thing she could've said.

A black tom moved forward with a loud hiss "No, theres not! We're starving." He growled "and you know what? You'd make a pretty good meal." Princess's fur rose in fright and disbelief as the group tried to close around her. 

"B-but I'm a cat too!" She pleaded, backing away from them as they circled closer. Their expressions didn’t change or soften. If anything, they grew amused. 

"Yeah, a plump cat." The gray tabby purred cruely, lurching forward to try and catch her. Jolting away, Princess raced away from them, dodging around corners, cars, and confused Twolegs.

When she finally lost them, she found herself in her orignal alley, crouched behind a bin. Curling up she watched, hardly breathing, as they rushed past "Damn Kittypet!" The black tom yowled as they skidded around a corner. 

She waited for a long while before daring to crawl out from behind her cover. Kittypet, kittypet, kittypet, that's what they all called her and they seemed to hate them. If she wanted to survive, she'd need to get rid of her collar to blend in.

Looking for something sharp, she spotted a bloody dog tooth on the ground _'perfect'_ crouching, she propped it between her neck and collar, shoving it with her chin. 

A rip sounded but to her dismay, instead of being free from the collar, she now had the tooth piercing through it and pressing uncomfortably against her throat.

Sighing and choking back a whimper, she padded from the ally. Rain was starting to fall, soaking her pelt and washing away the traces of spider webs. Shivering, she ducked behind a buliding, quickly spotting and curling up under a huge trash bin. 

Sobbing quietly, she groomed her stinging cuts, trying to ignore the dog tooth that made it hard to breathe when she'd bend.

As she washed her pelt, the quiet sorrow she felt began to fade. Rage swelled in her chest so fierce that she feared she'd burst into flame. How dare they? Those, those _savages_ had murdered her brother, a tiny, helpless kit for simply stepping a paw over their line. 

They'd disfigured her for life, and only one had felt any remorse or compassion. Bluefur seemed to be the only forest cat worthy of anything.

She'd make them pay. _'Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw'_ she'd remember these names. Remember the cats who'd laid claw on Tiny, who'd taken joy in their sufferings. A growl built in her throat as her mothers words flashed in her mind. 

Those forest cats weren't a blight, they were horrid murders and they'd crossed the wrong cat. The ice cold rain seemed to soak through her pelt, replacing her blood and freezing her heart.

She'd show them what a Blight _really_ was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry glanced over his shoulder as he padded through the woods. His buddy, Judd, had dared him to go catch something in forest cat territory and, somehow, he'd managed to. 

A sparrow was clenched in his jaws. He'd surprised it from behind and managed to kill it before it flapped away but now the real test began. Getting out of here without the clan cats ripping him to shreds.

As he padded swiftly over the forest floor, the rusty scent of blood hit his nose and he gagged. Henry thought for a moment to keep moving but curiousity was a weakness of his besides, a cat might need help.

He couldn't have been more right. Henry felt his belly tighten in horror as he found the body of a little black kittypet with a white paw sprawled on the earth. 

He was soaked in blood, which dripped from vicious claw and bite wounds. A chill ran through him, if the forest cats did this to a young kit, what in stars name would they do to him if he was caught?

Not wanting to find out, Henry tightened his grip on his prize and started to leave. As he took his first step, a groan sounded from what he thought was the lifeless kit. 

Dropping his bird in shock, Henry whipped around to look at the kit closer. It took a good minute for him to see proof that the kit was alive. If he blinked, he'd miss the faint rise and fall of his chest.

"Kit? Kit, can you hear me?" He asked gently, nudging the tiny tom. One ice blue eye peeled open, staring through him 

"Princess, help!" He wailed thinnly. Henry felt his heart swell with pity, he must be calling for his mother. Glancing at his bird regretfully, Henry shook himself "Don't worry kit, I'll get you some help." He murmured, lifting the pitiful scrap up by his scruff. 

As he carried the kit, it began to mumble incoherently but he caught something about the clan cats. "Don't worry." He repeated, glancing at the tag on the purple collar.

"I'll keep you safe, Tiny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret this chapter cause it contributes nothing to the actual story.


	24. Lets play: how bad can I hurt Fireheart in one chapter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a long an' painfull one boi

"I am Blight, leader of Bloodclan." Princess snarled, turning her eyes back to Tigerclaw. Fireheart's pelt pricked as she took in her former sisters form. Her once gentle green eyes were hard and cold, trailing over Tigerclaw menacingly. 

The soft tabby pelt Fireheart had loved was crisscrossed with scars and one of her ears was split into three points. A pink collar was stretched tight around her throat, as if she had grown to big to fit it but couldn't get it off. A chill of horror ran through her as she saw old teeth stabbed through the strap.

The biggest change made Fireheart wince in a mix of sympathy and dread. Princess, No, Blights tail was wrong. It was kinked in the middle, like it had broken and healed wrong. 

She didn't seem to be able to move the top of it, the whole thing moved stiffly when she lashed it. Blight moved forward, regarding Tigerclaw with a cold pleasure as if the tom was a plump squirrel in the dead of leafbare. 

"My warriors are not yours to command, Tigerclaw. They attack when I say so, not before." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Firehearts belly clenched, she knew her sister well and could detect the rage lurking under the facade. 

Tigerclaws amber eyes narrowed furiously, as if he couldn't believe this rogue she-cat was defying him.

Fireheart wanted to step forward, to explain the tabbys treachery as Firestar had before, to beg her sister for answers, to take her back to camp and simply talk. 

Her paws remained rooted to the ground however, unable to stomach the thought of this being reality, of that monster wearing a collar of trophies being what was left of her dear kin.

Instead, it was Redtail that stepped forward "Greetings Blight. I am Redtail, deputy of Thunderclan. I know you've come on Tigerclaws behalf, but are you aware of the double crossing nature he has? Of the crimes he's commited in the forest?" 

He shook his head at her sadly "That tom has no honor, no honesty, whatever he's promised you, you're mistaken if you think he'll give it to you."

Fireheart watched as Blight tipped her head, a sly smile resting on her face. Her green eyes twinkled with smug secrets as if the deputy had guessed everything about her and not gotten a single thing right. "I'm aware of his nature but I'm also aware of the fact he's mentioned enemies in the forest." She grinned lazily "Why should I believe you over him?"

Redtail took a breath "The clans already know but I feel you should as well. Seasons ago, Tigerclaw was a respected warrior of Thunderclan but he desired more. He wanted power." The Tortieshell shuddered "During a battle against Riverclan, he attempted to murder me to take my position. I'm only alive because his own apprentice attacked him to save me." 

Fireheart made eye contact with a growling Tigerclaw, unable to stop the smug feelings at the huge scars trailing his sides. He bared his teeth at her, face twisted with hatred.

"Of course, he was exiled but even as a rogue he damaged the clans. A pack of dogs got loose in the forest a moon ago. Tigerclaw laid a trail of rabbits to get them deeper into Thunderclan terriory, murdering a kittypet as bait for the end of the trail. A group of apprentices and their mentors were caught in the middle of it, the dogs attacked them viciously." The deputy had to pause, his expression clouded. 

Redtails voice shook once he began again "Slaughtering four cats and wounding more. If one of our warriors hadn't of figured out his plan and made her own, the whole of Thunderclan would've been destroyed."

"Good riddance." Tigerclaw snarled

Blight glanced at him with narrowed green eyes, working her paws across the ground angrily. The movement caught her eye and Fireheart noticed with relief that Blights claws weren't reinforced. 

Redtails voice sounded again "This is Tigerclaws history and it all shows one thing: he'll do anything for power. If he's promised you territory, don't believe him. He won't give up one paw print." Fireheart was shocked to hear her own words come from the deputies mouth. Prehaps Starclan had guided their tongues.

Blights shredded ear twitched "Tigerclaw told me of his plan with the dogs when he visited me two moons ago." She hissed in annoyance "He did not tell me his plan failed or that he was leading the dogs to a camp filled with elders and kits." A jolt ran through Fireheart. 

She cared? Scourge had only cared for strong cats but as she raked her eyes over the rows of Bloodclan cats, she could see they were all well cared for, none skinny, old, or sick.

Fear ran through her, how could they fight against them and win this time? _'Would it even be worth it?'_ she wondered. The forest would be destroyed in a few leafbares, why should they lose cats just to have to leave anyway? 

Tigerclaws rough voice stopped her thoughts "None of that matters now. We have an agreement with you Blight, fight beside me now and you'll have all i offered you."

Firehearts pelt bushed as a smirk worked it's way onto Blights face before a bone chilling laugh poured from her mouth. Tigerclaw growled and she immedently cut herself off, glaring at him with hatred. 

"Bone, Jug." No other words where needed. Two massive toms slipped out of the crowd, pinning Tigerclaw to the ground as he struggled "What do you think you're doing?!" He yowled.

Blight didn't reply for a moment. Firehearts paws trembled as all the fake sweetness melted from her face, contorting her lovely features into a hatred filled grimace that would make Starclan tremble. 

She walked toward the downed tom, steps slow and precise, as if she was savoring the feel of grass under her paws or the sun on her back. "You see," she mewed to the clans "Tigerclaw here has history with me, and not a good one at that." The tabby tom stopped struggling, looking up in confusion.

"What are you spouting on about? I never met you before Boulder introduced us!" He yowled angrily. Blights muzzle split in a bitter smile and she chuckled darkly "You may not remember me but you were right." Her claws dug into the ground. 

"I never did forget you."

Fireheart could only watch, frozen, as Tigerclaws burning amber eyes widened in recognition then terror. The tom flailed even harder under his captures, screaming.

Quick as an adder, Blight thrust her head forward, sinking her fangs deep into the tabbys neck. Gasps ran through the clearing, many cats crying out in horror. Firehearts blood froze. Conversations with her sweet sister flowed through her mind, cold days sat upon a fence, gentle eyes gazing at a white kit with love, a farewell she never got to give. 

Gulping harshly, Fireheart noted that rather than her claws, it was her teeth that were reinforced with dog fangs, poking out from under her lips when her jaws closed. 

Blight ripped her head around to face the clans as Tigerclaw gagged on blood at her paws. The tom was digging his long claws into the ground as if he could cling to life itself but within moments, he was gone. 

Fireheart raised her eyes from his corpse, looking at the molly who had killed him so easily, so unregretfully. Blood dripped down Blights chest to her paws, soaking the white a dark crimson. She had smoothed her expression back into calm control.

"Tigerclaw was only one of the forest cats I have history with. Where is the Thunderclan leader? Step forth and face me, I have a demand for you." She ordered. 

Fireheart wanted nothing more than to stop her mother, to keep her from facing this mistake but Silverstream was pressed against her, keeping her from being able to move forward. Slowly, Bluestar limped forth from among the crowd.

With immeasurable amounts of relief, Fireheart noticed that Blight wasn't looking at her with malicious intent but, if anything, curiousity. "I am Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan. What demand could you possibly have for us?" Bluestar rasped. Luckily, the leaders mind was clear and strong, though her body was all to frail in Firehearts mind. 

Fireheart subtly moved closer, crouching low to blend in and shaking off her mate with a firm order to stay put. When she looked up again, she was shocked to see Blights face was full of surprise and recognition.

"Bluestar? Was it once Bluefur?" Blight asked, lifting one paw to lick blood from her claws, never taking her eyes off the old leader. 

Bluestar dipped her head "Yes, before I became leader of Thunderclan, I was named Bluefur." Blights head tipped thoughtfully, looking at Bluestar with an emotion Fireheart couldn’t quite identify. 

"Is the warrior Thistleclaw among you?" She asked finally. Her tone was growing hard once more. Her claws dug into the cold ground below her, twitching with either anger or excitement. 

"No. he died seasons ago, slain by a Riverclan patrol in a fight he started." Bluestar replied. She sounded confused, as if she couldn’t quite remember if thats what had happened. Firehearts belly tightened and she snuck up closer, worried Bluestar might have begun to slip.

A low growl rolled from Blights chest. With shock Fireheart noticed her green eyes were misted. "Did he suffer?" She demanded. Bluestars eyes widened in dreadful worry at the question but she answered nontheless. 

"Yes, he bled out over the course of the night. No one had known where he was, so there was no one to help him." The old leader swallowed roughly, her voice blessedly growing more certain as she talked. 

Blights shoulders loosened and she purred lowly. "Good, now before what happens next, I need to know something. Have you any kin Bluestar? Mother or father, Littermates, kits, a mate?" 

Looking around, Fireheart was relieved to find she wasn't the only one baffled by the strange question. Looking taken aback, Bluestar responded "Yes, though my littermate, parents, and" she paused, glancing at Stonefur "Three of my kits have passed. I still have a mate and one kit." 

Blight nodded "Have them step forth." She demanded. Bluestar opened her mouth to protest but Blight interrupted her "They will not be harmed. I just wish for my clan to see them."

Fireheart and Oakheart looked at eachother unsurely, the large molly tucked back into the crowd more but Oakheart moved forward. His steps steady and sure as he padded to stand beside his mate. “Greetings, I am Oakheart. Bluestars mate." He introduced kindly, nodding to Blight as if she wasn't sitting in a pool of her victims blood. Blight nodded back to him, a small smile on her face. It seemed his warm greeting amused her.

"Is the kit too young to be here?" She asked impatiently. Swallowing her fear and grief, Fireheart moved forward to stand beside her mother and Oakheart, ignoring Snowpaw, who tugged on her scruff to try to stop her and Longtail who screeched in protest. 

Blight was unpredictable and one misstep might set her off. The Bloodclan cats gaped as she stood at her full height but Blights eyes only widened briefly "I've never seen a cat like you before." She commented with traces of interest "How is it you're their kit when you're three times their size and look nothing like either of them?"

"Oakheart is not my father and Bluestar isn't my birth mother. That was a she-cat named Nutmeg." Gasps sounded behind her and Bluestars broken voice floated to her ears "You remember?" Fireheart couldn't bear to look back to her mama but she hoped her birth mothers name might gain sympathy from the murderous she-cat infront of her. 

"I don't know what happen but I was left on Thunderclan terriory when I was a moon old. Redtail found me and brought me back where I was adopted by Bluestar." She added, wondering if her being adopted would matter to the she-cat at all.

It seemed the name sparked something within Blight, she looked closer at Fireheart, specifically her matching green eyes. "Nutmeg, you say? Do you remember what she looked like?" 

Fireheart nodded wearily, glancing at her clanmates "She was ginger and cream. She had hazy eyes, prehaps she simply lost me in the foilage." She was surprised to feel grief clench her heart at the image of her old mother. 

As the lie spun from her mouth, Fireheart found she was relieved Yellowfang wasn't here, the old mollys knowing gaze would be too much.

Blights breath seemed to hitch but no other sign of emotion flashed across her face. She cleared her throat "Hmm, I once knew a she-cat by that name but no matter. Bloodclan, take a long look at those two." She mewed to her clanmates "Not one of you is to raise claw against them." She declared.

Instantly shocked and outraged yowls rang out "Bluestar plotted this with that traitor!" A Shadowclan tom caterwauled. "Why only her kin!?" Morningflower of Windclan shot out heatedly, the protests and accusations went on before Fireheart tipped her head back letting out a signature chitter loudly. The clearing went silent, with the clan cats staring at her strangly.

Fireheart shrunk down some, the chitter was like when her clanmates chattered at birds but Tigerclaw had forced her to run lap after lap the first time she had done it. 

It was much more shrill and quick, often scaring prey instead of luring them but it had got them to shut up. Blight was looking at her like she was a particularly interesting piece of prey. 

The tabby padded forward, looking the clan cats over "Bluestar, would you say that your clanmates are noble, honest cats?" She asked pleasantly, like the two had been friends since kithood.

Bluestar was still staring at Fireheart, her eyes wide with hurt. Then she blinked, the facade of a leader slipping into place "Yes, now that cats like Thistleclaw, Darkstripe, and Tigerclaw were killed or exiled, I can say with certainty that there's no crowfood among our ranks." She replied tartly. 

Blight tipped her head "An answer any leader would say. What's your name?" She questioned Fireheart. 

The spotted molly swallowed, hurt blazing in her chest at the fact Blight didn't already know "Fireheart." 

"Hmph, interesting. Let me ask you something." She grinned warmly. Leopardstar had apparently had enough of this whole meeting. 

"Why are we wasting our time with this insane cat?" She marched up to the Bloodclan leader angrily, turning to glare at the other leaders "She's already killed the actual threat." All warmth vanished from Blights face and she regarded the Riverclan leader coldly. 

Opening her mouth, she breathed deep, wrinkling her nose at the stench of fish "Riverclan, I presume? Well, I have my answer for your clan." 

A bloodstained white paw twitched. Fireheart opened her mouth, a warning caught on her tongue but she wasn't quick enough. Without a word, Blight struck out, striking her claws across the golden she-cats throat. 

The clearing was silent once more, aside from Leopardstars gurgling breaths. The she-cat was staring down at her paws, eyes wide as she watched the blood pool around them before looking back up "....D-don't....a-attack...." she rasped to her clan then promptly collapsed.

Fireheart was just able to hear Blights words over the screams of Riverclan "Wise words." The molly hissed. Silver and gray shapes blurred by her as she stared at Leopardstars still body in terror. 

The Riverclan cats were trying to break rank and attack. "Stop! You heard her, hold the line!" Stonefur ordered sternly, blue eyes locked on a much less friendly Blight. Mudfur streaked past him, coming to rest at his daughters side and frantically shove cobwebs into her neck wound.

Fireheart slowly raised her eyes, locking them with Blights. The tabby smiled at her warmly, flicking blood from her paw "Silence!" She yowled out to the clans. 

"I believe I had a question for young Fireheart." The molly in question gulped, her pelt prickling as she stared into the cruel eyes of the Bloodclan leader. "Tell me, if you found two young kits wandering on your terriory, what would you do?" Blight asked, looking intently at massive she-cat.

After a moment, Fireheart blinked "That's how I got my daughter." She said, hoping it was the right thing to say. Blight flicked her tail for her to continue, looking intrigued "My mate, Silverstream, and I found her and her brother wandering in the forest so we took them back to their mother. However, she had another litter coming and begged us to take one kit since the other already had a new home. We agreed." Fireheart explained, glancing at Leopardstar as she began to stir.

Blight flicked her eyes to the leader, watching with disinterest as she staggered to her paws, leaning on Mudfur as he led her back to the clan cats. Bloodclan chuckled as she collapsed once more before struggling to her paws again and coming to sit beside Tallstar. 

Her neck fur was unmarked but bloody. "Oh what a pity. I was hoping that'd do you in but as long as you've learned to hold your tongue, we'll get along _swimmingly_." Blight mewed, a sly grin twisting her muzzle.

She then turned back to Fireheart, who shrank down some. "Now then. Say you had to choose one other clan in this clearing as a favorite, which would it be?" A chill ran up Firehearts spine, lifting her fur. Was this all a test? But for what? She swallowed, thinking carefully about all her choices. 

Yellowfang was in Shadowclan and Stonefur in Riverclan, but Stonefur had stood aside when his clanmates tortured her and Yellowfang would not be caught in any attack as an elder. Onewhisker and Gorsetail on the other paw would be in the front line.

"Windclan. They are honorable cats led by a wise leader." She nodded her head to Tallstar, who looked shocked and touched by her praise. Shouts sounded behind her from the other two clans but her own clanmates drowned them out with calls of support. 

"But all the clans have members of the same qualities, most are good cats, just trying to abide by our code." She added on hastily. Blight studied her face for a few moments, seemingly searching for something. Whatever it was, she seemed to have found it as her expression brightened, though bitterness still lurked just beneath it.

"Very well. Come Bloodclan, lets go home." Shouts of protest sounded from her own cats before a huge orange tabby moved forward _'Jaggedtooth!'_ Fireheart thought angrily, that traitor still swapped clans in both lives. 

"What are you talking about Blight? That fool might be dead." He shoved a paw at Tigerclaws corpse "But we can still take these territories. We'd never have to worry about food or Twolegs again!" He growled.

__

Blight blinked at him, a slow quiet rage building over her face as she raked her eyes over a good portion of her clan that was cheering in agreement. The tabby she-cat lifted one paw, jabbing it at him "You filthy ungrateful little rat-heart!" She spat "I take you in from being a starving rogue, feed you, house you, and you dare challenge me?" Firehearts tensed, the sunlight was glittering on her kins reinforced teeth.

The leader swung her head to glare at the now quiet Twolegplace cats "Is what I've done for you not enough? Fighting off those who abused you, taking your kits and mates in and giving them precious prey and warmth, giving you a guaranteed life of relative ease and care in your old age, was it not good enough?" Blight snarled, stalking along the front line. 

Shock ran through Fireheart and she gasped as she listened to the way Bloodclan was ruled, just how different were Blight and Scourge?

Those on the front lines cowered back as the she-cat hissed at them. The huge clan began to shift some, looking like they were pressing into tight rows that split down the middle. "I think I've done a damn good job making Twolegplace a home for Bloodclan. We don't even know how to hunt in these territories Jaggedtooth. What use do we have for land we can't use?" She asked mockingly, tipping the angry toms chin up with a paw now brown with dry blood.

Finally, the act dropped and she glared at her clan. Her eyes were hard once more and her expression promised violence toward the next cat to cross her "Now one last time since some of you didn't seem to hear me. Lets. go. Home." She growled lowly. 

Slowly, the Bloodclan cats vanished. None spared a glance back to the clans except for Jaggedtooth, who sneered at them until the last collared cat besides Blight had disappeared. Then he turned, stomping, and followed.

Blight looked them over slowly, eyes zeroing in on Bluestar. She studied the leader for a few silent moments "Thank you for saving me all those seasons ago." She mewed, dipping her head "Though I only wish you could've saved Tiny as well." Bluestars eyes widened, recognition lighting in them. 

Then grief glazed the beautiful blue orbs "I should've stopped Thistleclaw but I mistakenly thought he would've been above killing kits." She mourned. 

Blights shoulders dropped some, "What did you do with his body? I never found it."

Bluestar shook her head slowly, "By the time I had you patched up and went looking both it and Thistleclaw were gone. He refused to ever tell me, its a secret he took to his grave." 

Looking disappointed Blight nodded, taking a breath "I will leave your clans alone." She declared, turning swiftly to pad after her clan. 

Fireheart felt herself loosen, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Then with glazed eyes, misting with loss, she watched as her former sister began to leave from the clearing

She only turned her head back once, glaring at Bluestar with narrowed eyes "Consider my debt repaid." She growled before vanishing into the wilting greenery. 

"Blackclaw, Whiteclaw, follow her and make sure they leave." Leopardstar rasped. The two warriors nodded and took off, following after the scent. 

With that taken care of, Russetstar and Leopardstar turned a furious gaze onto Bluestar "How did she know you?! Were you working with that traitor?" Russetstar growled, stalking closer to the Thunderclan leader.

Fireheart stepped behind her mother, tensing her shoulders to flex her broad muscle and glaring fury at the Shadowclan leader. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't threaten another one of my mothers." She rumbled, baring her fangs. Russetstar flattened her ears and backed away. 

Fireheart was startled to see a flash of guilt in her eyes before she covered it with suspicion. "How did she know you?" She asked again, albeit much politer.

Bluestar waited a moment, a terrible memory holding her tonuge. "Thistleclaw, Tigerclaw, and I came across her and her brother as kits in our territory." She started "I wanted to escort them home but Thistleclaw orderes an attack instead. Tigerclaw ripped her to shreds and Thistleclaw murdered her brother." Gasps of disgust rang out. Fireheart felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of her former sister pinned beneath Tigerclaws huge paws.

"And you expect us to believe she'll just leave us alone after that?" Leopardstar spat "She clearly has no qualms about murdering cats!" The golden leader gestured to Tigerclaws corpse, stretched out in a pool of blood. 

Fireheart winced, ignoring the leaders as they started to argue. No one was moving forward to bury that crowfood but he didn't really deserve it. 

After thinking the pros and cons over, she sighed with resignation "Mistlepaw, get Snowpaw and bury that traitor shallow before he attracts foxes." She called to the tabby apprentice.

Mistlepaw looked conflicted, eager at the opportunity to please such a respected warrior but not willing to do any favors for someone who tried to kill her clan. "But why? He hasn't earned a burial." She pointed out. 

Fireheart flicked her tail back and forth "I know, but he's right next to fourtrees and theres nowhere to drag him where he wouldn't be on clan territory." She smirked bitterly "It's a necessary evil."

Hesitating for a few moments more, Mistlepaw sighed and nudged Snowpaw. The gray tabby scrapped at the earth before jabbing a paw at Tigerclaw and tilting her head toward him. Snowpaw lip curled with digust but he nodded nonetheless, following his sister. 

Together, the two began to scrap a shallow hole in the ground. Fireheart looked away from them and back to the leaders, Tallstar was beside her, his gaze lazily amused at the bickering.

"I wonder how long we'll be here while they squabble like crows." He nudged her. The old leader seemed a little bit warmer, not nearly as nice as when she was Firestar, but maybe a tad more kind after she praised his clan. 

Oakheart glared at him lightly "They're discussing battle plans incase Blight decides to come back. Something you should be involved in." He growled, russet fur lifting lightly. 

Tallstar blinked at him tiredly, utterly unmoved by his disrespect. "I suppose I should but I'll wait until it calms down some." He mewed, plopping onto his rear to wait it out.

 _'He's got the right idea.'_ Fireheart thought. Most of the clans were yowling at eachother, most accusing Thunderclan of working with Bloodclan, with only Windclan was screeching in their defense. 

Up front, the leaders were hissing and puffed up twice their sizes. All except for Tallstar who was watching her worridly "Fireheart, are you okay?" He mewed, brushing his tail against her side, the molly was ignoring the commotion behind and beside them.

The large she-cat was looking toward the gape where her former sister had vanished. How could this have happened? Princess was a sweet, if dull, kittypet who loved all things and was spooked by even the thought of blood. 

That, that _monster_ had been coated in it, relishing in the taste of Tigerclaws blood dripping from her fangs. How could her beloved sister have turned into that?

What had she done? Coming back seemed to have ruined more than saved anything. Sandstorm was dead, Cinderpelt was dead, Thornclaw was dead, Bluestar was crippled, Bumblestripe was dead, Whitestorm and Runningwind dead before their time, Feathertail and Stormfur gone, Cloudtail gone, and Princess transformed into a murderous Bloodclan leader. 

This wasn't a test to get into Starclan, it couldn't be when it was so full of tragedy. This was the Dark forest.

A dull throb had begun to pound in her head as she thought and her claws had unsheathed, working against the ground in agitation. The shrill screeches of the clan cats pierced her ears like a monsters roar. 

A terrifyingly familar fury began to grind under her pelt as she began to grow overwhelmed by her own emotions and the sounds of the clans.

Silverstreams scent wreathed around her "Fireheart? What's wrong with you?" The tabby weaved around her anxiously. Fear pooled ice cold in the ginger mollys chest as she felt her precious mate get within swiping range _'No! Get away from me!'_. 

Fireheart could feel her grip on herself waning, the red haze beggining to settle over her. A breath of a memory, muddled and quick, ran through her mind, one she had never grasped herself. 

__

Petrified yellow eyes stared up at her pleadingly from a shredded dark tabby face. "Please, please don't kill me." Darkstripe gurgled out, pressing past a neck torn by long claws.

__

Bile rose in her throat, the buried memory doing nothing to quell the large wave of fury and fear she felt, fear at herself for what she might do to the cats around her. 

Backing away, she was hyper aware if cats surrounding her. Bluestar, a dirt smudged Snowpaw, Silverstream, Longtail, Brightheart, and Swiftstorm were pressed in a circle around her, talking over one and another.

Blood rushing in her ears, she turned and ran. Ignoring the startled yowls of the clan cats, she plunged into the undergrowth, racing toward camp. The red haze had settled over her, all rational thought forced away by instinct. Her slitted eyes scanned the forest floor, catching sight of a rabbit scrabbling away from her path.

Veering to the left, she charged after it. Her paws felt light and excitement surged through her as the rabbit stumbled. It flipped over itself, having no chance to recuperate before she was upon it. Her massive jaws closed over its head, snapping shut and cutting off a terrified bleat.

Flinging it into the air, Fireheart felt satisfaction flow through her as she crunched her teeth into its still side and shook it violently. The stress of the meeting and her conflicted feelings vanished, flinging away from her with the blood. 

"Fireheart...?" Blinking several times, the large molly came back to herself. Looking down, she found her fur coated in the sticky red blood of the rabbit.

Slowly, she turned her head to face Silverstream, teeth still clenched in the rabbits mutilated body. Her mate was crouched down some, staring at her with shock and worry. 

Fireheart blinked once more, feeling a streak of blood flashed across her eyes and dripping from her ear. She opened her mouth, letting the rabbit flop free, but no words came forth. For once in her life, she had no idea what to say.

Silverstream swallowed, cautiously moving forward. Firehearts belly clenched as she noticed the delicate sliver paws trembling. Her ears lowered and she turned her head away, not wanting to look the beautiful tabby in the eyes and see the fear lurking in them. The fear all the clans, even her own, had of her. The fear she sometimes had for herself.

She felt her mate settle beside her and saw from the corner of her eye that she nudged the mangled rabbit away. Fireheart flinched when she felt Silverstream gently begin to groom her, licking the blood from her chest and shoulders. Neither said anything until she finished.

Finally, the silver molly pulled back "You don't have to explain yourself Fireheart. I know you get..." she struggled to find an appropriate word for a moment "Stressed. But I'd rather you come talk with me or maybe Ravenfeather or Spottedleaf. Prehaps they have something that will help." The she-cat mewed thoughtfully

Fireheart gazed down at her with one green eye, the hopelessness apparent in it. "No Silverstream. They don't." She murmured sadly "It's instinct, when I'm overwhelmed or afraid or angry, i just. I lose control."

"The meeting stressed you out, didn't it?" Silverstream guessed. She leanedher pretty head against Firehearts shoulder, though the molly noted that she put no actual pressure against her. 

Fireheart nodded "The noise, the bickering, Blight." She shuddered, heart crying out with grief "It was all too much. I had to get away before i hurt someone." 

Her mates eyes softened "Oh, Fireheart. You'd never let yourself hurt anyone." She said with certainty, pressing against the spotted she-cat.

_A scream of fright, blood rushing around her paws, dripping from her teeth. Dark tabby fur shredding underneath her furious claws._

Fireheart closed her eyes hard, jaw clenching against the memory. She hadn't thought about Darkstripe in a long time but he was haunting her today. Her mate had no idea how wrong she was. Without a doubt, if she hadn't of left the clearing, a cat would've been hurt. Her heart clenched at the thought that it could've been Silverstream.

"I would've Silverstream. I know i would've, i didn't want to kill this rabbit, yet i have." She murmured sadly "It doesn't matter what I want." She had wanted Sandstorm, she wanted Cloudtail, she wanted her sister. She had wanted a happier life. None of it mattered because wanting something seemed to ensure she wouldn't get it.

Silverstream pressed against her firmly "A rabbit isn't a cat Fireheart. It's prey, of course instinct would drive you to kill it." Fireheart swallowed, looking at her mate shamefully. The secrets she hid from her mate always seemed to weigh heavily on their relationship, whether Silverstream was aware it did or not. 

She hated it, the very reason she had been sent back tormented her every day. They ran beneath her pelt, burning her with their existence. _'Will I ever escape the secrecy?'_

The feeling became worse, the past wreathing around her mind in a taunting dance. "I killed Darkstripe." She blurted, eyes locked on the tree tops. They widened at the sound of her own voice. She felt Silverstream freeze, her pelt stiff against her own ginger one.

"What?" The she-cat breathed, her warmth vanishing from Firehearts side. Glancing back at her mate, she felt grief stab her at the fear on her lovely face. 

"I didn't mean too." She murmured, closing her eyes. Silverstream voice trembled when she spoke next "When? When did you do it?" She asked 

"It was when I was burying the kittypet. He came up behind me, taunting me about the deaths and I just snapped. I don't even remember most of it, just the rage." Flashes of blood lit behind her closed eyes. 

A hiss sounded next to her "The kittypet? Fireheart that was over a moon ago!" Her mate growled, bristling "You've kept it a secret for over a moon, from me? From Bluestar? From your _clan?_ "

Wincing, Fireheart shook her head "Bluestar, Ravenfeather and a few others know, I told her the day it happen because he had mentioned plotting with Tigerclaw." She blurted out. 

Silverstreams breath hitched inher throat "You told them but not me?" Hurt was evident in her voice, twisting Firehearts insides with regret "Bluestar forbade it to leave the medicine den and I didn't think-!" 

Silverstream cut in angrily "Didn't think what? That i should know? Fireheart I'm your mate, you're suppose to trust me to help you and make decisions with you."

The silver molly huffed for a few seconds "Yet you don't, you hide things from me at every turn, eve when it hurts you, and make decisions that effect our family without even discussing it with me!" She yowled, voice edging on a wail. 

Firehearts eyes widened, she jumped up, trying to move to weave around her mate and comfort her. Panic rose in her chest when Silverstream backed away, fear and unrecognition on her face.

"Silverstream please, I didn't ..." she tried to speak but the molly was shaking her head "You didn't mean it but it's what you've done. Is there anything else you've hidden from me?" She murmured. 

Fireheart tried to open her mouth to spill her secret to her mate and beg for forgiveness but her muzzle was frozen shut. Looking around frantically, she tried open it, blood running cold when her eyes locked on two figures behind Silverstream.

The Judge was staring at her, slowly shaking their head no. At their paws, a tiny gray and white kit was looking at Fireheart with apologetic blue eyes.

Her own widened with panic when she looked back to see Silverstreams eyes closed, her head hanging "Please, Please Fireheart. Stop trying to hide from me. How can I be mates with someone I don't know?" Fireheart lifted a paw, sinking her claws into her chin and forcing it open despite the agony of the cuts. Desperately, she tried to talk.

No sound could leave her throat.

Hours later, she headed home alone, pelt newly washed after being doused in the blood of prey that met their end at her violent grief. Her heart broke when she pushed into the warriors den and saw her nest clawed in two, a new one patched together on the other side of the den. 

Fireheart slept alone that night. Her heart crying out and her mind filled with happy dreams of a smiling brown tabby with a white tom and fleeting moments of late nights beside a beautiful silver she-cat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Longtail crouched low as he stalked across the forest floor, chirping lightly to 'see' the obstacles infront of him. He took extra care to match them to the sounds of the birds chirping as to not startle prey. Swiveling his ears back and forth, he picked up the sound of tiny feet scuffling around. Breathing in deeply, the tabby slowly stalked forward.

Listening hard and scenting the air one last time, he took a leap. Longtails chest burst with a purr when he felt warm fur under his cold paws and heard the squeal of prey. 

Leaning down, he nipped the voles neck, picking it up and beginning to follow his scent trail back to the sandy hollow where Fireheart was waiting. His pelt heated up with warmth as he thought about how proud she'd be to see he finally caught something on his own and in leafbare no less!

He padded into the hollow, swiping his paws out to meet the sand so he didn't walk between a dueling Tawnypaw and Fernpaw. Swinging his head around, he tasted the air a few times expectantly. His shoulders drooped when he found Firehearts scent trail was stale.

"She's hunting with Snowpaw." Fernpaw called, grunting with what he presumed was a lunge if the thump and Tawnypaws grunt was anything to go by. 

"Do you know when she'll be back?" He asked, setting his prize down carefully. He covered it with his tail, not wanting to lose tract of it in the snow. 

He looked up as a hiss of annoyance sounded from the other young molly in the clearing. "She'll be back when she gets back!" Tawnypaw snapped angrily.

Longtails shoulders stiffened, the hollow going quiet. An apperentice showing such disrespect to a warrior was punishable by a moon in the elders den if their mentor caught wind of it. But Longtail was the only warrior here, the others were off hunting or patrolling. 

Thinking carefully, he found he wasn't that mad at Tawnypaw, the little she-cat had been having a rough time with her mothers separating, but it was no excuse for disrespect.

He opened his mouth to rebuke her when Firehearts low voice sounded behind him, hers and Snowpaw's scent flooding the clearing. "Tawnypaw, show some respect to your elders!" The large molly growled, stalking to sit next to Longtail. Her fur brushed against his and despite her current annoyance, he felt himself brighten.

Tawnypaws spoke once more "I'm sorry Longtail." She murmured, her voice weak and watery. He softened, the poor apprentice wasn't used to a snapping tone from Fireheart. 

The warrior had always been gentle and encouraging, doting on her daughter with affection but over the last moon and a half, she'd become short-tempered and aloof with most clanmates only a few exceptions.

Longtail nodded in what he hoped was her direction "It's fine Tawnypaw, just try not to do it again." He told her gently. The clearing was quiet for a short while, low swooshing that indicated signing coming from infront of him. "Whats going on?" He whispered to Fireheart. 

"They're inviting Snowpaw to join in the battle practice." She explained, hard voice growing pleased.

Her body seemed to loosen some, becoming more tired than angry. "How'd the hunt go? Snowpaw and I couldn't find a thing." She told him, tone showing exhaustion. Longtail felt his heart clench at it, the she-cat hadn't been sleeping well since Silverstream had split their nest.

He felt around the forest floor carefully, feeling excitement when his paw bumped against his prey. Pulling the vole up with his claws, he presented it to Fireheart happily. His whole pelt buzzed with joy when he heard her purr "That's excellent Longtail! Nice and plump for Leafbare." She praised, bumping his shoulder.

Pride blazed through him, not only for the prey but for the fact he'd managed to cheer her up. She was sitting up once more, stance strong but not tensed. Relaxed. 

His moment of victory didn't last long however, when the wind blew there way once more, it carried the scent and voices of six cats as they padded into the hollow. Redtail, Rainpaw, Ashpaw, Dustpelt, Brackenfur and... a low growl rumbled in Longtails chest. Silverstream.

Firehearts body snapped, becoming as tense as a tree. Her paw slammed against the ground hard, getting Snowpaws attention. Longtail drooped as he heard her paws swinging firmly. He could practically taste her mood souring.

"C'mon, we should head back to camp." She murmured to him "Before your prey starts to rot." Longtail nodded, trying to ignore the awkward cloud that had settled on the gathered cats the moment Silverstream had gotten near the large warrior. 

No one in camp knew why the two had stopped being mates, but they all wished they'd get it together or that one of the many rumors would come true. Well almost all.

It had become apparent that Fireheart couldn't sleep without Silverstream next to her, which led to her being cranky and irritable. Especially when Silverstream was anywhere near her. 

Some cats at camp though this was a good battle strategy, just release the largest, sleep deprived driven warrior onto the battle field to send their enemy fleeing.

Longtail didn't necessarily want them back together but he was about ready to drag Silverstream into a cave and seal her awkwardness inside forever. The molly made it a point to always avoid Fireheart, switching patrols and taking her apprentice, Rainpaw, anywhere Fireheart wasn't. 

This did nothing but infuriate Fireheart, who had been trying to mend their relationship into at least decent terms since its end. Longtail had heard one of those attempts, when he just happened to be passing of course. They weren't pretty.

Those, along with the cold treatment had depressed Fireheart. No longer did she sit to chat and joke with her clanmates, or gossip with the queens. Stars, he hadn't heard her playing with the kits in ages! All she did was train Snowpaw alongside Longtail and sit with Bluestar and Redtail. 

The new attitude and hard work had many cats whispering that the she-cat should be the next deputy but once the ginger molly caught wind of that, she had snapped that she was just spending time with her ailing mother. Despite Firehearts new short temper, Longtail still felt for her.

He'd heard her shuffling through the den at night, subtly trying to move closer to Silverstream and had smelled the patch of moss the large molly had stole from her nest to press her face against when she couldn't sleep. 

He knew she was just grieving and missing her former mate, which made her lash out. That didn't mean it didn't drive him mad to see her spiral because of that, that Fishface!

Turning to follow Fireheart, he felt a pang that he couldn't wrap his tail around hers. The molly had insisted he learn to chirp to get around so he wouldn't need to rely on her or others to find his way. Of course he understood, but he still missed the close contact. 

As he carefully followed her, he felt Snowpaw slide up beside him. The burly white tom was taller than him now and despite the intital doubts from their clanmates, Snowpaw was shaping up to be a fine warrior. 

His lack of hearing had not been a problem since early in his apprenticeship and while his tail had been lost, after two and a half moons he'd nearly completely recovered. His steps were steady and strong as Longtail pressed his tail against him, flicking the tip. 

Since Longtail couldn't see and Snowpaw couldn't hear, the two couldn't really communicate without a cat translating but they could do small things like this. Longtail would flick his tail tip against him as a question and Snowpaw would just do what he wanted to do as answer.

The tom stuck his paw out infront of him every once and a while, shoving rocks and roots that were too small to get caught in his chirps from infront of the blind tabby. 

Gratitude warmed Longtail and he pressed against the apprentice thankfully. The frost covered grass chilled his paws making him wish he curled up in the warm warriors den.

The crunching of frost beneath Firehearts paws silenced, her tail swished and Snowpaws warmth vanished. He listened as the white tom moved ahead of them, heading to camp. 

Her steps started again, turning to face him. "Longtail, I have something important to tell you." She mewed. A tingle shot up his spine at her serious, alomst frightened tone but he tried to quell his excitement. She might just be talking about borders or training or something.

Despite himself, he felt joyful anticipation bloom in his chest. He'd had his hopes once he'd learned she and Silverstream had split but he'd wanted to let Fireheart come to him in her own time instead of pushing her when the wound was so fresh. Sitting up straight, he listened closely.

For a few heartbeats, it sounded as if Fireheart was talking with her mouth closed. The noise of her claws scraping teeth met his ears before he heard the sound of choking, like she was trying to force words from her throat. 

Finally, she growled lowly "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of your progress." The large molly whipped around before he could respond, heading after her apprentice.

Longtail deflated, listening after her as she went. Slowly, he lowered his shoulders, mood now as sour as hers. He'd been waiting for a moon but the longer time went on, the more he was beginning to suspect the clan gossip was wrong. Prehaps Fireheart didn't leave Silverstream for him.

Fireheart looked back when she didn't hear Longtail following her. The tom was sitting a few feet behind her, his face drawn in an emotion she couldn't quite figure out. The vole had dropped from his pinched mouth and was lightly coated in fine frost. 

"You might wanna get that back to camp. I'm sure Brightheart will thank you for it." She called, continuing on despite the irritation lighting under her paws.

He was the seventh cat she'd tried to tell her secret too but for everyone, the moment she'd tried to open her mouth it was as if the cold air had sealed it. Anger and helpless fustration swelled under her pelt. 

How was she supposed to convince Silverstream to trust her if Starclan forced her tongue everytime she tried to share something important. _'It's not like they cared last time!'_

Why was it different now that it was Silverstream and not Mistyfoot? Or Oakheart? Well, she'd find out. Marching into camp, she made her way to the medicine den. 

Ravenfeather glanced up at her as she walked in, sadness shining in his eyes. Oakheart lay curled around Bluestar who laid at Ravenfeathers paws, drowsiness plain on her face and a ever prominent haze in her eyes.

"Leopardfoot! It's so good to see you, how are the kits?" Bluestar murmured happily, raising her head to bump noses with Fireheart. Looking to Ravenfeather, she could see the sympathy in his eyes as he shook his head at her. 

Nodding back to him, she discreetly twitched her whiskers to the den entrance, asking him for some privacy. Turning back to Bluestar, she saw the old molly waiting, an expectant look on her face. Ears drooping, she tried to force a smile, wanting nothing more than to have her mama back.

"They're fine, Mistkit is always kicking up a storm but you know how kits are." She said quietly. This wasn't the first time the old leader had mistaken her for Tigerclaws long dead mother. 

After the first time, Fireheart had asked the elders about her so she could go along with it better. It seems she had been the only other spotted cat in Thunderclan, though she had been black pelted where Fireheart was ginger.

Bluestar purred loudly "Don't I! Why, just the other day Mistykit flung snow into Stonekits eyes." Behind her, Oakheart froze, his fur bristled. His wide amber eyes locked on her fearfully, mouth already opening to try and deny it but Fireheart simply shook her head. "I already knew." She murmured to him.

Oakheart went limp, a sigh escaping him. Lazily, he began to groom Bluestars matted pelt, eyes shining with grief as he looked her over. The leader was gaunt and ragged, looking for all the world like the oldest elder. 

”I just don’t understand.” He whispered hoarsely “Why is she so far gone when I’m not? I’m older than her!” 

"She's had a hard life. Sometimes that gives us wounds on our mind and when we don't treat them, they rot us from the inside out." Fireheart told him sadly. Oakheart didn't respond, simply digging his nose into Bluestars fur. 

Looking down at her now quiet mother, who was watching Oakheart with a hint of confusion, she spoke "Why don't we go on a walk? It's been too long since we had some time together."

Bluestars face lit up, though confusion still lurked beneath the happiness. "Yes, yes. That'd be wonderful." She grinned "but I'm starving, could you fetch me some prey?" Fireheart felt saddness bloom underneath her pelt. Eating was a good sign but she knew well enough it wouldn't save Bluestar.

Nodding, she headed out, stopping to look at a downcast Ravenfeather. The tom was whispering lowly with Spottedleaf, his shoulders dropped. She recognized that hunch. 

The last time she'd seen it had been after Silverstreams death in Firestars life, when a little gray molly had mourned not being able to save her.

Walking up behind them, she wrapped herself around Ravenfeather, nodding to Spottedleaf respectfully. "Thank you, I know you're trying your best to help her." Fireheart murmured to them both "But sometimes, there's just nothing that can be done." 

She rubbed her cheek against Ravenfeathers comfortingly as he looked at her with dispair "She's one of the most important cats to you, I have to figure something out to bring her back." He croaked.

Fireheart nodded "She is one of the most important cats to me but Ravenfeather you must understand, she's old and weak. Theres no herb to cure old age, no medicine cat could do better in caring for her but not even Starclan could save her now." Grief nearly stole her breath but she pushed on. Ravenfeather needed her. 

"She may not be herself, but even in her foggy state she's happy. She thinks her friends and kits are still alive, she doesn't remember the tragedies of her life. One day she'll go to sleep, happy and at peace, then wake up in Starclan with them around her. You've done all you can and I thank you for it, but it's time to stop Ravenfeather. It's time to let her go."

The little black tom looked at her with regret "What was the point of becoming a healer if I can't help?" He mourned. Spottedleaf opened her mouth, amber eyes welling as she went to reassure him but Fireheart brushed her tail over her white muzzle, nodding to the den entrance. Bluestars confused babbling could be heard from within. Spottedleaf flicked her ears and left to go inside.

"You became a healer to give sick and injured cats a chance to live they normally wouldn't get. That's what you've done but sometimes, bad things happen and nothing can be done." Sandstorms cold body curled around a stiff Bumblekit flashed in her mind but she forced it away, they were happy and safe in Starclan now. 

"There's just no chance to give to Bluestar." She mewed finally, eyes misting at the thought that she would lose her mother soon.

She wanted nothing more than to have the leaders guidance once more, but knew the day were she had to learn to stand on her own four paws had long since came and went. 

No longer could she curl beside her mother and ask about what to do in her life, now she had to curl around her and soothe her on her slow ascent to Starclan.

Ravenfeather nodded against her, pressing his head into her chest briefly before pulling back. He straightened his stance, determination on his face "If I can't save her, I'll at least make her comfortable." He mewed grimly, padding back into his shared den. Fireheart grimaced the moment his back turned, saddness clawing at her.

Leaving the clearing to fetch some prey for her mother seemed to take almost all her effort. She felt frailer than she had when she'd returned from Riverclan, though heavy muscle was still plain to see in every step she took. 

Idly, as she nosed for a good fat piece of prey, she wondered if prehaps she had a mind wound like Bluestar that was festering and making her weak.

She sighed in resignation as she pulled a leafbare plump finch from the pile. It'd have to do. A throat clearing behind caught her attention and she turned to find Swiftstorm standing behind her, somewhat hunched, she felt a pang of regret stab her at it. 

Most cats approached her that way now, but she just couldn't control her snapping tone most days. Swiftstorms amber eyes were locked on the finch hungrily. "Excuse me, Fireheart. I was coming to get some prey for Brightheart and that's the biggest piece, i was wondering if..." he trailed off nervously, refusing her eye.

Another pang hit her chest, stronger than the last. That was how cats addressed respected warriors, how they use to greet Firestar. 'Excuse me.' Not a greeting, an apology because they felt as if they were wasteing an important clan members time with their mere presence alone. 

She was aware that in the few short moons since the dog attack, she had quickly climbed the ranks of the warriors unintentionally.

She was now considered one of the most respected beyond Lionheart, Mousefur, and Goldenflower. While it wouldn't normally bother her as Firestar had taken that position before his third leafbare, she found she didn't want the gap of rank between her and her clanmates once more. 

Certainly not when she had a chance to be as normal clan cat as she could be instead of Starclans chosen one. She just wanted her friends to adress her like friends.

Shaking her thoughts away, she refocused on Swiftstorm. Fireheart knew he gave almost all his prey to Brightheart but she also knew that Longtail had given his vole to the lone queen not long ago. She went to tell him this when she caught sight of his jutting ribs and hips. 

_'He's starving.'_ she thought, feeling sympathy swell in her. Realizing this was an attemp to keep his pride and not ask for the biggest piece of prey all for himself, she sighed and passed the finch to him.

Bluestar, as much as it pained her, wasn't long for this world and didn't need the best of prey no matter how much Fireheart wanted to give it to her. The finch was better use for Swiftstorm. 

The tom thanked her before rushing off, his ears pinned to his head. He vanished behind the nursery, confirming Firehearts suspicion about who was really getting the prey.

Picking up a scrawny mouse, she began to eat her own small meal. Looking around at the camp, she saw Goldenflower, Brindleface, and Mousefur in a tight cluster. 

They were all chatting and laughing together. Graystripes scent was stale alongside Mistlepaws _'Probably on patrol.'_ she guessed, crunching on her mouse.

No one else approached her, only nodding a polite greeting to her as they passed. Loneliness swelled in her, so strong she felt it would sweep her away when she saw Silverstream push into camp. 

Rainpaw was following her, talking excitedly with the other apprentices. Fireheart tried to catch the she-cats eyes and managed to for a heartbeat before Silverstream looked away, muzzle curled in a snarl.

Dejected, Fireheart looked down a her mouse. It only had one bite taken. Her belly rumbled, but she didn't feel the nagging hunger of leafbare. She only felt empty. Picking it up, she carried over to the apprentice den. 

Tawnypaw was still growing and some extra prey would do her good. Silverstream sat with her back to Fireheart, mewing something to their daughter. Coming up around her, Fireheart took care not to touch the she-cat lest it upset her.

Silverstream stiffened, claws unsheathed "What do you want now?!" She growled lowly "You clearly have nothing to say to me!" The molly was referring to all the times Fireheart had tried to explain, only for Starclan to hold her tongue. Still, hurt stung Fireheart like a bee at the unexpected tone and for a moment, she could only stare at her former mate with heartbreak. 

Without any warning her eyes welled up and a sob huffed in her chest. She blinked fast, trying to chase the tears away and took a breath to steady herself.

Once she refocused her eyes, she saw Tawnypaw looking at her, face drawn with pity and sadness. Silverstream had turned her head away, expression regretful but not uncertain. 

Setting the mouse down infront of Tawnypaw, she turned away, going to head back to the prey pile to get something for Bluestar. "Eat that. You'll need all the prey you can get in leafbare." She mewed softly.

"And what have you eaten?" Silverstream hissed "You've been out since dawn, that's the first thing you've had today." Fireheart paused mid-stride, feeling impossibly weighed down by her situation. She slumped to the ground, turning her head back to look at Silverstream, defeated. 

The silver molly took a step back at her look, bumping into Tawnypaw, who had already crouched and taken two bites. The brown cat was staring at her mouse in dismay. She hadn't know it had been her mommas only meal.

Fireheart let out a long sigh, shaking her head in disbelief "What do you care?" She asked in a mutter. Standing, she looked back to Tawnypaw "Finish it, or it'll go to waste." Then she turned without looking back and padded to the medicine den, snatching a tiny squrriel on her way by the fresh-kill pile. Pushing into the den, she dropped it at Bluestars paws.

The old molly purred, dipping her head to bite into it "Scrawny, but it'll do." She purred, nuzzling back against Oakheart contently. Fireheart grinned weakly, laying to tuck her paws under herself. Ravenfeather laid next to her and pressed against her side. The four cats chatted idly about nothing and everything.

Finally Bluestar swiped her tongue around her jaws, standing to stretch. "Are we going on that walk or not?" She chuckled "These old bones can't be laying around all day." Fireheart smiled, standing up and following her as the old molly walked briskly through camp. 

Her heart clenched at the pitying looks thrown the pairs way but Bluestar didn't seen to notice, happliy trilling about what a lovely day it was.

On their way into the forest after a brief struggle up the ravine, they passed Graystripe and Mistlepaw, nodding to the pair. Graystripes yellow eyes locked with Firehearts sad ones and he rubbed along her side as he passed comfortingly. 

Eventually the two made it to the Thunderpath, walking alongside the border and chatting. Fireheart noticed a foreboding feeling in her chest. This walk had such a sense of finality to it since it would likely be the last time the mother and daughter would trail alongside eachother in life.

"And then I managed to convince Snowkit to eat two poppyseeds!" Bluestar grinned, hacking a rusty purr as she finished the story of her and her littermates adventures during their kithood. Fireheart laughed along with her feeling joy for the first time in a long while. 

Bluestars purr trailed off slowly "Moonflower was spitting mad at us and Goosefeather. I wonder where she is? I haven't seen her in such a long while." She murmured to herself.

Fireheart joy vanished like a leaf in the wind. Sighing, she touched her nose to her mothers ear "Maybe we'll see her soon." Bluestar nodded, her face lighting up like the sun as she caught sight of something infront of them. 

"Sunstar! What are you doing all the way out here, don't you have duties back at camp?" She asked fondly, speeding ahead of Fireheart.

The large molly spun around in confusion, trotting to catch up with her mother. The old leader was nosing at some dead ferns, irritation climbing onto her face "Why are you hiding?" She mewed, distress leaking into her tone. 

Unease crawled through Fireheart as she noticed the brown foilage around them shivering with movement. She opened her mouth to tell Bluestar they should head back but before she could speak, the bracken next to her burst apart as a cat charged through.

Rank Twolegplace scent assualted her senses and Fireheart reared a bit in surprise. A deadly mistake. The white and gray Bloodclan molly sliced along her side with reinforced claws while shoving her off balance. 

Fireheart collapsed to one side, her own claws lashing out to score across the she-cats throat. Amber eyes widened in fear as blood rushed from the gashes before they rolled back and the molly crumbled, twitching.

Before Fireheart could roll to her belly and stand to fight another cat, a black tom, burst forth yowling in rage. Firehearts eyes widened and a gentle gasp left her mouth as the tom hooked reinforced claws into the bottom of her neck and tore a wound from her throat down her belly to curve around her hip. Pain exploded through her but she still struggled to her paws.

Trembling at her full height, she clamped her jaws onto the toms head, lifting him up as he struggled and jerking him to the side. A quick snap sounded and he went limp. She dropped him in disgust but the damage had been done, she could feel Starclan's pull.

Crumbling to the ground as her insides pooled below her, she tried to yowl at her shocked mother to run in case there were more but it was impossible to gurgle words past her torn neck. 

Bluestar was staring at her with wide eyes, unaware of the the shivering ferns beside her. The last thing Fireheart saw before her vision went black with glittering stars was Jaggedtooth leaping from the bush next to Bluestar.

Fireheart cried out with her last breath as his teeth sank into her mama's throat.


	25. Redtail is crowned best boy.

Unlike with her normal journeys, Fireheart didn't let Starclan claim her easily. She, like Tigerclaw before her, dug her claws into life and strained to cling to it. 

Bluestar was hurt and alone with that Bloodclan monster, she couldn't waste time folicing in Starclans meadows while her scared and confused mother bled to death.

However, not even she could deny death. The earth was ripped away from her claws and she found herself breathing harshly in the forest. Blood still flowed heavily from her wound but when she glanced at it, she could see the edges slowly begin to mend. 

Looking back up and around, she felt confusion light through her as she padded forward, where was her meadow? Or Mosskit? A low growl built in her throat at the thought of the kit. She had a lot of explaining to do.

A scent caught her nose, one that left a bad taste in her mouth as it meshed with her worst memories. Rabbit blood. Despite her distaste, she began tracking it in the hopes of finding a Starclan cat unaware that she'd wound up in their hunting grounds. 

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw when she moved around a dense patch of fern. She saw herself, drenched from head to tail in blood.

For a few heartbeats, she stood frozen. Fireheart hadn't realized how long it had been since she had seen herself and now that she was staring at a reflection, she realized how tired and sick she looked. 

This-this _memory_ of her was exhausted, half slumped to the ground. Firehearts belly clenched as she realized the other mollys mouth was opened in a long scream that Fireheart couldn't hear while her face twisted in anguish.

She...didn't remember this, didn't remember the blood coating her sides and chest until after her conversation with Silverstream but by then it had been sun-high. 

Looking up, she could still see the milky sky of dawn. The other her had turned back around, frantically pushing at something, more silent wails tearing from her throat.

Swallowing harshly, Fireheart cautiously crept around the bush. Her eyes widened in horror and bile rose bitter in her throat as she came face to face with the mangled remains of a cat that her alt self was curled around, nuzzling and trying to wake it up. 

Shaking her head fast, she started to back away when she noticed something that made her still blood turn to ice. _'No. I wouldn't!'_ but it seemed this version of her would. Beneath all the blood and torn meat, silver tabby fur swayed as it was caught in the wind.

Fireheart heaved for breath, denial rising in her chest as the scene reversed back to her last memory but this time, nothing held her muzzle shut. 

She watched as she tried to explain everything to Silverstream, but the she-cats expression only grew more angry and more fearful until she began shouting back at her, face shattered with betrayal.

The pair yelled back and forth at eachother getting more and more agitated until they were standing nose to nose with fur bristling. 

Suddenly, Silverstream turned her head away, muttering something Fireheart was glad she never heard as the moment the words left the mollys mouth, her counterpart changed. 

The other Firehearts eyes welled, expression falling into shock and hurt before her sides began to heave much like the present Firehearts.

Silverstream had turned away, heading toward the camp, unaware that behind her, alt Firehearts green eyes had slitted and were locked on her with a bloodlust shining in them. The other molly turned away and closed her eyes just as the feral version leapt forward, claws outstretched.

When she opened them, she sat in the center of camp with her clanmates yowling in terror as Silverstream skidded through the entrance, fear scent pouring off of her. 

The air around them was tinged with the bitter cold of leafbare and Fireheart felt it flow into her wound, numbing her from the inside out. She saw the alt her charge in after her former mate, eyes feral and foaming drool spilling from her mouth as she grabbed the nearest cat.

Fireheart choked on vomit as she watched herself grab a tiny Rosekit, slinging her around with vicious fangs as her clanmates piled on top of her, ripping her pelt to shreds. 

They couldn't stop her as she ravaged the camp, tearing into cat after cat while yowling her rage in a silent bestial howl. Firehearts paws trembled as she lowered herself to the ground, vision after vision swarming around her in a flurry of images.

Her clanmates chasing her from their territory, Herself standing bloody and defeated beneath highrock as one side of the clan yowled at the other, Silverstream standing on top of highrock with her mouth open in a speech as Oakheart raced to stop her. Placing her paws over her head Fireheart began to scream, trying to get away from this nightmare.

Though she could still feel the searing agony of her wound, she began tugging herself back to life. Anywhere, anything but this. "No! Fireheart, wait!" She heard a familar cry but she paid no mind to Mosskit. She was already gone.

A gasp of pain tore from her throat as she awoke. Blood began to flow once more and Fireheart bit back a scream as it lazily dripped from her wound. The scratches the molly had given her were smaller and raw but the large wound still gaped open, thankfully healed enough to keep her insides in her body.

As she panted to catch her breath, she became aware of a heavy weight on her side and the smell of death flowing around her. Peeling her eyes open, she felt them mist over. It seems they tried to hide their deed, Fireheart was lying in a ditch with Bluestar thrown on top of her. The leader was cold and stiff, life long gone from her once strong body.

Fireheart laid still for a few moments, cursing Starclan for not warning her of Blights betrayal. Squirming around, she gently grabbed hold of her mothers scruff, clawing her way from the ditch and laying her body on the ground. Huffing a sob, she collapsed next to the cold body, nudging her way into the curve of the old leaders belly like she was a kit again. 

Despite knowing in her mind that Bluestar was dead, she still nudged her a few times, hoping against hope that she might wake up. 

When her expression remained frozen in fear and shock, Fireheart dug her nose into the bloodsoaked gray fur and wailed her grief to Starclan.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Bluestar was supposed to die in her sleep or surrounded by the cats who loved her. Not bleeding to death from a neck wound caused by a former rouge while confused and scared. 

Lifting her head she began to gently lap the blood from Bluestars patchy pelt, getting her ready to be taken back to camp.

She wasn't that far from the border, it seemed as if they just drug the pair across the Thunderpath and dumped them in Shadowclans territory. 

Grunting as she stood, Fireheart grabbed Bluestars scruff and carefully edged over the Thunderpath. Once she crossed it, there was nothing to do but go back to camp and tell the clan what happened.

She wanted more than anything to kick the stiff bodies of the two Bloodclan cats as she passed but knew the action would rip her wound open anew and send her right back to the nightmare that was Starclans hunting grounds. 

She stumbled heavily as she moved, blood dripping down her legs and chest. Pain lit through her but she shoved it away. She'd been gone long enough, she could push aside the pain for her mama one last time.

Unease pooled in her belly as she approached the camp, several patrols seemed to have been sent out by the scent. _'Probably looking for us.'_ she thought sadly, aware of the grief she was about to drop on her clanmates. 

She suddenly froze, her fur rising as she smelt the rank scent of Twolegplace under the layers of her clanmates scents.

Grunting, Fireheart pushed onward, carefully edging from stone to stone. A tail of blood followed her and she nearly slipped on the last stone as her paw caught in it. 

Lightheadedness swarmed her, muddling her thoughts but she had died enough to know when she was too far gone. She still had time. Panting around Bluestar's body, she pushed into camp.

Her senses became overwhelmed with the heavy scent of blood. Tufts of fur and ragged collars littered the clearing along with splashes of blood. Dens lay torn apart with cats milling about, stuffing them with moss to last the night. 

Her breath stopped as she found almost all the elders laid in the center of camp, with only Dappletail and Speckletail showing signs of life.

The elders Halftail, Patchpelt, One-eye, and Smallear lay neatly, their paws tucked under them as if asleep. 

Mousefur was nuzzled between her parents One-eye and Halftail, low mewls of grief tearing from her throat. Speckletail was drapped over Smallear, their four kits pressed around her like they were still tiny.

The real blow came with a vengeance. A little ways away from the elders Willowpelt was stretched out, being cleaned by Ravenfeather with Graystripe only a few fox lengths away, shuddering. 

Fireheart whined, wanting to got to her foster mothers side but aware of the body in her grasp and the wound on her belly. She knew from scent that Tawnypaw was on a patrol but she scanned the camp anyway.

Silverstream lay beside the elders den, Spottedleaf pressing herbs into her light wounds. Looking around, Fireheart saw all the strong cats had only light injuries with Brightheart being the only unmarked cat. 

It clicked in her mind. Willowpelt must've protected her as the only nursery queen with no kits and simply been overwhelmed. The elders were just that, elders, and unable to fight such battles.

"Fireheart!" Mistyfoot called, dashing from nursery, eyes bright with relief as they locked on her friend in the shadows. The two had grown rather close after their Twolegplace adventure and with Mistyfoot knowing her past. 

Mistyfoot drew to a stop as her eyes adjusted and really took in her friend. Bluestars body hung limp from the mollys mouth. The old leaders face was frozen in a shocked look.

Wobbling slightly, Fireheart walked into the light. Many of the clan gasped but to her surprise, no questions were shouted her way. If anything, they seemed to have been expecting it and only saddness came over them. 

Redtail moved forward "Here." He murmured, trying to take Bluestars body from her. Fireheart backed away, ears pinned to her head before starting to limp once more. Gently, she laid Bluestar down next to Halftail.

Then she laid down next to the cold body, blinking around blurrily. Her thoughts were starting to mesh together from bloodloss. She couldn’t find it in herself to care much. 

"Fireheart where'd all this blood come from?" Dustpelt asked wearily, eyes locked on the wide trail from the camp entrance to where she was rested "It can't all be from Bluestar." His amber eyes started roaming her pelt for injuries, unable to see the wound on her belly, hip, and chest.

Flicking her eyes to the tom as the clan began to gather around her, she simply plopped to one side, exposing the horrendous wound to all her clanmates.

"Ravenfeather, Spottedleaf!" Cats began shouting out for the two medicine cats at once with Brightheart and Swiftstorm flinging snow aside frantically to get to leaf litter and pack it into her open skin to try and stop the bleeding. 

"What's happening?! Whats wrong with her?" Longtail was trying to stop any of the panicking cat to get answers before simply giving up and curling around Firehearts head. "Its fine, you'll be fine." He murmured, lapping her ear as Swiftstorm shoved more litter into her belly. 

"Thats cold." Fireheart slurred, shivering lightly. The sunlight reflecting off the snow burned her eyes, much too bright to be real and the voices around her grew dim and warped. 

Brightheart gave a choked purr "It's got snow on it mouse-brain, of course it's cold." She grinned shakily. Behind her, Mistyfoot was staring at Fireheart with fear and pity. The queen knew she wouldn't die but she still wished her friend wasn't suffering.

Firehearts light shivers intensfied, body unable to warm her with such little blood and the cold chill of leafbare. 

"B-bring W-Willowpelt." She chattered, reaching a paw out for her old foster mother. The gray molly was surrounded by her four birth kits, but Brindleface carefully carried her to lay beside Bluestar.

Fireheart tried to reach her head around and brush muzzles with her adoptive mother one last time but she suddenly felt incredibly strange. 

The medicine cats figures blurred around her as their warped voices called out. For a moment, she was tempted to respond but her world went dark.

Redtails eyes widened in horror as Ravenfeather screeched at the cats pressed around Fireheart "Back up, give her some space! Brackenfur get us some thyme, she's in shock." 

The cats cleared some, giving the rest in the clearing a plain view of Fireheart spasming on the ground, Ravenfeather had grabbed her and drug her away from the bodies as the she-cat flailed in circles, her paws paddling air. 

Her eyes were open and blown wide as her body jerked about. Vomit leaked from her muzzle and urine covered her hind legs.

A shriek sounded beside him "What's happening to her? Do something, help her!" Silverstream dashed by him, knocking his shoulder roughly in her haste. 

Longtail whipped around, flinging snow and snapping at her hard "Stay back!" He hissed, puffing up "You've done enough." 

Silverstreams blue eyes widened as the tom seemed to prepare to pounce on her "Move! She needs me!" The molly growled.

Longtails tail whipped back and forth "She's needed you for over a moon but you've been ignoring or snapping at her." He snarled "You don't get to step in now because you're afraid she might die and leave you with the guilt of being horrid to her. I'll take care of her now, just like i have been since you decided you were too good for her." He spat. 

Silverstream crouched to match him, eyes shining with bitter regret and anger, at herself or Longtail, Redtail didn't know. Her tail flicked back and forth, hind end wiggling as she prepared to strike."You know nothing about what's been going on between us, stand aside!" She hissed, swiping for his nose. 

Longtail jerked back, anger lighting his cloudy eyes "I know she's been trying to fix it while you've been blowing her off!" He yowl, taking a charge.

"That's enough!" Redtail snapped, coming between them. Longtail skidded to a halt before he hit him, panting. 

"We have enough to worry about without infighting. We might be attacked again, Bluestar is dead, and our strongest warrior, the one you two claim to care about, is injured. This is not the time for petty love squabbles." Redtail spat. The two tabbies were still glaring at eachother, though Longtail was looking a little too high up.

Finally Longtail snorted, curling close to a shuddering Fireheart. The mollys eyes were shut but her limps were shot out and stiff, trembling violently. 

Ravenfeather was pressing a spring of thyme under her tongue, his face creased in worry. He looked up at the sound. "It was a seizure Longtail. That's not Silverstreams fault." He said firmly

"Then what caused it?" The pale warrior growled. His muscles were still tense, rippling under his tabby pelt. Redtail could tell he was prepared to lash out in a moments notice. 

Ravenfeathers green eyes flicked away from him "A lot of things. Stress, sleep deprivation, bloodloss, whoever did this could've damaged her head and caused it. One thing is certain, she doesn't need to come to and find you two idiotic Fox-hearts fighting over her instead of helping to calm her!" He snapped, helping a grim Spottedleaf to fix a poultice into place over the large wound.

The tortieshell medicine cat glanced up at Redtail. "You need to pick a deputy and prepare to head to the moonstone brother. I'll be ready to travel as soon as I finish this." Fear bolted through Redtail. 

He had forgotten, in the chaos of things, that he was Thunderclans leader now. He needed to pick a deputy, to get the patrol back to guard camp while he was gone, make a nest in the den. His thoughts whirled with the new responsibility. He was leader, oh stars, he was leader.

He opened his mouth to order a cat to fetch the patrol when screeches sounded behind him. His ears lowered, it seemed the patrol was already back. Oakheart rushed past him, collapsing next to his mate and wailing. Beside him, Graystripe was at his sisters head, trying to soothe the molly in the commotion of the returning patrol.

Her eyes had flicked back open but she was gazing past everyone, groaning lightly "I can't see!" She wailed out thinnly. 

Silverstream pushed past a shocked Longtail, lapping at Firehearts head "It's okay, Ravenfeather will fix it." She mewed comfortingly, ignoring the glares she was receiving from Firehearts friends.

Longtails fur lifted in fear "Is she blind?" He asked shrilly. Spottedleaf shushed him with a glare, flicking five poppyseeds into the spotted mollys mouth. 

Only when she was sure the molly had swallowed them did she speak “Go to sleep Fireheart, you'll be able to see when when you wake up, you've been out for a while, it's just night now." The tortieshell lied. Fireheart didn't respond, only twitching a few more times. 

Redtails fur fluffed as she arched her head back, yowling loudly as the spasms began again. They didn't last nearly as long, ending abruptly when Firehearts eyes rolled back in her head, body going limp. 

Fear pulled tight in his chest, thinking he just watched the warrior die, until he saw the rise and fall of her chest. A collective sigh of relief from every cat filled the clearing. All except for a russet tom.

Oakheart turned toward the downed she-cat, shoving her shoulders roughly "What happened? What happened to her?!" He caterwauled. Redtail lurched forward but Tawnypaw and Snowpaw raced past him. 

the white tom head-butted Oakhearts side and knocking him away while Tawnypaw blocked him from getting any closer. "Stop, she's hurt!" The apprentice growled, swaying her tail to the bloody cobwebs wrapped around Firehearts body.

"Hurt, She's hurt? So what? Bluestar's dead!" He howled, trying to get around the brown she-cat. His paws skidded in the snow, spraying frost onto an unresponsive Fireheart. 

Redtail marched forward "Which makes me leader and as your leader I'm telling you to stand down." Oakheart hissed at him, claws working the cold ground. 

"She carried Bluestar back when she was heavily wounded, you've no right to blame her for this. Stars Oakheart, her insides were a whisker length from falling out of her belly and she still carried her home." Spottedleaf mewed "She'll be out for a while yet, but we'll know what happened if she wakes up."

"If?" Redtail asked hesitantly, ignoring Oakheart as he shoved past to curl next to Bluestar. Spottedleaf shook her head gravely, looking around at the gathered cats. 

Graystripes eyes were wide and pleading "You can save her, can't you?" The medicine cat sighed and suddenly Redtail realized how old they were. Gray whiskers were on both their muzzles, yet they were just beginning to walk the most difficult paths they'd ever had to trod on. Him as leader and her saving what seemed to be a gutted warrior.

Spottedleaf was quiet for a few more moments "This is very serious." She mewed finally "Infection, bloodloss, wound tearing, nerve damage. Theres a number of things that could be wrong or go wrong. Those seizures might have been from head trama, that in itself is an injury that might keep her from ever waking up." The tortieshell spoke as she gathered warriors to help move the huge molly to her den where it was warm.

Silverstream pressed tighter against the injured molly at the words. As Redtail passed them, he could hear her whispering to her former mate about how sorry she was and that as long as she woke up Silverstream would forgive her. 

He wouldn't ever sink to idle gossip but Starclan help him, he was as curious as the rest of the clan about what broke them up.

A pang of guilt hit him at his own thoughts. Fireheart was being carried away to what very well may be her final nest, Speckletail, Oakheart, Mousefur, and Graystripe were too grief-stricken to move, Bluestar his beloved leader and mentor was dead, a deputy needed picking and here he was thinking about gossip.

Slowly, he made his way into Bluestar's- his den, mind racing. So much needed to be done, especially with the camp destroyed. The attack had come out of nowhere, dozens of Bloodclan cats pouring in and attacking the first clan members they saw. 

Thunderclan had the advantage with training and home ground, but their enemy had still fought viciously, claiming five lives.

What he needed to do was show the clan strength. A pair of strong cats in charge would soothe them and give them hope. Of course, Redtails first choice for deputy would be Fireheart, despite her temper his little garlic-ball was still popular and admired for her strength and compassion in the clan. 

However, now she was weak with one paw in Starclan. He couldn't choose her only to have her die days later, the clan would be devastated.

He breathed in deeply, taking comfort in Bluestars stale sent. Who would she have picked? Mousefur would be a good choice though her apprentice died, but she was too distraught alongside Graystripe. 

Brackenfur was far too inexperienced and so was Swiftstorm. The former Riverclanners were opitions but Mistyfoot had no apprentice, Oakheart was aging and grief-stricken, and Silverstream was unpopular among the older cats.

Fustration lit through him and for a moment, he seriously considered naming Fireheart deputy anyway. The she-cat had survived far worse, surley she'd come back from this as well. Yet, he just as he thought that, another name flashed in his mind, seemingly by Starclans will.

Redtail tipped his head in consideration. A seasoned warrior and highly respected but he was, like Oakheart, aging. Redtails muzzle curled in a smile, he would last long enough for Fireheart to recover and take his place when he retired.

Nodding to himself, Redtail stood and stretched, making his way out of the den and up to highrock. How small the clan looked from up here! Taking a deep breath he called out his first summons. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" He yowled.

Slowly, the cats moved, flickering like sad shadows as they formed a ragged circle. Silverstream, Longtail, Snowpaw, and Graystripe were the only ones absent. Snowpaw excused for his disability and Graystripe watching from beside his mothers body. Redtails heart clenched at the image of his still sister but he continued on.

Irritation climbed his pelt at Silverstream and Longtail. The two were shoving at eachother, trying to get into the medicine den at the same time. It looked as though they hadn't even heard his summons. 

He opened his mouth, ready to rebuke them when Mistyfoot, Starclan bless her, grabbed hold of Silverstreams scruff and yanked her head to face Redtail while growling lowly at Longtail. Grumbling and flashing regretful glances back they settled on opposite side of the clearing. 

Redtail cleared his throat "Thunderclan, Bluestars death is a tragedy and though we will never forget her, we must move on with clan life." He called out. "And so, the time to appoint a new deputy has come."

"I say these words before Starclan so our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." He swallowed nervously as he noticed many cats shooting glances toward the medicine den with faces full of weariness. "Lionheart will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!"

The golden tabbys eyes widened and his mouth gaped "M-me?" He sputtered. Around him, joy bloomed in the downcast clan. 

"Lionheart! Lionheart!" They called out with approval. Redtail felt some anxiety slip away as he noticed Graystripes yellow eyes shining with pride. He was glad his choice brought the tom some happiness.

Had he not been so grief-stricken, Redtail most likely would've chosen him. The burly tom had suffered much in his short life and it had made him as wise as an elder for it but Redtail feared it had also killed the strength the warrior would need to succeed him as leader. How could he carry the burdens of a clan alongside his own?

Shaking the thought away, Redtail smiled at a purring Lionheart "You shall make a fine deputy." The golden tom nodded back at him as Redtail began to make his way down the stone path. 

Spottedleaf exited her den right as his paws hit the ground, face drawn with grave exhaustion. She smiled weakly as she saw Lionhearts warm welcome before turning to face Redtail.

"She might just make it." The medicine cat murmured, pressing her nose to his "Are you ready?" Redtail took a deep breath, nodding. 

The two spared only a few moments to accept the good graces of their clanmates and press their muzzles to their sisters cold body in farewell to her before leaving the camp.

Spottedleaf and him trotted quickly across their territory and onto the moor in a race against the steadily rising moon. 

Fear and doubt rose in him as the towering points of highstones loomed ahead, casting ominous shadows across the moor. "I don't know if i can do this." He whispered to his sister.

Spottedleaf stared back at him, her matching amber eyes lit with the knowledge only a medicine cat that's shared with Starclan possessed. 

Gently, she touched their noses together. "Have faith Redtail, Starclan has guided you here, they chose you for good reason." She murmured reassuringly. He gulped, not bothering to respond as a he faced Mothermouth, a sight he hadn't seen since his apprenticeship.

"We must not speak from this moment until we leave." Spottedleaf told him "When we reach the lit stone, lay down and touch your nose to it." Redtail nodded, purring gratefully as his kin rubbed her cheek against his comfortingly. 

Taking a deep breath, he plunged into the darkness behind Spottedleaf.

Cold air surged around him, as could as ice. The stone beneath his paws was frozen, the chill so strong it made his paws and legs ache up to his shoulders. 

He shuddered at the thought of sleeping on it. Darkness pressed in on him as she stumbled his way down the narrow tunnel, refusing to grant him even the slightest mercy of sight.

By the time they reached the Moonstone, glittering like millions of tiny stars, he had a new respect for Longtail after having nothing but his whiskers and scent to guide him. Narrowing his eyes against the brightness, he turned toward Spottedleaf.

The she-cat leaned forward, touching noses with him before tilting her head toward the stone. 

As Redtail padded toward the stone, his life played over in his mind from kithood to now, every battle, every piece of prey, every breath he took, every beat of his heart was for his clanmates and now he would make sure every life he lived for them as well.

He leaned forward and pressed his nose to the stone.

Instantly, the Moonstone vanished. The ground beneath him fell away, tossing him through open air until he landed, stumbling, on solid ground. 

The air was warm and the grass under his paws was lush, the very opposite of the end of leaf-fall chill that gripped the living forest. 

Four massive Oaks towered around him. Redtail looked around fearfully, Spottedleaf was gone and Starclan was nowhere to be found.

A whooshing started above him. Looking up, Redtail could only gape as the stars began spinning down toward him, twirling closer and closer to each other until it was a blaze of white fire that vanished as it touched the ground. 

The dazzling flames left cats behind as it died away, lining the hollow and staring at him with glowing eyes.

A voice rose up, one Redtail had never heard but knew like he knew himself as it was made up of all the voices of cats he had known and loved. "Welcome Redtail, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" It asked. 

The tom in question felt his earlier doubt melt away. This is what his destiny was always met to be "I am."

A brown and white tabby moved forth from among the gathered cats. Redtails heart clenched in anguish _'Mother!'_ Swiftbreezes paws hardly skimmed the ground as she gracefully bent to touch her nose to his head 

”With this life, i give you a mothers love.” She mewed gently. Redtail relaxed right before a bolt of pure fury shot down his spine, lifting his fur in its intensity as he dared any soul to try and harm the tiny, shadowed bundles at his paws. 

When it ebbed away he was left gasping for breath. That was only one life! How was he meant to endure eight more? A pale gray she-cat moved forward next. 

"Willowpelt." He whispered, searching her eyes for resentment. He should've been there, he should've saved her.

There was only love in his sisters unusual blue eyes "With this life, I give you judgement. Use it to see into the hearts of cats who may deceive you." She touched her nose to his head. 

The cats of all clans gathered around him, but he knew them all, what lie in their hopes and dreams no matter how they tried to tell him otherwise. In the distance however, there stood a lone cat on a hill, their secrets as hidden in the shadows as their face.

When his eyes opened, Willowpelt was gone. No cat had taken her place. "Down here!" A little voice squealed. Redtails eyes misted as he stared down at his grandson. The tiny tabby looked well but Redtail still grieved for him. 

He would've been three moons old by now. He had to stoop low so the tiny kit could touch his head "With this life, I give you acceptance. May you find it when the hardest of sacrifices must be made." He squeaked.

Redtail felt anger surge through him, a feeling of loss at something just out of his grasp swelling in his chest before it melted away into calm acceptance. 

Everything was done for a reason and some things had to be lost or given up for the better to come. Bumblekit trotted away and for a moment, Redtail could make out the faint image of the tabby as a tall, proud warrior following in the starlit pawsteps before it vanished.

Sandstorm was next. Redtails throat closed with emotion as he took in his only kit. It had taken so many tries for him and Brindleface to have a kit, only to have her snatched away in her youth. 

She pressed her nose to his head "With this life, i give you wisdom. May you use it to judge cats fairly, however weak or wrong they may be." She murmured.

Redtail clenched his teeth, groaning lightly at the pain. The weight of the life settled over him, feeling impossibly heavy. He knew, however, that the burden of wisdom would lighten with time. 

A small gray cat bounced from the crowd. Smiling happily, Cinderpelt touched her nose to his "With this life, I give you humility. Never forget you are the same as others and they feel just as you do." Her eyes twinkled.

The shapes of his clanmates raced past him, fighting the same battles, catching the same prey, guarding the same borders. They were one, he was not any more important than the cat next to him, they all served the same purpose, to care for eachother. 

A great white tom stepped forth next, bending to touch Redtails head "With this life I give you regret, all leaders make mistakes and know this life well. May you find the strength to bear the regrets you have and will have." Whitestorm rumbled, tone oozing bitterness

Redtail felt himself speed up, time moving so fast that he couldn't be bothered to worry about it. Only when it ended did he feel a horrid flash of regret, as if he had missed something important never to pass him by again. 

Gasping for air, he looked up at the seventh cat, an unfamiliar cat. The reek of kittypet flowed from her and a collar was wrapped around her neck.

"I am Hattie and with this life, I give you mercy. May you give it to all who need it and receive it from them in turn." A bolt of pure terror shot through him as her nose met his head. It was followed by a sharp pain for which he begged to end. 

The feeling faded and he couldn't help but feel pity for the she-cat padding away from him. Redtail knew he had experienced what the end of her life had been.

His amber eyes misted with emotion as he watched Bluestar, young and clear minded once more, prowl across the clearing toward him. No longer was she old and weak, Starclan had restored her to the cat she had been at the beginning of her long leadership. 

"My deputy." She purred, touching her nose to his head "With this life, I give you love. May it guide you on even your darkest days."

Warmth poured through him, flowing through every vein and bringing a safe feeling to consume him. Brindlefaces lovely features, a tiny ginger kit curled beside her belly, a lone kitten beside the thunderpath, an eager brown tabby apprentice, a laughing tortieshell shoving an herb at him, kind blue eyes watching him from highrock. 

All the cats he'd loved, both alive and dead, swarmed his mind. He'd never lose them, not truly, for they still had his love and he had theirs.

The soft glow faded away. Redtail opened his eyes and recoiled. He found himself staring at a large battle scarred ginger cat. 

The tom dipped his head to press his nose to Redtails forehead, a smirk on his face "I am Firestar, with this life I give you honesty. A clan is built on trust, there is no room for secrets." His leaf green eyes danced with untold wisdom "They can be deadly."

Pain laced through Redtail for the final time, the urge to speak so great yet he was unable to udder a sound. His tongue felt as if it was burned with the words he was holding back. 

When he opened his eyes, Firestar was gone. A glowing piece of night padded forward, eyes blazing white. With a smooth voice the Judge spoke.

"I hail you by your new name." They mewed strongly "Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of Starclan and have been granted guardianship of Thunderclan. Defend it well, care for all cats be they young or old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code, live each life with the knowledge we've bestowed upon you and that you've learned in life itself."

Around him, the countless rows of glowing cats began to cheer his new name with jubilant voices. The tom smiled as he listened to his ancestors support. 

They had trusted him to care for one of the clans, he would lose all nine lives before he disappointed them. Whatever doubts he had, whatever hardships he must face, he'd bear it all with his head held high.

For he was Redstar, leader of Thunderclan.


	26. Im running out of chapter name ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, passed a 100k words

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" Redstars summons brought Graystripes attention away from the den he was helping to repair. 

Pride lit him up as he shoved his head into the apperentice den, beckoning Mistlepaw forward "C'mon, it's time."

The gray tabbys eyes lit with excitement and she dashed from the den. Graystripe purred lowly, following his apprentice to the gathered clan. 

Redstar stood atop highrock, his eyes blazing with pride as he gazed down at the two cats in the center of the snow covered clearing.

Leafbare was in full force, scaring prey away and chilling all the warriors. This ceromony was a blaze of light in an otherwise dark time. 

Thunderclan had been under constant attack from Bloodclan in the last moon, but the cowards only slunk out to fight patrols. They would vastly outnumber them and shred the cats before vanishing back into the shadows.

Graystripes own scratches throbbed at the thought of those mange-pelts. They only made leafbare harder and weakened the desperately needed strong warriors. 

A greencough outbreak, starting with Dappletail, had swept the camp. So far it had claimed the life of Perchkit, who had barely recovered from kittencough, and infected several more, making the need for prey all the more necessary.

He snapped to attention at the sound of Redstar starting the ceromony. "Today we gather to witness two apprentices gain their warrior names. Mistlepaw, Snowpaw step forth." He called, signing as he spoke. 

The two apprentices padded forward, pelts shining in the gray leafbare light after being lovingly groomed by Speckletail. The elderly she-cat was watching from the sidelines, bursting with pride.

"I, Redstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and i commend them as warriors in their turn. Mistlepaw, Snowpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" Redstar continued.

Graystripes tail quivered with excitement as Mistlepaw turned to her brother, baring her teeth and flashing her claws in a quick swipe before she rested it back on the ground and jerked it up to her muzzle to bite lightly. 

After, she zigzagged it through the air, making a thud when it hit the ground and lifted it back up slightly, mimicking the strike of lighting that made thunder and flicking her ear three times in question. 'Battle and hunt for Thunderclan?'. It was the best they could do to ask the sacred question.

Snowpaw nodded seriously, blue eyes shining with loyalty as he looked at the cats around him. Graystripe leaded forward as Mistlepaw raised her chin proudly "I do." She mewed strongly, no doubt within her tone. 

Redstar grinned back at them "Then by the powers of Starclan i give you your warrior name. Mistlepaw from this moment on you will be known as Mistlenose. Starclan honors your lightheartedness and ambition, we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." 

He hopped down to touch his nose to her head. Mistlenose licked his shoulder respectfully before backing away to make room for her brother. Redstar turned to him, opening his mouth but Snowpaw held up his paw to stop him. 

His ear flicked three times as offended gasps rang around. Graystripes own ears pricked forward, confusion lighting through him. It was considered a personal slight against a leader to interrupt a ceromony.

Snowpaw lifted his paw in three quick points before patting his chest over his heart and flicking his ear three times once more. 

Pity swelled in Graystripe, he, Silverstream, Lionheart, and Brindleface had all been sharing the toms training for the last moon after Firehearts injury but of course he would want his first mentor to witness his ceromony. She was the only other cat beyond his mother to believe in him after all.

"Speckletail, can you explain that she's not strong enough to leave the medicine den yet?" He called to the retired queen. She nodded, waving her tail to get the white toms attention before running a paw from her belly to her mouth and letting it hit the ground then signing Firehearts name. 

Snowpaw shook his head in fustration, turning back to Redstar and moving a paw side to side, he then patted his chest once more.

Though the meaning avoided Graystripe, Redstars eyes lit with understanding and a purr boomed from his chest as he nodded. "By the powers of Starclan i grant you your warrior name. Snowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Snowheart. Starclan honors your Hopefulness and determination, we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."

Redstar pressed his nose to Snowhearts head and the white warrior licked his shoulder respectfully as he'd seen his sister do. 

Graystripe joined in the cheers, signing the new deaf warriors name shakily as he cheered for them both "Snowheart! Mistlenose! Snowheart! Mistlenose!"

"In accordance with our traditions, they will hold silent vigil tonight." Redstar announced. He backed away from the two new warriors and they were swarmed by their three living kin. Goldenflower, Speckletail, and Lionheart pressed against them, mewing congratulations.

Graystripe came up behind Mistlenose, butting her shoulder affectionately. "I'm so proud of you!" He purred, rubbing his cheek against hers "I know you'll be a wonderful warrior." Bound by her silent vow, Mistlenose could only purr back at him, eyes shining with gratitude.

Backing away from them, the burly tom made his way to the medicine den to tell his sister about the ceromony. 

Pushing into the clearing, he wrinkled his nose. The stench of sickness flowed from the mouth of the cave, hacking sounding from within. Steeling himself, he pushed into the den.

Mistyfoot lifted her head first, eyes streaming, and gave a gentle rasp. The queen had lost her voice after days of coughing and wailing for her lost son. He smiled at her weakly, looking at the other infected. Dappletail, Fernpaw, Swiftstorm, and Brindleface were all curled in nests, their every breath a wheezing struggle.

Carefully, he moved around them, going to the back of the cave where a large spotted molly was rolled on her side in her nest, green eyes watching him expectantly. Once he made it to her side, he plopped down on his hind-end, smiling at her brightly.

"Snowheart, a strong name for a strong warrior." He told her. The molly blinked her sticky eyes a few times, a slow smile spreading over her muzzle. 

Then she purred loudly, the smile on her drawn and tired face becoming small. "A fine name, I wish I could've been there." She croaked. Graystripes belly clenched at the rasp in her mew. 

She had been one of the first Greencough victims and though she'd recovered, there was a time when the clan was already choosing a spot to bury the large molly.

He shook his head "He understands that you're too sick to be out in the cold." He murmured reassuringly. 

Fireheart rolled her eyes "I'm fine now, my wound is almost healed and the Greencough has gone. Ravenfeather is just overprotective." She whispered lowly, mirth lighting her eyes as she glanced at the little black tom.

Fireheart glanced back at the gray tom when she heard him huff. "He just wants you to be as strong as possible before you start going on patrols again. Bloodclan is still lurking about, it wouldn't do well for you to be caught by one of them while weak." He said firmly. 

Rage lit under Firehearts pelt at the name but she didn't show it. Her plan wouldn't work if she let them know just how revenge thirsty she was.

Fireheart nodded as if she completely agreed, steering the subject back to Snowheart "I heard Ashpaw and Tawnypaw joking about Redstar naming him Snow _tail_ the other day. I'm so relieved he didn't." She wheezed. 

Graystripes ears flicked up "Why? Snowtails not a bad name. Warriors get named for appearance a lot, me for example." He mewed defensively.

"It's not a bad name but I don't think i could've stopped myself from calling him Meltedtail." Fireheart chuckled raspingly. 

Graystripe cuffed her over the ear "That's awful!" He said, snickering along anyway. Fireheart smiled at him, standing to stretch. She was careful not to pull too tightly at her wound, even though it had healed to no deeper than a moderate scratch.

She sighed as she looked at it. Another scar to the bunch. The line stretched across her body was completely hairless "I'm gonna be bald by the time I'm an elder!" She groaned, leaning against her brother. 

He winced, not amused in the slightest "Please don't joke like that." He grumbled, "We were all worried you would die."

Guilt flashed through her "Sorry, just trying to cheer you up." She mumbled "Can you help me to the dirtplace?" She'd wasted enough of this moon lounging about in the medicine den. It was time. 

Graystripe nodded, getting a quick okay from Ravenfeather then boosting her shoulder. Fireheart groaned mentally. He refused to let her step away and even went so far as to force her to rest when she lifted herself into a sitting position.

Despite what the clan thought, she was perfectly capable of moving. She was healthy except for the semi deep wound left behind. 

Carefully, the pair made their way from the den, Fireheart stopped briefly to press her nose to Mistyfoots head "He's safe in Starclan." She murmured, knowing her words were no comfort.

The queen gazed back at her with heartbreak before turning away, face twisted in pain. Fireheart sighed and went back to leaning against Graystripe. 

"Hurry up and come back, we don't want you straining yourself!" Spottedleaf called out, tone leaking with worry. Fireheart huffed, grumbling with annoyance as her brother helped her from the medicine den.

She lit up some as she spotted her former apprentice sitting proudly on the warriors side of camp. The feeling was mutual as the toms face brightened when he saw her limping out of the den. 

Snowheart charged over to her, only skidding to a stop when Graystripe held out a paw. The burly toms yellow eyes were wide and scared as he curled around Firehearts front protectivly to shield her chest wound from any harm.

"Graystripe," She murmured "Its fine, he just wanted to touch noses with me." The tom didn't move for a few more moments but then he backed away some, watching like a hawk as Snowheart reared up to boop noses with Fireheart. She purred loudly, pressing her nose to his ear and covering his face in congratulatory licks.

He purred back, lifting a paw to touch her chin. Fireheart smiled back at him when he did. It was a sign he made and while she didn't know the exact meaning, she believed it to mean 'thank you.' Backing away, she leaned back against Graystripe, nodding to the dirtplace to let Snowheart know she had to go. 

His ears drooped some but he nodded and turned, heading back where Mistlepaw sat "What name did she get?" Fireheart murmured, raising her tail to the tabby as the new warrior nodded at her respectfully. 

"Mistlenose." His yellow eyes twinkled with pride.

Fireheart smiled, testing the name before she slipped into the dirtplace "Hurry up! I don't want you straining yourself." Graystripe fretted. Fireheart could see his shadow flickering as he paced outside. Guilt pierced her chest but she ignored it. 

Moving quickly and quietly, she vanished into the hole in the dirtplace used to clear it out. Her lip curled at the scent. The gorse pulled at her fur and skin harshly but she pushed on anyway until she stood in the forest.

Hardening her aching heart she began the long walk to Twolegplace, quickly rubbing into some Toadstools to hide her scent. A question was burning in her mind, one she wouldn't get answers to in the forest. 

Blight had agreed to leave Bluestar in peace and it had made no sense to Fireheart on why she'd go back on her word. She'd had all four clans infront of her and a well-cared for, strong Bloodclan at her back. If Blight wanted to drive them off, she could've moons ago.

Instead the clan was faced with underpawed attack methods that were deliberately weakening the clan. Fireheart was no fool, she knew the game being played. 

Bloodclan would continue to attack until Thunderclan was at its weakest then drive them out and possibly kill anyone too weak to run.

Once they had Thunderclan driven off, they'd move to Shadowclan or Riverclan and steadily force out the rest of the clans. Fireheart growled lowly at the thought, carefully hopping the first fence into Twolegplace, wincing as her wound pulled. She didn't regret leaving Starclan early that time but she sure had paid for it.

Starclan had been silent since then, even when Greencough had claimed her briefly on a cold night, alone in her nest. 

Awakening in the meadow, she'd expected someone, anyone to guide her but they had not been there to greet her. Only nightmares stalked her sleep and deaths now, flashes of her feral version attacking or killing her clanmates. 

If Fireheart had to guess, it was The Judge warning her against telling more cats about her secret, but why? 

Silverstream she understood, the molly knew all her weak points and could hit every one hard enough to send her over the edge but most of her other clanmates didn't know much about her or her insecurities.

She shook her head as a paw slipped on the narrow fence, she needed to focus. Falling and hurting herself would force her to turn back. Ravenfeather and Graystripe would never let her out of their sight after that. 

Or this. She could already hear the scoldings they had surely begun to plan as soon as they’d realized she was gone. 

Opening her mouth, she tasted the air to make sure she was at the right Twoleg den. Catching Henry's scent confirmed she was in the right yard. Fireheart slipped off the fence carefully, landing in some thick though leafless bushes to wait. 

It wasn't long before Henry pushed himself out of the cat-flap, stretching and grumbling about the cold.

"Psst." She hissed "Henry, over here!" Fireheart didn't want the Twolegs to see her, if push came to shove, she didn't think she'd be able to outrun them. 

The tabby toms ears pricked abd he swivled his head around, eyes widening when he saw her. "Fireheart? What are you doing here?"

She poked her head out briefly to touch noses with him "I need your help." She ducked back into the bush, watching the entrance to his den wearily. 

Henrys eyes lit up "Sure, what do you need?" He purred "Is it a place to stay? I know winter is hard in the forest, you can eat at my den if want, my Twoleg shouldn't mind."

Cringing at the thought, Fireheart shook her head "I need help to find a cat." She explained. The toms eyes widened, his short, soft fur fluffing out in the cold. 

It was almost enough to hide his raised hackles. “Why, you don't plan on hurting anyone, do you?" He glanced her up and down wearily. 

"No, She's been hurting me and my clan actually. Her name is Blight." She paused, Henry had backed away at the name, his fluffed out fur had become gorse stiff and three times its normal size while his amber eyes flushed with fear.

"Listen I'd love to help you, really i would, but Bloodclan is something no born kittypet goes near. They don't like us and most of the time, they'll kill us if they get the chance." He shuddered violently "You shouldn't go lookin for her Fireheart, just go home."

"No Henry." She growled "That vile she-cat sent a patrol that killed my mother, my foster mother, and almost killed me." The toms face contorted with horror when she stepped out of the bushes and he could see the long semi healed wound.

"She's been sending patrols that attack cats by outnumbering them. I won't stand for it anymore, I'm confronting her and if she says she wants the forest then she'll have to fight us head on to get it." She mewed strongly, hopping onto the fence "Thank you for trying to help, but I must be on my way."

"Goodluck then, be safe!" Henry solemnly called to her, vanishing into his den with his tail still bushed. Fireheart shook her head. He acted as if the mere mention of Bloodclan would bring them. Though that'd make her task much easier.

She padded across the fences for a long time even as it began to drizzle, watching as kittypets and Twolegs milled about. 

Some saw her and gaped, twolegs would swing their paws toward her and cats would run with their tails bushed, screeching for their housefolk. She didn't let it bother her, at least they were leaving her alone.

Fireheart paused once she saw a bird perched upon a branch in a garden. Her belly rumbled and after a thought, she crouched and snuck up behind it. A quick lunge later and she was laid in the garden, eating a rather plump bird. 

She'd have to come back through here and catch another for the clan. Brightheart was going to kit any day now and would benefit from Greenleaf plump prey. Once nothing but bone was left she sighed and began to wash herself, annoyed by the now heavy rain.

Standing and stretching, she looked up and met the eyes of a scared Twoleg. It was jabbing one of its paws at her, mewing to a group of grey pelted Twolegs. One of the greypelts nodded, cautiously starting to approach her. 

Firehearts pelt pricked, her neck aching and breath going short at tge object in its hand. The strange contraption looked far too much like a fox trap for her comfort and it was aimed right for her head.

The grey pelt tensed as she arched her back, hissing. Her ears flattened, blocking out its reassuring coos as she let out low warning growls, swiping whenever it got too close. 

Finally, it lunged forward in an attempt to loop the fox trap around her head. "Leave me alone!" Fireheart yowled, leaping onto a fence.

A few of the other greypelts gave chase as she dashed away, dipping and swerving through alleys and gardens. A couple of times, they came close to catching her as her wound hindered her escape but Fireheart always found a twist to turn around and avoid them. 

Eventually, she managed to loose them by hiding in a deserted Twoleg den. Shaking her head at their poor tracking abilities, Fireheart left and quickly climbed a fence to get her whereabouts.

Grunting, she leapt down onto a slippery stone path. Fireheart had watched twolegs and their dogs walk on it, weary of the monsters roaring by but the horrid creatures seemed to avoid this path as well as the forest. She was mostly certain it was safe.

She padded around a house, jaws gaping for a whiff of Bloodclans scent and her ears pricked for even the slightest sound of reinforced claws scrapping the hard stone ground. She'd find them eventually, either by herself or with the help of a loner who hated them as well.

Instead of the sounds of Bloodclan, her large ears picked up a panicked wail "Help! Please mom, help us!" A voice caterwauled. Firehearts pelt prickled, it was the telltale high tone of a kit in trouble. Breaking into a sprint she followed the cries around a few corners, coming face to face with Sasha.

The she-cats front half was poked through a broken window, desperate cries ringing from her mouth "Grab my paw, Grab my paw!" She yowled. Firehearts blood rushed faster, two tiny kits were at her paws, watching anxiously and she had a sinking feeling a third was through the window.

Sasha backed away, a wail rising in her chest. Fireheart heard sloshing within the house and realized it had flooded with the rain. Oh Starclan, she did **not** want to do this but how could she let a kit drown when she knew how to swim?

She didn't waste time talking to the small family, rushing by them and plunging into the house. Cold water surged around her, engulfing her up past her head. She opened her eyes, trying to see in the dark liquid but there was no light and the water stung her sensitive eyes, forcing them closed.

Terror tried to take her mind with dark flashes of Riverclan and the gorge but she shoved them aside, focusing on paddling through the murky water. If a kit was in here, the cold and drowning would kill it fast. 

She didn't have time to be scared. A few heartbeats passed and she began to feel the need for air grow too strong. Just as she decided it was too late and to breach the surface, her paw bumped against a weakly thrashing lump.

Fireheart almost screeched with joy, quickly sinking her teeth into the kits scruff. It wasn't heavy but Firehearts soaked pelt and large body made it a difficult swim to the window where a wailing Sasha was curled around the two other kits.

Clawing her way from the den, she laid the kit, that she could now see was a black tom, on the ground and began to lick his fur backwards to try and warm him. 

For a long, dreadful moment there was no response but then he turned, vomiting a mouthful of water and weakly opening his bright green eyes "Mama?" He rasped, gazing around dazedly.

Fireheart nearly crumbled in relief. She picked him up, looking to a gaping Sasha "C'mon, we need to get them somewhere sheltered so they can get warm and dry." She growled, shouldering past the she-cat to pick up one of the other kits. 

She very intentionally picked up Mothwing, not wanting to be anywhere near the future Hawkfrost.

Sasha picked up Hawkfrost, staring at her with huge thankful eyes "You saved him.." she breathed, brushing up against Fireheart and looking at her with glowing admiration. 

The large she-cat looked away uncomfortably, padding alongside the tan molly who seemed to try to get closer to her. Concern lifted Firehearts fur.

She padded closer, Morningflowers face flashing in her mind. Sasha had almost lost the black tom, it was no surprise to Fireheart that she wanted to be as close to him as possible. Sasha led her into a den made of thick branches, gathering Hawkfrost between her paws to groom his wet pelt.

Fireheart grunted in annoyance as her hind end was forced to stay out of the den to make room for the others. Placing her burdens down between her paws, she began to groom them as well, smiling faintly at the memories of grooming Tawnypaw when she was a kit.

"I've never seen a cat like you!" Mothwing shrilled, looking up at her with wide eyes. The beautiful kits face glowed with admiration as she studied Firehearts strange form intently. 

Hawkfrost was gazing at her like she was a Starclan cat of legend "You saved Tadpole! How did you get him out of the water?" He asked, tail stick straight in amazement. Fireheart cringed _'Leave me alone, Murderkit!'_

"I swam." She clipped shortly, grooming a still shocked Tadpole as he burrowed closer to her chest, eyes wide with fear. 

"Can you teach us?" Mothwing begged, her face pleading. The old, studying look she’d worn only moments ago was washed away by her kit-like curiosity. "That way we won't need saving next time!"

"Moth, Hawk, stop badgering Fireheart!" Sasha snapped, roughly rasping her tongue down 'Hawks' back. A thought had occured to Fireheart at the golden she-kits words. 

Firestar had never come to Twolegplace after the Bloodclan battle. Looking down, she met Tadpoles bright eyes and thought for a moment that they might've been thinking the exact same thing.

He was supposed to have died in there.

Glancing back up wearily, she sighed. This whole trip was a disaster and she _still_ didn't know where Bloodclan was. 

"So what are you doing out of your territory Fireheart and hows Tawny? Is she eating well? Is she happy?" Sasha shot off once she was done groom a squirming Hawk.

"Who's Tawny?" Tadpole mewed weakly as Fireheart bundled him alongside his siblings so she could groom her own soaking pelt. 

"My daughter and she's doing excellent." Fireheart mewed, staring down Sasha. The molly turned away, ears pinned to her head as she avoided Firehearts intense eyes.

Fireheart sighed, lapping a her chest and wincing at her wound stinging. "As for what I'm doing out of Thunderclan terriory, I'm trying to find a group of cats that call themselves Bloodclan. I need to speak with their leader." She explained "They wear collars spiked with teeth and some have reinforced claws, have you seen anyone like that?"

She deflated when Sasha shook her head sadly "Sorry, I haven't." Fireheart groaned, She was never going to find Blight! 

"We have!" Hawk exclaimed excitedly, rushing up to Fireheart and placing his tiny paws on her muzzle. The great molly tensed, breath shortening. As gently as she could manage, she pushed him back.

"It's true, we have!" Tadpole mewed, coming up to stand next to his brother. Hawk pressed against him, looking up at his big brother as if he would vanish in a moment. 

Behind them, Moth nodded "They told us to scram." She shuddered, tucking close to one of Sashas cream paws. 

"When was this?!" Sasha demanded, looking at her kits incredulously. The tan molly was tense in their damp home of sticks, her emotions torn between fear, anger, and embarrassment under Firehearts judging gaze. 

Tadpole shrunk some “Right before we went into the twoleg den.” He whispered brokenly. Moth and Hawk pressed against him, all three kits growing silent and solemn. 

While Fireheart longed to see them cheered up as she hated sad kits, she wanted to find Bloodclan more. "Where did you see them?" She asked gently "It's very important i find them by sundown." 

The kits glanced away shyly before Tadpole stepped forth, chest puffed out "Go back to the twoleg den were you saved me, hop over the side fence and keep going straight." He directed, shuddering lightly at the memory of the den.

Fireheart purred, touching her nose to the tiny toms head in thanks. Looking back up, she stood quickly "I must go. If Tadpole starts getting sick from the water, bring him to Thunderclan, I'll ensure he's cared for." She briefly touched noses with Sasha. The she-cats eyes were distant, worry deep in them, but at Firehearts words they brightened.

"Yes, I'll be sure to." She murmured, gathering her yawning kits close. Their nest left much to be desired. From what Fireheart could see, the kits were laying on a few old scraps of damp moss and twoleg trash. 

They were watching Fireheart prepare to leave sadly "Can't you stay a bit longer?" Moth asked softly. 

Fireheart shook her head "I'm not supposed to be here anyway dear, my mother," her throat clenched tight "was hurt very bad and I'm here to make sure the cats who hurt her don't come back and hurt anyone else from my clan."

"If it was for your friends, why aren't you supposed to be here? Don't they want to be safe?" Hawk tipped his head, confusion on his face. 

Fireheart swallowed harshly "Yes but I was injured as well and they thought i was too hurt to go." She pushed on before they could ask more "Now I must go, be good and listen to your mother. Wouldn't want anyone having to come save you all again." She mewed

Cursing, she shoved herself through the small exit and began to pad away, heading back toward the twoleg den. "Fireheart!" She turned, finding Hawk staring at her with twinkling ice blue eyes "I'll help you like you helped Tadpole someday!" He squealed, tail stuck up with pride.

Firehearts heartbeat sped up as Sasha quickly drug the kit back into the den. What exactly had she changed by saving that kit? She was afraid to find out.

Shaking her head she continued on, grunting with pain. The swim had strained her wound and she could feel blood beginning to slowly drip down her legs. It wasn't long before she had passed the flooded den and ventured into the territory beyond, picking up the rank scent of Bloodclan.

Her belly tightened fearfully as she padded along. Eyes peered at her, both curious and fearfully from dark alleys. Fireheart lowered her head submissively as she passed an alley where the sounds of mewing could be heard and milky scent flowed from. 

Many cats were hovered near its entrances, snapping at her if they felt she was too close. They didn't back down at her lowered head, but their tense shoulders relaxed some.

She wandered aimlessly around the area asking a few cats here and there if they'd seen the Bloodclan leader to which they'd say they hadn't and pad away quickly, glancing over their shoulders at her. She growled with fustration as she continued on, jaws gaping for a whiff of Blights scent. 

Finally, the scent she knew better than her own hit her tongue, flowing from a shadowed area behind a massive stone twoleg den.

Two white cats had their back was facing her, deep in conversation. Fireheart stumbled in amazement as she recongized one of their scents. 

"Glacier?" She asked hesitantly, both the toms whipped around to face her, the one named Glacier stepping forward "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

It was the first time Fireheart had seen his face, which was narrow and smudged with black patches that ran over big amber eyes but 

Fireheart wasn't looking at his face, she was staring at the tom next to him, a fluffy white tom with deep blue eyes who was watching Fireheart shiver with concern.

It had been so long, such a long time that she'd almost forgotten the exact curve of his chin, or how his tall ears had tabered to gentle points before they were shredded in battle. Oh how Fireheart had missed her dear nephew's face. 

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" Cloudtail asked, coming to stand beside Glacier, nodding to him "My littermate can take you to see Slash, she knows some about herbs and might be able to patch up that wound."

For a few heartbeats, Fireheart could say nothing. Her heart was in her throat, emotion welling in her eyes, she thought he'd been _gone_ but here he was, a completely different yet the same tom. 

She took a deep breath to gather herself and shook her head "No, no thats fine uhhh.." she trailed off, looking at him uncertainly. She knew him keeping the name she knew him by would be too much to hope for.

His ears pinned down and Glacier snorted, bumping his shoulder. Fireheart tipped her head as the white tom sighed "Marsh, my name is Marsh." He insisted quietly, fur prickling with embarrassment as his brother smirked at him. 

"No, no it isn't. At least not completely." The black and white tom purred. Glacier took a breath when he heard Fireheart choke and his amber eyes widened, worry filling him. That was the same scent Brightheart carried!

Fireheart swallowed at Cloudtails new name, it wasn't an unusual name _'but it wasn't his!'_ she thought mournfully. She shook her head, still staring at him as she began to stutter out her reason for being here

"Uh, Sorry, I'm just tired. I've been looking around all day, I came here to see a specific cat." She was about to elaborate when a thump sounded above her. 

Startled she glanced up, her eyes widening when they caught sight of the brown tabby sitting upon a wet 'dumpster' as one of the other Bloodclan cats had called it. Glacier and Marsh backed away quickly, fading into the huge gathering crowd of Bloodclan cats.

Blight stared down at Fireheart without a hint of the joyful delight she'd had after killing Tigerclaw. 

Her green eyes were hard and angry, piercing through her kin as she lashed her stiff kinked tail. Firehearts fur lifted in terror as the she-cat smirked cruelly, opening her mouth to speak.

"I believe that'd be me?" She purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear enough or some of y'all forgot the signs, Snowheart asked Redstar to name him after Fireheart.
> 
> And HAH! You all thought you knew who cloudtail was but i pulled a quick one on ya!


	27. Birds of a feather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait, i started a job at a factory so im bushed.

Fireheart swallowed as she met eyes with Blight, the cat who was yet wasn't her dear sister. "Yes, it is." She mewed, jutting out her chin defiantly. A grumble of reluctant respect echoed in the filthy ally in response. 

Blights ear flicked in repressed annoyance "Well why didn't you just come visit my den instead of my sons?" She hissed.

Fireheart looked around at the rows upon rows of Bloodclan cats, taking great satisfaction in the fact that around six were looking at her with sheer petrification. 

That was the number of cats she'd guess were needed to drag her limp, dead body into a hole. Looking back up to Blight, she swung her tail to indicate the large clan.

"Seems like I wouldn't have been welcome anymore than I was in this den." She mewed. The tabby leaders face contorted in rage, claws locking around the edge of the dumpster. 

"What business do you have thats so important you spend half a day slinking around my territory?" She hissed angrily "I said we'd leave you in peace, I expected the same in return!"

Firehearts eyes stretched wide, jaws gaping at the audacity of this cat. Peace. Attacking them, killing their cats, it was their way of being _peaceful_. 

A hysterical laugh bubbled from her chest as a broken smile stretched across her face "Peace? How dare you call what you've done," her laughter cut off, turning into a snarl as she spat out the last word like it was a curse _"Peace."_

Blight had gained an uneasy expression at her laugh but when she heard Firehearts accusation, she bristled "I've left your savage clans alone!" She insisted, rage filling her tone "Mickie, get her out of here!" 

A black she-cat moved forward, amber eyes shining nervously. The way she moved was incredibly familar and it didn't take but a moment for Fireheart to place it.

"You think I'm lying? That you can get away with attacking us?" Fireheart snarled at the shell of her sister then glared down at Mickie "Tell me, have you any kin thats been missing? Maybe a black tom with amber eyes, reinforced claws?" Her gaze swung around the gathered cats "A gray and white molly with amber eyes? Anyone?"

No one padded from the crowd and Mickie went to stand infront her "Thats Buck and Mazi." The black she-cat told her "My brother and a former loner, how do you know they've been missing? We haven't seen them for a moon."

She felt guilt but only for a moment. Buck had killed her and Mazi would've if given the chance, they'd killed themselves the second they set paw on Thunderclan terriory.

Fireheart looked from her to glare up at Blight "They're dead. They joined a patrol that ambushed me and Bluestar. I fought against them and struck Mazi in the throat by accident when she hit my side, I had been aiming for her shoulder." She explained "Buck on the other paw." She turned snarling at Mickie.

"I snapped his neck but if its any comfort to you," she reared to sit on her back legs and exposing the long leaking wound to the horrified Bloodclan cats "He got me pretty good before he went." 

Mickie looked stunned "Buck was a good cat, he wouldn't do something like that!" She yowled, voice cracking. She shuffled back a bit, wincing as her paw caught on a shard of twoleg rubbish.

"He did, his grave is proof enough of that." 

Blight looked enraged "You killed two of my cats?!" She yowled, swinging her tail. The group of Bloodclan cats circled closer around her, growling. 

Fury pooled white hot in Firehearts belly "You killed **six** of mine." She spat "They attacked our camp with dozens of warriors and killed four of our elders, a queen, and Bucks patrol killed _Bluestar_!" She shrieked, no longer caring if they attacked or not.

Blight froze, her paw raised in a half signal to attack "What?" She murmured, looking at Fireheart incredulously. 

"The patrol that attacked me killed her, they thought they killed me as well. Dumped both of us in a ditch without a hint of remorse." Fireheart growled, nodding to a fluffed up tortieshell "Why do you think some of these cats are so scared of me?"

Blight was simply staring at her, face blank with shock. "What is going on here?" A voice demanded as a cat shoved their way to the front of the crowd. Almost instantly, Fireheart felt her feral instinct lurch, trying to take over

"You." She chuckled, slowly turning to face Jaggedtooth. Her huge claws scratched the ground threateningly as she turned. Many of the bloodclan cats payed it no mind, but Jaggedtooth had his eyes locked on them fearfully. 

The tom puffed up, backing away from her "Y-you were dead!" He yowled shrilly "Buck gutted you, your insides were on the forest floor!" A wall of cats built behind him, forcing him to stare at the furious mountain of a cat.

Jaggedtooth gulped as he stared at her snarling face. She had died, he knew it. When they'd pulled her across that road, her insides had stayed where she'd fallen, there was just no way. As his fur puffed up even more, a memory from his kithood swept over his mind.

_"Mama, what happened to dad?" He asked the sad molly a few days after his dad had stopped moving. He'd strayed too close to the road and been knocked aside by a car._

_He didn't get back up. Gemini bent to lap at her only surviving kits head "He's gone sweetie." She mumured, burying her nose into his ginger fur, so like her sweet mates._

__

_"Well, whens he gonna come back?" Snag asked curiously, hopping onto his mothers side. He flipped over, snagging her tail as it flicked by and gnawing on it gently._

_Gemini sighed "He won't. Most cats don't come back from the dead." She mewed sadly. She glanced around their den in quiet dispair._

_It was a drain opening and clear for the most part but now they had no one to provide prey and would be forced to move the next time it stormed. How was she meant to keep her precious son alive in these conditions?_

_Snag batted at her face to get her attention, waiting until she locked eyes with him to click his tongue questioningly "Most?" He tipped his head in confusion. Gemini glanced at him uncertainly._

__

__

_"My mother used to tell me a story of the clan cats. She said she once saw one come back to life after a vicious battle with a dog, just so he could finish it off before dying once more." She explained._

 _Snags fur fluffed out, he knew of the clan cats, all loners and rogues did but what kind of power could they have to deny death itself? Gemini gathered him close to her belly, purring._

__

__

_"So remember my precious son, don't ever do anything to a clan cat that infuriates them before they die. It may just be enough for them to come back for revenge."_

__

As Jaggedtooth replayed that memory, he realized that Fireheart had cried out when he'd killed that useless old fleabag. 

She snarled and bubbled her last breath, clinging to life and glaring hatred at him before going still and limp. His breathing picked up as he backed away from her, she'd come back for him!

"I-I didn't mean to kill he-" He started to lie in a desperate attempt to calm the she-cat down. She was going to kill him! She’d come back and now she wouldn’t rest until she’d had her vengeance! 

Firehearts pelt bristled and she crouched down low, a sneer on her face "Do I look idiotic to you? I saw you sink your teeth into her throat, into my mothers throat!" She snarled.

Jaggedtooth gulped harshly, there was bloodlust in her eyes and her voice had changed, becoming a mix of a mew and what sounded like a harsh fox rasp. 

"Save your pathetic lies for a deaf cat, they're the only ones who'd believe them. Did you really think you could just dump our bodies and leave to lead patrol after patrol onto our territory? Did you really believe that I would just roll over and let you?" She cackled "Oh poor Jaggedtooth, did you really think someone as pathetic and cowardly as you and your lackies could kill me?"

"Enough! Jaggedtooth what is she mewing on about?" Blight demanded, her face a mix of annoyance and grief. 

Instead of fear, he looked around seeing many of the cats that followed him, that agreed the forest should be theirs and felt his confidence bloom "She's talking of _my_ clans effort to take the forest." He hissed.

Fireheart snarled at him but it was nothing compared to Blights yowl of rage "She speaks the truth?!" The tabby boomed, leaping to the hard ground to stand beside Fireheart "You killed elders and a queen? You've led patrols into their territory after i said we were to leave? With what cats?" The molly was spitting mad, pacing back and forth angrily.

Fireheart butted in "With yours." She told the Bloodclan leader, calming down some. She was just as shocked as Blight, it had never occured to her that the cruel molly might not know of the attacks "They wear collars and carry Bloodclan scent."

Jaggedtooth smirked arrogantly "We've been weakening Blunderclan for a moon, soon enough we'll have them weak enough to drive out then we'll take the rest of the land." 

Blight was simply staring at him, her face devoid of emotion "Who follows him?" She mewed calmly to the crowd.

Fireheart tensed gazing around as the clan shuffled and heaved, splitting down the middle with loyal cats behind Blight and renegades behind Jaggedtooth. 

Blight looked over the cats behind him, face overcome with genuine hurt and heartbreak "How could you all? After everything I've done for you?" She rasped, ears lowered. Many of the cats simply grinned but a few looked away, guilt shimmering in their eyes.

"Get out." Jaggedtooth startled "What?" He asked dumbly. "Get out." Blight repeated "You care not for the prey or territory I've given you, for the nights i sat beside you keeping you warm next to a dead loved one, for the comfort I've given to your mothers and fathers as kittypets when they aged, for the protection of your kits. None of it means anything to you, so you can't have it."

Fireheart felt her heart clench in pity, remembering how it felt to find some of her clanmates had trained in the dark forest. They had come back however, she couldn't imagine how having that betrayal be real must feel. 

Blights tone was flat as she continued "You wish to take forest territory? Then go. Take it. But I won't allow you to stay on mine while you do. Get. Out."

Fireheart started "Uh no, don't take it, I live there Blight!" She growled, turning her attention back to the uneasy followers of Jaggedtooth. At her glare some wilted "I want each and every one of you to know exactly what you'll be facing and who you're following." She growled, moving forward.

Fireheart circled Jaggedtooth, brushing her pelt against his "So tell them so called leader. Tell them about how while Mazi and Buck fought me, while they _died_ , you were hiding in the bushes like a coward. Tell them how the only cat you faced was a confused elder who thought you were an old friend." 

She turned to face the followers "Tell them how my innards spilled to the forest floor yet i still stand here, only a moon later, ready to kill any of you who step on my territory with intent to harm my clanmates."

They edged away from her "You think you stand a chance but now i know my enemy. You're only a little bigger than two clans. Thunderclan has allies in the forest, ones that'll help make sure you never return from one of your patrols." She bluffed "So if you wish to fight us then face us head on." 

"Fine!" An orange and white molly yowled, charging from the sidelines. Fireheart didn't have time to think, she was too worked up, too close to losing herself. 

The molly made it only a whisker length away from her when Firehearts jaws snapped down on the front of her chest, crunching through bone and tissue. Blood covered her face, dripping down her muzzle.

Quickly she threw the molly toward the crowd, feeling a twinge of regret at her pain-filled howls before she turned her slitted eyes back to the renegades. Blood dripped from her fangs as she bared them in a snarl. 

"Run."

The traitors scrambled over eachother, hissing threats at her as they ran from the alley. Jaggedtooth tried to rush around her and join the but she grabbed his scruff, lifting him up and slamming him to the ground with a solid thump, pinning him with one paw. 

"And you.." she barked harshly "You can back down, you can disband that traitorous group and run, hide, gather more cats, kill me but I'll give you this one truth. You'd do well to take it to heart and make peace with your ancestors."

Fireheart sucked down a breath "Whatever choice you make I will cross your path again. Be it on a battlefield or in your hideout, I will always come back and when I do..." a feral growl meshed with next words.

"Not even death itself will be able to save you."

With that she lifted her paw, letting the shuddering tom dash way to follow his clan. She watched him go for a moment before turning back to face Blight. She intended to apologize and leave but her thoughts froze and sorrow gripped her heart when she saw the Bloodclan leader slouched, her face heartbroken.

Limping forward, Fireheart pressed her muzzle to the she-cats head in sympathy. She looked so much like her dear sister in that moment that Fireheart couldn't help but comfort her. 

Blight allowed it for a moment before backing away, sucking in a breath and glaring at Fireheart who was beginning to slump to the ground. 

Her wound had ripped some in her quick jerk toward the molly and the journey here had been more action than she'd had in a moon. She was exhausted.

Marsh moved forward, his ears pricked with concern "Are you alright?" He asked gently, trying to boost her shoulder. 

"Fine, just tired. I've been lying in a nest the last moon." She panted, her paws slipping on the soot covered wet ground. "Shouldn't have gone trekking around Twolegplace but I needed answers."

"Well you have them. Now leave." Blight mewed, her voice choked and face lined with exhaustion. She didn’t seem to be able to register much around her. Her green eyes were glazed and staring at nothing. 

Fireheart grunted as she pushed to her paws unsteadily, her legs trembled under her large weight as Glacier moved to help Marsh in boosting her. "Can we help her home mother? She won't make it far like this." Marsh begged. 

Glacier shook his head "Maybe she should just stay the night, we'd be happy to let her share our den."

"No!" Fireheart hissed as a leg gave out "I have to go back and warn my clan, we need to get prepared. They might attack while I'm gone, my kit, my former apprentices, they're all there. I need to keep them safe." She growled, limping toward the alley enterance

Blight was watching her, respect lighting her eyes "Snatch, Slash, Marsh, Glacier. Come, let's make sure she makes it to camp." She mewed. The Bloodclan leader seemed to change, doing what Firestar had often done and shedding her exhaustion to become a sign of strength for her clan.

The restored leader padded forward and reared to be nose to nose with Fireheart "and if this is a trap, you'll beg Jaggedtooth to finish you off by the time I'm done."

Fireheart dipped her head, saddness gripping her heart at the threat. This wasn't Princess. Twitching her ears in farewell to the rest of Bloodclan, she began to pad from the alley, the patrol pressed around her tightly. Fireheart groaned as she was lead through the stone forest.

"I don't know why you didn't just stay" Marsh murmured to her "You shouldn't be wondering around with a wound like that. Usually mother would've made you stay, she's kinder to injuried cats." 

Fireheart huffed, glancing at the silent tabby at the head of the patrol, somehow she found that hard to believe. "What? Does she kill them faster than healthy ones?" She chuckled dryly.

A ginger tortie hissed sharply "She doesn't kill those who don't deserve it. Unlike you." He gritted out tartly. 

Fireheart snorted "I've killed three. One traitor and two murders." She shook her head "How did they not deserve it?"

Marshs eyes glazed "Buck and Mazi, were good cats. They just made mistakes." He insisted. His voice broke on the last word sadly. 

Fireheart looked at him gravely "One bad mistake can cost your life, whether you were a good cat or not."

Marsh looked away as they passed the alley full of queens once more. "Is that the nursery?" Fireheart mewed, changing the subject. 

Glacier glanced at her strangely "Its where the weakest cats stay so they're protected. Mostly queens and kits but a few elders as well. At least until we find them Housefolk."

"Housefolk? A kittypet told me you killed their kind." Fireheart told him, looking back at the alley unsurely. 

Marsh nodded "They're strong cats, they could live out here with us and give their life of comfort to the old who need it more. But they reject this because they're spoiled by luxury." He spat, his soft fur spiking in rage "So we kill them and have an elder comfort their mourning Twoleg. Usually the Twoleg grows attached and takes the elder in to replace the dead kittypet."

"Quiet. We don't want to draw attention." Blight called back to them, tone leaking irritation. The leader was tense, her fur spiked up as she padded along. 

The patrol was silent for a long while before Glacier pressed close to Fireheart, pretending to boost her shoulder "How is she?" He murmured lowly.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she spat a reply "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Glacier rolled his eyes, narrowing them back at her "I know Thunderclans scent and i recognize yours. You were the one who found us that day. Now how is Brightpaw?" He growled. 

Sighing, Fireheart decided to look at the silver lining. If Glacier thought her name was still Brightpaw then the lone queen had kept her end of their deal.

Fireheart pretended to fall "Close to kitting, the clan suspects nothing. She's well cared for and safe." She muttered as he 'helped' her up. 

His amber eyes sparkled "Will you fetch me when they're born?" He whispered hopefully.

Fireheart belly twisted "I'm not welcome here and you're not welcome there." She tilted her head toward the rapidly approaching forest "If you wish to be with her and your kits, you must plead to join our clan. Even then, please do it discreetly so if you're rejected, Brightheart won't suffer."

The tom didn't seem to register a word she said, his eyes were glowing and his expression had become clouded with bliss "Brightheart..." he murmured, tasting the name. Fireheart rolled her eyes, thankful as their paws touched the snowy forest floor. She turned, dipping her head to Blight.

"Thank you for the escort but i think i can...." her sentence trailed off as she heard a strange sound. "Ireneart!" It called, echoing through the forest desperately. 

Firehearts ears pricked, a whisper of a memory fluttering through her mind. She'd heard something similar before, a long time ago. The first and last words of someone dear to her.

_"S'all right."_

She took off at a mad dash, ignoring the startled yowls from the Bloodclan patrol. "Ireneart! Ireneart!" Fireheart pushed herself harder, worry flowing through her, what if it was Jaggedtooth? Her former apprentice was a fine fighter but no match for a whole patrol. 

"Snowheart!" She yowled loudly, hoping the tom was with a hearing cat "Where are you?!" Her paws hardly skimmed the ground as she dashed about. 

"Fireheart!" Silverstreams voice trilled from another direction. Fireheart whipped her head to face it, indecision lacing her.

"Fireheart, Fireheart!" Lionheart and Longtails voices rose opposite Silverstream, not long after, she heard Spottedleaf and Ravenfeather calling out as well. 

Fireheart finally realized what had happened. Her fur flushed. Had Redstar sent out a whole patrol to search for her?!

"There you are!" It was Graystripe who found her first, rearing to drape against her side and nuzzling her cheek hard "What were you thinking running off like that? We've all been worried sick. And you're bleeding!"

Fireheart swallowed, wondering where to start her tale. She didn't need to wonder long. Graystripe fell to four paws, arching his back and hissing as Blight and her patrol slipped into the clearing, their faces creased with a mix of worry and confusion.

"What's going on?" Blight growled "This had better not have been a trap Fireheart." The leaders lip curled, revealing her vicious fangs. 

Fireheart shook her head "I told Marsh i wasn't supposed to leave my clan as they deemed me too weak. They must have sent out a search party."

"Of course we did, you're injured and sick, we couldn't let you run into a Bloodclan patrol. Go back to camp, we'll take care of this crowfood." Graystripe growled, his ears pinned as he glared down Blights patrol. 

Looking around, he flicked his tail once. Fireheart swallowed harshly, seeing the rest of the search party slip into the clearing and cluster around her protectivly.

Silverstream and Longtail pressed into each of her sides, baring their teeth toward the Bloodclan cats while Snowheart pushed out infront of her to block the bottom of her chest from any attacks. 

The medicine cats were in the undergrowth, Spottedleafs teeth clenched tightly in Ravenfeathers scruff as the tom tried to rush toward Fireheart.

"Stop, they're with me!" Fireheart snapped, shoving her former mate and Longtail off of her. She brought her paw up, flicking it up then down quickly. Stand down. Snowheart looked conflicted, glancing at the patrol worridly before he reluctantly lowered his hackles, a growl in his throat.

Blight rolled her eyes "Move, Slash needs to check the wound. The dumbass probably tore it open in that run." Fireheart tilted her head at the strange word before shaking her head to clear it. 

"He's deaf." She mewed, flicking her ear to get Snowhearts attention. She flicked her head back, stepping around him.

"Like I said, I've made it home and now this patrol can see me back. Thank you for your help, I'll be sure to explain to Redstar what's happened." Fireheart mewed, dipping her head in respect.

Blight was studying the patrol, her eyes widening at the two disabled cats glaring fury at her from behind Fireheart. "I'm surprised such savages don't kill the disabled." She jabbed, lifting a paw to study it with calculating green eyes. 

"We care for our clanmates, now please, we must be going to prepare and you should as well." Fireheart grumbled, wanting nothing more than to sleep for a moon.

Lionheart glanced at her, his eyes narrowed "Prepare for what?" He asked, his claws unsheathed. 

"Blight knew nothing of the attacks, it was Jaggedtooth. He's built his own clan and plans to try and take the forest." Fireheart explained.

Lionheart gaped while horrifed gasps rang from the other cats, except Snowheart, who was still growling at the Bloodclan cats. 

Silverstream was the first to recover "Lionheart, take the medicine cats, Longtail, and Snowheart back to camp. Graystripe, Fireheart and I will escort Bloodclan to the border." Her eyes were locked on the city cats, though they glanced at Fireheart every few moments.

Fireheart shook her head angrily, avoiding Silverstreams cold eyes. "I've been trekking all over Twolegplace today, my wound is torn, and I went for a swim earlier which wasn't the best treatment for greencough." Fireheart snarled, her mood growing sour as she talked to the tabby. "I'm not shuffling back to Twolegplace!"

 _'Especially with you!"_ the molly hadn't even come to visit her when she lay dying of Greencough, though Spottedleaf had told her that the she-cat had hovered outside.

"A swim? What are you talking about, the river is frozen!" Graystripe mewed worridly. Longtail pressed against her "Why on earth would you get into water in this weather?" He demanded. 

Fireheart took a breath, trying to calm herself "It's a long story. Go back to camp. Lionheart, Silverstream, please escort Blight to the border. Graystripe, take Spottedleaf, Ravenfeather, and Snowheart back."

"But-!" Graystripe started "Now!" Fireheart interrupted him "Blight isn't a threat and we have far more important things to worry about than me, so go!" She snarled to the patrol, her temper talking. 

They startled back, doing as she said. Lionheart and Silverstream began to herd the Bloodclan cats from the clearing. "Let us know what happens!" Glacier called out, his voice layered with a double meaning.

Fireheart huffed, deciding to ignore the tom. By the time she turned back, the rest of the search patrol had scattered, no doubt frightened of her temper. 

Sighing, Fireheart let the fustration drain from her paws and began to follow her clanmates back to camp.

Despite annoyance with Glacier, she could empathize with him. Brightheart was due to kit any day and Firehearts worry for her had only grown as Swiftstorm fell ill. 

The tom had hunted day and night for her. Now that he was sick, the clan could only offer their meager prey. They had all watched with saddness as the plump queen grew slim.

Fireheart decided to bring back prey for her long journey away, it would be good for the _actual_ ill cats to have some prey and maybe she could find something for Brightheart as well.

Turning off the tails of the patrol, Fireheart gaped her jaws to find a scent. The harsh taste of snow met her scent glands, stinging her throat as she billowed out a breath. 

Tiredness pressed down on her as she watched the mist cloud fade away, only to be replaced by her next breath.

With paws numb from the icy whiteness around her, she began to march through the forest. Despite her earlier declarations, Fireheart found herself tracking the Bloodclan patrol as she hunted. 

Blight, though seemingly more honorable than Scourge, was still dangerous and Fireheart didn't trust her around her clanmates.

She watched as the patrol disappeared back into their own territory before turning back. She had neither the time nor energy to stop and chat with Lionheart or Silverstream.

Continuing on, Fireheart only managed to catch a scrawny mouse. Fustration lit under her pelt as she marched from place to place in the fading daylight, the prey was so small that Fireheart could hold it fully in her mouth. What good could one tiny mouse do for any of the sick cats?

A twig snapped not too high above her. Freezing, Fireheart looked up and caught sight of the telltale tawny feathers of a owl. 

The large creature was perched on its nest on a cliff side, gazing around with large amber eyes from Snakerocks. An idea sprang to her mind as she watched the graceful hunter adjust itself.

Squrrelflight had once told her the tale of how the tribe hunted, many many seasons ago. Thinking quickly, Fireheart threw her mouse into an open spot in the brush, hunkering down to wait and see if the tribes method would work here.

For a long time, Fireheart believed the owl had simply turned away though she dare not move to find out. 

But when dusk began to settle over the clearing, a shuffle started over her. The whisper of wind was all that gave the silent bird away as it soared to the mouse, talons extended.

As soon as it was within her sights, Fireheart pounced. She flew through the air, colliding with the owl. It let out a furious screech, clawing at her and trying to twist away. Fireheart growled lowly, digging her fangs into its wing where it connected to its body.

Fireheart strained, the creature was far longer than her, and its wings battered her sides as it tried to beat her off. Finally she pinned it to the snowy ground, though its head continuted to thrash and its wings tossed snow as it tried to throw her off.

Hissing as its beak tore at her leg, Fireheart finally got a good angle of the creature and sank her teeth into its back. 

It screeched beneath her but Fireheart simply began jerking her head to the side. After a few times a _snap_ sounded. The bird went limp beneath her.

Fireheart backed off of it, panting. For a moment, she simply tried to calm down from the thrill of the hunt. Then, grinning with pride, she leaned down to pick her prize up. 

Only to freeze as peeps sounded above her. Looking back up to the owls nest, Fireheart could make out the fuzzy feathers of an owl chick.

Quickly dropping her prey, Fireheart scaled the stone and came face to face with two young owl chicks. The little creatures stared up at her with large eyes, peeping as they batted their wings. 

Fireheart didn't know how owls aged, but these chicks looked rather young, far too young to survive on their own.

Unexpectedly, she felt grief and guilt pierce her. She'd killed them. She hadn't even know Owls had chicks in the snow time and now innocent younglings were going to starve because of her. 

Looking into their burning amber eyes one more time, she couldn't stop the thought that entered her mind as her claws twitched toward them.

_'Unless.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Brightheart looked up as the nursery enterance shuddered, smiling as she spotted Firehearts small head poking through. 

The queen had heard about the ginger cats escapee and had been amused rather than worried. Fireheart could handle herself and it served the clan well for trying to confine the wild cat to not only the camp but one den in the camp.

Her eyes widened in joy when Fireheart lifted her head to show a mouse and squirrel clenched in her jaws "Thought you might be hungry." She mewed around them, shoving her way into the den. 

Brightheart went to respond when she caught sight of a strange sight. Two fluffy gray bundles with large amber eyes peered at her from Firehearts broad shoulders, peeping gently.

"Uhhh, Fireheart, Whatcha got there?" Brightheart mewed as the spotted she-cat dropped the mouse at her paws, shooting the molly a bewildered look. 

Fireheart pinned her ears back, giving Brightheart a cheeky grin "A squirrel."

Rolling her eyes Brightheart groaned "I meant those fluffy things!" She jabbed a paw at the strange creatures. 

Fireheart tipped her head "They're owl chicks. I killed their mother." She looked away uncomfortably, pelt prickling. 

Brightheart flicked an ear, looking at her incredulously "And? They're birds Fireheart, just prey." The ginger and white queen told her friend.

The queen paid her no mind, curling up in Mistyfoots abandoned nest and dropping the birds into the curve of her belly. "They should have a chance to live. I took that away so I'm giving it back. I'll raise them up." Fireheart declared, nuzzling her 'kits'

Brighthearts jaws gaped as she simply stared at the molly. The gray bundles were peeping at her, their jaws open wide in a demand for food. Still stunned, she watched as Fireheart tore small chunks off her squirrel and fed them to the little creatures.

"Fireheart you can't keep prey as kits!" She mewed loudly. Had the Greencough gone to the silly mollys small head? "There are cats starving, go put those things in the freshkill pile where they belongs!" She stood to try and hook the chicks with her claws.

Firehearts jaws snapped shut a whisker length from her paw, her lips quivering in a snarl "Leave them alone." She hissed, a flexed paw curling around the chicks protectivly. Brightheart backed away, shock lighting through her. Fireheart had never been angry with her before.

Brightheart settled in her nest, blinking at Fireheart with wide eyes. "If you wanted kits, there were plenty of willing toms." She muttered, turning away. 

She heard Fireheart sigh "I'm sorry Brightheart. I just. I'm responsible for them now, so I'll take care of them, i didn't want kits i just wanted them to live." She explained.

Both their attention was drawn away as Redstar and Lionheart pushed into the den, Rosekit, Pikekit, and Reedkit weaving around the latters paws. 

The five moon old kits were restless, always wanting to use their endless energy, though they'd calmed down into a sullen phase after their brothers death.

Redstar sighed as he saw Fireheart feeding her brood. "Fireheart, surely you must understand that we need prey." He murmured, coming to touch his nose to her ear. 

The two began murmuring back and forth, with Fireheart bristling and curling around her chicks tighter. Lionheart went to his daughters nest, brushing his muzzle along hers happily before pulling back and looking at her worridly.

"Don't get to close to her." He whispered lowly. A surge of protective anger shot through Brightheart at the words. 

"She's fine father, she's just grieveing and trying to cope in any way she can." The ginger and white she-cat sniffed, turning her muzzle away.

A lot of the clan had grown weary of the large molly, believing her mothers loss had snapped something within her mind, making her unstable. 

Brightheart felt pity rise in her. Bringing home Owls to raise after sneaking out to do Starclan-Knows-What probably didn't help.

"Fine, if you insist on keeping them, then you must hunt for them yourself. They will not take the clans food." Redstars voice was tired and heartbroken as he spoke to the muttering molly. 

Brightheart watched him sadly, how terrible must it be to become leader at a time like this? Constant attacks, sickness, and hunger were causing bitter resentment to ratiate from every cat in the clan, straight at their leader.

Fireheart nodded in agreement "Very well. Has Lionheart told you of the information i discovered?" She asked, tucking a peeping owl into her chest fur. 

"Yes." Redstar groaned tiredly as he sat down, glancing at the golden deputy. Lionheart had curled up in his nest, which lay beside Brighthearts, with Mistyfoots litter tucked against him sleepily blinking at their strange new nursery mates.

"What new information?" Brightheart asked curiously. She lapped at her large belly absentmindedly as they went to repond, smiling as a kit rolled restlessly. _Any day now would be wonderful, little ones._

"It wasn't Blight attacking us. One of her warriors went rogue and built his own clan to try and take the forest." Fireheart explained. 

Brightheart gasped, her tail curling over her belly protectivly "So what are we going to do?" She demanded, looking around at the gathered cats.

Redstar blinked at her slowly "I'm taking a patrol to Windclan and we're going to ask them to help us track them down. Then we're going to chase them out." His voice was a placating tone and he tried to sound hopeful as this was their only plan. He could offer the queen little more than comfort.

"And if they come back?" Lionheart mewed, his amber eyes squinting scrutinizing Redstar harshly. The leader had no need to reply. 

A low growl rumbled and all three turned to find Fireheart sitting up in her nest, the two owl chicks clinging to her shoulders as she dug her long claws into the moss and bared her teeth in a bloodthirsty snarl.

"Then we make sure they can't leave again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having city cats around means i get to put cuss words in here. So this may end up as a scene.
> 
> Blight: "Say it forest kitty."
> 
> Tawnypaw: "Fuck!"
> 
> Fireheart: >:(
> 
> Also, hope y'all are gonna enjoy inter species parent bond between Fireheart and her new kits, Talonkit and Skykit. I know it kinda came outta nowhere but this fic has gotten dark lately and i wanted to add some light to it. Fireheart, despite not realizing it herself, is missing having a large family as she only has two living kin. She's also lost control, something she always had as Firestar and even a bit as herself, she wanted to make a situation where she had some semblance of control over something, like the chicks living or dying. Plus how cool would it have been if another animal had become a clan member? And, okay, i wanted OCs dammit!
> 
> They are eagle-owls. I know they dont normally lay eggs around this cold a season but i need them apprentices by skyclan time so I'm bending the rules a bit. They're two weeks old at this point and look like muppet rejects.


	28. Brightheart, you're doing great sweetie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been ignoring this story to play with my cat. I recently captured her after four months. Also, she pregnant.

"Mama, can we do that?" Skykit chirped lightly from her perch on the spotted mollys shoulder. Fireheart smiled at her kit gently.

"Shhh, quiet precious, you don't want to scare them off." She mewed quietly, watching with twinkling eyes as the owl kits peered excitedly at the owl chicks on Snakerocks.

Fireheart had thought about putting them into the nest when they were still tiny, but by the time she had found it they spoke, played, and had gotten attached to Fireheart. As had she to them. Once Longtail had told her that unrecognized bird kits were thrown from the nest, she resolved herself to raising the fluffy scraps to adulthood.

Something she thought was coming rather too soon. In just a moon and a half, the chicks had reached nearly their mothers size with fully fledged feathers. Feathers they were eager to use, much to their adoptive mothers chargin.

Just like now, Fireheart screeched as Talonkit, ever the bold one of the two, leapt from their low branch, trying to copy the movements of the other two owl chicks. He glided for a few short foxlengths before colliding roughly with the muddy snow, rolling a few times before coming to a stop with a wail.

Fireheart hopped down quickly, wincing as Skykit dug her talons into her shoulder to hold on better. While they could both walk, climb, or glide, they mostly preferred to ride on Fireheart as she was the only cat who could lift the warrior sized birds and moved quicker than them.

"Talonkit!" Her voice rose in a scold as the two wild chicks flapped back to their nest.

"What were you thinking?! You could've snapped your neck!" She leaned down, lapping snow from his feathers. The chick stared up at her with burning orange eyes, tiny clucks of distress leaving him.

The large molly sighed at the sounds, resolving herself to simply comforting him after his blunder. The 'kit' hated messing up and it embarrassed him to the point of tears or his equivalent if anyone, even family, saw his blunders.

"It's okay." She soothed "You did really well, but let's try from somewhere not so high, okay? You only need to learn to glide from tree to tree and how to catch prey in one swoop." The chick nodded sullenlly, his expression sour.

"You have snow on your beak!" Skykit teased, ducking behind her mothers small head when Talonkit angrily threw some at her. The snow hit Fireheart in the muzzle, going up her nose. She sneezed, blinking away the freezing substance to glare down at her son.

"Oops." The chick blinked up at her innocently, smugly clacking his beak before running off in a mad dash once Fireheart scooped some snow into a threatening pile. She smirked as he sped away, then hit the pile as hard as she could, showering the area beside her with snow, including her little chick.

"Ma!" Talonkit squealed angrily, batting his wings to get the frost off "It was just an accident!" Fireheart stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sure, and I'm just a mouse." She retorted, bowing to put one foreleg out infront of her. Talonkit obeyed her silent request, climbing the offered leg quickly and roosting on her shoulder contently as she began to walk back to camp.

"I wonder if Tawnypaw will show us another stone today?" Skykit chattered to her brother "I really like the clear one she had last time." True to her word, the clear pebble her sister had brought her as a gift laid tucked into their nest. Talonkit wasn't as impressed.

"I wish she'd show us a battle move instead!" He nipped his mothers ear restlessly.

"Hey!" Fireheart grumbled, twitching the ear "Don't nip me! Besides, you must come up with your own battle moves. Cat moves won't work for owls." She explained as gently as she could. She hated bringing up that the chicks were different than the rest of their clan.

They nodded, paying no mind to her as they chirped and chattered to one and another. Fireheart limped on, a left over effect from tearing her wound so much that Spottedleaf wasn't sure would ever heal. Her mouth gaped open only slightly, tasteing the air for Dirtclan, as Thunderclan had taken to calling them.

After Redstars patrol returned a moon and a half ago, it was revealed that Tallstar agreed to help in exchange for a debt. Many of the clan protested but Lionheart and herself had spoke against them. After all, an in-debted Thunderclan was better than no Thunderclan. She stopped as a faint trace of crowfood washed over her tongue. Rearing up, she placed her paw on a tree.

"Up, one's lurking about." She growled to her chicks, Skykit looked at her in confusion

"I don't see or hear any?" She clucked questioningly, swiveling her head around as she made her way up Firehearts foreleg to the tree and dug her talons in. 

"I smell them dear, now up!" Fireheart had realized early on that the chicks had no sense of smell and relied on their sight and hearing alone.

"Mama, we can help! Lure them over here and we'll swipe them from the tree!" Talonkit insisted, digging his namesake into the tree to hang on tight as he slowly climbed.

Skykit shriveled some "We can barely glide Talonkit, what happens after the first strike? We'll be stuck on the ground!" She didn't wait for him to respond, instead reaching over to rub her beak against her mothers head in the twos version of a nuzzle.

"Be careful mama, call out if you need help and we'll go get the Windclan patrol." She chirped worridly.

"Of course." Fireheart mewed, having no intention of doing such a thing. Her little chicks couldn't glide from branch to branch accurately half the time much less make it to the border. If they hit the ground, they'd be prey for the taking without her.

She waited until they were safely tucked on the lowest branch before heading off, mouth open to track the Dirtclan scent. It lead her around a small hedge with newly budding leaves. Fireheart shivered as her breathe billowed out in small puffs. While the buds promised Newleaf, the icy grip of leafbare still clung tight to the forest.

A small black she-cat was stalking through the undergrowth, her amber eyes burning with delight as she tasted the air repeatedly. With a jolt, Fireheart recongized Mickie. Why was the Bloodclan she-cat here? The last Fireheart had seen of her had been her glare as she left the alley.

Swallowing harshly, Fireheart tasted the air. The smell of Dirtclan was strong, flowing from the black molly. Firehearts belly clenched, it seemed Blight had lost another follower. The she-cats collar was gone, in its place was a jagged wound on her shoulder, showing to which city clan her loyalty lay. Shaking her reluctance off, Fireheart padded out from her cover, baring her teeth. 

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" She hissed angrily. Mickie whipped around, ears pinned but her face lightened once she saw it was Fireheart.

To Firehearts shock, she showed no fear, only smug satisfaction as she swung her tail with a cruel smile. The signal was a clear message to Fireheart, who wasted no time. In a heartbeat she had leapt while Mickie charged to meet her. Fireheart unsheathed her claw and aimed straight for the she-cats shoulders.

Only, she never met flesh. A yowl of shock tore from her throat as she passed straight through Mickie, landing in a heap in the light snow. Standing up quickly, she swung around with a growl. Behind her, Mickie was posed as if pinning another cat. Fireheart looked at her in confusion

"What are you?" She mewed, no longer sure this was even a real cat.

The black molly didn't reply, her paw was raised with reinforced claws flexed upwards. Her amber eyes locked on a figure only she could see. Fireheart swiped at her, feeling ill when her paw passed through like she was made of water. The sick feeling only intensified when she saw deep satisfaction in the she-cats eyes as her paw swung down. When it touched the ground, she vanished like mist.

"What in the stars.." Fireheart muttered, gaping her jaws to try and catch the scent. Faintly, the familar smell of her meadow met her tongue. Shaking her head wearily, Fireheart finally figured out what had happen and felt a shiver run down her spine as she glanced around the clearing, taking special notice of the snow covering it. Especially where 'Mickie' had been walking.

The snow was unmarked by Starclans warning.

Fireheart simply stared at it for a few moments, her belly growing hollow. There had been a deranged delight in the mollys face as her paw swung down. She had seen something similar in Blights face before her fangs had sank into Tigerclaws neck.

Shaking snow off her broad shoulders, Fireheart left. Mickie was a problem for another day. Today, she had more important things to worry about, like getting her kits ready for Ashpaw and Fernpaws warrior ceromony. The were still a half moon from six moons of training but Ashpaws nonstop hunting during the harshest part of leafbare was thought to have saved many of the greencough victims, though they still had a sick cat.

Fernpaw was being made a warrior for what Fireheart personally thought was pity. The molly had nearly died from Greencough, to get better and then hear your littermate was moving rank without you? It would've crushed her. She'd heard rumor though, that Dustpelt had nearly shredded Redstar when he suggested they hold off on her ceromony.

Alongside theirs, Mistyfoots three remaining kits were also being apprenticed. Their ceromony had, unlike Fernpaw and Ashpaws, been held off. Rosekit and Reedkit had fallen ill from Whitecough soon after Skykit and Talonkit had joined the clan. Their little brother, Pikekit, had refused to be apprenticed without them. They were already missing one from their litter during the ceromony.

Her large ear flicked as she picked up a scent. Crouching low, Fireheart followed it until she could make out the faint outline of a young rabbit hopping through the snow. Her belly clenched unpleasantly. She hated rabbits. The clan needed food though, so with an ill feeling, Fireheart leapt from her cover, charging after the rabbit as it tried to speed away. Of course, as with most of her prey, it didn't get far before she pounced and ended the chase with a quick nip, wincing at the taste of its blood.

Arriving at her chicks tree with the rabbit clenched tight in her jaws, she bowed and put her leg out, chittering lightly around a mouthful of fur. Two silent shapes glided from a higher branch gracefully, only to completely miss her and skid to a stop in the snow.

"That was better!" Fireheart encouraged from her position as the chicks picked themselves up. Skykit was rushing toward her in strange hopping lurches.

"Cold, cold, cold!" She shrieked as she hopped her way over to her mother. Fireheart winced as the chick grew impatient and flapped her wings to gain a bit of air and soar into Firehearts side. She dug her talons in tight and quickly climbed to Firehearts shoulder, nuzzling down contently.

Talonkit was making his way over, spitting snow and shaking it from his feathers angrily. Fireheart couldn't help but chuckle at the chicks miffed look as he reached to climb her offered leg.

He was still shaking snow from his beak when he stepped onto her "That's the second time today!" He groaned, climbing Firehearts leg to get to her right shoulder. Skykit chirped lightly, batting him over the head teasingly as he nestled down with an irritated huff.

"Where's the intruder?" Talonkit asked once he settled. His head was swiveling around, eyes peeking for the slightest hint of danger lurking in the snow frosted forest.

"There wasn't one, just a stale scent." Fireheart mewed shortly. Talonkit nodded seriously, looking around as he was carried through the dawn lit forest. The sun was just beginning to spill over the horizon, casting light through the budding trees to dance on the leafbare snow.

Fireheart was careful as she made her way down the ravine, trying not to jostle the chicks. Once she reached the bottom they hopped off, running through the camp entrance with excited chirps.

"Rosekit! Let me help groom you!" Skykit yelled, making her way to the shy cream cat. The soon-to-be apprentice was seated out infront of the nursery, her coat gleaming on one side but dusty on the other. Her head had been bent to lap at the ruffled fur but it shot up at Skykits demand.

Fireheart purred, wondering exactly how that would work out but she trusted the little cat to be nice to her denmate. Turning, Fireheart went to remind Talonkit to eat before the ceremonies, only to find the chick playing with his older sister and Ashpaw.

Tawnypaw was dragging her long tail on the ground, rushing away any time Talonkit got too close to catching it and turning to taunt him whenever he fell to far behind her..

"Come on slow-slug!" She called teasingly. Ashpaw was at her side, purring in delight. Firehearts hackles raised at the sight of him. She still wished her daughter would get over her silly crush on the dangerous apprentice.

The tom must have felt her staring as he looked up and met her eyes. For a moment, he froze with his ears flicked back in fear. Then he sucked down a breath and puffed his chest out, glaring at her with a challenge. Fireheart let out a low hiss, whipping around to go give her rabbit to the queens.

Or queen. Mistyfoot was the only one using the nursery, with Fireheart returning to the warriors den and Brightheart in the medicine den. The queen had given birth a half moon ago after being long overdue. It had been a slow, hard birth that ended in the tragic loss of two in her litter of three. Fireheart and Swiftstorm had shushed the queen as a grim Ravenfeather carried the cold, quiet, kits away.

In her grief, she had insisted on naming them. The clasn had watched with pity as the molly bent over the stiff pair, touching her nose to each small head as she spoke their names for the first and last time. Lionkit, a dappled golden and ginger tom, and Frostkit, a tiny white she-kit with a black smudged face.

Days later, the young queen had grown ill. Weak with grief and hunger, she'd been easy prey for greencough. The clan had walked on leaf-fall leaves around Swiftstorm afterwards. He'd moved into the nursery, taking Lionhearts example, to be with the only surviving kit. Who, much to Firehearts absolute joy, was Whitewing or for now, Whitekit.

She was kept in the nursery with an overprotective Swiftstorm and he only took her out as briefly as possible to let her feed from her sick mother. The clan didn't protest their youngest being hidden away. The rumor that Swiftstorm was the father was all but confirmed for them with his behavior and tiny Frostkits appearance.

Fireheart and Brightheart were the only ones who knew that the dead kit had actually been an uncanny look alike to her true father.

Shaking her thoughts away, she pushed into the nursery, smiling at Mistyfoot. The gray queen still had the ragged look of a sick cat but Fireheart heard no rattle in her mew as she greeted her.

"Is that for me?" She mewed, licking a stray tuft on a squirming Pikekits head. Fireheart nodded "You, Swiftstorm, and Brightheart anyway." She unsheathed her claws to divide the rabbit up.

It's blood ran beneath her claws, staining her pads. The thick scent choked her briefly _'How can I be mates with someone I don't know?'_ She swallowed hard, ignoring the memories swirling in her mind as she cut the rabbit into three large pieces.

She grabbed the smallest, passing it to a worried Mistyfoot. The queen was watching her with large, concerned eyes.

"Are you okay, Fireheart?" She mewed hesitantly, reaching up to touch noses with her friend. The large molly nodded "Just...don't like rabbits." She mewed hoarsly.

"What do you mean? Longtail used to stand guard over the rabbits in the freshkill pile. Said they were your favorite." Mistyfoot pointed out, watching fondly as Pikekit dashed out to tackle his siblings happliy.

Glancing at the tri colored trio of kits absentmindly, Fireheart gave a half hearted reply "I've just lost my taste for it." She looked back to the gray queen.

"I'm sure Brightheart and Swiftstorm still have theirs though." She dodged Mistyfoots prying eyes, picking up the second largest piece of prey and heading over to a nest in the back of the den. Swiftstorm was missing but his scent was still fresh. He was probably just at the dirtplace. Fireheart set his cut down and went to fetch Brighthearts cut when a sharp pain laced up her hind paw.

"Ow!" She hissed, turning back to get what she assumed was a thorn away from the nest. Only there was no thorn, just a fluffy white kit, looking up at her innocently with a tiny paw hooked around a much larger spotted paw. Ears pricking up in excitement, Fireheart glanced around to make sure Swiftstorm was still gone before leaning down to give the kit a quick nuzzle. She squeaked in confusion then settled, blinking around lazily.

Fireheart purred when the tiny kit yawned, rolling over to expose a fat pink belly. She mewled curiously up at her clanmate. Her kitten blue eyes were new to the world and unable to see anything clearly, yet, she knew this molly was different from the black and white blur that kept her warm.

"Hello Whitekit, how's your walking coming along?" Fireheart asked, her tone soft as to not scare the kit. Ignoring her, Whitekit snuffled the ground, her face wrinkling as it came close to the rabbit chunk. She pushed her stubby limbs out to the side, crawling away slowly on wobbly paws.

Fireheart smiled, a purr rumbling in her chest as she gently lifted the kit into the nest. She grabbed the chunk next, dropping it on the side of the small nest. The nursery entrance shuffled with dead vines as Swiftstorm walked in, his one remaining ear flicked back wearily.

"How is she?" Mistyfoot mewed, her gaze sympathetic as she looked at the ragged tom. His amber gaze was shadowed with worry as he moved past Fireheart, mumbling to himself. He settled around Whitekit, nudging her into the curve of his belly and staring blankly at the hunk of rabbit flesh.

Fireheart touched her nose to his ear in a futlie attempt at comfort. A sick feeling took up residence in her belly, raising bile in her throat. Brightheart was so young and had so much left to do in life but Fireheart had not been there the first time she had given birth so she wasn't sure the molly had ever gotten sick nor better in Firestars life.

"Swiftstorm? How is she?" Mistyfoot repeated, her tone growing more concerned as she shifted in her nest to face the pair. Swiftstorm looked up at her, his eyes misted with tears.

"She's getting worse." He croaked out lowly. He sniffled once, turning to bury his nose into Whitekits fluffy fur. The kit let out a confused huff, paddling him with harmless paws. Cold fear shot through Fireheart at his words. If Brightheart died, so would Whitekit, there were no other nursing Queens and the kit was nowhere near weaning age.

The faces of all the cats that needed Whitekits blood flashed through her mind. "She just needs to make it to Newleaf." She insisted "Until then, I have faith Spottedleaf and Ravenfeather can keep her alive." Mistyfoot nodded in agreement, coming to lick his ear comfortingly.

"Starclan will heal her." The molly mewed confidently. She settled next to Swiftstorm, curing around him and nudging the chunk closer. She refused to go back to her own nest until he took a bite.

"And until they do, we'll keep taking care of her. Starting by bringing her prey." Fireheart smiled as she lifted the biggest piece of rabbit up, gagging a bit at the taste. She touched her nose to her each of friends ears one last time and gave Whitekit a quick nuzzle before pushing out of the den.

The clearing was buzzing with activity. The sight warmed Fireheart as she looked around at her clan. Apprentices were tumbling around outside their den as Ashpaw and Fernpaw stood off to the side, being groomed by Brindleface and Tawnypaw, who had Skykit and Talonkit firing off questions at her.

Warriors were bustling about, grabbing prey or simply sharing tongues. Firehearts chest glowed as she spotted Longtail and Graystripe sharing tongues, a scrawny mouse between them. She waved a polite greeting to them with her tail as she passed, noting that Graystripe passed it on to Longtail who grinned her way as she pushed into the medicine den clearing.

Spottedleaf was hunched in its corner, her gaze clouded with exhaustion. Fireheart looked at her with a trace of worry, coming to sit next to the faded tortieshell.

"Spottedleaf?" She mewed, nudging the mollys shoulder as she set the rabbit down. Spottedleaf didn't respond for a few moments, her gaze was locked to the ground.

Finally, she dragged her eyes up to meet Firehearts, who shuddered at the lost, vacant look in them. The molly was looking through her rather than at her, amber eyes lost in a distant emotion that Fireheart couldn't begin to interpret.

"Yes? What do you need Fireheart?" She mewed distractedly. Her paws workedthe ground restlessly and her eyes began to flicker around with paranoia.

"Nothing, i simply came to give Brightheart prey." She struggled with her words for a moment, wanting to comfort the molly, but she knew almost nothing about her. Spottedleaf walked a lonely path with only Ravenfeather for company and he was otherwise occupied.

The medicine cat was brooding in silence, her shoulders hunched and her face lined with exhaustion. Still searching for words, Fireheart pressed against her, flinching when she realized how cold the molly was.

"What's going on?" She asked finally, an awkward silence sitting between them. Spottedleaf looked toward the sky, her eyes lost in thought. When she spoke, it was words that shook Fireheart to her core.

"I wasn't supposed to live this long, was I?"

Fireheart gaped for a moment, cold fear pressing in on her. Thoughts and denials raced through her mind, centering around one question _'Does she know?!'_ but Spottedleaf wasn't looking at her to see her panic, she was simply chuckling.

"I knew it. I knew something was wrong, I'm old, I'm tired and ready to become an elder but something was always nagging at the back of my mind when I thought about retiring." She mewed wistfully "Dying curled up in the elders den doesn't feel like my fate. I thought you might know something about these feelings, seeing as you've always been..."

She trailed off for a moment, struggling to find the right words. Fireheart swallowed hard as she stuttered, a lump in her throat. She couldn't explain anything to Spottedleaf and even if she could, the fear the Judge had been trying to put in her had long since taken root.

"Special." Spottedleaf finished after a moment, then looked Fireheart in the eyes once more. Her scrutiny burned Fireheart, making indecision lace through her. In the end, she supposed it wouldn't matter as she couldn't tell the molly anyway.

She was still trying to think of a way out when Spottedleaf clicked her tongue, getting her attention.

"So was I supposed to live this long?" Her eyes were simply curious, not accusing. They felt accusing to Fireheart however, she shrunk under them, cursing as she saw them catch on to her actions.

"So you do know? Fireheart please, i feel as if I'm going mad!" The tortieshell pleaded, setting one paw over Firehearts as she looked at her imploringly.

Fireheart was silent for a long moment, thinking of all her choices. She could lie, pick up the prey and leave or make some excuse. However, looking into Spottedleafs begging, honest eyes, she found she couldn't bring herself to lie about the mollys orignal fate. Fireheart thought her next words out, but when she tried to speak, her jaws remained firmly clamped together. _'Oh come on!'_

__

She shook her head. Spottedleaf looked at her strangely, eyes lit with the endless wisdom of Starclan, then dipped her head thankfully. A sigh escaped her and her shoulders relaxed as if her troubles had left her. 

"I suppose I'll just have to get over these feelings then. Thank you Fireheart, go ahead and take that prey to Brightheart. I need to speak to Redstar." She padded from the clearing without a question or glance, leaving Fireheart alone.

Fireheart watched her go for a short time before she picked up her rabbit, mind lost in thought. She knew Spottedleaf wouldn't tell anyone of their conversation. The medicine cat had always been a mystery, as full of secrets as Fireheart herself.

Pushing into the medicine den, Fireheart held her breath against the stench of sickness that clung to every part of the den. At its strongest, the scent flowed from a lump curled up in the back of the den, shivering lightly. Fireheart cautiously moved forward

The lump moved, splitting into two cats, covered by shadows. Fireheart let out a quiet curse, widening her eyes to try and make out their features in the dim light. One cat had their head propped over the side of the nest, gazing at her while the other lay still in a dream. Finally, Fireheart decided to just call out lowly.

"Brightheart?" She mewed quielty around the rabbit. The ginger and white she-cat sniffed, lifting her head to blink at Fireheart with streaming eyes. Her muzzle was crusty and it took a few tries for her to croak out a single rusty word.

"Swiftstorm?" She hacked out weakly, sticky eyes straining to make out the cat infront of her. She shuffled in her nest tiredly, nearly waking up Lionheart. The deputy was curled next to his daughter, having come back to sleep after sending out the dawn patrols.

Pity washed over her, for both the queen and Swiftstorm. Not to mention little Whitekit. She stepped forward, letting Brightheart peer at her face more closely.

"No, It's Fireheart. I've brought you some prey." The large molly mewed lowly, dropping the prey over the side of the nest. Brightheart blinked at it, her mouth slightly open as she wheezed in breath after ragged breath. Finally, she shoved it away, looking up at Fireheart with desperation.

Her jaws opened but for a moment nothing came out but a long squeak. She shook her head, trying once more before succumbing to a coughing fit. One that Fireheart backed away from as it increased the vile stench of sickness. Once it passed, Brightheart was left wheezing in her nest, glancing up at Fireheart with glazed green eyes.

"Fireheart, you have to get Glacier!" She whispered urgently, her voice cracking at the effort she used. Fireheart simply shook her head, this was not the first time the sick molly had begged her to go get her former mate so the request didn't shock her.

Lionheart mumbled in his sleep, rolling over to curl his massive form around Brighthearts tighter. Fireheart glanced at him wearily before looking back to the ill queen. Brightheart was staring at her with misted eyes, her face twisted in an expression of anguish.

"Please Fireheart. I'm scared. I don't want to die but if I must, I want him with me at the end. I just want to see him again." The sobbing whimper hit Fireheart in the chest hard, and for the first time in a long time, she actually looked the queen over. Her belly tightened at what she saw.

Brighthearts hips and ribs poked through her ragged pelt and bald spots littered her body where her fur had come out in clumps. Her chest was coated in the crusty liquid that oozed from her eyes and nose, making it hard for her to see or breathe.

"Whitekit needs at least one parent here with her, i don't care if the clan finds out. My daughter can prove herself." Brightheart continued, her voice growing dim as she began to fall into a restless sleep "Heh, I remember meeting him in Greenleaf, we had such fun. It was so hot that day but I'm so cold now, i need him to warm me..."

Fireheart lowered hear ears sadly as the she-cat trailed off, a wet cough escaping her until she settled into a light slumber. Backing out of the den, Fireheart began frantically grooming the stench of sickness off of her fur.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" Redstars summon made her pause in her grooming. Looking out into the clearing, she saw the clan gathering around and made her decision.

While the clan listened to the ceremonies, Fireheart quietly slipped out of camp and made her way to the Twolegplace border only pausing to weave around bushes and trees to make it especially hard to track her. Stopping at the borders edge, she heard muffled curses and shuffling behind her.

"For Starclans sake!" A voice hissed angrily "Fireheart trained you better than this." A sarcastic reply sounded but Fireheart was too far to make out the words. Growling lowly, she climbed a tree quickly and looked in the direction of the voices, seeing two shapes moving through the budding overgrowth quickly.

A groan caught in her throat as she recongized Longtail and Brackenfur trying to track her. The two were arguing with eachother, pelts bushed with irritation. Finally Longtail let out a huff and turned his head to face Brackenfur.

"I'm telling you, she's headed toward Snakerocks!" He growled, jabbing a paw in the opposite direction from Twolegplace.

For a moment, Fireheart thought she might have to drop down and break their arguement up. Brackenfur now had a slight curl to his lip, the normally laid back tom looked as if he was about to attack his clanmate.

Brackenfurs pelt twitched with repressed anger "And **I'm** telling you, she's going to Twolegplace again!" He yowled whipping around to glare at Longtail with his tail flicking from side to side.

Fireheart considered jumping down, really she did, but dragging the two irritated lumps with her around Twolegplace in the cold with the risk of Blight all to find a tom who she didn't even like sounded about as pleasant as eating brambles.

So she hunkered down, curling into as small a ball as her large self allow. Logically, she knew this was a bad plan as it would be hard to miss a massive bright ginger cat in a leafless tree but climbing higer would just alert them faster and give the risk of a dead branch snapping beneath her.

It was Longtail who broke the pair up in the end "Fine! If you're so sure, then go sniffing around dead trails, I'll find her myself!" He hissed, sharply turning around to stalk toward Snakerocks. 

A pang of worry for the blind tom hit Firehearts chest. If an adder went for him, he'd be dead in heartbeats. A few remembered words from a training session in Firestars life calmed her though.

_"Firepaw, you've no reason to fear the Snakerocks during this season." A clear-minded Bluestar mewed comforting as she wrapped a tail over her apprentices lowered shoulders._

__

_Firepaw shuddered "But the adders! I'm not fast enough to dodge them." He mumbled, shrinking away from the cold stones. At his side, Bluestar gave a gentle rumble of a chuckle._

_"Its too cold for the adders Firepaw, they vanish during the cold seasons. As long as you can feel the chill in your pads, you're safe." The old leader explained, resting a paw on the frosted rocks confidently._

Nodding to herself, Fireheart held a paw up, letting the cool air brush beneath it. Sure enough, only a few moments passed before her paw pad was so cold that she needed to hold it to her muzzle. Her warm breath drove the chill away for a couple of heartbeats but it seemed to return as fast as it'd gone. At the very least, now she knew Longtail would be safe.

Brackenfur had moved beneath her tree, his jaws gaping for a trace of her scent. Fireheart held her breath, hoping against hope that the frost and rain from the day before made the trail too hard to follow.

Fate hated her. "Fireheart?" Brackenfur mewed, looking up at her with rounded eyes "What are you doing up there? And why were you hiding from us?" He gestured vaguely in the direction that Longtail had vanished into.

Fireheart mumbled a curse, leaping from the tree to land behind Brackenfur, who turned to face her. She blew a breath through her nose, irritation at being found washing over her as she looked down at the confused but expectant tom.

"Listen, forget you saw me." She ordered "Go back to camp, everything will be explained when I return." Brackenfurs face was annoyed as he walked around her, standing at the border to Twolegplace. "Brackenfur, go!" Fireheart snapped, she didn't want to be in the city at night but if he kept stalling her, she'd have no choice.

Brackenfur sat down, swiping his tail to circle his paws "No." He deadpanned "You've got something to do, something to do with my sister and I'm helping." He glared at her challengingly, not flinching at her bared teeth.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, I just need to speak with Blight about something." She gritted out. Her temper was beginning to flare, though it was nowhere near the level that she was worried about. Mostly she felt, as she stared down the pouting tom, how she felt when Tawnypaw would try to weasel out of a chore.

Brackenfur huffed disbelievingly "Please spare the lies, you were fine then you visited Brightheart and suddenly left camp with no explanation. She asked you to do something, what was it?" He asked, taking a step closer to Fireheart.

Fireheart took a breath "Its a secret between me and Brightheart alone." She explained as calmly as she could "I've no choice but to reveal it to do as she's asked however."

Brackenfurs eyes widened "S-She's kept a secret from me?" He asked, face twisted with hurt. He worked his claws into the cold ground for a moment before nodding at her to continue, ears flicked forward with interest.

"Yes, she did." Fireheart growled "Swiftstorm isn't Whitekits father." Better to just get it over with, after all, the whole clan would know by the days end.

"What?!" Brackenfurs tail bristled and he backed away in shock "I was so sure!" He looked angry for a split second before shaking his head "Well then who is? There aren't many other options. Snowheart?" He asked wearily.

He pushed on before Fireheart could answer "Or Dustpelt? Maybe Longtail, no he's got his eye on you." Fireheart startled, looking at him with confusion as her eyes stretched wide and her fur flushed.

"Huh?" She mewed incredulously. Brackenfur paid her flustered question no mind, his muzzle was screwed up in thought as he tried to work out who in the clan could be his nieces father.

Suddenly His face became scandalized "Great Starclan, don't tell me it's Graystripe!" He squealed, wincing at the very thought of the bulky warrior with his precious little sister.

Fireheart recoiled as if he had clawed her muzzle "Of course not!" She spat "Sandstorm isn't even cold yet!" She was, it'd been nearly six moons since her death but that was still far too soon for her sensitive brother to find another. Stars, he'd lived half his life before taking a new mate in Firestars life.

"But there's no one else it could be!" Brackenfur protested "Everyone else is related to us, has their own mate, or is looking beyond her." Fireheart could see the realization coming over him and it seemed as if he was pleading with her to confirm it was one of the mentioned toms, anything was better than what he already knew to be true.

She let out a sigh, shaking her head slowly "I'm sorry Brackenfur, her mate is a tom named Glacier. A Bloodclan cat she met moons before this whole mess with Jaggedtooth came about." Her claws curled into the ground at the thought of that weasel-hearted coward.

Brackenfur backed away from her "You're lying! My sister would never betray her clan!" He spat, shaking his head as if it would rid him of the very idea. Fireheart sighed, coming to wrap a tail around his shoulder, not taking offense when he shook her off stubbornly.

"Brackenfur, what would I have to gain from lying about this?" She reasoned "Brightheart and I agreed to keep it hidden but now she's close to Starclan and is begging to see him one last time. I don't know if she'll live or not, but I couldn't live with _myself_ if she died and I had denied her the very last thing she ever asked of me."

Brackenfur was quiet for a very long time, his ears pinned and his face lost in thought, finally he stood and took a deep breath. He stared into Twolegplace, eyes steeling with determination when they looked back to Fireheart.

"Lets go then." He growled, stepping over the border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i laughed when i wrote the sentence 
> 
> '"Of course." Fireheart mewed, having no intention of doing such a thing.' 
> 
> Bc no matter how far i try to separate her into a different person from Firestar, she's still him to some degree.
> 
> Circling back to my expecting cat, I'll let y'all know when the babies arrive and y'all can give some name suggestions.
> 
> Lastly, i tried out a new format by starting a new paragraph every time a new character talked, do y'all like it better or should i go back to my normal ways?


	29. Fireheart, master of hide and seek.

It didn't take the pair long to make it to Bloodclan territory. The sun was creeping into its sunhigh position when Fireheart scented their border, reinforced stronger that the first time she had ever smelled it.

Brackenfur stuck out his tongue at a puddle reeking of Bloodclan "Yuck! What an awful stench!" He swiped his poked out tongue over his jaws a few times, trying to rid himself of the taste.

Fireheart glanced at him, feeling a flicker of amusement "Brackenfur?" She mewed, her voice sickly sweet as she moved to sit next to the tom.

He turned his head to her distractedly, eyes scanning the towering stone structures around them "Yes?" He asked. 

"I hope you'll forgive me for this."

"Wha-!" His startled question was cut off as Fireheart yanked him off his paws, tossing him in the Bloodclan soaked puddle with a loud splash. The water splattered against her, coating her legs but it was nothing compared to Brackenfur.

The tom thrashed his way out of the puddle, his fur either plastered to his sides or stuck up in ragged points, reeking to Starclan of Bloodclan scent. He hacked out a mouthful of the water as he glared at Fireheart, disgust twisting his expression.

"Do you have any idea what was in that puddle to make it smell like them?" He growled, shaking his soaked fur angrily "Now I'm cold, wet, and can't even wash this stench off until i can find a stream." He whipped his soaked tail around furiously.

Dodging spraying droplets, Fireheart tried and failed to hide a snort "Best not to draw attention. No chance for me but if things go wrong, you'll be able to slip away now." She explained around a chuckle as the toms head twitched.

He very obviously wanted to wash but the knowledge that a Bloodclan cats spray was in that puddle and now on his fur kept his tongue far from his pelt. His eyes narrowed angrily at her amusement.

Brackenfur crept around her, muttering about finding a clean stream before suddenly lunging forward to slam against Fireheart in an attempt to shove her in the reeking puddle as well.

But the large molly had seen him coming and tensed. Brackenfur ended up scrabbling at the hard stone ground, his head pressed firmly into Firehearts back as he tried to knock her over. Having two times his weight, however, meant Fireheart was simply jostled.

"Brackenfur, you can't shove me in. Besides, hiding you in a crowd is easy, I stick out like a black rabbit in leafbare, there's no point." She mewed watching the tom gear up to charge her. He didn't pay her reasoning any mind and began to run at her.

Fireheart smirked, waiting until he took a large leap with his forepaws extended then dodged to the side. This time she made it far enough away that the water didn't reach her but Brackenfurs screeches did as he landed head first in the puddle did.

He angrily clawed his way back out with dripping fur "Seriously, You couldn't just stop me? Thats the second time!" He growled lowly, glaring at Fireheart as he shook his fur once more.

"You wanted to tag along." She mewed simply. Trotting around him she waved her tail "Come on, thats the nursery and elders den so Glaciers den can't be far." The good mood she was in after shoving her stubborn companion in a puddle dissipated as she hopped from shadow to shadow in an attempt to not be seen.

Brackenfur was still muttering angrily but he stopped at her words, mood becoming serious. The two walked in silence until the faint traces of Glacier, Marsh, and an unknown cats voice rose to greet their ears.

The two swapped a glance before quickly ducking into the alley the voices were coming from, hiding behind a dumpster to get a look at the cats. Glacier and Marsh were faced away from her, arguing with a cat Fireheart recognized as Hoot, Barleys brother.

"You've mooched off our clan long enough, if you won't fight on patrols then you can just leave!" Marsh was yowling, his voice oozing fustration. Beside him, Glacier sat with his eyes yellow narrowed and his claws twitching.

Hoot looked at them lazily, a sly smile on his face "We've been hunting and patrolling every other day, isn't that enough?" He tipped his head in condescending manner "Or do you pathetic kitties need every claw to hold your own against some rogues?"

Rage swelled under Firehearts pelt as he laughed at them. Marsh hissed lightly, puffing up in preparation of another scolding. Before he could tear into the arrogant tom however, Glacier shoved past him, glaring down at Hoot icily.

“Leave now or else." He spoke calmly, with the same voice Blight had used as she spoke about her history with Tigerclaw.

"Or else what?" Hoot snarled, looming over the two brothers. He was much bigger then them with broad muscles and large claws. Fireheart wasn't sure they'd be able to win in a fight, even with their numbers as both of her kin looked skinny and unkept.

"Fireheart what are you doing?!" Brackenfur whispered harshly as she tore out from behind the dumpster, skidding to a stop right behind Marsh and Glacier. She bared her teeth in a snarl, drool dripping from her fangs as she growled and snapped like a fox. The two toms glanced back at her in shock as Hoot cowered away with a screech, looking behind him for his brother.

While his head was turned, Fireheart let the act drop, smiling and winking at the two Bloodclan warriors before putting her feral face back on. Their eyes lit up with understanding and they turned to look back at Hoot with vicious grins.

"Or else." Glacier purred, swiping his tongue around his jaws like he'd tasted an fat piece of prey "We'll let our little friend- um- _Flame_ have a meal. We don't feed her cat very often, I'm sure she'd be just delighted."

Fireheart flinched slightly at the thought while Hoot looked at them disbelieving “What are you talking about? That thing will kill us all, help me fight it!” He crouched to the ground, baring his teeth with a weak hiss.

Marsh smirked “Flame, sit!” He ordered, not glancing back at her. Fireheart didn’t even need to force a growl this time, being ordered like a twoleg orders their pets was enough to make one appear on its own, nonetheless, she sat.

Hoot took one look at her obeying the brothers orders and turned tail, rushing out of the alley and nabbing his brother on his way out.

Glacier and Marsh let out relieved sighs at his departure, turning to look at Fireheart thankfully “Thanks, I don’t know if we could’ve taken him on our own. He’s been eating well and escaping the constant fighting on patrol.” Marsh complained, straightening his whiskers with a dirt smudged paw.

Glacier shoved him aside before Fireheart could respond, leveling the molly with a suspicious but expectant glare “Yes, we’re very thankful but what are you doing in our territory?” He demanded, subtly twitching his ears toward his brother.

In a heartbeat, Fireheart understood. He didn’t want his brother to find out he’s mates with a forest cat. Frustration bloomed in her chest. _’Perfect, he betrayed his clan too!’_

“Marsh? Glacier?!” A familiar voice called from around the corner of the alley “Did you two handle Hoot and Jumper yet?” Fireheart looked at the two with panic, seeing it reflect in their eyes as they began looking around for her a hiding spot. Nodding toward her dumpster, Fireheart took a quick look toward the opening of the alley, seeing the sunhigh light dapple Blights brown pelt.

Firehearts fur spiked at the sight of the tabby and she quickly ducked back behind the dumpster to crouch beside Brackenfur, who looked at her fearfully, recognizing the molly that had slaughtered the former deputy, Tigerclaw.

Glacier smiled at his mother nervously as she made her way to sit infront of them “Heya mama!” He greeted, his voice a little too cheerful “How was your patrol?” Both him and Marsh were twitching, obviously not used to trying to hide something from the leader.

Blight lifted a paw, studying her claws “No trouble but the most interesting rumor has made its way to me.” She mewed, flashing her sons a strange smile.

Glacier and Marsh looked at eachother then at her “What’s that?” Marsh asked lightly, the fur along his spine lifting slightly. Fireheart willed the two toms to have strength or else they would give all of them away.

Blights smile dropped and her paw hit the ground “We both know what it is, now where is she? Cats have been coming up to me since morning talking of seeing Fireheart and an unknown tom lurking about.” She growled “I know you two are the only ones who’d hide her.”

The two toms cowered before their mother, tails tucked between their legs “W-we haven’t seen her mother, honest!” Glacier stuttered, his fear scent filling the alley. Beside him, Marsh nodded rapidly in agreement.

Blights face twisted in an annoyed snarl “I didn’t become leader by accident.” She growled “I’m not a kit and I’m not dumb, I tracked her to this alley so I’ll ask again, where is she?” The leaders voice was growing impatient as she gazed around the filthy alley for a flash of ginger.

The brothers babbled a defense while Fireheart tried to shove herself deeper into her and Brackenfurs hole. The tom slipped under the dumpster, urging Fireheart to follow as Blight began to search crevices for them.

Fireheart tried to crawl under the strange structure but the bottom was too low for her to even get her head under. She met eyes with Brackenfur, running a paw from one side of her muzzle to the other, the sign for silence. Then she pressed herself as low as she could and held her breath as they listened to the Bloodclan leaders pawsteps draw closer.

They stopped right infront of her dumpster and a tired sigh sounded “Really? Fireheart, your hind end is hanging out.” The large molly gulped, glaring at Brackenfur with a warning as she backed out to stand before her former sister.

The she-cat looked at her with anger but no hostility “Why are you here _again_?” She mewed with exasperation “We’ve left the clans alone, hell we’ve been having our own problems!”

Fireheart smiled at her nervously “I’m not here for any of that, I’m actually here to get-!” A cough interrupted her. Looking up, she found Glacier watching her with pleading eyes and sighed “It’ll come out eventually and this is important!” She snapped.

Blight glanced between them, her expression crinkling in confusion “What will come out eventually?” She asked, a hard edge in her voice growing as she stared down her shuffling son.

Glacier looked at her, pressing close to the stone ground before taking a breath and standing tall “Mother,” he squeaked, voice high like a kit, he coughed, clearing his throat and trying again “Mother, I took a Thunderclan cat as my mate moons ago. She was expecting my kits and i asked Fireheart to fetch me when they were born”

Blights face was blank with shock for a few heartbeats before contorting in rage “You what?!” She screeched “Have I taught you nothing about them? They are savages!” She yowled

Fireheart stepped between them as Glacier flinched “Look, I understand, really I do but nows not the time.” She looked to Glacier, who stood infront of Marsh protectively “We haven’t got much time, in fact, it may already be too late.”

Glacier perked up, a breathless gasp escaping him as he grinned “The kits are coming?!” He mewed excitedly. Then his face changed, confusion clouding it “But she should’ve had them at the most, a moon ago.”

Fireheart nodded “They were born a half moon ago, three of them. Brightheart fell ill soon after. Thats why I’m here, she’s asked me to fetch you incase she doesn’t survive.” Pity clenched her heart as she saw fear and worry grip the toms face.

”But if she’s sick, who’s nursing our kits?” Glacier mewed, panic seeping into his tone. He stood up, looking at Fireheart for answers. His fur prickled as he watched the mollys face contort, indecision washing over it before it cleared and she looked at him with hollow, determined eyes.

Fireheart took a second to cough over the noise of Brackenfur knocking something over as he tried to crawl farther under the dumpster “She is, we’ve no other nursing queens so we had no choice but to let her feed Whitekit.”

For a moment, pure joy blazed in the toms eyes “Whitekit.” He murmured breathlessly then he froze, fear replacing joy “Only Whitekit? He mewed nervously “Did another clan take in the other two?” His expression was pleading for her to say yes.

Fireheart sighed, sitting down “I’m so sorry.” She mewed earnestly, truly sorry for the loss of the two tiny scraps. “Frostkit was a molly, and looked healthy but she was weak from the long birth. She was identical to you and I have no doubt that if her eyes had opened, they would’ve been amber.”

She paused as the tom slumped to the ground, his eyes vacant. Marsh curled his fluffy tail around him, lapping at his brothers ears as Blight brushed by Fireheart. The anger in her face was gone, replaced by a motherly tenderness and pity.

She shooed Marsh away and curled around her son as if he was a tiny kit. All were silent for a few moments before Marsh croaked out a lone question.

”And the other one?”

Fireheart swallowed down dismay “Lionkit was a golden tom with light ginger, named after Brighthearts father.” She explained. Her chest tightened as she watched Glacier crumble farther.

”How long did they live?” He rasped out, head hanging low as his mother supported him.

”Long enough to suckle for a few heartbeats. They knew they were loved.” Rather than the comfort Fireheart had tried to give him with her words, they seemed to have finally broken him.

The tom collapsed fully, bringing his paws to cover his face as he wailed out his grief for his lost kits to the sky. Fireheart jerked away in shock, a cold chill running up her spine as the tom thrashed about on the ground, sobbing and groaning. It was almost as if his body simply couldn’t contain the anguish.

Fireheart remain pressed against the dumpster as Blight and Marsh attempted to comfort their kin. Mostly out of respect but also to block Brackenfur from view as they might’ve been able to see him in their crouched positions.

For many long moments, the small group simply sat in silence as Glacier sobbed. His face was pressed deep into his mothers chest fur, his gasping wails muffled but still understandable to Firehearts large ears.

”How c-could they k-know they were l-loved when their own f-father wasn’t there to say goodbye?!” He hiccuped, gazing up at Blight with with watery amber eyes. “I should’ve been there!”

The mollys ears pinned down, empathy twisting her features as she watched her kit fall apart. She’d never wanted him or Marsh to feel this pain, it’s the reason she always scared young mollies away from the twos den. 

Finally, she cleared her expression, tipping his chin up with a paw and looking at him sternly. ”They’re dead and there’s nothing you can do to change the fact that you weren’t there.” She mewed roughly, voice husky “But you still have a mate and one kit that need you so pull yourself together and let’s go before Brighthearts gone as well.”

When Glacier failed to stand on his own, Blight crouched beside him and boosted his shoulder harshly “Come,” she growled, looking up at Fireheart “Show him to your camp.”

Fireheart flicked her ears wearily “Is he okay to travel?” She mewed, looking at the sniveling tom with worry. He was standing but his legs trembled threateningly.

Blights face was pitying but firm “He’ll have to be” she gave him a lick on the ear “I’ll see you to the border.”

The molly tried to nudge him toward Fireheart but he stumbled, shakily slumping to the ground. With an impatient sigh, Fireheart stepped forward and lifted the tom up like a kit, slinging him onto her back then beginning the long walk back to the border.

Brackenfur did not reveal himself, if Fireheart had to guess, she’d say he was cutting around them to meet her at the border. Smart tom.

Her theory was confirmed as they approched the Thunderclan border. Backenfur sat at it, his gaze locked on their approaching figures expectantly.

Though she knew this was not the time for it, Fireheart still had to hold in a chuckle when she saw his fur was once again dripping. The Bloodclan scent was gone but so was his Thunderclan scent.

”Fireheart!” He exclaimed dramatically “Where have you been, you missed the apprentices ceremonies. And who are they?!” He jabbed a paw at the Bloodclan cats, huffing angrily as if he was truly bewildered. 

Fireheart didn’t know whether to laugh or claw herself as she saw Blights face was completely deadpan “Really?” The tabby mewed, a dull anger in her tone “You were waiting on the border, you fit the description of Firehearts companion, and your fur is washed like you’re hiding a scent.” She blinked at him slowly, her tail flicking expectantly as she awaited his response. 

For a moment, the two cats simply stared eachother down, Blights eyes narrowed with a challenge and Brackenfurs wide with shock as he tried to sputter a response.

Blight cut off his blabbing with a growl “Forget it.” She flicked her ear dismissively and turned to help Glacier down from Firehearts shoulders. The tom flopped off of her, slumping on the edge of the border as Fireheart rolled her shoulders to ease the strain throbbing through them.

When she looked back up, she saw Blights eyes were closed. Her expression was twisted with a pain Fireheart hated seeing. It was the face of a queen whose kit would not wake up. 

Blight opened her pretty green eyes, locking them with Glacier. The tom was still shuddering but he sat up when his mother looked at him with such seriousness.

Blight swallowed, her whiskers trembling faintly “Glacier, you are to go with Fireheart and live with Thunderclan to be with Whitekit.” She mewed, her voice cracking as she finished. 

Glacier looked confused at the tone his mother was using. He stepped closer, aiming to give her a comforting nuzzle but the she-cat stepped back. 

”Mother, what’s wrong? I’ll come back soon, when Whitekit is old enough.” He explained, looking up at her. Fireheart had already guessed what Blight was talking toward but it seemed the two brothers couldn’t fathom their mother forcing one of them out of Bloodclan.

Blight shook her head, sucking in a breath to steady herself “No you won’t. This is your kit, your responsibility and she’ll never stop needing her father.” Her eyes were locked on a far away point, lost in memories Fireheart couldn’t share “You are to stay with Thunderclan.” 

She shuddered once, then swallowed “Because you have nowhere else to go. You are no longer welcome on Bloodclan territory and if we find you, you’ll be treated as any trespasser.” A sob caught in her mew as she forced the words out. 

Fireheart ached to comfort her as she saw a weight settle over Blights shoulders, trying to force her to buckle under the choice she was making. There was no need though, Blight took a moment to wallow in her sorrow underneath her grief then stood and bore it alongside the rest of her life’s troubles.

Glacier, on the other paw, looked devastated. “What?” He croaked, taking a step forward and lowering his head to meet Blights eyes “Mother, you can’t possibly mean that!” He shrilled. 

The tom looked as if he was edging on hysterics with his voice growing high and brittle “What if they don’t let me stay?” He reasoned, desperation twisting his face “I’ll have nowhere!” The thought seemed to chill him to the bone. 

It caught hold of Fireheart, freezing her as well. Even with Brighthearts agreement and Frostkits uncanny looks, the clan might still reject him. Brightheart was very popular and the clan might choose to banish him instead so they can hold onto the memory of the loyal, honest cat they thought Brightheart was, even if she herself confirmed the relationship. 

Brackenfur banished the her worries. “I’ll vouch for you.” He grumbled reluctantly. Blights ears flicked up as she saw Fireheart breathe a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing. 

”Vouch? What does the word of one cat mean against a whole clan?!” Marsh spat, his tail puffed up in anger. At his mother or the situation, Fireheart didn’t know. 

”A lot. A vouch is something a clan cat only gets one of their whole life. The leaders word is law but if a clanmate truly disagrees with it, they can use their one vouch to overrule the leader and make _their_ word law. Even another vouch can’t change the first.” Brackenfur explained, his tone miffed at the fact he had to give his one vouch away to the sniveling tom infront of him. 

Blight seemed to sag with relief. Fireheart took a heartbeat to share in the eased worry. Up until Blights eyes snapped open and she glared at the large ginger molly “Wait, why can’t you use yours? Surely, your opinion means more than his to the clan. No offense.” She nodded to a fuming Brackenfur. 

Fireheart ran her tail along his side soothingly “I’ve already used mine to allow three former Riverclanners, Mistyfoot, Oakheart, and Silverstream into our clan.” She explained through gritted teeth. The thought of the silver molly sent a bolt of frustration straight to her belly. 

It was odd how fast her and Silverstreams roles had reversed. As the molly avoided her, a slow but steady resentment had grown in Fireheart. By the time Silverstream had warmed back up to the idea of talking things out, Fireheart could barely think about her without a burning fury at the unfairness of it all consuming her.

Blights voice shook her from her thoughts “Silverstream? Isn’t that your mate? How could your clan be okay with you using your vouch to let your nonThunderclan mate into their camp?” She seemed to miss Brackenfurs frantic signaling to shut up as she tipped her head toward Fireheart. She seemed utterly perplexed by the idea that Firehearts clan may accommodate her feelings. 

”She’s my former mate, and because they betrayed their own clan to save my life. We weren’t mates at the time.” Fireheart grumbled, her mood as rotten as crowfood. Luckily, Blight seemed to finally see that she would rather jump off a cliff than talk about this further and moved on.

She shrugged, turning around and brushing her muzzle against Glaciers sadly, flinching when the tom blinked up at her with pleading, wet, eyes. 

Blight sighed and started to turn away “I wish you all the prey you can eat and warmth you can enjoy, my son. I know you’ll be a wonderful father.” She seemed to hunch a little before flicking her tail “Come Marsh, we must return to send the night patrols.” 

The white tom didn’t move. 

When she didn’t feel his presence behind her, Blight turned around “Marshmallow, come at once!” Her voice cracked “He must go to his kit and we must return to our clan.” She seemed as if she was trying to convince herself as well. 

Marsh’s gaze was clear and determined “I’m with something more important, I’m with my family.” He mewed “Glacier and I have been side by side since we were born, I can’t leave him now. Not with a sick mate and two dead kits.” He brushed his muzzle against his brothers cheek comfortingly “I’m staying. He can’t lose eveyone.” 

Firehearts belly tightened as Blights expression became twisted in utter heartbreak “Neither can I!” She wailed thinly, her eyes misting. She huffed a sob, hunching in the snow on the edge of the border “I don’t want him to go, but he must. He’ll have his kit and mate” 

When she saw that Marsh remained unfazed and still stood firmly beside his brother, she tried one last time “Please Marsh, please don’t leave me alone. I can’t be alone again.” She seemed to shrink, looking more like the heartbroken kit that wandered into the city seasons ago than the murderous, strong cat she’d become. 

Her two kits pressed against eachother, their bodies shaking with regret “You could come with us mother.” Glacier offered, his eyes lighting up “We could all stay in Thunderclan, you could meet Brightheart and Whitekit and we’d never be apart.” He seemed on the verge of a breakdown as he babbled on. 

Brackenfur swapped a glance with Fireheart, both knowing it was a slim, almost nonexistent, chance that the clan would tolerate having Blight in their camp. Even if she had not been responsible for the attack patrols, she was still considered an unhonorable rogue. 

Despite knowing this, Fireheart still felt a small flicker of hope that she might come. She could soften the leader and get some semblance of her sister back. Fireheart imagined it would be as if she had taken Princess with her in Firestars life. Her ginger fur lifted in anticipation as she saw that Blight looked as if she might agree. 

Her eyes were locked on her kits, full of love and conflict. Then they flickered to the forest behind them and, to Firehearts surprise, fear filled the Bloodclan leaders expression. She backed away and looked back toward her sons. 

”Is this truly what you want, Marsh?” She rasped, trembling lightly. 

Marsh dipped his head, his throat bobbing with words he couldn’t bring himself to say. 

Blight swallowed roughly “Then I wish you well. I love you both.” She turned without another word, rushing back into her own territory in a brown blurr. 

Beside Fireheart, Marsh reached out a paw, as if he wanted to go after the retreating molly, then sighed and pressed against Glacier instead. The two toms were whimpering, obviously crushed by what they had done. 

Brackenfur and Fireheart sat off to the side, pressed together for warmth. It was a little past sunhigh and getting very chilly, but the two didn’t urge the brothers to move. It was clear they needed a moment to collect themselves. 

Besides, it didn’t take long for Glacier to raise his head “Show us to the camp please,” he croaked “I need to see Brightheart.” He shakily rose to his paws. Marsh stood beside him, the two leaning against eachother for support.

Fireheart nodded solemnly, beginning to head home. She and Brackenfur turned to beckon the brothers to follow, only to see them hesitating at the border. Glacier glanced back into the city, his face creased with loss then he stepped over the border and padded to stand beside Fireheart. 

Marsh did not glance back, his eyes were locked on his brother as he crossed the border. Idly, as she saw his calm determination, she wondered if this is how he would have been like in Firestars life had the leader brought one of the toms littermates along. Would he have been this mature and calm? Was it simply loneliness that had driven her nephew to act out? 

Deciding it didn’t matter now, she shook her head and flicked her tail. Slowly, the group began the journey back to camp. For the most part, it was held in a tense, awkward, silence. However, halfway through the trip Fireheart couldn’t keep her curiosity from forcing her tongue.

Slowly, she cut off Marsh from the other two, until they were lagging behind a good distance. Then she lowered her head slightly “Why is it you wanted to come?” She asked quietly “You had a good place in the city, here you’ll be considered the most expendable clanmate. You don’t have an obligation like he does, so why?” 

Marsh glared at her lightly. _’What a nosey she-cat!’_ he thought angrily. “I do have an obligation, an obligation to my brother to stand beside him through everything. Whether its concrete or grass beneath our paws.” He hissed, hoping she’d drop it. 

Alas, he didn’t know Fireheart. “But surely you have other littermates that need you too?” She mewed. That little detail had been buzzing in her mind since she met him. Princess had said she had given birth to five kits but Blight seemed to only have two. 

A low growl pulled her from her thoughts. Marsh’s face had tightened, his ears flat and eyes narrow. With a twinge of regret, Fireheart realized that she may have pried a bit too much. 

”There were. Luna, Tommy, and Zach. They’re gone now. A lot of kits don’t survive to adulthood in the city. It’s cold, prey is scarce at times, and there are dogs, cars, and twolegs.” His eyes misted with a haunted look at the mention of the last three but he shook himself free “I wasn’t there for them, I’ll be here for him.” 

Fireheart didn’t know how to respond so she quietly and quickly excused herself, speeding up to walk beside a silent Glacier and Brackenfur. Marsh remained behind them, walking in a trance like state as he drifted through memories of his long dead siblings. 

Soon, as dusk drew itself over the forest, the small group made its way to the top of the ravine. “Are you two going to be able to make it or do Fireheart and I need to help?” Brackenfur asked gruffly, voice scratchy from nonuse. 

Marsh scoffed “Of course we don’t need help,” he sniffed “It can’t be any harder than jumping up on dumpsters.” Fireheart smiled gently at his arrogance. It seemed the tom was always a bluffer, no matter what life he led. 

After a few tumbles and skids that made Marsh curse to Starclan, they had made it to the ground. Looking to eachother unsurely, they shuffled their way to the camp entrance. Finally, Fireheart took a deep breath and shoved her way through, the others spilling out into the camp behind her. 

The cats immediately glanced up to her, a normal thing as she always caught their eye when she pushed into camp, but yells of confusion and fear rang out as the stench of Bloodclan came from the two unfamiliar toms behind their warrior. 

Fireheart swallowed, standing tall under the yelling and questions. Until Redstars voice rose above all of the clans. The leader was glaring down at her with icy amber eyes, his usually warm face contorted with harsh rage. 

For a moment, Fireheart felt as small and helpless as the day he’d found her beside the Thunderpath. Redstar had never been angry with her before, no matter what she’d done. He’d always been gentle and supportive. There was no support in his snarled mew now. 

”What have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, its been a while hasn’t it? Sorry guys, my bad, had things to do and stuff that went down. 
> 
> 1)My foot is broken, dropped about 42 pound on it.
> 
> 2)My cat had her kittens, 5 lil babies.
> 
> 3)I went back to implement the new format in all the chapters of this story and my other story so new readers wouldn’t have to deal with the old one for 80% of the chapters. 
> 
> 4)I added and changed a few things. One of those was back in the chapter were i added a homophobic scene and i just felt like i handled the whole thing wrong since it was never brought up again and Fireheart never confronted the cats in question so i changed it to them being mad that they were outsides.
> 
> Also, i know vouches aren’t a canon thing but it’s always rubbed me wrong how overpowered leaders are.


	30. Fireheart, you never think things through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the whole journey last chapter, it never once occurred to Fireheart that exposing Brightheart would in turn reveal that she kept the whole thing covered up. 
> 
> Dumbass.

Fireheart shuddered under the intense fury her leader was directing at her. However, she was more confused than scared. Why had Redstar asked what she had done rather than who Marsh and Glacier were or why they were here? 

“Redstar, I’m sorry to have brought them here unannounced but Glacier is-“ she had scarcely begun her explanation when he cut her off with a snarl.

Redstar was glaring down at Glacier, his tail lashing in rage “I know who he is.” He snapped “Why have you come? I told Brightheart that you would never be welcome here!” Fireheart jerked back at the words.

“What?!” She screeched, whipping her head around to meet Glaciers eyes. The tom avoided her gaze guiltily. Embarrassment welled underneath Firehearts pelt, why hadn’t he told her he’d already tried to join the clan. “Is that true, Glacier?” She gritted out between clenched teeth.

The black and white tom shuffled some, ignoring Marsh as he pressed against him “Brightheart begged me to join when she discovered she was having kits, but I never asked myself.” His eyes glazed with regret as he listened to a low mewling sound from the nursery.

“No, he didn’t. Brightheart confessed everything to me a few days before her kitting.” Redstar growled “and my answer remains the same.” He sat down with a huff, irritation oozing from his pelt.

A concerned voice rose into the tense air “What does Brightheart have to do with this tom wanting to join?” The words were spoken from a drowsy Lionheart.

The golden tom staggered out of the medicine den, yawning loudly. Fireheart felt herself and Brackenfur stiffen into rigid forms, their pelts prickling. They glanced at eachother pleadingly but Fireheart was abandoned as Brackenfur dipped to stand beside the two outsiders, leaving her to explain everything. 

Faintly, she thought she saw that he was smirking at her. _’Puddle.’_ he mouthed slowly. Her ears flattened, torn between respect and anger. This really wasn’t a fair revenge. All she’d done was shove him in a puddle, he was throwing her under a monster!

Gulping, she glanced around at the expectant clan. More specifically, at Brighthearts father. “Glacier,” she waved her tail at the nervous tom “Is Brighthearts real mate and Whitekits father.” She did not put flowers on crowfood, there was no point. No matter how nice she could have said it, it was still going to hurt him.

Immediately outrage poured from the clan. “Liar!” Speckletail howled, flashing yellowed teeth in her anger “My grandaughter would never betray her clan! Out of all the things you’ve done to get outsiders into this clan, I never thought you’d sink as low as slander of a dying cat, Fireheart.” She turned her head away, betrayal clouding her expression. 

Firehearts belly dropped to her paws at the words. It’d been seasons since Speckletail had shown her anything but affection and respect. Her eyes welled some but she swallowed and shoved the tears down, opening her mouth to try and sputter a response. 

She never got the chance. “Fireheart is many things. Impulsive, secretive, and ill-tempered but she’s not a liar!” Mistlenose hissed from Beside the elders den. Her new apprentice, Pikepaw, cheered his agreement from behind his mentor. 

”Mistlenose is right.” Longtail slipped from the shadows beneath Highrock “Fireheart would never hide the truth from us if she could reveal it.” Unnoticed by all but Fireheart, Silverstreams ears flattened at his addition and she growled lightly, vanishing into the elders den without a word with newly hurt glare at Fireheart. 

Goldenflower hissed “She’s just trying to get them in at Brighthearts expense.” She growled, her tail flicking angrily “Swiftstorm is Whitekits father, tell them!” She whipped her head around to snarl at the ragged black and white tom, who lay in a heap in the shadow of the nursery entrance. 

Swiftstorm didn’t raise his head from his paws. “We never mated. I’m her friend and I’ll look after Whitekit as if she was my own, but I know she’s not.” He muttered lowly “I had never met Glacier, I wasn’t even certain it was an outsider, I just knew it wasn’t me.” 

The tom seemed to deflate some, as if a weight had been heaved from his shoulders. He ignored the horrified gasp from Speckletail. He instead sat up and threw a light scowl at Glacier “I may not be her father by blood, but that’s _all_ that makes you her father.” He turned, slinking into the dimly lit nursery without so much as a dismissive tail flick. 

Behind him, chaos erupted. 

To Firehearts surprise, Lionheart was not joining in the fight. He simply stepped back into the medicine den, returning only a few moments later, with a dead-looking Brightheart on his back. Gently, he let her slip to let ground, landing heavily on her hind legs.

The clan fell silent as Glacier released a choked sob, rushing to his mate on weightless paws. He nuzzled against her the moment she was in reach “Brightheart, Brightheart, oh my lovely light what’s happened to you?” He mourned, pressing his head against hers. 

Speckletail growled, moving to shove him away but Ashpaw moved infront of her “Look.” The gray tom mewed lowly, nodding to the pair as Brightheart slowly lifted her head. 

It bobbed for a few moments, as if she was unable to support its weight. Once she had it steady, she gazed through her clanmates. Then, wheezing harshly, she locked her eyes onto the tom beside her and any regret Fireheart might have felt about bringing him here faded away. 

Pure love lit the mollys eyes and she let out a rusty purr “Glacier..” she sighed, melting into his side with a contented expression. Brightheart seemed to either be unaware or uncaring of the clan around her as they began to turn on her.

”Traitior!” Dustpelt yowled, the fur along his back raised in anger “We give you shelter, food, healing herbs, and this is how you repay us?!” The tom was shaking with repressed fury and Fireheart was startled to see his claws twitch. 

”Yeah!” Fernpaw(cloud?) agreed from beside her old mentor “You’ve been sneaking off for moons to go and see him, haven’t you? We’ve needed every cat here and you were off being selfish when the attacks started!” 

Irritation welled in Firehearts chest “No, she wasn’t.” she snapped, glaring fury at the pair. Prehaps she shouldn’t have let Bluestar give Dustpelt an apprentice so early. He seemed to have rubbed off on the little molly in the worst possible way. 

Fernpaw gave her a disgusted sniff “Of course you’d defend her, you knew all along! I remember the look on your face when you saw Frostkit, you kept her treachery a secret.” A snarl threatened to curl the she-cats lip. 

Fireheart blinked rapidly in shock for a moment, her belly twisting. What on earth had gotten into the dappled molly? This was nothing like her Ferncloud, this wasn’t even like Dustpelt. 

”Mother, is that true?” Tawnypaw asked, creeping around Fernpaw with Ashpaw at her side. Behind her, Skykit and Talonkit where hunkered down under Longtail, their eyes wide as they watched the scene unfold.

Redstar leapt down from Highrock, coming to stand at the head of the group. “Fireheart, How long did you know?” He rasped with growing horror, pleading with her to deny having known any longer than he did. 

His garlic-ball backed away some, swinging her head around to watch all her clanmates wearily. The fur along her back lifted then flattened as if she had readied herself for a fight before deciding against it. She stood tall and looked down at Redstar impassively. 

With a jolt, he recognized the pose and for a moment, the camp fell away. He stood at Fourtrees, the agony of a life pulsing through him and the cats of all clans pressing around him, spilling their secrets forth. 

All but a lone cat who stood upon the great rock, their secrets silent. Their face and body were covered by shadows but their outline was painfully familiar. 

Then he was back, staring into the guarded eyes of the kit he’d brought to the clan, of the apprentice who’d wander the camp on clumsy paws, of the warrior who’d sacrificed herself countless times for her clanmates. 

Of the warrior who kept betrayal to herself for the needs of only one cat rather than the clan. 

He swallowed roughly, feeling the clans tension around him. They demanded punishment and Fireheart herself expected it. He could see it, the unease in her face and the mistrust in her tense stance. 

Redstar shuddered violently then spoke “How long?” He asked in a monotone. He cut the despair he felt off, steeling himself. This was not the kit that he’d helped into Bluestars den or the awkward apprentice who was oh so gentle with her denmates as she was so much bigger. 

This was a traitor. 

”Since the dog attack.” Fireheart replied, equally emotionless. She sat down heavily, shielding the white tom behind her from the barbs her own clanmates threw at her. 

Brindleface snarled “You little Fox-heart!” She screeched “You let him take advantage of an apprentice?! You’re no better than a rouge!” 

Dustpelt growled viciously from beside her, snapping a bit a Firehearts paws. The tom seemed too angry for words. The large warrior didn’t flinch or react at all, she seemed to be tensing. She wrapped her tail tightly around her paws, almost as if she was holding herself together. 

”She is a rouge.” Fernpaw sniffed, turning her head away from the spotted warrior. Redstars belly clenched as his daughter stalked away, disappearing into the apprentice den. She’d never liked Fireheart. 

While Redstar told himself it was because she was an outsider, he knew it was mostly out of envy or so Brindleface had told him. Envy of what, Redstar didn’t know. 

A few cats snorted in agreement, opening their mouths for no doubt another batch of scathing insults, only to be rudely interrupted. 

”What gives any of you the right to throw such insults at Fireheart?” It was Graystripe. The tom slipped out of the medicine den, Ravenfeather behind him. 

Redstar stepped back in shock as the medicine cat slithered into view. The usually meek and mild toms fur was bushed and his green eyes shone with a burning rage that Redstar had only seen in a cat once before. 

He swallowed at the memories of Fireheart awakening after Bluestars vigil. 

Ravenfeather was baring his teeth at his clanmates angrily “All you lot ever do is wait for her to mess up so you can insult her. I can’t believe you all.” He huffed and paced “Every vigil we’ve had for her, you’ve all been upset but when she returned? Not a word of joy from any but her family.” 

He paused in his rant to breathe then started up again “But when she messes up, Starclan help us if everyone doesn’t get a jab in about it! For the love of the stars, she falls in and out of favor with you cats so much, its a miracle she doesn’t have a crick in her neck!” He screamed as Spottedleaf shoved him backwards into their den.

”Calm yourself, Ravenfeather!” She hissed sharply, her voice fading as the two vanished back into the shadows. The tom tried to resist but was no match for his old mentor. 

Oakheart picked up right where he left off, appearing from the elders den that he’d retired to “Ravenfeather’s right.” He spat “Mistyfoot, Silverstream, and I came to this clan many moons ago and have shown nothing but loyalty yet you all still treat us like crowfood-” 

He glared as Longtail interrupted him “You’re not one of us!” He growled lowly “Fireheart is, she should’ve known better than to protect a traitior!” He swung his head around, locking his cloudy eyes onto Fireheart with burning betrayal. 

”Is she though?” Mistyfoot pressed quietly from next to her other two kits. The clan fell silent at the question, turning to the blue molly with half irritation and half curiosity. Fireheart herself backed away, feeling as if Mistyfoot had physically struck her. How dare she? She was more of a Thunderclan cat than most cats in this clearing! 

When no one responded, Mistyfoot continued “You don’t treat her like you do eachother. She’s either a cat of legend, too powerful to be a friend.” Mistyfoots tone took on a sour note “Or the same rouge kit that Redstar brought in, too weak to be of use and nothing but a shameful burden. You all can’t seem to find a middle ground between those.” 

She raked her intense gaze over the cats, smirking bitterly as they turned their heads away. “Has it not occurred to any of you that she’s not stupid? That she acknowledges anything she does can knock her out of grace for seasons? That maybe she kept this a secret because she didn’t want Whitekit, a kit as innocent as she was, to suffer the same?” 

Redstar wanted to scoff but then he caught sight of the stance Fireheart had taken on. 

She had slumped some, her head lowered. She refused to meet his eyes as he tried to catch hers, keeping them locked firmly on her paws. His heart sank. 

Briefly he went over her three short leafbares. The clan had disregarded her throughout her kithood and resented her throughout her apprenticeship. 

She had only gained their respect as a warrior when the dogs had attacked and she’d begun to spout out orders with the authority of a leader. 

Even then, whenever Fireheart did something that was for her, the clan turned on her in a heartbeat. 

They tore into her for adopting Tawnypaw, They’d called her crazy for adopting two chicks, they blamed her for tension with Riverclan, they were calling her a traitor for protecting Brightheart and Whitekit. 

Stars, he’d even heard mutters that prehaps it hadn’t been Bloodclan that killed Bluestar. 

He knew most of those were absolute mousedung. There was always tension with Riverclan and Fireheart had adored her mother but it all proved just how much the clan still viewed the warrior as an outsider.

”Fireheart, is that true?” He asked lightly, his throat tight. As much as he tried to stop it, the moment her eyes met his, he was back on that sun-high patrol. 

A helpless, sad kitten was crying up at him, only now her sadness was not for a lack of milk but a lack of love and it was directed at them all for their failure. 

She’d tried so hard to protect and be one of them but even with all her accomplishments, she’d never managed to escape the judgment of her roots. 

She let out a sigh “Partly, maybe more than i thought. I kept it a secret mainly because Brightheart promised to stop meeting him and she kept her end of the deal.” The warrior explained. 

She gazed around at her clanmates with a tinge of bitter cold resentment in her now dull green eyes “We’ve all broken the code before, especially when we were young and dumb.” 

”You’re still young and still making mistakes!” Mousefur grumbled loudly, a scowl twisting her face. 

A chill ran up Redstars spine as a wry grin worked its way across Firehearts muzzle. Her empty eyes began to twinkle knowingly, an amusement Redstar didn’t understand dancing in them. 

Then she blinked and it was gone. “True.” She shrugged tiredly “But my point was, she made a mistake and i saw no point in ruining her for the rest of her days if she had already put a stop to it.” Fireheart heaved a deep breath, looking so utterly defeated and tired that Redstar felt if he reached out and jabbed her, she’d shatter. 

Her voice took on the emotionless, lonely tone that it had taken when she first answered him “Do what you must with me Redstar, but please, take mercy on a dying cat and her kit. I’ll be in my nest.” She turned without another word, limping her way through the growling warriors to shove into her shared den.

They watched her until her tail vanished, then turned on Brightheart with vengeance in their eyes. A few opened their mouths but Marsh stopped them, tearing around them to stand beside his brother, who was glaring at the cats around him. 

”And you all think _we’re_ the savage ones.” He growled “Fireheart is ten times the warrior any of you will be.” He pushed on as several cats scoffed and muttered “I swear to the Fallen if you open your filthy mouths to spout one insult towards my mate or kit, I’ll split you open. Now is not the time!” He swung his gaze around sternly. 

Redstars alarm shot up as he saw the fearsome Bloodclan leader, Blight, reflect in the toms pose and voice. Just who had Fireheart brought in? 

Glacier spun around, boosting Brighthearts shoulder and gently leading her back into the medicine den with a few coaxing words. 

Marsh stayed behind, looking at the angry clan nervously before being escorted into the nursery by a murmuring Rosepaw with an angry Speckletail tailing him.

Redstar leapt onto the highrock, calling no summons as the clan was already gathered. They began screeching the moment his paws hit the cold stone. 

”We don’t want them here, Redstar!” Longtail screeched, his pelt bushed. Pressed close to him, Skykit and Talonkit whimpered in confusion, letting out distressed peeps. 

Skykits timid voice rose up “Why not? Are they not cats like you? Shouldn’t we be happy to have more clanmates?” Her little note of optimism burned Redstar. If only they could be happy about this. 

Speckletail scoffed from the nursery entrance “Of course you know nothing about this, why would Fireheart the rouge teach her meals anything about the warrior code!?” She snarked, her voice biting. 

Skykit flinched, backing against Talonkit as the chick puffed his feathers up threateningly. Redstar thought he saw a hint of regret glaze Speckletails eyes at the motion but she simply snorted and vanished back into the shadows. 

Redstar knew she didn’t mean a word she had said. Her bloodlines name had been drug through the mud and now her granddaughter, whom she had helped raise, would spend the rest of her days as a traitor. Her lashing out was reasonable though not excusable.

”Whether you want them here or not doesn’t matter, I vouch for them.” Gasps rang out at Brackenfurs bold declaration. The golden tom stood in the center of camp, his apprentice, Tawnypaw, at his side.

He gave them no time to protest “I’ve watched those two toms give up everything to do right by their kin. Their family, Clan, territory, statuses, everything.” He looked around at the clan with open, honest eyes “All for Brightheart and Whitekit. I don’t know about you all, but thats the kind of cat I want in my clan. That’s loyalty to kin and if we treat them like kin, it’ll be their loyalty to _us_ ” 

”And what about Brightheart and Firehearts loyalty?” Dappletail growled from the sidelines, her face twisted with hurt “They’ve already proven themselves untrustworthy, what are we to do with them?”

Brackenfur hesitated then backed away into the crowd, dipping his head to Redstar “That’s not my decision to make.” He grumbled reluctantly. 

Redstar stiffened as the clan turned it’s attention back to him. He swore quietly, he had barely anytime to think of a fair punishment. “For now, nothing will happen to Brightheart. She is ill and nursing one of our clanmates, I will not do anything that may put her or her kits life in danger.” 

Nobody protested aside from a few snide remarks here and there but that ended when Reedpaw timidly spoke up “And Fireheart?” He asked worriedly, his black fur prickling uncomfortably under Redstars gaze. 

”Someone fetch her.” Redstar mewed tiredly, his heart aching. A shuffling broke out before Silverstream slipped from the crowd with a disgusted snort back at them and slithered into the nearly empty warriors den.

Blinking rapidly, she let her eyes adjust to the dim light enough to make out Firehearts massive outline, slumped in her nest. Behind her, the cats in the clearing began to jeer punishments they wanted. 

Slowly creeping up to the silent molly, Silverstream tentatively stuck out a paw, poking Fireheart in the shoulder. When that didn’t budge her from her short nap, Silverstream leaned down and nudged her with her head. 

Briefly, she shuddered, breathing in deeply as Firehearts scent wafted around her and the warriors soft fur brushed her own. Silverstream let out a sigh, choking on a sob as all her negative feelings toward the molly were overshadowed by longing. It had been moons since she’d been so close to her... 

Then the side her head was pressed into began to shake, rumbling with a low growl. Silverstream jerked back, clamping down on the comfort she’d felt and meeting Firehearts bleary eyes with a glare.

”Redstar is summoning you.” Silverstream rasped lowly, her voice still choked by repressing her sobs. The molly looked at her with narrow, displeased eyes for a moment before nodding. 

“Thank you Silverstream.” She mewed in a politely clipped fashion. Fireheart grunted and stood, her face emotionless. Like she was greeting a stranger.

For some reason, her calm acceptance of whatever punishment she was going to receive sent rage up Silverstreams back. “Aren’t you upset? Your clanmates are cheering for your exile or whatever it is Redstar will do!” 

She paced around anxiously, feeling frustration well in her chest as Fireheart watched her passively, her tail wrapped around her paws. Glaring furiously and prehaps fearfully, Silverstream jabbed her in the belly. 

”Why won’t you get angry!? Come on, defend yourself! They’ll tear you apart if you just roll over and let them.” She panted, her tail flicking. 

Fireheart didn’t move.

Fear struck through Silverstream as the large warriors simply stretched then sat again “What do you want from me, Silverstream?” She mewed tiredly “They can do as they please. I don’t care.” She attempted to weave around the silver molly but Silverstream shoved her back with a hiss. 

”Why do you always have to lie?!” Silverstream growled, her hackles raising “You had such a good life before you began twisting yourself up in these messes. You had the clans respect, a mate, a kit and now you’re going to be judged as a traitor!” 

”Hardly the scariest time I’ve been judged.” Fireheart chuckled dryly. 

Silverstream pushed on “I just don’t understand why you can’t be honest? Why can’t you just trust us enough to tell us things?!” She screeched.

She paused, panting, and looked down sadly “Why can’t you just trust me?” She slowly closed her eyes. 

They shot open as Fireheart let out a loud laugh. Silverstream backed away. Her heart ached and she flushed with embarrassment, the molly was laughing at her! She flattened her ears, blocking out the mocking sound. 

Her hurt pride washed away when she saw Fireheart, lurching forward in her nest with the force of her mirth. 

But the molly wasn’t amused. 

Her green eyes glinted with a harsh rage, piercing through Silverstream as she poured out her resentment in heaving bouts of snickers. 

”W-why are you laughing? This isn’t funny!” Silverstream screeched, her fur fluffing out. Firehearts head lolled to the side and she shot her a bitter smile. 

“Oh poor, honest Silverstream!” She growled “Always having to deal with me.” She stalked out of her nest, crouching low as she crept her way toward a stunned Silverstream. 

”Oh why can’t i trust poor Silverstream, why do I treat poor Silverstream so badly, Why oh why can’t I just trust her?” Fireheart mewed. Her voice started out sweet but gradually grew hard and rough. Each word she spoke was coated in venom and she circled Silverstream as she spat them, forcing her into the shadows at the back of the warriors den. 

Feeling her fur brush the brambles of the den was a wake up call for Silverstream. She jumped, fear lighting through her as she truly took in the cat she’d called her mate. 

Firehearts body was skinny, patched with ragged fur around the scars that plagued her body. Her once loving, warm eyes were cold and angry, glaring down at Silverstream. The large warrior tipped her small head down, hissing lightly in her face and baring huge fangs. Silverstream closed her eyes, whimpering as she waited for Fireheart to calm down. 

The hissing gradually turned into a chopped sentence that made Silverstreams fur heat with shame.

 _”It won’t be so bad, you’ll like it in Riverclan.”_

Fireheart repeated it a few times before breaking off with another choked snicker “But how horrible of me to keep secrets.” She turned, flicking her tail as she settled back into a seated position. 

”They kil-! almost killed me. They would’ve and not a soul in that camp now would’ve regretted it.” Fireheart mumbled quietly, claws tearing at a bunch of moss “And still, I forgave you. I never abandoned you, I was there whenever you needed me and I always returned.” 

Her voice caught “But you left me. I was scared when I killed Darkstripe. I don’t know how to stop myself when I get like that. W-what if I had gotten like that during our fight.” She glanced back at a frozen Silverstream helplessly “Then the attacks and Bloodclan happened and.. and..” she jerked some, her shoulders heaving. 

”When Bluestar...” 

She hissed out a few little cries then her head dropped and she turned to look back at Silverstream with a mix of resentment and anger. 

They only lasted a moment however, then they both melted away and she was simply staring at the molly with heartbreak. Her voice was tight and tangled with a wail as she spoke. Silverstream felt her heart crack at her words. 

“I needed you.”

”Fireheart!” Redstars voice pierced through the tense silence. Silverstream looked toward the entrance, her belly dropping to her paws. When she looked back, Fireheart had sat up. Her face was clear of emotion and she showed no sign of the broken cat she’d been only moments before.

Silverstream tried to block her “Wait, Fireheart y-you need to think of a plan!” She shrilled “They’re angry at you, you must defend yourself.” 

She flinched slightly when Fireheart turned dead eyes onto her “Why? Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for this clan and yet, they still refuse to see me as a true clanmate.” She looked down to her paws, a mirthless glint of amusement in her eyes. 

”I never understood Bluestars crazy rambles until now. I’ve been trying to change everything for the better but nothing is better, no matter what I sacrifice.” Her voice became raw in its agony “Everything is worse! My mate hates me, my Clan hates me, my sister hates me! Why is Starclan doing this to me?!” 

Firehearts face twisted bitterly as she glared toward the roof “How clever you are, Judge, to make me think I could be happy, to make me think I could make up for-!” Her jaws clamped shut over her tongue, spraying Silverstream with a light splatter of blood. 

The silver molly gagged ”Fireheart, please, You’re scaring me!” She squealed and backed into the brambles at the end of the den, running her paw over her face frantically to wash the blood away. “What are you rambling on about? What did The Judge do?” 

The larger warrior paid her no attention, ranting to herself for a couple of long heartbeats before fading into silence. She met Silverstreams eyes after a few moments, her own welled up. “Why ca’ I just be thappy?” She slurred sadly.

Silverstream didn’t know what to say. How do you comfort someone who looks so utterly defeated? How could she lift the warrior up when she didn’t even know what was weighing her down? There wasn’t anything she _could_ say. 

So she said nothing. She simply pressed her head into Firehearts shoulder. 

The huge molly shuddered and wrapped around her tightly, low whines pouring from her mouth. Silverstreams heart swelled with pity.

Their relationship was still in tatters, but she could do this. She could let Fireheart feel the comfort she’d craved for a few moments. 

Redstars voice sounded again, even more impatient than before and the two separated. They gazed at eachother silently then brushed their muzzles together once before heading out of the den.

Silverstream slipped to stand beside Oakheart who glared solemnly at Fireheart as she passed. He’d never forgiven her for letting Bluestar die. Though he was nothing if not polite, it wasn’t the same. 

His affection had dwindled away as each pawful of dirt tumbled over his beloveds still body until all that was left was a reluctant obligation to care for the cat his mate had adored. 

Fireheart lifted her head high as she passed through the rows of hissing cats, appearing uncaring. Only Silverstream knew just how much each barb dug into the molly and she flattened her ears to block them out. 

The hissing only quieted once she stood in the center of camp with Glacier and Marsh beside her. The cats had their eyes locked on Redstar expectantly. 

Fireheart made a point to look the leader in the eyes, wanting him to know she didn’t blame him for any of this. He could not show favoritism and if the clan demanded she be punished, he could do little to stop them without causing a riot.

”Fireheart, you stand accused of breaking the warrior code and betraying your clan. You yourself have admitted to this. Have you anything to say before my decision?” Redstar mewed sadly, his amber eyes glistening. 

Fireheart clenched her jaw angrily as the clan cheered around her. Everything was always so unfair. She devoted ten lives to this clan yet she can’t stay in their favor for more than a heartbeat. 

Shaking the thought from her head, she simply nodded, focusing on keeping herself in check. Beside her, the two former Bloodclan cats were looking at her in utter disbelief. 

“You’re just gonna let them punish you?” Glacier mewed, his tone colored with shock “But-But you weren’t doing anything wrong! You were just protecting your friend.” He looked around wearily at the clan as cats hissed at his rambling. 

“A clan is built on trust Glacier, a fact you’ll come to know well if you wish to live with us.” Redstar growled from highrock, his face twisting as he glared down at Fireheart. 

The large molly said nothing, only waiting for him to speak as she stared at her paws. She unsheathed one huge claw, picking at a dead piece of grass as she pricked her ears foward to hear better. 

Redstar shook his head with disappointment when she refused to meet his gaze again. “Fireheart, for the next moon you are to sleep in your own den outside of camp. You are to hunt outside clan territory and only eat prey you have caught. You are not to speak to any clanmate or join any patrol. If you wish to not be part of this clan, then so be it.” He mumbled. 

”But what if I get sick? All the herbs have died and I’ve no idea which would help anyway.” Fireheart protested. She looked around for help but only a small group showed any fury at the punishment. Graystripe and Ravenfeather, Lionheart, Tawnypaw, Mistyfoot, and Silverstream. 

With a pang, Fireheart saw that Longtail was gone. Sniffing for his scent, she realized it led to a bush at the edge of camp and felt her fur lay flat. It was Skykit and Talonkits nest. He’d probably taken them away. 

”Ravenfeather will provide a moons worth of herbs and come to check on you daily. Two guards will be placed wherever you build a den to help should you get in a fight.” Redstars answer only comforted her slightly. It would be exhausting and difficult to care for herself for a whole moon.

The leaders amber eyes flicked to the toms next to her, shining faintly with anger “As for you two, if you want to stay here, I suppose you’ll need warrior names.” He growled reluctantly. 

”You’re changing our names?” Marsh gasped, his offense obvious “But I love my brothers name!” 

Beside him, Glacier coughed on a snicker, shooting Fireheart an apologetic glance for laughing at a time like this “And I love my brothers name!” He protested. 

Redstar was not amused nor swayed “Brackenfur has already sung praises of your sacrifices. Surely a name is nothing more valuable than what you’ve already lost.” 

”Maybe not to you _Red_ but our mother named us. It’s the last part of her we have besides our blood.” Marsh sneered. Fireheart felt like clawing him for the disrespect but stifled it. She’d taken a punishment for them. Best not show she regretted it. 

”It is our tradition.” Redstar gritted out harshly, his fur prickling “We will not have loners among us, take a new name or leave.” He swung his tail to the camp entrance threateningly. 

Fireheart blinked in shock. Redstar had never acted like this before. The she saw a calculating gleam in his eyes and realized what he was doing. This was a test! If the brothers wouldn’t even change their names, how could he expect them to change their ways from city cat to clan cat? 

Glacier looked at her for help but Fireheart simply dipped her head, leaving it up to him. “Fine.” The tom snarled angrily. Beside him, Marsh nodded hesitantly. 

Redstars shoulders relaxed some “Good.” He sighed “Glacier, from this moment on you will be known as Frostflower. May you grow to earn it.” He scarcely paid the tom a glance before moving on to Marsh. “Marsh, From this moment on you will be known as Cloudtail, carry it with pride.” 

Redstar turned back to Fireheart and dipped his head to the medicine den “Fetch the herbs and go. We’ll see you at the next gathering.” He flicked his tail dismissively. 

_’At least I’m not exiled.’_ she paused, considering her situation _’At least I’m not **permanently** exiled’_

Not sparing a glance toward the disbanding clan, Fireheart made her way to her group of close friends within the medicine den clearing with a newly named Frostflower and Cloudtail at her side. 

Ravenfeathers hind end was poked out of the medicine den entrance, but his muffled yells started up the moment she pushed her way in. 

”Exile! I can’t believe this, as if cats already didn’t treat you right!” He yowled, his tail swaying then sticking straight up in anger as he pulled out of the den with a bundle of pungent smelling herbs clenched between his teeth. 

”It wasn’t even your crime!” He continued on as he mashed more herbs into his leaf bundle. Fireheart sighed, once again locking her own feelings away to help her friend. She slowly slipped around Ravenfeather, cuddling up to him with a soothing purr.

”It’s fine Ravenfeather, I can look after myself.” She assured him. The tome paused in his angry motions to glare up at her. 

His neck fur began to bristle “But you shouldn’t have too!” He protested. Hissing, he shoved the herbs away from him, slamming them into Firehearts paws and standing to stalk into his den. 

Fireheart watched him go with a tinge of surprise then turned to the gathered cats suspiciously “That wasn’t just about me. What’s going on?” She mewed, flicking her gaze around as they shuffled to avoid it. 

Mistyfoot broke first “Spottedleaf retired after the apprentice ceremony. She’s an elder now so all the medicine cat responsibilities fell to him. He wanted you here to support him.” She looked to the sky, suddenly finding it much more interesting.

A stab of guilt pierced Firehearts chest so sharply it stole her breath. She stared at Mistyfoot blankly, her mouth gaping like a fish. ”Spottedleaf retired?” She croaked at last, her mind flashing back to their private conversation. 

”Yeah.” Graystripe muttered “She said she could no longer bear what Starclan has shared with her.” He looked away, his eyes lit with pity as they locked on the elders den “Some say she’s becoming like old Goosefeather but I don’t think so. From what I heard, that tom had been crazy since the day he was kitted.”

Firehearts ears pricked at the name, memories of Bluestar popping up before she shoved them down quickly. Gently, she touched her nose to her brothers then to each of her friends noses and rubbed her cheek to her daughters. Tawnypaw stared up at her with a solemn expression, blinking rapidly to hide her misty eyes. 

Lionheart stopped her as she pulled away from him. The tom showed clear regret and apology as he craned his neck to meet her gaze “I’m so sorry Fireheart.” He murmured “I appreciate you trying to protect her.” 

Fireheart dipped her head “And I’m sorry I exposed her.” She turned, padding toward where Brightheart and Frostflower were sitting, murmuring lowly. 

Swiftstorm was beside them, having slipped in without Fireheart noticing. He cleared a spot in the frost with his tail. His stance was showing just how uncomfortable he was as he gently set a squirming bundle down.

Brightheart laid on her side, wheezing harshly as she settled and rested her head on her paws. She watched on proudly as Frostflower lowered his head to touch noses with his daughter for the first time. 

Whitekit gazed up at her father with confused, bleary eyes. His cold nose touched hers and she opened her mouth wide, letting out a loud mewl of protest. She batted at his chin then slowly climbed his muzzle until her paws rested between his eyes as she snuffled him curiously. 

Fireheart smiled a small, sad smile when Frostflowers eyes softened in the way only a fathers could and he gently nuzzled against the kit. He opened his eyes as Cloudtail crouched down, giving Whitekit a cautious lick on the head.

”It was worth it.” Cloudtail murmured, watching fondly as Whitekit plopped onto her back, paddling the air and squealing joyfully. Frostflowers eyes were misted with emotion, locked on his kit like she was the only thing in the world. 

”Yeah.” He croaked “It was.” 

Lionheart joined Fireheart and cleared his throat, getting the small family’s attention. Swiftstorm quickly scooped Whitekit up “Its too cold.” He mumbled around her fluff, touching his nose to Brighthearts head then making his way from the clearing. As he passed Fireheart, he pressed into her side in gratitude. 

Frostflower watched him go with disappointment before turning to look up at Fireheart. She did not look back at him, instead she dipped her head to touch noses with Brightheart. 

Brightheart swallowed as Firehearts nose met hers “I’m sorry.” She murmured with a gurgling rasp “I want you to know you’ve done more for me then I can ever repay but I’ll try everyday.” 

Fireheart blinked slowly, her heart aching at the look of grim determination in Brighthearts expression that was so like her own when she first returned. she sighed. 

“Everyday you nuzzle him, every night you curl up beside him, every fleeting moment of joy you feel in his presence, that’s the repayment I get.” Fireheart smiled at the molly “Enjoy your life Brightheart, that’s all I ask.” 

She stalked from the clearing with a flick of her tail in farewell to Mistyfoot. Briefly, she passed Silverstream, who was pushing into the clearing, no doubt to talk with Mistyfoot. 

Fireheart paused as did Silverstream. Both refused to look at eachother. The moment passed and Fireheart moved on, acknowledging Silverstreams tail running along her side in a silent goodbye as she went.

Firehearts dash across the clearing to avoid her clanmates was stopped as Snowheart stepped infront of her, his ear flicking three times and his face creased with worry and confusion. Mistlenose stood beside him, her gaze hard and angry but not at Fireheart.

”I can’t believe Dustpelt!” She hissed “You were in the nursery together, you trained together, you saved his mentors life, and this is how he repays you!” 

Fireheart looked at Snowheart, flicking her own ear. Why in Starclans name did Mistlenose feel the need to talk about Dustpelt? Fireheart wasn’t close with him nor shocked that he’d turned on her that quick so why was Mistlenose so offended by it? 

”Um, Mistlenose, I appreciate your defense but Dustpelt and I have never been friends.” She pointed her thoughts out “It’s no surprise that he didn’t support me.” 

Mistlenose huffed, her shoulders loosening and her ears flattening “I just thought he had more compassion than that.” She grumbled, touching her nose to Firehearts briefly before stalking away. 

As she turned, Fireheart noticed with a pang of shock that the gray tabby was plump, her belly stretched in a way that instantly told Fireheart she carried new life. 

Feeling a little ill at the knowledge of who the father was, Fireheart turned away. She caught Snowhearts eye and signed her name then lifted her paw in a large arc before slashing it in a straight line. The sign for the Twolegplace border. After which she drew a small circle in the dirt, the sign for camp. 

It would be the only place Fireheart could build a den and still be able to hunt without dipping into another clans territory. Luckily, The north of the border had a small stretch of woods and if things truly got desperate, she could always steal a bird or two from the Kittypet gardens. It’s not as if they ate them. 

Snowheart still looked confused, tilting his head and flicking his ear again. Fireheart knew he wanted to know _why_ her camp would be there but she had no way of sharing the full story. There were only so many signs.

Shaking her head helplessly, she brushed her muzzle against his and pushed on toward the entrance with the knowledge that Skykit and Talonkit would be tucked in their nest for the night. 

She passed Longtail in the camp entrance. “Whatever you feel towards me, take care of them please.” She murmured desperately. She couldn’t bear the thought of her chicks being left to fend for themselves. 

The blind tom flinched “Of course I’ll care for them.” He snapped “I love them too.” He picked up two mice, checking Firehearts shoulder when he shoved past her into the camp. 

Lionheart and Frostflower joined her on her walk for a short while, though they traveled far behind her per her punishment, murmuring to eachother. Idily, Fireheart wondered what they were doing taking a walk at dusk. Surely, they weren’t her guards? 

It wasn’t until they passed the burial grounds that it became clear. Lionheart stopped and steered Frostflower toward a tiny patch of long overturned dirt. Grimly, he murmured into Frostflowers ear before stepping back to give the tom some space. 

Briefly, Fireheart toyed with the thought of comforting him but couldn’t force herself to move forward. She only watched silently as Frostflower stared down at the grave of his kits, his eyes welled with tears. 

Finally he leaned down, burying his nose in the dry soil “I should have been there my kits. If you can really hear me like Lionheart says you can then,” he choked for a moment then pressed on with a hiss. 

”I’m so, so sorry. I know I wasn’t there to nuzzle you or say goodbye and that was my mistake, one I’ll regret for the rest of my days, but I want you to know I love you and I’ll do whatever I can to join you in Star Clan” the unfamiliar word tumbled from his tongue in a sloppy, chopped fashion “So I can say all this to your faces.” 

He never lifted his head from the soil, remaining there even as Lionheart moved to sit beside him and wrapped a fluffy tail around him in comfort. 

Fireheart took the toms subtly shaking shoulders as her cue to leave. She spared them one last pitying glance. 

Then she turned and vanished into the dead Foliage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated allegations for Thunderclan:
> 
> Leader:Redstar- Elderly tortieshell tom with bright ginger tail.
> 
> Deputy: Lionheart- large golden tom.
> 
> Medicine cat: Ravenfeather- Black tom with white tail tip and dash on chest.
> 
> Warriors:
> 
> Mousefur- Brown she-cat with scaring on Forelegs and muzzle
> 
> Mistyfoot: Grayish blue molly with silver paw.
> 
> Longtail- Pale tabby with large scars running over blind blue eyes.
> 
> Dustpelt- Brown tabby tom.
> 
> Silverstream- beautiful Silver tabby with distinctive black marks.
> 
> Fireheart- Massive ginger she-cat with black spots, large scar on left side of throat and thin scar from chest to back of left hip.
> 
> Graystripe- Burly gray tom with darker gray stripe running down back.
> 
> Goldenflower- Pale golden she-cat with shredded ears.
> 
> Brindleface- mottled gray tabby.
> 
> Mistlenose- Gray tabby she-cat with large scars.
> 
> Snowheart- Deaf White tom with deep blue eyes, missing an ear and tail.
> 
> Ashfur- dappled dark gray tom
> 
> Ferncloud- dappled light gray molly
> 
> Cloudtail- Fluffy white tom.(Formerly know as Marsh)
> 
> Frostflower- Slender White tom with black smudges over amber eyes(Formerly know as Glacier)
> 
> Queens:
> 
> Brightheart- ginger and white she-cat with heavy scarring on right side. (Mother to Whitekit)
> 
> Swiftstorm- black and white tom with scarring and missing ear (Adoptive father to Whitekit.)
> 
> Lionheart- golden tom (Also deputy but sleeps in nursery and helps queens and kits.) 
> 
> Apprentices:
> 
> Pikepaw- Gray tom. Mentor: Mistlenose.
> 
> Rosepaw- Cream she-cat with white paws. Mentor: Goldenflower.
> 
> Reedpaw- black tom. Mentor: Graystripe.
> 
> Sorrelpaw- tortieshell she-cat. Mentor: Lionheart.
> 
> Rainpaw-Dappled gray tom. Mentor: Silverstream.
> 
> Sootpaw- dark gray tom. Mentor: Mousefur.
> 
> Elders:  
> Dappletail- faded tortieshell molly.
> 
> Oakheart: Russet ginger tom.
> 
> Spottedleaf: faded tortieshell molly.(former med cat)
> 
> ~  
> Redstar named Glacier what he would’ve named Frostkit had she lived.
> 
> Also, i know I’ve been beating Fireheart up for like 12 chapters but have no fear my dear readers.
> 
> It gets worse.
> 
> Jk, she’s just gotta survive Jaggedtooth then her life will be happy again but whats a fic without angst?
> 
> Also, Mistlenose and Dustpelt will not remain mates. It was a fling


	31. Oh the joys of being a backround character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one person asked for mercy on my tumblr so now you all suffer.
> 
> Extra long chapter cause it’s the first series finale.

Fireheart carefully stalked across the forest floor, feeling adrenaline course through her as a pheasant wandered into her sights. It was plump on the newleaf grass and bugs, sure to feed half the clan.

She unsheathed her claws, checking that the wind was in her direction. Once she was sure it was, she crept closer, using a newly budded bush as cover. Though the late shadows kept her hidden for the most part, she could never be too sure.

Time slowed as she held her breath, preparing to pounce. The pheasant turned slightly, its feathers ruffling in the cool newleaf air. Fireheart cursed lowly in her thoughts. It had picked up on her hunting, even if it remained unaware of where exactly she was. 

She bunched her muscles and leapt quickly before it could run. Her scar twitched, pulling at her hind leg muscles in a painful spasm that made her screech. 

The pheasant took off as she landed in a heap, paddling her hind leg to ease the cramp “Oh, for all the forsaken Stars!” She howled angrily, kneading the ground as she rode out the pain. 

Cursing a few more fowl words, she stood. Her hind leg gave out beneath her, forcing her to lift if from the ground and limp her way back to her temporarily den. 

She had moved far from the border, not wanting to be disturbed by passing patrols and hecklers but luckily, she wasn’t too lonely. Sometimes kittypets and loners would pass by, share a meal, and leave. It wasn’t much, but it was company for a cold night. 

She could see a common kittypet friend curled up outside her den now as she pushed through the newly budded bushed. “Smoke?” She groaned “Is that you?” 

The gray molly lifted her head, a smile lighting up her face before it was washed away in worry. She shot up, rushing to Firehearts side and boosting her shoulder with a mew of distress.

”Fireheart, I’ve told you time and time again, you can’t strain yourself with hunting! You’ll make your wound worse.” She fretted, helping Fireheart down to rest infront of the abandoned badger den she’d made her own. She had to dig to make it roomy enough to fit her, but it was very much worth it. 

Settling herself down, she stretched in the late sunhigh light and regarded Smoke with a lazy glance. She had known the she-cat would be here. Smoke would come from Twolegplace, vanish into clan territory for a day, then return at sunhigh the day after. 

Where she went was a mystery to Fireheart but she didn’t pry and Smoke didn’t offer any explanation. Their relationship was strictly shared meals and warmth but that was something Fireheart quite liked about Smoke. She might not share about herself but she also didn’t ask why Fireheart was on her own. 

”I know, I know.” She finally grumbled, yawning lightly. She flopped onto her side as Smoke grumbled, shoving at her shoulder. The molly got to work quickly, kneading the area where Firehearts hip met her body harshly.

Fireheart couldn’t stop the screaming that burst from her throat as the molly put her full weight dead center on top of the cramp, massaging it mercilessly. She tore up chunks of earth, trying to claw her way away from those evil paws with one crippled leg and one pinned leg. 

”Oh hush up, you big kit!” Smoke told her cruelly, having no pity for her friends dramatics as she pounded at the tightened muscles in her hip. Fireheart writhed, trying to twist away. She succeeded for a brief moment and shot to her paws to escape, only to collapse as another cramp came for her with a vengeance.

”Oh, oh, oh!” She whined, hopping about in her little clearing. Smoke huffed, knocking her to the ground once more and climbing atop her to get at the cramp again. 

”Honestly, you’d think you’d learn you can’t hunt and run about like you used to after the first few cramps hit but no, you still bounce around like a kit!” The gray molly grumbled, shoving her paws into the twitching muscles harshly as the giant molly wiggled beneath her.

Fireheart only grunted back at her, trying to relax. Eventually, the cramp wore off and she sat up, panting hard. “Thanks.” She muttered to the gray molly as she turned and began digging up the prey she’d set aside earlier in the day. 

”Ooh, did you catch me a bunny?” Smoke squealed, coming around to peek into the prey-hole excitedly. Fireheart smirked, plucking out a small rabbit and tossing it to her. 

Smoke caught it, settling on the ground and tearing into it with a satisfied groan “Twoleg food really has nothing on real prey. Thanks.” She sighed, nuzzling into Firehearts shoulder as the molly settled next to her with a plump sparrow. 

”No problem.” Fireheart smiled, carefully stripping the feathers from her prey. She remembered how awful kittypet food was. “Besides, you know our deal.” She teased slightly, prodding Smokes plump belly playfully. 

The molly shrieked a laugh, battling the offending paws away from her sensitive belly before sinking her teeth back into her rabbit with a huff, “I don’t know why you’re hunting for the clans.” She grumbled “They never leave _you_ prey.” 

Fireheart shrugged “I didn’t expect them too but they’re my clanmates. I don’t want them to be hungry while I eat all the prey I can catch.” She quickly swallowed a few bites of her finch, burying the bones with a few pawscoops. 

Smoke scoffed some, her eyes narrowed and angry “Still.” She insisted but she added nothing more to it, letting the meaning linger between them as she finished her prey. 

Despite her protests against Fireheart feeding her clan, she still obediently helped her carry a small load of prey to the border. “When do you go back?” Smoke mumbled to her around a mouthful of squirrel and mice. 

“Tomorrow Night.” Fireheart responded quietly. Her paws buzzed with nerves as they dumped the days prey on the border for the night patrol to find. How would the clan feel about her home-coming? How big had Whitekit gotten? She wondered if Frostflower and Cloudtail had settled well. 

Smokes sad voice drew her thoughts back to the present as they started toward Twolegplace, “Oh.” She murmured “Well, I wish you well. Y-You’ll come to visit, right?” Her pretty blue eyes were glazed with a sadness that tugged at Firehearts chest. 

“Of course.” She grinned, pressing her muzzle to the gray mollies head “You’ll always have a friend in these borders.” She tossed her head toward the towering trees. 

Smoke smiled a sad, small, smile and hopped atop a fence “And you’ll always have a friend here.” She swept her tail toward the daunting expanse of Twoleg dens.

Fireheart dipped her head gratefully and then turned, heading back to her own den and letting Smoke return to hers. 

The clearing where she’d set up her camp was awashed in the orange glow of dusk by the time she’d made it back. She paused as she came upon it, sighing sadly. It was quiet and deserted, about as welcoming as a den full of foxes to Fireheart. 

”Just one more night.” She grumbled, slipping into the abandoned badger den to curl up in her nest. The smells of past kittypets and loners wafted around her. She pretended that their bodes were still there, sharing warmth and filling the silent den with the sound of breathing. 

Her imagination had never been strong though and she was all too aware she was the only cat there. Part of her wished desperately that she’d invited Smoke to stay the night but she knew the molly wouldn’t have agreed. She felt as if she imposed herself enough by taking Firehearts prey. 

Eventually, long after dusk had faded to night, sleep came for Fireheart. 

_She found herself padding along Thunderclans forest. Her back was in searing pain but when she looked at it, the fur was as glossy and unmarked as it usually was. She did not know why she was in pain or why she was in the forest, all she knew was she was searching for something desperately as a horrid dread grew in her belly._

_Looking around the darkened forest, she could smell the rank stench of blood and faintly make out the outline of a cat, lying still on its side. It only made her anxiety worse. “Hello?” She called out to the injured cat “Who are you? Please, I can help!”_

_She tried to run forward but every step she took seemed to move her further and further away from the helpless figure. Looking down, she let out a screech of fear. The ground was crumbling beneath her in jagged lines, tumbling over itself in a river of earth._

_She let out a cry of frustration and terror, paddling at the loose soil as it hungrily devoured her. The cats hopeless yellow eyes locked with her as glowing figures surrounded it. A high-pitched keening mew rang in Firehearts ears before her vision was swallowed by the churning dirt._

Fireheart sprang to her her paws in her nest, her heart racing in her ears and her pelt clumped with clammy heat. Gulping down air, she tried to calm herself from the nightmare 

_’Just a dream. It’s just a dream.’_ She tried to make it true but it wasnt. She could tell herself it was until the day she truly died but Fireheart had seen the figures outside of the flowing river of earth. Starclan. They were warning her, but of what? 

Who was the injured cat? Why had the earth fallen apart? Why had she been warned instead of Ravenfeather?! Knowing she would receive no answers until the event she was warned of had passed, Fireheart tried to shake her shock away.

Her pounding heart slowly stopped beating against her chest and she stretched, padding outside her den to soak in the sun-high light and groom her fur free of the ragged clumps it’d gotten through the night. 

She was surprised but not displeased by how long she’d slept. Time worked differently for her when she was in Starclan so perhaps it did in her dreams as well. 

She sighed happily as groomed herself, listening to the songbirds tweet their calls and hearing the buzz of insects around her. Newleaf had been so wonderful to see after such a harsh leafbare, a fact she was reminded of with a loud rumble from her mid-section. 

Rolling over, she hooked a paw into her prey-hole, dragging a stale mouse from it depths with one claw. It wasn’t the best tasting thing in the forest but it quieted her grumbling belly and would give her some strength to make it to the gathering later.

Just as her teeth sank into the side of the unfortunate mouse, a shadow rustled in the bushes beside her den, towards Twolegplace. Fireheart twitched her ears invitingly “Is that you Henry? Come, share a meal with me, it’s been days since I last saw you.” 

A dark tabby slithered from the bushes but it was not Henry or any of her usual company. Her fur spiked and she leapt to her paws, spitting fury at Brokenstar as he stalked to meet her. 

The tom smirked but it was not arrogant or malicious, rather it was if she was an old friend who was playing with him. “Well?” He mewed, sweeping his tail happily as Fireheart snapped at him “Can I have a meal?”

Fireheart glared pointedly at her mouse “Sorry, I’m all out of prey.” She hissed, unsheathing her claws. She stalked forward some but Brokenstar simply smiled back at her. 

”Ah, a pity.” He stood “Well, I can clearly see I’m not welcomed by you but I simply wanted to tell you how welcomed you are by _me_.” he laid back down, crossing his front paws over eachother. 

Firehearts fur flattened in confusion “What?” She asked, completely caught off-guard. She kept her back arched and never took her eyes off him as she tipped her head, her curiosity getting the best of her. 

Brokenstar lifted a paw, studying his claws slowly. “Well, as we can both see, Thunderclan clearly has no regard for how they treat such a...magnificent clanmate.” 

His gaze drifted back over to her, running over her huge form appreciatively. “They’ve exiled you, haven’t they?” A grin grew across his muzzle as Fireheart looked away. He’d caught her. 

Feeling her lip curl in disgust at his look, Fireheart shuddered “So? What’s it to you?” She curled in on herself a bit, feeling as if she was a small apprentice facing the leader in Shadowclan again. 

The tabby smiled “I want you to join my clan.” He said strongly “You’ll be highly regarded there. Never judged for your roots or cast aside, you’ll have everything you can win.” The charm he was trying to forcing over this idea was lost on Fireheart. 

She could plainly see the jagged scar across his shoulder “I’d rather eat Foxdung.” She spat “Crawl back to that little rat-heart you call a leader and tell him I’m going to kill him thrice over for daring to think I’d follow the likes of _him_!”

”Now, please, think about what you’re doin-“ Brokenstar didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence before Firehearts paw thumped on his back forcefully. Gulping harshly, he looked up at her. 

”As for you. I know everything you did to those kits. Who do you think warned Yellowfang you’d try to kill them?” She watched with heavy satisfaction as his eyes darkened with pure rage. “Watch yourself, Brokentail. I know a lot of things. Like that you fear death and judgement. As you should, Starclan will never welcome you. You’ll die alone and scared with no light to guide you and no one who will love or miss you.” 

The tom had froze beneath her, shuddering. He took heaving breaths, tensing in fear as Firehearts fangs lunged down “Don’t kill me!” He squealed, squeezing his eyes shut fearfully.

Lucky for him, Fireheart was feeling particularly generous today. Her fangs locked on his scruff harshly, lifting him up as if he was a kit. “Now leave me _ALONE_!” She threw him out of her clearing and into the undergrowth beyond her den as hard as she could. 

Settling back down with an ill-tempered snort, Fireheart tucked back into her mouse. Her fur remained pricked and her paws shifted with antsy energy. “Now you’ve gone and ruined my mood.” She hissed toward the ferns and bracken. 

Finishing her meal out of respect for the mouses sacrifice, she stood and took off. As with most of her days since her exile, she’d chosen to hunt for the majority of it. There was nothing else to do really. Leaving the clearing one last time, she turned back to look at her den unsurely. Should she tear it down? 

A badger or fox could take it as a home and cause trouble if she didn’t. Working her paws into the ground for a moment as she thought, she decided to leave her den up for Smoke or any other passing cat to use as a temporary home.

The day passed quickly, with Fireheart dumping load after load of prey on Thunderclans border. When she knew the last patrol had passed and dusk stretched over the sky, she picked up her last load and decided to do a kind deed before heading to the gathering. 

She swallowed harshly as the Thunderpaths rank smell brushed against her sensitive scent glands. Her scar throbbed with phantom pain and her legs began to tremble faintly. 

_”Sunstar!”_

Fireheart slammed her eyes shut, running across the sticky path quickly and dropping a few pieces of prey on the Shadowclan border. Crossing back to her own side, she dove into the undergrowth, taking deep breaths to clear her lungs of the vicious scent and memories that came with it.

Shaking her head, she began the long journey to the gathering, skirting her own clans patrol. Her paws ached and throbbed by the time she arrived at the great oaks, their newly budded leaves turned silver in the moonlight. 

Fireheart ears pricked as she picked up the chatter of dozens of cats from within the clearing. Carefully, she pawed her way down the slope, looking for her clanmates. 

”Onewhisker, look! It’s a Leopardclan warrior!” A light gray tom was pointing a paw at her excitedly, looking up at the Windclan tabby expectantly. 

Onewhisker let out a purr, gently leading the amazed tom over to Fireheart. She paused in her searching to smile a strained smile at them. She really wanted to stand among her clanmates, she didn’t have time for idle gossip. 

”Fireheart, my friend!” Onewhisker called, rearing to boop their noses together, “This is Eagleflight, my former apprentice. Eagleflight, this is Fireheart, a Thunderclan warrior.” The gray toms fur fluffed up excitedly. 

”You’re Fireheart?” He asked breathlessly “Is it true you fought dogs? Or that you escaped Riverclan and stole three of their warrior? Barkface told me you found lovage for kits in Twolegplace!” 

Firehearts ears flattened and she coughed awkwardly, looking to Onewhisker for help. The tom wasn’t paying attention to her however, he was sniffing her pelt. 

”Um, yes?” She stuttered to a jabbering Eagleflight before refocusing on Onewhisker, who had yanked away from her with a snort. His ears were pulled back fearfully and he looked at her with a suspicion that she’d only seen on Graystripe, Firestars Graystripe. 

”Is everything okay, Onewhisker? I know I must smell a bit strange. I’ve been out of camp for a moon.” She didn’t explain any further but the look of pure horror that bloomed over the toms face was enough to send a jolt of worry through her chest. 

He began nudging Eagleflight insistently “Yes, Yes, I’m fine. We really should be going and you should too. The gathering will start soon.” he practically flew away from her with Eagleflight in his grasp. 

She watched after him, wondering what in Starclans good name had gotten into him before shaking it away. Whatever, she needed to find her clanmates, Onewhisker could get over his weirdness if he wanted too.

“Fireheart, over here!” A spark of delight lit up in Firehearts chest as she spotted Brightheart sitting among the Thunderclan group. Frostflower was at her side, both of them frantically waving her over with their tails.

She pressed her muzzle to each of their cheeks, purring louder than ever “Brightheart, I’m so glad to see you!” She grinned at the molly. A moon had done her well, no longer did she look as if a stiff wind would blow her into Starclans hunting grounds. 

”We’re so glad you’re okay! No one could find your den after you moved it, we thought you left the clan.” Frostflowers eyes shone with relief as he let them roam over her healthy form. 

Fireheart shook her head “I didn’t want to be bothered. I know it’s awful but this punishment actually helped me some.” She shuffled her paws sheepishly as they gawked at her, “I was so stressed, getting away from everything just helped me deal with it.”

”I’m glad you found some joy in yours,” Frostflower smiled “Brighthearts been complaining nonstop for the last half moon about her punishment, even though I’ve been helping her!” He bumped his shoulder against the miffed mollys playfully. 

”What’s Redstar done to you?” Fireheart asked worriedly. He was pretty harsh with her and she had not even been the one to commit the crime, nor the one to bear a kit from it. 

Brighthearts nose wrinkled up in disgust “I’ll be cleaning the dirt-place until next leafbare.” she spat, her soft fur fluffing up. “It’s disgusting, some cats won’t even bury their dirt!” Her green eyes glinted with horror at the memories. 

Fireheart couldn’t help herself, she burst into laughter “Oh no, poor Brightheart!” She teased, lapping at the mollys head. “How awful!” 

The ginger and white molly backed away angrily “Stop mocking me! It is awful, no one will come near me now!” She grumbled. Fireheart looked around, realizing she was right. Frostflower and herself were the only cats in their small group. 

She tipped her head, confusion twisting around her. Then her nose twitched. “Oh, Starclan!” She raised a paw to her nose hastily. In all her excitement of reuniting with her friends, the smell radiating off of Brightheart hadn’t quite hit her.

She gagged a bit “Um, I’d better go find Longtail.” She mumbled. Stars, the she-cat was rank. Brightheart narrowed her eyes at her, her muzzle twisting in a pinched frown. 

”He’s not here. You’d still better get to the front though.” She hesitated, “Redstar named your daughter a warrior while you were gone.” 

Brightheart and Frostflower exchanged a short, nervous glance as Fireheart blinked at them slowly. It was surreal to the pair. As soon as the words had registered with the warrior, the clearing had gotten quieter and the air felt still. 

Then she exploded, “He _WHAT_?!” She howled. Her face contorted into a rage filled sneer “Redst-!” Frostflower slammed his tail against her mouth. 

”This is her big moment. You have the rest of your life to beat the dirt out of Redstar but don’t ruin this night for Tawnypaw. Ferncloud has already been giving her grief this moon.” He warned sternly, watching as her hurt-filled eyes shimmered with her anger before they went dull and she sighed reluctantly. 

Her tail flicked agitatedly as she stalked away from them “I’m gonna feed him to an adder!” She hissed to no one in particular, settling down a good distance from Tawnypaw.

She calmed down some as she watched her daughter chat with Ashfur and a few Shadowclan apprentices. She looked so happy that Fireheart couldn’t bear to be sour. It was her own fault she’d missed the ceremony, after all. Tawnypaw shouldn’t have had to wait for her to return. 

Leopardstar let out a loud yowl, snapping Firehearts attention to her. “Riverclan is well this moon, we have three new kits and one new apprentice. Please welcome Darkpaw.” Leopardstar mewed warmly, gazing down at the new apprentice with a spark of affection that Fireheart had never seen in her before. 

Looking over the heads of the gathered cats, she let out a gasp of shock. Sasha sat among the Riverclan cats, her head ducked shyly as they cheered her new name. She met Firehearts gaze in the vast sea of cats and let welcoming smile bloom across her muzzle. 

She had no time to dwell on this new change. Tallstar moved forward next, his aged voice croaking out across the clearing weakly “Windclans prey is returning and running well. Morningflower has taken to the elders den and we thank her for her long service to our clan.” 

He paused to let the clans cheer for the faded tortieshell. Fireheart joined in with a loud yowl, remembering their friendship in another life. 

Tallstar continued once the cheers died away, “We also have two new warriors, though one could not join us for tonight is his vigil. Eaglepaw and Bramblepaw have taken the names Eagleflight and Brambleclaw!” 

Fireheart watched Tawnypaws face closely but the molly showed only delight to hear the news. The large she-cat let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, thanking the stars that Tawnypaw wasn’t bitter over not having her brother with her.

Russetstar was next, much to Firehearts irritation. Her paws were twitching anxiously and she wanted nothing more than to hear her daughters name. She knew it would likely still be the same as all names were, but it was an important moment for her kit and she wanted to enjoy every second of it. 

”Shadowclan is well, we have no news so far but we expect to have a litter of kits by next gathering.” Russetstar mewed proudly, her eyes locked on Marigoldpetal. The Shadowclan tortieshell was standing strongly, a low rumble in her throat as she met the eyes of every cat She could. 

Fireheart flinched as one piercing orange eye seared into her pelt, making up for the other, which was clouded over with a large scar running over it. Just seeing the aftermath of Brokenstars crimes made Fireheart wish she had shook him a bit earlier that day. 

At last, Redstar stepped forward “Thunderclan has much to report this moon. We have taken two loners as new warriors, Frostflower and Cloudtail.” He paused as a weak cheer rose from a few Thunderclan cats then continued, “Brightheart has recovered well and Mistlenose has moved to the nursery. Spottedleaf, our faithful medicine cat, has decided to retire. May Starclan grant her peace.” 

”Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf!” The cry rose from every clan in the gathering. Spottedleaf was popular among them, every cat knew of her compassion and hard work. 

”Lastly, we have an apprentice who has become a warrior. Tawnypaw has taken on the name of Tawnypelt!” Even though Fireheart had seen it coming, she still cheered with as much warmth as she could force her voice to hold. 

Tawnypelt stood proudly in her circle of friends, her head and tail high. She met Firehearts eyes over the heads of her clanmates, her own widening with surprise then joy. 

With all the news reported, the clans began to mesh together, enjoying a few stolen moments of gossip before they had to go back to their own territory.

Fireheart slammed into her daughter, nuzzling her hard and lapping at her head. “I’m so proud of you!” She mewed in-between licks “And I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.” 

Tawnypelt just smiled “Don’t worry about it momma, I know you did what you thought was best. It wasn’t your fault your punishment overlapped my ceremony.” She waved her tail towards a group of cats “Come on, these are some of my friends.” 

She pointed out a Eagleflight of Windcland along with Littlecloud, Whitethroat, Mintnose, and Badgerstripe of Shadowclan. Lastly she gestured to a small brown and white tortieshell who was pressed against Ashheart of Shadowclan. 

”That’s Turtlepaw. She’s a bit shy since her littermates died in the Shadowclan sickness. She mostly stays close to her mother, Ashheart.” Tawnypelt explained quietly, twitching her ears toward the little cat in a friendly gesture. Turtlepaw only stared up at Fireheart nervously, seemingly awaiting something. 

For just a moment, Fireheart was confused. Her daughter was calling the apprentice a molly but she could clearly smell her tom-scent. Then it clicked once she saw how Turtlepaw was sitting. She was rested almost fully on the ground, with her hind end raised a bit. 

It was the same way Mousefur sat in her own clan. She shrugged, some cats just felt different she supposed. A tom actually being a molly was uncommon but not unheard of. 

“Nothing wrong with staying close to your mother,” she purred “I’m sure she’ll make a great warrior.” The little apprentice deflated, beaming up at her happily as Ashheart led her away with a thankful grin. 

Fireheart looked around, realizing she could see the clans grouping up and preparing to leave. Briefly, she spotted Sash-Darkpaw staring at her small group with a desperate longing but firmly shook her head. The tan molly drooped sadly but nodded in agreement, letting Leopardstar lead her away. 

Soon after, the clans split up, heading home. Fireheart didn’t talk much with her clanmates and they didn’t speak much with her either. None of her friends besides Brightheart and Frostflower seemed to be present and they were too absorbed in their own conversations. The same could be applied to Ashfur and Tawnypelt, much to Firehearts chargin. 

All conversation fell quiet the closer they got to camp however. Screeches rose into the night air and the smell of blood flooded the noses of every cat in the gathering patrol.

”Dirtclan.” Redstars one hissed word was all they needed. Fireheart leapt over the thorn barrier, attacking the first cat she saw. 

Brokenstars shocked and terrified face stared up at her, his pupils blowing wide when she lifted a paw, claws unsheathed, “You were supposed to be gone!” He babbled, trying to scramble away from her. 

A cold pit formed in Firehearts belly. Her claws froze an inch from him. She looked around at the battle surrounding her. Tufts of fur flew from every direction as cats tumbled around in pools of blood. 

This was her fault. ”You told him I was exiled.” Oh Starclan. This was her fault. 

Brokenstars howls barely reached her “You weren’t supposed to come back!” She’d let him go and he’d gone straight to Jaggedtooth. Her eyes slitted slightly. How _dare_ he use her kindness against her. 

”This is for Yellowfang.” 

Without another word she plunged her fangs straight into his neck, ripping out a chunk of flesh as she came back up. 

Brokenstars eyes went wide. He gargled a few times, trying to drag air to his throat as it filled with his blood. He clawed at the ground, his scared eyes locking on Firehearts. 

”Do you see the Dark Forest, yet?” She growled “I’ll met you there soon.” She jumped off him, leaving him to sputter and cough his way to death. 

Ripping into Dirtclan cat after Dirtclan cat was not an easy task. Blood dripped down her pelt as she sent a gray molly screeching out of camp with a vicious nip to her ear. She stumbled, feeling a bit of darkness close in on her. 

A black and white tom pounced upon her back, using her as a boost to launch himself at Cloudtail. Fireheart rushed to help her bloody kin but there was no need. Swiftstorm appeared from nowhere at the toms side, slamming the Dirtclan cat to the ground and paddling his hind claws into his soft underbelly, ripping large wounds. 

Fireheart watched as the tom took off, wailing, into the forest. She turned away, content as Swiftstorm pressed his hind end to Cloudtails. Together, the two weaved and jabbed, fighting cats away from the medicine den and Ravenfeather with ease. 

Her heart stopped in her chest. Across the camp, near the elders den, was Silverstream. The beautiful tabby was pinned to the ground, scrabbling wildly in an attempt to run from the cat who was shredding her sides and back. 

The cat flipped her onto her back, pinning herself across Silverstreams belly and aiming sharp claws for a fatal blow. 

Mickie looked Fireheart straight in the eyes, the same bloodstained, crazed, smile she’d worn that day in the snow plastered across her face.

“ _ **No!**_ ” Fireheart screamed as her claws struck down. Only they never touched a tuft of fur on Silverstreams body. Speckletail appeared from the shadows of the elders den and slammed into her, knocking her from the petrified molly and tearing into her with a hiss of haterd.

Mickie snarled “Stay in the dens, you bag of bones!” She struck out violently at Speckletail, pouncing atop her, slamming her to the ground, and sinking her teeth into the back of the pale tabbys neck. A few sickening snaps sounded just as Fireheart reached them and picked Mickie up, shaking her for all she was worth. 

The black cat howled in pain as her scruff was ripped apart by Firehearts sharp teeth. The ginger molly tossed her aside as if she was a piece of crowfood and rushed to Speckletails side. 

She froze for only a moment. Speckletail had not gotten back up yet. “Is she hurt badly?” Fireheart called to the formerly pinned Sliverstream. 

The silver tabby was trembling over the fallen elder, “She’s dead.” She whispered, her face horrified. She rested a paw on the cooling mollys side, shaking her gently. The elders head flopped to the side loosely, turning far too much toward Fireheart for her neck to still be intact. 

Fireheart swallowed. Speckletails unseeing yellow eyes seemed to glare at her accusingly. _”This is your fault.”_ They spat at her. Whether it was really Speckletails final feelings about her or her own thoughts was something Fireheart simply couldn’t care to find out at the moment. 

The elder was dead, gone forever. All her memories of Speckletail rushed over her. “She built our nest in the nursery.” She muttered. For some reason, it was the only memory she could focus on until another, darker, one forced itself into her thoughts. 

_”I’d never thought you of all cats would sink as low as slander of a dying cat!”_ Speckletails last words to her rang in her ears harshly but she had no time to mourn never getting to explain herself. Another Dirtclan cat appeared behind Silverstream, trying to lock his paws around her neck. 

Fireheart lashed out without a thought, tearing him off of her former mate and fully unsheathing her talon like claws. She stabbed them into his side, lifting him up and slamming him back down. He screamed once then was silent, only groaning lightly as he feebly tried to crawl away. 

Furiously, Fireheart swung around, intent to do the same to Speckletails murderer. Mickie had vanished out of camp but Fireheart could still catch her scent beneath the stench of blood and Dirtclan. 

Latching onto it, she broke away from the dwindling battle, rushing up the ravine and tracking that coward like she was the last bit of prey in leafbare. Her last remains of control drifted away in the wind. She did not fight to retain them. That disgusting elder killer deserved to die facing her feral side.

Mickie hadn’t made it far. She was sitting in a clearing near Twolegplace, seemingly waiting. Her whole face lit up when Fireheart broke into the clearing, snapping and growling. 

”Fireheart, just in ti-!” She was cut off rudely as the huge molly slammed into her, biting down harshly on her tail and slinging her around in wide circles. Mickie screamed, her paws flailing for something, anything, to grab onto. 

Fireheart was forced to drop her as cats pooled out of the bushes, leaping onto her with sharp claws unsheathed. She snarled, snapping her jaws into the chest of the first cat she could and shaking him. 

Weakly pawing at the ground, Mickie crawled away. “Was this what you did to Buck?” She called hatefully. That damn Thunderclan warrior, prancing into her territory like she owned it, proudly declaring she’d killed two of their own. 

And Blight had done nothing! She’d let her leave, alive, after learning that they had trespassed. Mickie would never forgive either of them and she’d joined Jagged Cats to make sure neither of them got away with it.

She watched with great satisfaction as the cats overwhelmed Fireheart with their weight alone. For every one she slashed or slung away, two took its place, tearing into her as if she was a particularly troublesome piece of prey. 

Mickie didn’t care nor mourn for the several cats that lay bloody and broken at the feral warriors paws. All she cared about was getting justice for Buck. Her heart sped up with excitement as Fireheart collapsed. 

Her leg was on fire! The cramping had grown so vicious that Fireheart could do nothing but wail as she continued to flail and lash out at the cats surrounding her. Her leg spasmed beside her, curling in and stretching out in its fit. 

Finally, she could fight no more. The Dirtclan cats had been waiting for openings, dodging in to strike her before darting back out of her range as if she was a badger. Her eyes stung and she was blinded from blood that dripped from a few nasty gashes on her forehead. The world around her grew dim and quiet, filled with nothing but the stench of Blood. 

”Fireheart!” The fear filled voice was familiar but Fireheart didn’t have the strength to lift or even turn her head anymore. She looked up, seeing a cruel smirk cross Mickies face before the she-cat lifted her tail in a silent signal. Fireheart wanted to call out, to warn her clanmate but her vision blacked out and she knew no more.

She did not dream and it was for that reason alone, she knew her wounds had not killed her. Gradually, she managed to peel her sticky eyelids apart on one of her eyes and found the moon was still glaring down at her. The Dirtclan scent was fading and the clearing around her was deserted. 

” _mmmrrr-ow!_ ” She yowled as she stood. Looking herself over, she winced. Her back and sides were crisscrossed with wounds of all depths. Luckily, they’d scabbed over but she knew if she pulled too tightly, they’d rip open and she would be sent straight to Starclan. 

Her head spun with dazzling stars as she stumbled, lifting her bad leg and tucking it beneath her. Swaying gently, she tried to catch her bearings and remember what had happened. 

The last thing she recalled was hearing a clanmates voice echoing out to her. So why was she still in the clearing with bleeding wounds? At the very least, they would’ve sent a medicine cat to treat her. 

”Hello?” She called, straining her one working eye to see in the darkened clearing. She felt her breathing hitch. At the end of the clearing, a trail of blood stretched out into the forest. Fireheart swallowed, limping over to it and taking a deep breath. 

It was Thunderclan and it was not her own. “Hello? Please, if you’re hurt, I can help!” She called desperately, limping into the forest. She followed the blood trail, calling out fearfully for her poor clanmate. A deep pool of dread seeped into her veins, choking her voice and making her already frail limbs tremble violently.

For a long while, she could not make heads or tails of where she was or where the blood led. Her head throbbed with every step of her paws and her back was heating up with early signs of infection. 

Just as she was about to call it and head back to camp, she made out the shape of a helpless cat, lying on its side in the hollow of an oak tree. “Hello? Are you okay?” She wanted to wail with relief. She could fix this, she could get them to Ravenfeather and they’d be fine. No one else would die because she let Brokenstar go. 

As she pulled closer to them, however, it became apparent that no matter what she did, she couldn’t fix this. Not even Starclan could fix this. 

Tucked beneath the arching roots of a hollow tree with their swaying fur glowing silver in the moonlight, was Mistlenose. 

”No, Starclan, please no!” Fireheart begged, rushing to her side as fast as her lame leg would let her. Helplessly, she pressed her paws into any wound she could see, but even in her shocked state she knew there was nothing she could do. 

The gray tabby was cold, stiff, and a long way from life. Cool blood pooled beneath her body, staining her fur. It dripped lazily from countless wounds over the former Thunderclan warriors body. 

Fireheart huffed with hopeless grief. “What have I done?! Oh, Mistlenose, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” She sobbed “I didn’t think-! If I had known-!” She stuttered her excuses to the cold body, draping herself over her friend. 

”What am I going to tell Graystripe?” She wailed, burying her nose into Mistlenoses bloodsoaked fur. A new thought struck her, filling her belly with ice cold fear, “What am I going to tell Snowheart?!” 

No, no, her poor little apprentice. He’d lost his everyone but his two older siblings to this, this bunch of murderous rogues!

She would have to carry Mistlenose home. She couldn’t just leave her here for the predators to pick at while they tried to round up the most uninjured cats to fetch her broken body. 

Grunting and sobbing in pain, Fireheart shoved herself beneath the stiff cat. She squirmed, trying to force Mistlenose onto her shoulders, only to freeze in shock at a bundle of warmth that was trapped protectively under her belly and tail. 

_”Mistlenose has moved to the nursery.”_

Redstars words hardly registered within her mind. “Please, please!” She muttered, feeling a desperate hope bloom in her chest, how could she have forgotten?! Carefully, she rolled Mistlenose off of her and looked down to where she’d felt the warmth. 

She could have wailed in relief. Wet and in a foul mood, two tiny tabbies wiggled over eachother in the cool newleaf, letting out silent mews of hunger. 

”Oh, oh no, you poor things!” Fireheart gasped, quickly wrapping her tail around them to warm them. Leaning her head down, she lapped furiously at their sopping pelts, trying to rouse them further. Mistlenose must have only had enough strength to make sure they were breathing before Starclan claimed her.

She looked between the two kits, mollies if her nose was right, and their dead mother. She had a choice to make, her body could not support the weight of both kits and Mistlenose but Starclan help her, she’d make it. 

Setting the two nameless kits aside, she grabbed Mistlenoses cold scruff and dragged her further into the hollow. She propped her up on a few high roots and wedged herself underneath her, letting her full weight settle onto Firehearts shoulders.

She staggered heavily but refused to fall. “Alright, let’s get you three home.” She muttered, picking up the two orphans gently. 

One was quiet, only letting out a few small mews but the second one let out a loud, plaintive, mewl the moment Fireheart touched her. It was almost as if she was aware the large molly was the reason she had no milk or mother.

It was a hard struggle to even walk with the combined weight. Somehow, she made it. Perhaps Mistlenose stood beside her instead of in Starclan, boosting her shoulder to help her make the long journey back to camp where her precious kits would be warm and safe. 

Firehearts anxiety got worse as she pushed through the thorn barrier. There were no new scents, meaning no patrol had been sent out after the battle. How bad had her clanmates been hurt that they couldn’t spare a single warrior to search for a heavily pregnant queen?

The clan was clustered around Speckletails body as Ravenfeather covered it with rosemary and Lavender to cover her death stench. As they usually did, they looked up at her as she pushed through the entrance. 

A stunned silence greeted her. Many pairs of eyes stared at her with bewilderment that slowly morphed into grief. A chilling wail rose from beneath Highrock and the clan parted to reveal Snowheart. 

He staggered forward as Fireheart gently let Mistlenose fall to rest beside her mother. Briefly, she let her tail-tip rest on his shoulder. She would have loved to rest beside him and share in his mourning but the two kits in her grasp were growing weaker. 

”What happened?” Goldenflower called, her voice cracking with grief, “We thought you went out to find her!” The golden molly crumbled next to her sister with Lionheart at her side. 

Fireheart swallowed roughly, weaving around her demanding clanmates to shove herself into the nursery. She settled the two kits between her large paws as gently as if they were made of the bird eggs. 

“Brightheart, wake up.” The ginger and white molly rolled over, slowly blinking her eyes open. Dawn light was just beginning to shine into the den and it hurt her sensitive eyes. When they finally adjusted, she could only gawk. 

Fireheart stood in the nursery entrance, her pelt nearly unrecognizable due to the crusted blood covering it. One eye was swollen painfully shut and the other was glazed and vacant, a sure sign that the molly had slipped into a haze. Something she had not done since she was attacked by the fox all those moons ago. 

”Great Starclan! Fireheart, what happened?!” Brightheart leapt to her paws, taking care not to jostle her little kit as she rushed to her friends side. She froze, however, at the sight of the two tiny brown tabbies tucked safely between Firehearts paws. 

Fireheart stared at nothing “Mistlenose is dead.” She mewed emotionlessly, “These are her daughters. Can you care for them?” One massive paw lifted and trembled as she nudged the two kittens toward her friend.

Brightheart took them, picking them up and turning to settled them into her nest gently, hoping against hope that Whitekit would not awaken. “I can try but my milk is drying u-!” She turned back around, only to find Fireheart was gone. 

”Oh Starclan.” She lifted her head towards the den roof as she curled up in her nest, letting her new foster kits latch on and pummel her belly for what little milk she had produced that day, “Why can’t you give us a break?” 

Sighing heavily, she looked the two orphans over. There was no denying Dustpelt was their father, both were his spitting image with their damp fluffy brown fur. However, Brightheart was their mother now and seeing as Dustpelt had not come to see them, she would name them. 

”Don’t you worry.” She soothed as the largest rolled away from her with a displeased squeal. Gently, she scooted her back into place. “I’ll take care of you two for your mother. You’ll always be cared for and loved..” She tipped her head in consideration. 

”Hollykit and Larchkit.“

Outside the now quiet den, Fireheart stumbled her way to lay beside Mistlenose and Speckletail. Loosely, she wrapped her tail around Snowheart and allowed him to wail into her chest fur. 

”It’s okay.” She soothed though she knew the tom couldn’t hear her. Ravenfeather appeared beside her, his face creased with exhaustion as he began to press herbs against the wounds on her back and sides.

She barely flinched at the stinging. Gently, she lapped at Snowhearts head, swinging her one working eye over to Redstar as he coughed. 

The leader was slouched, a wound on his shoulder being patched up by Spottedleaf. “Fireheart, what happened? Silverstream told us you left but we thought you had went out for Mistlenose.” He winced, looking over the cold tabby with true sorrow. 

Fireheart rested her head on top of Snowhearts, “I went after the cat who murdered Speckletail. I was ambushed and knocked out.” She shuddered, “I didn’t even know Mistlenose had left camp until I found her. She must have been attacked by the same group. Luckily, she managed to save her kits.“ 

Goldenflowers head snapped up “Those were hers?” She croaked, hope beginning to cautiously shimmer in her light green eyes. Fireheart had only a moment to nod in confirmation before the pale tabby had shot to her paws, darting into the nursery shadows. 

Having fully explained herself, Fireheart let her head flop to the side. Graystripe pressed against her side, warming her up and pressing his nose deep into Mistlenoses fur. 

“I’m so sorry.” He was murmuring to the cold corpse, his yellow eyes deep pools of grief, “Don’t worry my apprentice, I won’t let them get away with this and I promise.” His voice caught, “I promise nothing will ever happen to those kits. Not while there’s breath in my lungs.” 

Fireheart turned her head away, wishing she had not listened to him in the first place. It was a private moment between her brother and his first apprentice. Everyone should have had a private moment with her but, alas, there was no time for such privileges. 

Anyone who wished to mourn the young queen had to move quickly. Unlike her mother, Mistlenose couldn’t have a full nights vigil, her body would begin to sour by the next dawn. Both of the mollies would need to buried soon, a task that laid on the elders shoulders. 

Fireheart dipped her head to Mistlenoses side, hardly aware of what was going on around her. She felt strangely empty. It was an odd feeling, to know you should be breaking apart yet you’re not. 

Or at least she hadn’t been. A scent caught Firehearts nose and she dug it into Mistlenoses fur deeper. Beneath all the blood and sour fear-stench, she could make out the smell of a cat who had crossed her for the final time. 

Jaggedtooth.

A low growl rumbled in her chest and she slowly lifted herself to her paws. Her back may sting like white hot fire and she may not have truly slept since the day before but a new strength flowed into her aching limbs, driven on by the fiercest rage Fireheart had ever felt. 

It pooled in her belly and flowed through her veins, awakening her with a new fire as if she’d returned from the dead. The world around her blurred, her clanmates voices warped, and a bitter bile rose in her tight throat. 

It ended today. On this dawn in front of the bodies of the cats he’d killed, only fox-lengths from the kits he’d orphaned, she made a solemn vow to Starclan, to the bodies, to their kin, to those kits. 

He’d take his final breath before the moon rose.

She didn’t make her discovery known to any of her clanmates. It wouldn’t matter. None of them had the same amount of hatred she had for Jaggedtooth, the hatred that was driving her paws toward the camp entrance. 

”Fireheart, Where are you going? You need to rest!” Spottedleaf was at her side in an instant. “Please, your wounds are infected, this is no time for one of your hazes!” Her amber eyes were stern. 

Unfortunately, Fireheart would not be deterred. She leaned her head down, putting her muzzle right beside Spottedleafs ear “We both know I’m different, yes?” She waited for Spottedleaf to cautiously nod, “Then go back to caring for the others. These wounds are nothing and they’re not going to stop me.” 

The retired medicine cat gulped harshly as she caught a hint of Firehearts teeth being bared “Neither are you.” Her voice was so quiet, so certain. 

It sent chills up Spottedleafs spine and she quietly wished that whatever cat Fireheart was after would drop dead before the molly found them. 

Confident she’d made her point, Fireheart moved on. She didn’t look back at the cats in the clearing and likewise, they didn’t go after her. They’d sensed her change and grown quiet, simply watching until the tip of her tail vanished into the thorn barrier.

Her steps did not falter, in fact, it was almost as if she floated over her clans territory. A haze had settled over her, trying to force her to darkness. She knew the feeling well, her feral side was itching for control. 

Fireheart didn’t fight it, she welcomed it. The two halves of her marched side by side with a single goal in mind and it was that reason alone that she did not black out in her anger. 

She wanted to see the fear in his eyes when he realized his time was up. She’d ignored his petty attacks for too long but no more. His scent flowed over her tongue as she glided into Twolegplace. 

Twolegs stopped and gawked, Bloodclan cats hissed and threatened, Monsters heaved and roared but Fireheart did not stop. Mistlenoses face was flashing through her mind, her kind yellow eyes and her passionate defense of Fireheart. She’d be safe in Starclan with her mother but that was not good enough for Fireheart. 

She should be at home in the nursery with Speckletail fetching her moss. Those two tiny tabbies should be suckling all the milk they could want instead of paddling for Brighthearts fleeting supply. 

A gray and white molly charged at her from the shelter of an abandoned Twoleg den. Fireheart barely turned before she lashed out and dug her claws into the mollys neck as far as she could. The faint stench of Jaggedtooth and fear rolled off of the twitching cat. 

The Dirtclan cat let out a final screech before falling silent. Throwing her aside, Fireheart let a small grin stretch across her face as she sat and waited, her muzzle turned toward the den the molly had ran from. He could hide all he wanted, she had found him.

She waited for a long while. It was no fur off her back though, her paws were raw and bleeding from her walk here and her cuts were throbbing with infection. The longer he made her wait, the more strength she would recover. 

Finally, as the sun rose high over the towers around her, she grew impatient. “Come out Jaggedtooth.” She called “I’ll make it quick, I’m not one for dramatic fights to the death.” She wasn’t. She’d thought her battle with Tigerclaw would be the fight to end all fights but in reality, it was as normal as any other. 

Besides, she had no interest in making a scene. She wanted him dead and she would kill him. That was what was going to happen. No roaring storms, no flashes of lightning highlighting their snarled features, no spat words that would make Starclan gasp. Just two enemies, one a coward and one pushed far past her limits.

When he finally slinked out of his den, it was only with a group of cats surrounding him. 

Fireheart looked them over impassively “I know many of you fight beside him because you believe he can give you a better life but I’m warning you now, he has killed a heavily pregnant queen. Her kits will probably perish before night.” She didn’t pause at the few gasps that sounded, “And for that, I myself sentence him to death. 

Jaggedtooth tried to let out a reply that was no doubt stinging but she interrupted him, “This is not a battle of banter, Jaggedtooth.” She looked him earnestly in the eyes, “I’m going to kill you. I’ll kill those who protect you. You’re not getting away from me and I believe some part of you knows that.” 

She took a deep breath “I can smell your fear-scent. You know only one of us is walking from this den and we both know it’s not going to be you. To the rest of you, it is your choice to fight me. I will not harm you if you don’t force me too.” 

A few cats scrambled away, loosing their nerve in the face of her calm wrath. Only two remainded at Jaggedtooths sides. Fireheart would have recognized Hoot and Jumper if she’d cared enough about them to try. 

Her slitted eyes were locked on Jaggedtooth, who shrunk under her glare. He didn’t try to speak again. Somewhere in his cold heart, he knew there were no words left to say. He’d pushed too far and she’d come for him. He’d seen her return from the dead for her vengeance and now, moons later, she’d finally come to claim it. 

She was really going to kill him. 

The realization of how close his inevitable death was froze the blood in Jaggedtooths veins. “Hoot, Jumper!” He screeched, “Hold her off!” He turned tail, trying to rush into his den. 

There wasn’t much there that could protect him but perhaps he could wedge himself into a small enough crevice that she wouldn’t be able to reach him. 

He never got the chance. Fireheart often went easy on clan cats. The simple fact was of the matter was she was two times the heaviest cats weight and had the claws and teeth to match. These untrained, lazy, lackies were no harder than a mouse to take down. 

She swung her hind end around and kicked Hoot away with her back paws, sending him soaring into a cluster of Twoleg clutter. He landed with a solid thump and scrambled for a moment before taking off, refusing to give up his life for his so-called leader. 

Jumper, true to his name, tried to lunge for Firehearts neck. She lifted one heavy paw and batted him to the ground, stepping down on his ribs with her full weight until a few satisfying crunches sounded. The tom wailed in agony, biting at her leg in an attempt to force her to let him go. 

She let him up after brief moment, content to let him rush after his brother. Jumper spared no time to rush to his paws, coughing and wheezing. Instead of limping away with what dignity he had, however, he lunged for her once more. 

Fireheart had no patience for mercy this time. It was gone. These Starclan forsaken cats had frayed her down to her bare components where a barely sane cat lay, desperately holding herself together. They were mad if they thought she was capable of patience now that the fight had begun. 

A quick crunch of her jaws on the back of Jumpers neck put him down for good. She carried him forward for a moment before dropping him. He didn’t matter. He wasn’t who she was here for. 

Though it had felt so much longer, her short battle with Barleys brothers had only lasted a few heartbeats. Jaggedtooth had just made it into his den when Fireheart pushed in behind him with a low growl. 

He turned around quickly, his orange eyes darting around the cramped space as he looked for any place to hide before she reached him. There was no where for him to run in the barren, abandoned den. 

He only had time to scream once. 

~ 

Long after the final screech had gurgled from Jaggedtooths torn throat, Fireheart walked into a clearing. Two bloody flowers were clutched in her jaws. Gently, she laid one down with as much tenderness as she could, right next to some freshly churned dirt. 

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked to the edge of a tall oak. The second flower fell from her jaws to land beside her blood-soaked paw. Unsheathing one claw, she guided it to lie beside a small, rough, stone. 

With that done, she laid down, putting her head close to the flower and breathing in its sweet scent to calm herself. Grass was beginning to sprout through the earth, circling around the stone which was turned a lovely yellow in the dusk light. 

It was the first time she had ever been to this spot and she could only find one thing to say to the long overturned mound of dirt now that everything was done and over with. 

”Hey, Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitclan has fallen. Next time we see Fireheart will be next newleaf for Skyclan. A whole lot will be different. Hollykit and Larchkit will be getting their warrior names, Whitekit will be grown, some... new developments in relationships. 
> 
> Y’know, a normal season two timeskip.
> 
> To answer any questions about POV in the next series, it may jump around as it sometimes does here, but for the most part it’ll stay with Fireheart. She is my bby, my main character.
> 
> The whole series will follow her pov, if she’s away from the clans, we’re away from the clans, if she’s with another clan, we’re with that clan. Essentially, we see things through Firehearts eyes and if she’s not there, then we’re not there.
> 
> Skykit and Talonkit will not be appearing again, I’ve decided that they will get a brief mention of leaving the clan in the next chapter but I honestly regretted adding them. 
> 
> It feels like i was building into a character arc that I’m just not willing to go down because it’ll trail away from Firehearts story. Yes, it’s sloppy writing and I’m sorry, but I figured it’s better than killing them off or tossing them in the backround.
> 
> Things change a lot from rough drafts.
> 
> To have an example of this, I’ll post a bunch of ideas that were the rough draft of this story to my tumblr tomorrow. Go have a look if you wanna, it kinda explains why some things happen or why some cats said something.
> 
> I’m sorry if the final battle between Fireheart felt lackluster. How bare and non confrontational it is is supposed to symbolize that not every enemy has a final showdown of epic proportions even if they’ve done awful things.
> 
> Fireheart wanted to kill him and she did. Jaggedtooth was a coward who hid behind his cats, he really didn’t stand a chance and he knew it. That’s why he didn’t fight back. He knew he was going to die but his survival instinct forced him to try and hide anyway.
> 
> He was not the big bad of the series. He was just a cocky cat who played with the big dogs and bit too hard on one twice his size. 
> 
> Alrighty, and that’s a wrap on series one. Hope you guys enjoyed the ride.
> 
> Edit: Comment you monsters, I worked on this for a month! I desire feedback!


	32. Skyclan start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m finishing this damn it, I gotta finish one thing in my life.

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!” Redstars summons pierced the cool newleaf air and snapped Fireheart out of her light doze.

Stretching her legs out, she hastily climbed to her paws and shook her pelt. Lifting her paw, she scrubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed out of the warriors den.

It took a few moments for her to remember what was going on for Redstar to be rudely interrupting her nap but then the memory slipped into place and she beamed.

Sat proudly beneath Highrock were three apprentices. Hollypaw, Larchpaw, and Whitepaw were finally getting their warrior names. The three were bustling with excitement, batting at eachother as they helped get their fur into place.

Fireheart noticed with a snort of amusement that Whitepaw had grown too tall for her sisters to reach her ears comfortably. She leaned down to help them with a smile that looked much like Frostflowers.

The slender white she-cat was the spitting image of her father, minus his smudges, with a wiry frame and a narrowed muzzle.

Though she looked slight, Fireheart had seen her in both training exercises and border skirmishes. The slender figure held heavily compacted muscle that made the molly absolutely brutal to face in a fight.

All three apprentices shared their own valuable skills though. Hollypaw had a nose that rivaled Sandsorms, a fact cats often reminded her of, and Larchpaw could call out a chirp so identical to a real larches that every one within hearing distance turned their head.

The foster sisters had grown into fine warriors in Firehearts opinion. Though one among them was far more ready for it.

While Whitepaw was two moons older than her foster sisters, she had thrown an absolute tantrum when Redstar had tried to give her a warrior name first, insisting that she wait for her little sisters to earn theirs with her.

At the very least, now every cat in the camp was certain that the slender white she-cat was ready to be a warrior.

Fireheart settled next to Longtail and Tawnypelt, happily chatting with her daughter about the ceremony that was to come. She felt a pang in her chest as Longtail joined in. The two had made up but they would never be as close as they had been.

The disappearance of her little owl chicks set that in stone. At first, Fireheart had been furious at him, thinking the tabby had let her chicks get taken by Dirtclan but then she had pushed into their den and seen that the stone Skykit had adored was gone. It had clicked then. They had left the clan without so much as a goodbye.

Redstars voice drew her attention away from the painful memory. “Today we gather to witness as three apprentices earn their warrior names. Whitepaw, Hollypaw, Larchpaw, step forward.” He smiled encouragingly as the three timidly strode toward him.

The leader looked unusually frazzled, like he had not seen sleep in many moons. His pelt was unwashed and sticking up in odd places, while his amber eyes strained to look down at the three apprentices through swollen lids. His appearance didn’t quite quell the excitement every cat could hear in his voice though.

”I, Redstar, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them as warriors in their in their turn. Whitepaw, Hollypaw, Larchpaw. Do you promise to promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?” Redstar asked.

The three apprentices trembled. “I do.” Whitepaw was the first to break, her voice going high as she swore her oath.

”I do!” Hollypaw and Larchpaw echoed at the same time, their identical yellow eyes glowing. They whipped their heads to look at eachother then tried to stifle a wild snicker.

Redstar purred as he leapt from the highrock, “Then by the powers of Starclan, I grant you your warrior names. Whitepaw from this moment on, you will be know as Whitewing!” He touched his nose to her head and allowed her to lick his shoulder respectfully.

Then he turned to the other two trembling apprentices and hesitated. Fireheart felt a little bad for him as she let a chuckle slip through her teeth. Mistlenoses daughters were identical brown/gray tabbys and almost impossible to tell apart unless you knew where to look.

Fireheart could tell Redstar had no idea which was which and looked the two paws’ over. They both had large tabby heads but Hollypaw had a huge black smudge that traveled into the tiny lines that painted her forehead while Larchpaws traveled from a much smaller, neater smudge.

”Left is Hollypaw, Right is Larchpaw!” She called out to Redstar, accepting his grateful nod with a wink. Trying to shake off his embarrassment, he rested his nose on Hollypaws head.

”Hollypaw, from this moment on, you will be know as Hollyberry.” The tabby licked his shoulder respectfully and backed away to stand beside Whitewing.

Finally, Redstar turned to Larchpaw and rested his nose on her head, “Larchpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Larchflight!” He let her lick his shoulder and back away. “As is our tradition, these new warriors will stand silent vigil tonight.”

”Whitewing, Hollyberry, Larchflight!” Fireheart joined in the cheers happily, her heart glowing as she looked the three sisters over.

Whitewing stood as proudly as she did in Firestars life. However, when Fireheart let her gaze slip over to the two twins beside her, her heart stopped. Crouched under their respective lookalikes where Hollykit and Larchkit.

They gazed up at their counterparts, their sickly, skinny forms trembling excitedly. Then they were gone and all that remained were two healthy, young she-cats who had their whole lives ahead of them.

Fireheart chuckled as Spiderkit and Shrewkit charged forward, attacking their older half sisters with surprise pounces. While Dustpelt had nothing to do with the two mollies, content to let Frostflower become their father, his two sons with Ferncloud were very much attached to them.

”I’m so proud of you three!” Brightheart appeared behind her kits, covering them with congratulatory licks. Frostflower was right behind her, his purr so loud it could’ve shook the very ground.

Cloudtail and Swiftstorm watched proudly from the sidelines, their tails twined as they murmured to one and other. Fireheart felt a smile threaten her muzzle. Everyone knew those two had been padding after eachother since the Dirtclan battle but they still refused to call themselves mates yet.

Watching the family tumble about was nice but Fireheart had more important business to attend to. Trotting forward, she dipped her head to touch all the mollies heads “Congratulations you three. I’m very excited to see how you progress as warriors.” She mewed politely.

Hollyberry and Larchflight glared at her, their matching eyes searing into her pelt much like their grandmothers, Speckletail, eyes had. “Jeez, guess we can’t even expect an ‘I’m proud of you!’ from the cat who saved us.” Hollyberry snapped sarcastically.

Larchflight rolled her eyes, huffing in agreement, “It’s not like you’ve been a major part of our lives or anything.” She smile, batting at Fireheart, “No, No. please, accept our most gracious thanks for your notice, respected senior warrior.” She bowed her head exaggeratedly.

”Hey!” Fireheart pouted, “I’m not a senior warrior.” She threw herself on top of the two, pinning them, “Take it back!”

Muffled giggles sounded below her “Never!” One squealed, batting at her belly with sheathed claws, “Not until you give us a real congratulations!”

”Ok! Ok!” Fireheart squealed, rolling off of them as they poked her sensitive belly. She settled back on her hunches and lapped at all three she-cats heads “I’m very proud of you all, you deserve this.” She smiled at them as they purred happily.

Running her tail along Whitepaws side, she pushed past them. Most of her clanmates stepped aside as she passed, knowing she’d no longer politely step aside for them.

Graystripe appeared at her side and the two shared a solemn glance back at the two identical new warriors before continuing on their way.

Fireheart pushed out of camp with a relieved sigh, soaking in the warm sunshine on her back. Taking a moment to shake her pelt free of her nap, she began to leap from boulder to boulder on the way out of the ravine.

Graystripe did not stay with her for long but she wasn’t surprised. They had different tastes in flowers and he was always sure to gather his alone, in a secret place only he and Sandstorm had known about.

Fireheart didn’t mind the solidarity, it gave her time to enjoy the day. The newleaf sun was still crisp with the coolness of leafbare but it shone strongly through the newly budded leaves and dappled the forest beautifully.

Fireheart felt a pang of sadness strike her heart as she gazed around her dazzling home in search of a nice, healthy, flower. In just a few short leafbares, all of this would be reduced to nothing but Twoleg dens under the vicious monsters to come.

Fireheart could wail at the waste of it.

She could but she didn’t. She’d done that enough in Firestars lifetime.

”Ah, there you are!” She muttered at last, coming across a striking heartsease. She’d been watching it carefully all newleaf, waiting for the perfect time to pick it.

Its petals were beginning to droop down some, showing it was over its peak of beauty. With a small smile, Fireheart leaned down and nipped it’s stem. It fell soundlessly, landing at her paws gently.

She picked it up with all the care of a mother lifting her kit and began to pad toward the burial grounds. She’d grown somewhat confident since her first visit.

Graystripe was already there, a bundle of daisies at his paws. Fireheart could see the yellow and white flowers had already been divided, dotting the graves that lined the edge of the clearing. One for each of their fallen kin, Whitestorm, Willowpelt, Bumblekit, and Sandstorm.

With a tiny sigh, she strolled up next to him and nipped one flower head off of her own gift. It floated slowly through the air before coming to a rest atop Mistlenoses grave, beside a lovely red rose.

The soil had long since faded to a normal color and grass had grown in the seasons since the young queens death but both Fireheart and Graystripe felt her death as if was just the dawn before.

A heavy silence weighed between them, full of unspoken, unknown words. Graystripe was the first to break it, his voice cracking lightly as he stroked a paw over the grave.

”Hey Mistlenose.” He mewed solemnly, “The kits were made warriors today. Did you see? I hope you got to be there, I was so pleased to mentor Larchflight.”

A fond smile tugged his muzzle, “She was so much like you!” A purr throbbed in his throat. “So eager to be seen and heard but so stubborn too! She actually tried to teach me how to do a bird crouch properly. Me! Her mentor! It was her third day.”

Fireheart boosted his shoulder gently as his legs trembled with both his laughter and grief. “I’m pretty sure those two youngsters swapped places on me every once and a while though. Only you would have kits so mischievous!” A chuckle caught in his throat.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned down and pressed his nose into the soft mound. “I really miss you.”

Fireheart felt her throat tighten but she remained silent. Her brother had grieved for all his lost friends and family alone and would probably prefer her to keep her nose firmly in her own business. Besides, there was nothing that she could say to make this better.

With a rough swallow, Graystripe nodded to her and left the clearing. It was a silent arrangement they had long agreed to follow. Graystripe did not want words of comfort, he just wanted a strong presence in his weak moments.

Fireheart, on the other paw, much preferred to show her weakness when no one was around to mock her for it.

”Hello, Mistlenose.” She started awkwardly, shuffling her paws with embarrassment. Graystripe had told her talking to the graves helped him to cope with his grief but Fireheart just felt silly. Here she was, sitting all alone in a clearing and talking to dirt.

She paused for a moment, thinking. “Um, like Graystripe said, the kits are warriors now. It was a great ceremony, I wish you could have been there. Maybe not for the part where Redstar couldn’t tell them apart though!” She chuckled weakly, letting it trail off into a sigh.

Gently, she knocked a fallen flower back into place and looked at the pile of grass and dirt mournfully. “I don’t know why I still bother.” She groaned, “It’s not as if you listen to me here. If I were you, I wouldn’t listen to me.”

With a careful slice of her claw, she cut away another head of heartsease, shoving it to Speckletails grave, which laid only a short distance from Mistlenoses.

One difference between the twos, though, was that the elders grave was decorated with dozens of tiny flowers from many warriors. After all, the elder had assisted in raising a good portion of the clan.

Still, Fireheart saw most of the flowers were roses stolen from a Twoleg garden and winced. Some were old and rotten but many still smelled sweet. A gift from Snowheart, no doubt.

Another pang hit her chest and she sighed, letting her thoughts drift away. 

_The noise of the forest faded and Fireheart opened her eyes in confusion, feeling cold to the bone. The graves around her had vanished, along with the familiar scents of the forest._

_She was surrounded by dense, clinging mist. It swirled around her, breaking up now and then to show stretches of desolate moorland. She could feel tough, springy grass beneath her paws. At first she thought she must be on WindClan territory; then she realized that she had only seen this place once before._

_Cats raced past her, screeching with fear as they fled from an unseen enemy. Kits fell from their mothers mouths, tumbling into the mist with pitiful wails as their mothers called out mournfully. Apprentices and elders fell behind, swallowed by the creeping clouds as they yelled for their clanmates._

With a gasp, she jolted away from her almost doze, looking to the sky haphazardly. The winding tree branches and dense canopy of leaves made it nearly impossible to see but she strained her eyes anyway.

The was no cat in the clouds or anywhere around her, she was alone in the forest. With a heaving breath, she stood and snarled angrily “For Starclan’s sake Cloudstar, you can just talk to me!” The memories of the horrific visions she had endured before Firestars Skyclan journey swirled around in her mind and she shuddered.

”I don’t need to be haunted, I’m going, I’m going.” She muttered hastily, quickly dropping the last head of heartsease on Bluestars grave. With a resigned sigh, she rested her nose on the soft grass, “I’ll see you soon, Mama.”

She padded from the clearing with a jitter in her step, not wishing to be struck with another vision of dying Skyclan cats. Under the fear though, Irritation began to climb her pelt.

Honestly, she had just been getting settled into her life once more. Dirtclan was gone, Tigerclaw was defeated, so far the future of the clans and her three kin were secure, and here Cloudstar had to come and summon her to rebuild his clan.

Couldn’t they just have one of the Skyclan descendants do it? Or Frostflower and Cloudtail? Stars, Spottedleaf wasn’t that old, she could do it! Fireheart was tired, she didn’t want to deal with Rainfur and that foxdung Oscar again!

She had too though because she was the only one who knew how to save Rainfur and settle Skyclan. She wouldn’t sit on her hind end this time though, she was heading straight out there to kill the head rat, gather the needed cats, appoint Echosong and Leafdapple, then get her tail home!

She leap over the thorn barrier instead of going through the tunnel. Scanning the camp irritably, she felt a growl build in her throat when she didn’t immediately see Redstar in his usual place, sunning beneath highrock.

Mistyfoot, Silverstream, and Oakheart were there instead, telling some story to Rosefall and Reedwhisker. The small group had always been close as former Riverclanners and Riverclan descendants but the death of Pikepaw had driven them closer than ever.

No one knew exactly what had happened to the dark tom. His mentor after Mistlenoses death, Swiftstorm, had sent him out to go hunting at dawn. By sunhigh, the camp was in shambles, sending patrol after patrol out after him.

A solemn, regretful Shadowclan partol had brought his twisted and mangled body home. They had said he died on the Thunderpath, saving one of their kits who had wandered out of camp on an adventure.

No one knew if that was true. Perhaps he’d heckled the other clan and been attacked, struck down by a careless claw. Or maybe he’d simply gotten too close to the path and Shadowclan had made up the rest to comfort Mistyfoot and make her son a hero in death.

Fireheart believed them though. Marigoldpetal had brought her three kits to Pikepaws vigil to mourn and be thankful to the brave tom. It was the last time Fireheart had seen the kits as she didn’t frequent gatherings.

Vinekit, a tiny black tom, Flowerkit, a little white she-cat with bold black markings, and lastly Yellowkit, a small dark gray molly with her mothers stubbed nose whom Pikepaw had died to save. They had been quiet and respectful the whole vigil, only speaking to apologize to Mistyfoot under their mothers harsh orange eye.

Shaking herself away from the thoughts of Pikepaws sad vigil, she padded up to them and made eye contact with Mistyfoot. “Have you seen Redstar and Ravenfeather?” She asked, avoiding meeting Silverstreams questioning gaze and Oakhearts searing one.

Mistyfoot broke off her story about a huge chub she had caught once and looked up at her, “Redstars is in his den. He said something about having a nightmare, Ravenfeather is with him.“

Fireheart nodded at her thankfully and left quickly. Hopping up the stones to highrock, she pushed into Redstars den. A wave of nostalgia hit her as she took in the familiar stone walls and, for a moment, she could smell Bluestars scent.

”Yes, Fireheart? What do you need?”

It took her a heartbeat to realize the words were Redstars, not her mothers. She shook her head, coughing over her small blunder, “Yes, um, I need to speak with you both.” She padded closer, letting Ravenfeather touch noses with her as she sat.

Ravenfeather looked down hesitantly, “We actually needed to speak to you as well, we were just about to send Rosefall to find you.” He mewed.

Fireheart tipped her head, “Why, What’s going on?” The tension with Shadowclan was swirling in her mind and temporarily overshadowed her own confession.

Redstar stood from his nest and padded toward the den entrance, sitting down and gazing out into the camp. His stance was tense but his face was unreadable, leaving Fireheart to stew in her worry.

”Are you happy in Thunderclan, Fireheart?”

The leaders words sent a bolt of fear straight into Firehearts chest, taking her far back to when Bluestar had asked her almost the same thing.

“Of course I am!” She insisted hastily, “I’ve got a great clan, my daughter and brother, Snowheart...Mistyfoot..” she trailed off some, realizing how barren her list had gotten since her return to the clans and how weak it made her defense sound.

Redstar did not look pleased nor convinced. “Lately.” He started, “I’ve been having dreams. Horrible dreams. They’re full of one cat screaming and the scent of Thunderclan blood drifts into my nose from every direction. Last night, Ravenfeather had the same dream but his was much clearer.”

Both of them turned to look at the skinny tom. Ravenfeather shrunk under their gaze, his old timidness poking through the confident medicine cat he’d become.

”Um.” He stuttered then cleared his throat, “I don’t know where I was. It looked like the barn on the way to highstones but much different. There was no cat or twoleg scent, only the scent of rats. Hundreds and hundreds of rats, they were pouring from every crevice of the barn, attacking a group of screaming cats.” He shuddered, his eyes glinting with horror.

Fireheart immediately knew the barn he was speaking of but kept her expression unreadable, wanting to know what happened.

Ravenfeather pushed on after a moment, “Y-you were in the group, Fireheart. You kept yowling to keep fighting and that this was ‘Skyclans’ territory.” He looked up, his eyes glistening with emotion, “Fireheart, are you thinking of leaving to start your own clan?”

Taking a slow breath through her teeth, she weighed her options. “In a way,” she started lightly, “I am.”

Both their eyes widened, “Wha-?! Bu-!” They sputtered, talking over each other in their shock. Finally Ravenfeather was able to spit out a full sentence, “Fireheart, You can’t!” He gasped, “Not even just for us but for yourself!”

He reared onto his hind legs, placing his paws on her chest and looking at her with wild panic, “The rats! Fireheart, the rats will kill you!” He waited for her to understand. She had to understand!

Gently, Fireheart pushed Ravenfeather off of her, letting him fall to stand beside Redstar. “Listen to me.” She mewed sternly, “I have been summoned to rebuild a lost clan and right a wrong the four clans committed seasons ago. I’m not leaving the clan forever but this must be done.“

Both Redstar and Ravenfeather looked completely lost. “But,” Redstar mewed in confusion, “There is no lost clan!”

Shaking her head at him, Fireheart tried to explain. “There is. Many seasons ago there was a fifth clan by the name of Skyclan. When they were under the rule of Cloudstar, twolegs began to invade their territory.” She swallowed hard, knowing karma for the other four clans awful deed was soon to come.

”They begged the other clans for territory or shelter but they refused and banished Skyclan from the forest. Cloudstar has waited many moons for a clan cat not born of the ones who exiled him to come. Now he has summoned me to rebuild his clan, far away from the twolegs that destroyed it.” She finished, her head spinning.

It felt as if Cloudstar had stolen her tongue, using her as a prophet to spill his clans tragedy in a way that would convince the leader and medicine cat across from her.

The den was silent for a long while as the two toms processed what she said. Finally, just as Fireheart was getting worried enough to consider fetching Spottedleaf, Ravenfeather spoke.

”Are you certain,” He asked lightly, his tone grave, “That you want to do this? I’ve seen how this ends Fireheart.” He swallowed roughly, his eyes welling with tears, “If you go, you won’t ever return.”

Fireheart struggled strongly to resist rolling her eyes in such a serious moment. Oh, if only she could talk of Firestars life! “How many times have you thought I wouldn’t return, Ravenfeather?” She chuckled weakly, trying to lighten the moon.

Neither tom was amused. “Arrogance will get you killed.” Redstar snarled, beginning to pace the den. “If Ravenfeathers dream and your story are true than perhaps Starclan and Cloudstars afterlife are separated. I don’t think Starclan wants you to go, Fireheart.”

The huge warrior looked down at him solemnly, “I don’t care.” The toms jerked their heads toward her, horrified. “This isn’t about what Starclan wants or even what I want. It’s about doing whats right and rebuilding Skyclan is the right thing to do.”

Redstar and Ravenfeather tilted their heads together, muttering. It grew loud at some points then quieted. Fireheart flattened her ears to block out the sound, recognizing that they wanted a moment to speak alone.

She only lifted them when Redstar signaled her too. The tom looked defeated and sad, “Fireheart, even if I forbid you to go, would it stop you?” He asked tiredly.

”No.”

The tortoiseshell leader sighed out a long breath. “Then you’re not going alone.” He insisted, “If Ravenfeathers dream is prophecy then perhaps a few extra paws will turn the tides for you.” He ignored Ravenfeather, who looked like that was the worst idea he could have possibly presented.

Fireheart agreed, other cats would slow her down with questions of why she wanted to do things in a certain way or how she knew everything she did. Both of which she couldn’t answer, “Redstar, I really don’t-!”

The leader cut her off, raising a paw to silence her. “I will not hear any disagreement on this Fireheart. If it so suits you, I’ll make an announcement and let cats volunteer now so you can leave as soon as you wish.”

He shoved past her, not giving her any time to answer as he made his way onto highrock, calling out a summons. Ravenfeather shot her a sympathetic look as they made their way to sit beside the highrock but away from the gathering clan.

Many cats were muttering, asking eachother questions. There were no other apprentices in the clan to become warriors and the kits were still far too young so what could this possibly be about?

Redstar waited for them to calm down some. “Thunderclan, I’ve gathered you here for a meeting of upmost importance.” He started, his quiet voice ringing around the camp gravely. “Fireheart has been summoned by Starclan to complete a dangerous mission far from the clans protection.”

The gasps and stares of the clan hardly registered within Firehearts shocked mind. Redstar was _lying_! He was lying to the clan for her!

The leader didn’t meet hers or anyones eyes, “Ravenfeather has had a dream of this journey and it ends with Firehearts death.” He looked to the sky, his face pinched as he tried to keep it clear of emotion.

”And you’re making her go?!” Silverstreams outraged voice surprised Fireheart. The tabby had leapt to her paws, glaring up at Redstar with a hatred that she’d never shown before.

Tawnypelt and Ashfur slipped to stand beside her, growling their agreement, “I won’t let you march my momma off to her death, Redstar!“ Tawnypelt hissed, her brown fur bushing up.

Redstar shook his head sadly, “Tawnypelt, I’m not making her go, I can’t _stop_ her from going. She’s insisting on it. The only thing I can do is send a few cats with her and hope it’s enough to change Ravenfeathers prediction.”

The clan fell silent, looking at Fireheart with either disbelief or respect. She was willingly trodding toward her death to please Starclan.

”Momma? Is that true?” Tawnypelt pressed, her voice cracking. Ashfur pressed against her, glaring at Fireheart with narrowed eyes.

The large molly sighed, “Yes Tawnypelt. I know what awaits me and I’m not scared. I will return, with or without any other cats. I’ve been supposed to die a lot of times, this will be no different.”

She wasn’t exactly sure about that. Starclan and Cloudstars Starclan didn’t share the same Judge as far as she knew. Stars, they might not even have one! If she died there, would her powers still work or would she truly die far from her home and kin?

It was something she’d rather not think about.

”Arrogant fool!” Silverstream spat, looking at her with unadulterated fury. “I’ll go.” She didn’t say another word, whipping around to stalk outside of the camp.

”Me too!” Tawnypelt piped up, turning to quickly try and follow Silverstream. Ashfur reacted so fast that he was simply a gray blur, snapping her tail up in his jaws and yanking her back to sit beside him. He then leaned down, murmuring in her ear harshly.

Fireheart felt confusion blossom under her pelt when Tawnypelts eyes glazed guiltily and she nodded reluctantly. “Never mind, I’m sorry momma.” Her watery voice trailed off.

Fireheart flicked her ear dismissively, “I wouldn’t want you to go Tawnypelt, it’s too dangerous for my comfort.” She looked away as the clan shuffled, weighing their options.

”I’ll go.” Spottedleaf emerged from the elders den, her ears pricked with interest. Redstar sputtered, his tail bushing up as he looked down at his sister.

”Spottedleaf, you can’t go!” He hissed, his voice going high in panic, “You’re an elder, your place is here, where the clan can care for you!” He looked about ready to leap down and drag her back into the safety of the elders den.

Spottedleaf seemed to take offense to his words, “I’m not that old!” She snapped, “Besides, what better way to change the fate of death than to have an experienced medicine cat with you? I’m not needed here, I trust Ravenfeather to care for Thunderclan, let me care for the travelers.”

Even Fireheart couldn’t find fault in that logic. Besides, Spottedleaf had understood her in a way most other cats didn’t. She didn’t know why Fireheart knew the things she did or why she did certain things but she never questioned them. She would make a valuable member to this group.

”I’m sorry Fireheart, I just...can’t.” Graystripes voice distracted her from the sad scene of Spottedleaf saying goodbye to Ravenfeather. The burly gray tom was gazing at her apologetically but his yellow eyes kept drifting to Hollyberry and Larchflight.

”You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” She understood already. He needed a purpose in his life and he’d chosen it to be protecting Mistlenoses kits. She would never dare to take that from him.

Swinging her head around, she looked over the clan. Mistyfoot opened her mouth but one worried glance from Reedwhisker and Rosefall made her shut it. Sorreltail and her brothers seemed as if they wanted too speak up but they remained silent.

Lastly she turned her eyes to Brightheart, Frostflower, Cloudtail, Swiftstorm, and Longtail. The five were sitting in a group in the back, looking around at eachother uncertainly. Brightheart and Frostflower looked at her with so much sorrow that her heart threatened to crack but she understood they needed to be near their kits.

Swiftstorm was shaking his head lightly at Cloudtail. The tom was just starting to climb out of the hole he’d started out in as an outsider. To abandon the clan for a mission demanded by a spirits he’d openly stated disbelief in? He’d be right back where he started.

Swiftstorm was also holding Longtail back. Fireheart was thankful for that though, she barely wanted Silverstream and Spottedleaf to go with her and they were fully capable cats. Longtail had recovered his ability to hunt and get around but the chaos of battle was too much for him. He’d have no chance against the rats.

No one else volunteered to go with her. Fireheart breathed a small sigh of relief, such a small group would travel faster. She didn’t look forward to having to share a nest with Silverstream though.

Gently, she swept through the gathered cats, touching muzzles and whispering goodbyes to her friends. Graystripe pressed his cheek against hers hard, “You know what you’re doing?” He mumbled lowly, looking deep into her eyes.

Fireheart chuckled, “Don’t I always?” She turned away as he let out a weak purr, “Spottedleaf, are you ready? We must be going soon, I’d like to reach our first stop by dawn.”

The tortoiseshell nodded and shared one last nuzzle with Ravenfeather. Then she turned and followed Fireheart out of camp. Many cats watched sadly, their eyes locked on the massive ginger she-cat who may not ever walk back into the clearing.

”So what is this mission?” Silverstream asked irritably as soon as they came up to her. Her tail was flicking agitatedly and she refused Firehearts eye.

The large molly didn’t let it get to her. “I’ll explain on the way but Silverstream,” she gently reached out a paw, turning her former mates head to face her and make her look her in the eyes, “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you coming along because you think you have to keep me safe. After all, Tawnypelt could use one of her parents here.”

Silverstream snorted, glancing up at her with a hint of guarded amusement, “Low blow.” She hissed lightly, “Besides, someone has to look out for your sorry hide or you’d happily throw yourself off a cliff.”

Fireheart decided to be the bigger cat and ignore the jab at their old gorge fight, “If you’re sure.” She shrugged. “Come on, We should go to Twolegplace and cut through the tree cut place. After that, we just follow the river.”

Spottedleaf looked at her with a glint in her aged eyes, “Starclan sure gave you clear directions.” She muttered, stretching her legs as she prepared for the long journey ahead.

Fireheart flicked an ear, “I just know that’s where we’re supposed to go.” She didn’t elaborate and they didn’t pry.

”Well come on then, lets go, I’d like to get there before Starclan claims me.” Spottedleaf grumbled, trotting ahead of her younger companions. Silverstream and Fireheart shared a glance, hesitating. With a few shakes of their pelts, they began to follow Spottedleaf.

Toward Twolegplace, the river, and the gorge that lay beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead yet. Figured I might as well keep it up for a while.
> 
> Also have any of y’all read Resurrection by robopimp? I read it and noticed it had alot of the same bases as my fic: Fireheart sent back to save cats he let die the first time, Is a molly instead, looks completely different, and has the exact same power for the same reason.
> 
> if they took inspiration, that’s wonderful! they definitely put their own spin on it and made it theirs if they did, I was just wondering if it was a coincidence or not.
> 
> Lastly, Have y’all noticed how many cats are in Thunderclan?? Like holy shit, I didn’t realize I had like 35 cats here! I’m gonna have to do a greencough outbreak or something to thin it


	33. Chapter 33

“This isn’t Twolegplace. The rivers on the other side, why do you insist on going the long way?”

Fireheart gritted her teeth angrily, trying desperately to keep a claw on her temper as Spottedleaf mumbled yet another instruction. Her paws thumped on the ground harshly, taking the brunt of her anger.

“Oh great, now you’re stomping. Honestly, Fireheart, just take some directions. There’s no shame in it.” Spottedleaf yammered on. Fireheart tried to block her out, ignoring Silverstreams snickering.

“I don’t need directions, I know exactly where we are!” She was lying through her teeth. she’d led the group alongside the Thunderpath, intending to cut across the border of Twolegplace but Spottedleaf had insisted they cut through Twolegplace to save time.

Now they weren’t even near Twolegplace, they were lost in some Starclan-forsaken forest beside it! Fireheart hissed lowly as Spottedleaf jabbed a paw in a random direction “Go that way.” The tortoiseshell instructed.

“Ok, shut up!” She yowled, “I am trying to get us to the gorge and I need to think, so if you don’t know how to get there, be quiet!” She was panting, her irritation dancing across her fur. 

Spottedleaf and Silverstream blinked, then shared a glance. “Why don’t we stop for today?” Silverstream suggested, “I’m sure we’re all tired and we could use something to eat.”

Fireheart snorted “Oh yes, I’m sure Spottedleafs paws are just worked to the bone. No. We’ll stop at the river.” She narrowed her eyes, not even slowing her step in consideration.

Spottedleaf snorted at her, “I’ve been walking just as long as you, Fireheart. I think Silverstream is right.” She turned, giving the molly a nod of approval.

“Oh, do you now?” Fireheart grinned back at her happily, “Spottedleaf, where are you?” She asked, her voice taking on a high, stressed, note below the forced cheeriness.

“I hardly think that’s important.”

Fireheart growled wildly, “My back. You are riding on _MY BACK_ because _‘your paws were hurting.’_ and _‘This is too long a walk.’_ ” She mimicked the medicine cats voice with a high whine. “I think I’ll decide when we’re good and tired!” 

It was quiet after that with only the occasional muttered direction. Fireheart slowly let the tension ease from her shoulders. Being angry would do no good. It would cloud her mind and keep her from thinking logically. 

Looking around, she began to slowly but surely recognize the area around her. “This is near where I nested during my exile.” She told her companions nonchalantly, beginning to push through the ferns. 

Silverstreams ears pricked and she looked around, examining everything closely, “Did you have enough to eat here? This place doesn’t look very prey-full.” She muttered, her whiskers twitching. 

Fireheart nodded, “Maybe not for a whole clan but it was fine for me and the occasional loner.” She slowed, taking in the slope ahead of her. “Look! That leads to the badger den I lived in!” She sped up some. 

She didn’t know why she was eager to see it, after all, she’d been thrilled to leave. A little part of her just wanted to show off how she’d survived so well during exile and the rest of her was just happy to find a familiar spot, she supposed. 

” _Woah_ , hey! Slow d-down!” Spottedleaf demanded, digging her blunt claws into Firehearts shoulders as she lurched side to side on the running mollys back. Her ears pricked up, catching the faint sound of sobbing ahead. 

”Fireheart, stop!” She yowled, pulling back on the warriors shoulders to try and slow her charge. 

Hearing the cries herself, Fireheart tried to stop but it was too late. She crashed over the edge of the slope, sending Spottedleaf flying off into the bushes beyond and left herself tumbling down the small hill to land in a heap at the bottom.

”Are you two okay?!” Silverstreams faint voice hardly registered in Firehearts mind as she groaned and sat up. The beautiful molly was slipping and skidding her way down the slope, her blue eyes filled with worry. 

Fireheart lifted a paw, running it over a bump on her head, “I’m fine, I’m-!” She cut herself off, looking into the den that had housed her during her exile, where a pair of cloudy blue eyes were staring back at her, full of surprise, despite being welled with emotion. 

”Smoke?” 

The name tumbled from her mouth before she could stop it. Silverstream finally joined her at the bottom, running her paws over Firehearts pelt for any injuries. 

The large molly pushed her away, trotting forward to crouch and look into her old den. Sure enough, she could see Smoke. The molly was crouched, pressed into the end of the den and hissing violently. 

Fireheart frowned some at the aggression, “Smoke? It’s me, Fireheart, we used to share this den. Do you remember? Last newleaf?” She let the wind carry her scent, hoping it’d help the molly remember her. 

A spark of recognition lit in Smokes eyes but she didn’t leave her crouched position. Her teeth remained bared and she curled her tail over herself defensively. 

Looking around, Fireheart finally noticed the scraps of twoleg cloth and moss that littered the den. It was shoved haphazardly into a little nest that Smoke was crouched over. Taking a deep breath, she took in Smokes slightly changed scent, looking for sickness. 

It was newleaf, the tiny scraps of nest that had been completely shredded, the change in her scent, and the weird feral behavior that was so unlike Smokes gentle personality. 

It clicked. 

Looking closer at the growling molly, she could see her belly was swollen in the early stages of pregnancy. Remembering how she’d dealt with Mistyfoot and Willowpelts pregnancies, she backed out of the den quickly. 

Fireheart was a huge cat with large fangs and claws, the sight of her often drove expecting queens to fall on their survival instincts, whether they knew her or not. Fireheart very much didn’t want to get her face chewed off by a friend today. 

Unfortunately, Smoke wasn’t the only friend sharpening their teeth. “I’m fine!” Spottedleaf snapped, limping out of the brush beyond the badger den, “Thanks for asking.” She plopped down with a huff, grooming the leaves from her faded fur. 

”Sorry.” Fireheart mewed flatly, turning to Silverstream, “Listen, A friend I made during exile is in there but it seems I’ve scared her half to Starclan. Could you try to calm her? She’s expecting kits, I don’t want to stress her.” 

Silverstream hesitated, “I’m...not good at calming queens.” She mumbled, “Remember Mistyfoots kitting?” They both winced at the memory of Mistyfoot tearing off Silverstreams pelt for exclaiming one of the kits was dead, when he’d just been silently mewling. 

Spottedleaf, who had froze with her tongue halfway to her pelt at the mention of a queen, snorted fondly. 

“You’re really not.” She laughed, stretching her stiff legs out in front of her. They popped loudly and she sighed, “Luckily, I am. If I dealt with Bluestar in labor, I can handle a frightened queen.” 

The two younger mollies tried to speak up but Spottedleaf waved off their protest with her tail, “Relax, I’ve done this more times than I’ve eaten prey.” She vanished into the badger den before they could stop her.

Immediately, hisses and growls rang out of the den. They hit a high pitch before dying off. To the pairs relief, they heard Spottedleafs voice flowing from the den in a soothing coo instead of a screech of fear. 

”Heh, kinda reminds me of Sashas den, doesn’t it?” Silverstream mewed, settling beside Fireheart with a slight chuckle, letting their fur brush together lightly.

Fireheart lifted herself to her paws, trodding to stand closer to the den. “I suppose so.” She muttered distractedly, trying to listen in on the conversation inside. 

The two mollies voices were muted and warped by the thick dirt of the den. Fireheart inched a bit closer, trying not to be seen. 

”Fireheart, get back from there, you’re going to scare her again!” Silverstream whispered heatedly. There was a hard edge to her voice that Fireheart had never heard before and it sent a pang of startled fear down her back. 

Nonetheless, she backed away. Her claws unsheathed and she picked at the grass, simply trying to entertain herself as the moments dragged by. 

”So, this is what you were doing in exile?” Silverstreams voice brought her from her trance. She looked up, seeing the molly staring everywhere but at her. 

“I was worried when the patrols returned with news that your den was destroyed and Ravenfeather said he couldn’t find you. I didn’t realize you’d gone to make _friends_ with kittypet she-cats.” Silverstream pushed on, her ears pining down. 

Fireheart tilted her head, wondering why she seemed so ruffled. “Well, of course. The nights were long and loners only came so often.” She mumbled, shooting the den a fond smile, “Smoke came the most, she only kept my nest warm a few times though. I think she thought I’d find her a burden.” 

Silverstream twitched. “Kept your nest warm?” She gritted, her eyes narrowing at the den angrily. The fur along her back began to rise a bit. “And what do you mean ‘the most’? There were others?” 

Blinking at the sudden mood shift, Fireheart took a moment to answer. This was a normal conversation. This was actually a very _good_ conversation for her and her former mate. 

Usually they’d be spitting hatred at each other by now. This was progress. 

So why in Starclans name did it seem like she was walking on cracked ice with Silverstream lifting her paw up threateningly? It felt as if one wrong word would make the molly crash her paw onto the thin frost and send Fireheart plummeting into it’s bone-chilling depths.

”Um, Yes. There was Henry, he’s a kittypet Mistyfoot and I met seasons ago. Tiny, Henrys friend. Of course, Smoke.” She paused, running through her memories, “A few loners, I can’t recall their names though. I believe one was named Mowgi, he was decent company compared to a lot of the others. Most of them would just eat the prey I’d caught and leave.” 

Slowly, as she spoke, Silverstreams fur began to lay flat again. “So, they’d just shared your den?” A note of relief poked through her guarded tone. 

Fireheart cut off her ramblings about a rogue that took three mice once, “Well, yeah. I was so used to the warriors den that sleeping without company was very...difficult.” She hesitated, blocking out the memories of the cold nights that no loner or kittypet stayed for.

She wasn’t going to allow herself to think that was a puff of relief Silverstream let out at the words. 

They both turned at the sound of a low hiss. Spottedleaf stood in the den entrance, her tail flicking smugly. Smoke crouched behind her, her paws wrapped around the elders leg as she looked around wearily. 

Her face lit up some at the sight of Fireheart but conflict still lurked beneath it. Her paws twitched toward the large molly and she let out a distressed whine, fighting against her instincts. 

Seeing the fight inside her friend, Fireheart sighed. She let herself flop onto her side, stretching her all four of her paws out and bearing her soft underbelly to the sky as a submissive sign of trust. 

Slowly, one tentative pawstep at a time, Smoke crawled over to her. As gently as she could, she poked a paw at Firehearts exposed belly. When she didn’t immediately begin attacking her and trying to hurt her precious kits, Smoke relaxed. 

She still skittered back to Spottedleaf but the feral snarl she’d tossed at Fireheart was replaced by a small grin. “Long time no see, my friend.” She mewed lightly, curling her tail with Spottedleafs. 

Fireheart nodded in agreement, “A pity. We’re passing through to the river, I didn’t realize you would still come to my den or I would’ve come here more...gracefully.” She twitched a leaf from her tumble off her shoulder. 

Smoke snorted but her eyes twinkled with a bitter sadness, “Yeah, that was quite the entrance. As for the den, I,” she paused, swallowing hard, “Needed a place to have my kits. The Twolegs will take them from me and my mate wants nothing to do with me or them.” She let out a small sob, crouching down. 

Pity and curiosity swelled in Firehearts chest. She felt torn, wanting to know more and comfort her friend all at once. 

In the end pity won out, the scared, crouched cat reminded her far too much of Ravenfeather when he was young. With that in mind, she laid down and spread her forelegs apart, beckoning Smoke forth with a coo of sympathy. 

The gray molly barely hesitated before bounding toward her, bundling herself into Firehearts chest fur. The large cat huffed, shooing her companions from the clearing with a firm flick of her tail.

Then she wrapped it around Smoke. She remembered their relationship well and though she was curious, she did not pry, only taking what information Smoke offered her. 

Which was still quite a lot. “B-back when you lived here, I was passing through your den to get to Windclan territory.” She murmured between cries. 

“To meet Onewhisker.” 

Fireheart froze, her heart growing cold. _Onewhisker_ was Smokes mate? And he had abandoned her to give birth alone and scared? What in Starclans name?! 

That didn’t sound like her friend at all but the memories of her first gathering back home swirled in her mind. It wasn’t her faded Thunderclan scent that had made Onewhisker nervous, he must have smelled Smokes faint scent on her fur! 

Smoke was oblivious to her inner turmoil, she simply continued telling her tale, “When I found out I was expecting kits, I was so happy! I could join Windclan and w-we’d be a _family_.” her mew cracked on the last word and she buried her head deeper into Firehearts chest. 

”But he told me to leave! He said I wasn’t capable of being a warrior and neither were my kits. My kits. Mine. Not ours. Mine.” She whimpered, sniffling lowly. “I wanted to find you and see if I could join your clan but-but I knew they didn’t seem to care for you much if you were out here that moon so I just came here instead.” 

Fireheart wrapped her paws around her friend, allowing her to wail out her sorrow to her heart’s content. Silently, she promised her that she’d rake Onewhiskers ear for this. Actually, the tom would be lucky if that was all he escaped with! 

Eventually, Smoke managed to calm down some and backed away, still hiccuping. “W-why are you all out here? Did you get in trouble again?” She murmured, laying down to shudder after her breakdown. 

Fireheart joined her, lapping her ear as she lowered herself down. “We’re on our way to build a new clan in the gorge downstream.” She explained, noting Smokes ears flick up in interest at the words, “Spottedleaf thought it’d cut our journey in half if we went through these woods and Twolegplace to the river but we got all kinds of turned around and ended up lost.”

She could see the question lurking in Smokes eyes. She opened her mouth a few times, glancing back at their old den hesitantly. 

Fireheart sighed, deciding to ask it for her high-strung friend. “Smoke, would you like to come with us?” She mewed, already knowing the answer, “We’ll have to stop here for the night, I doubt I could get Spottedleaf to keep moving.” 

Smoke swallowed hard, her gaze drifting past Fireheart to look into clan territory. She was obviously wishing that Onewhisker would come to collect her and they’d join Windclan together as mates. 

It was strange to watch. Fireheart had many times had moments in her life that had changed who she was. From a curious kittypet to a hardened leader, there had been sudden shifts that killed her last self, leaving behind someone completely different. 

She had never seem it happened in front of her. She could see it in Smoke now. The desperate longing swept away in a wash of anger and the crushing sadness turned to bitter hate. Her whole body shifted, becoming tense and rigid. 

She did not speak, she simply nodded. 

“Smoke..” Fireheart reached out a paw for the molly as she turned to go back to her den. Smoke paused then turned back, touching her nose to Firehearts ear.

”I’ll see you in the morning but for now, I think you should get something to eat and rest.” She mumbled, brushing her muzzle against Firehearts with a small purr. 

Fireheart murmured something in agreement, watching through sad eyes as Smoke disappeared into her den. She was even sadder when she realized she’d be sleeping on the hard ground tonight. 

With a grumble of both her mouth and belly, she decided to follow Smokes advice. Standing up, she pushed out of the clearing and let out a yelp of surprise. 

Spottedleaf and Silverstream were standing right beside it, smushed so close together that their ears brushed. They jolted away from her with startled squeaks, their fur fluffing up guiltily.

”Really?” Fireheart snarled, “For Starclans sake, have some compassion! The poor mollys been abandoned and you two are spying in on her breakdown?” 

They had the decency to look sheepish, shuffling their paws and avoiding her eyes. After a moment, Fireheart let it go, deciding it wasn’t worth the effort of being mad. 

“Silverstream, lets go hunt. We can keep moving in the morning but I imagine we’re all exhausted.” She mumbled around a yawn, “Spottedleaf can you stay near Smoke just in case something happens?“

The tortoiseshell brushed by her with a sheepish nod, “Can you bring me back a few poppy seeds, please? They’ll help her sleep.”

Fireheart dipped her head, ignoring an apologetic Silverstream as she pressed onwards into the forest. Now that the adrenaline and worry for Smoke was wearing off, she could feel herself getting annoyed by the mollys persistent stare.

Sighing, she trotted away quickly, twisting and dipping around trees to make sure the tabby didn’t follow her. Fireheart wasn’t particularly good at hunting in pairs anyway, she’d always been better hunting on her own. 

The sky was turning a lovely orange as the sun set. Fireheart walked beneath it, taking no time to bask in its beauty. She was useless at night hunting, she needed to find something quickly or she’d go to her nest hungry. 

_’Not that I have a nest.’_ she snorted irritably, it they had gone at an angle to the river like she said, they’d have been setting up camp at sunhigh!

The only good thing to come from Spottedleafs ‘faster’ route was Smoke but even Fireheart had a hard time saying that traveling with an expecting queen on a dangerous mission was a good thing. 

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Fireheart gaped her jaws open to search the air for a scent. The normal smells of Newleaf met her tongue: grass, dirt, flowers.... 

Mouse. 

Her eyes popped open and she snapped her jaws shut with a click. Looking around, she wasn’t able to spot the troublesome rodent. It wouldn’t be much of a meal to her but it would feed Smoke or Spottedleaf. 

Stalking forward with her mouth opened slightly, she tracked the pesky creature. The newleaf grass was much easier to hunt on without the dead leaves that had been here during her exile but Fireheart had no idea where the mouse was or if it could see her. 

Finally, as the crickets began to chirp, Fireheart spotted the mouse. It was crouched, running its tiny paws over its head. To her relief, she was downwind of it. 

Slowly, pawstep by pawstep, she worked her way closer to it. She could see a pile of sticks behind it and knew it would dart in at the first sign of danger. 

Working her shoulders, Fireheart got ready to pounce. Unsheathing her claws, she bunched the muscles in her legs, praying she didn’t aggravate her limp. 

That wouldn’t have mattered anyway. A moment before she leapt, the mouse let out a squeal and tried to dart towards Fireheart. 

She jerked her head up in surprise as a silver blur barreled from the ferns, striding towards the mouse and hooking it by its side. 

With a cocky grin, Silverstream tossed it up in the air and caught it between her teeth. It scrabbled for a moment before her jaws tightened. A snap sounded and the mouse went limp. 

Fireheart growled lowly in her throat. Perfect. Now she would have to go back empty-pawed. 

There was no time to hunt anything more, the sun would sink before she found another scent trail. She stood up and marched forward, intent on giving Silverstream a proper scolding for stealing her kill. 

It was fast. Just a tiny flicker of movement among the sticks behind the slender tabby. If Fireheart had blinked, she would have missed it. Without a thought, she charged forward, smashing into Silverstream and covering her body with her own. 

The molly let out an indignant squawk, the mouse flying from her mouth as she was forced beneath Firehearts belly. The large she-cat let out a soft gasp as sharp pain shot through her side. It grew quickly, spreading along her side with tingling warmth. 

With a growl, she whipped around and locked her teeth around the adder that had its fangs dug into her side. She ripped it off her with such force that it flew from her grip, slithering off into its den as quickly as it could. 

Panting, Fireheart stepped off of Silverstream, nudging the molly to her paws. “Are you..okay?” She stuttered, her head spinning. The warmth in her side was beginning to burn, much like the fire she was named for. 

Silverstream blinked away her shock, “Was-was that an adder?” She shrilled, “Fireheart, did it bite you?!” Quickly, she dashed around the she-cat, looking for any puncture wounds. 

”No.” Fireheart gritted her teeth, “C’mon, grab your mouse and lets get back.” Her legs were stiff and she could feel the muscles all over her twitching frantically. She muffled a groan. Oh stars, this hurt! 

”Are you sure it didn’t bite you?” Silverstream pressed, her eyes glimmering with worry as she picked up her mouse. 

Firehearts face twitched, “Yes.” She choked, feeling her throat get tight as the snakes venom surged through her body in a vicious burn. The flames of it lapped at her veins, scorching them until Fireheart could swear she could smell the charred remains. 

Silverstream hesitated, seemingly waiting for something. Fireheart wished desperately that she would just leave so she just could curl up and die with what little dignity she had left. 

Finally, Silverstream dipped her head then raised it to press her nose to Firehearts cheek, “Thank you.” She murmured, her eyes twinkling sadly, “I didn’t think you’d do something like that for me.” 

_’For Starclan sake, please LEAVE!’_ Fireheart smiled at her weakly, “It was nothing. T-take that mouse back to camp, I’m sure S-spottleaf will want it.” She slurred. 

Lucky for her, Silverstream didn’t seem to notice. She purred one last grateful thank you and turned, heading back towards the temporary camp. 

Fireheart stood, her whole body vibrating violently, until she couldn’t hear Silverstream anymore. Then she collapsed, her body twisting around in agony. 

”A snake? A snake?!” She howled, clawing at her own pelt in an attempt to distract herself from the fire burning all over her. To her fear and relief, it was beginning to die down. 

She knew it wasn’t because she was getting better, though. She could feel Starclans pull and see the dark spots littering her vision. 

Her muscles spasmed, arching her up against her will while her head jerked to the side. The fire was fading away, replaced by a heavy numbness that made it difficult to move. 

More black spots covered her vision as she desperately tried to blink them away, terrified of the nightmare that was a visit to Starclan. 

Panting heavily as it became hard to breathe, she glared heatedly at the pile of sticks. She wished it had been that stupid mouses den instead. Her vision was getting dark and fuzzy but she was able to focus it one last time. 

From the depths of the tiny den, she could see the adder, almost tranquil in it’s stillness as it watched her. That wasn’t what made Firehearts final breath one of terror. 

It’s beady eyes were glowing a displeased white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapters are gonna get a bit shorter. I’ve realized that i made them really long so it takes forever for me to post them and it’s just not a good system for y’all.
> 
> They’ll only be shortened about a thousand characters, which is like six paragraphs so not that noticeable but it’ll be much easier for all of us.
> 
> Also, I started a new story: Its an au where Fem! Firestar is born into Bluestars litter and dies in Mosskits place. The whole story follows lil ghost Firekit as she tries to fulfill her destiny despite her death.
> 
> Its called: A snuffed spark.


End file.
